Brizna de aire
by Bellossom-chan
Summary: TERMINADA! Nuestros heroes y todos sus amigos están en su último año de preparatoria cuando repentinamente extrañas circunstancias los llevan a un antiguo Templo. Para Tomoyo este lugar esconde gran poder y una maldición. Mucho romance y aventura. En su mayoria "T" pero el rating es "M" por precaucion. T&E con algo de S&S Reviews plis ;3
1. Capítulo 0: DRL

**DECLARACION DE RESPONSABILIDAD LIMITADA**

Por Bellossom-chan

Para historias basadas en CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

Muchos personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Kodansha. No fueron ideados por mí.

Sus antecedentes previos al relato no son completamente de mi creación. Fueron concebidos por Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Tsubaki Nekoi, Mokona Apapa, mejor conocidas como CLAMP.

Los derechos de autor de los personajes son propiedad de los ya mencionados grupos, sus concesionarios y filiales, y al usarlos no tengo la intención de ser acreedora a remuneración alguna derivada de la distribución de este trabajo.

Sin embargo, las situaciones descritas, así como su orden y conceptualización, son de mi composición y cualquier cita o referencia ha sido debidamente notada en el espacio correspondiente.

De igual manera, este trabajo contiene nombres de marcas y productos que están registrados y son propiedad de individuos o grupos con los cuales no tengo ninguna relación. Su utilización en el contexto de la historia no significa en ningún momento que los endorse o quiera hacerles propaganda.

Finalmente, cualquier parecido con la vida real u otro trabajo oral, escrito, pictográfico o iconográfico es meramente accidental e involuntario.

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Gracias por leer y disfruten.**

**(^o^) V**


	2. Capítulo 1: Vaticinio,p1

**Capítulo I: Vaticinio, parte 1**

* * *

_Por fin te has resignado a la vida estable._

_Ya que, a pesar del transcurso de los días_

_Que para otros difieren en circunstancias,_

_Tu realidad sola acontece inmutable._

_Como si tu vida estuviera descrita_

_En el párrafo final de un libro viejo_

_Que, con su desenlace anticlimático,_

_Sin leerlo, cualquiera lo pronostica._

_Pero algo sucede inesperadamente._

_Tú corazón, que estaba inmóvil y en calma,_

_Palpita vívidamente y se transforma_

_En una brisa intangible, tibia y suave…_

* * *

El aire en esa noche de septiembre estaba lleno de inquietud. Una tormenta golpeaba con fuerza la ciudad y los rugidos causados por vendavales se escuchaban en cada calle y tejado.

En medio de la tempestad se percibía una canción misteriosa con escalas tan bellas y tonos tan dulces que convertía los chillidos del viento en una armonía. Junto con esta música una voz se manifestó en su sueño y parecía tan real como el choque constante de las gotas de agua contra el vidrio de la ventana.

/-/

_"Una persona camina en la oscuridad. La luz de su corazón guía el camino._

_La tierra, el fuego y el agua son un eco. Cuando la noche llora en lágrimas luminosas,_

_El llamado del viento conjura una canción; y su melodía purificará de una tajada al mal._

_Recupera ahora lo que fue robado, con palabras dulces de amor..."_

_/-/_

La voz se alejó hasta desaparecer en un murmullo al tiempo que los estremecedores sonidos del tifón se transformaron en el sereno golpeteo de una calmada llovizna.

Con gotas de sudor en la frente abrió los ojos.

Unos instantes permitieron que sus pupilas se acostumbrasen a la penumbra.

Tras percibir las siluetas familiares de la habitación hundida en oscuridad suspiró profundamente apaciguando sus sentidos al tiempo que descansaba nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"-¿Qué podrá haber sido eso?-" se preguntó mientras el rumor de la lluvia arrullaba de nuevo su mente hacia un sueño más tranquilo.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, en aquella tarde soleada de octubre, la única correspondencia que Sakura Kinomoto**ψ** encontró en su buzón fue un sobre blanco dirigido a ella.

La muchacha leyó con extrañeza el nombre del remitente e inmediatamente intuyó el contenido del envío sin necesidad de abrirlo.

"-¿Podrá ser que fui aceptada?-" pensó mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el Día del Deporte**†**.

/-/

_"Su atención por favor. A continuación se darán a conocer los resultados de los previos eventos…" anunció una voz a través de los altoparlantes ubicados alrededor de la escuela durante el festival de otoño de la Preparatoria Seijō**†** en conmemoración del Día del Deporte, "... las ganadoras de la competencia de velocidad y obstáculos en rama femenil son las alumnas del grupo 3-2…" comunicó una muchacha por el altavoz._

_"¡HURRAAAAA!" los gritos de emoción se hicieron escuchar entre la multitud. El grupo 3-2 celebraba su victoria felicitando a las compañeras que habían participado en el evento. "¡Bien hecho!, ¡Ya vamos a la cabeza!, ¡Nadie podrá vencer al 3-2, somos los mejores!" continuaba la celebración entre los jóvenes._

_"¡TOMOYO! ¡Ganamos!" exclamó con gran energía la joven de esbelta figura, brillante sonrisa y deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda, al tiempo que se integraba al grupo de alumnos del 3-2._

_"¡Muchas felicidades Sakura!" respondió Tomoyo Daidōji**ψ** sonriendo a su amiga con calidez. "Me parece que tu participación en el evento ayudó mucho para que el equipo se esforzara más"._

_"No es para tanto... todas son muy buenas, por eso ganamos."_

_"Pero lo que digo es cierto. Aunque una victoria de tu equipo no me ayuda porque vamos en diferentes salones, quiero felicitarte querida amiga" le deseo Tomoyo amablemente._

_"Gracias. Ustedes están bastante cerca así que todavía falta ver quién será el grupo ganador" contestó Sakura._

_"Por cierto. Recuerda que tienes que ir a la mesa de informes para anotar tu nombre en la lista de estudiantes ganadores. Si quieres te acompaño" sugirió Tomoyo._

_"¿Mi nombre?" Sakura preguntó a su amiga un poco desconcertada por el comentario._

_"¡Claro! Las personas que ganen alguna competencia durante el Día del Deporte reciben un reconocimiento especial" explicó Tomoyo mientras escoltaba a Sakura hacia las mesas._

_"¿Pero que tipo de reconocimiento será ese?" ponderó Sakura._

_"Al parecer, es la oportunidad de participar en un seminario exclusivo. Lo importante es que escribas tu nombre. Espera. Deja enfocar la lente de mi cámara. ¡Éste es un momento que no quiero perderme!" exclamó Tomoyo capturando la corta escena._

_"Ya lo escribí. ¡Ahora si vamos a comer!" dijo Sakura mientras encabezaba la marcha al lugar designado para el almuerzo seguida de cerca por Tomoyo._

/-/

Sakura estaba casi segura de que el misterioso sobre tenía alguna relación con el 'seminario exclusivo' que había mencionado Tomoyo.

Mientras pensaba en estos sucesos retornó a la casa y, al entrar, percibió un olor a pastel recién horneado que distrajo su atención por un segundo. Se apresuró entonces, sabiendo exactamente lo que encontraría dentro de la cocina.

Fujitaka Kinomoto**ψ**, con un delantal y una suave sonrisa, ofreció inmediatamente una rebanada del apetitoso pastel de crema y fresas a su hija quien la recibió con gusto.

"¡Papá, mira!" dijo Sakura.

"¿Es una carta para ti?" pregunto él con su típico tono lleno de serenidad.

"Si. Pero no estoy completamente segura de que se trata" expresó dudosa.

"Habrá que abrirla entonces" sugirió Fujitaka mientras le ofrecía a la joven un poco de leche para ayudarle a tragar un enorme bocado de pastel que acababa de engullir. Acto seguido, el padre se ausentó unos instantes reapareciendo con un abrecartas en la mano.

La joven deslizó el cuchillo romo a lo largo del sobre abriéndolo y extrayendo del interior varios papeles.

"~~~Estimada señorita Kinomoto," leyó Sakura en voz alta "~~~por medio de la presente informamos a usted que ha sido nominada para participar en el Seminario para Estudiantes Preuniversitarios, el cual se realiza cada año para marcar el aniversario de la alianza empresarial denominada _Consorcio del Viento Nuevo_~~~" la joven se detuvo un tanto exaltada y miró a su padre.

"¡Ah! He tenido varios estudiantes que han participado en ese programa; es un gran honor y una excelente oportunidad" exclamó Fujitaka con asombro y fascinación.

Sakura sonrió y regresó la vista al papel. "Deja ver que más dice...

"~~~Prueba de nacionalidad japonesa es requerida. Como candidato seleccionado se pide a cada participante que acepte y confirme su asistencia al evento, con autorización de un representante legal (padre o tutor), por medio de una notificación electrónica utilizando el código que... ~~~ etcétera... etcétera... debe haber algo más importante…" Sakura recorría el documento con la mirada esperando encontrar algo que fuera más relevante.

"~~~No esta permitido que los participantes ingresen a las instalaciones con objetos personales. El único equipaje permitido será una mochila o bolsa pequeña por persona, cuyo contenido será estrictamente revisado antes de entrar. Todos los servicios, tales como transporte, vestimenta, alimentos y otras amenidades, serán cubiertos por el comité organizador...~~~ ¡AH! ¡Esto significa que es completamente gratis!" dijo Sakura emocionándose más con cada palabra que leía, y en ese momento presintió que este anuncio no era una coincidencia. Percibió la sensación de que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"No se. Tengo mis dudas acerca de esto. ¿Cuándo es que ocurrirá?" preguntó Fujitaka interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija.

"Mm... es durante toda la segunda semana de noviembre. Falta poco tiempo" dijo Sakura señalando el lugar en el papel en que estaba escrito.

"¿Dice algo acerca de tu escuela? No creo que sea buena idea faltar a clases durante el último año, ¿qué pasará con el tus exámenes de entrada a la universidad y el juku**†**?" preguntó Fujitaka.

"Espera, esa parte me la salté. Dice, ~~~el comité organizador estará en contacto con las instituciones educativas para justificar la ausencia de los alumnos ~~~. Sip, eso significa que no hay problemas con la escuela" exclamó triunfante la joven. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Me parece bien entonces. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. ¡Felicidades!" dijo Fujitaka, sonriendo cálidamente a su hija.

* * *

Tan pronto cómo Sakura terminó de llenar toda la información pertinente y de enviar con ayuda de su padre la respuesta electrónica de aceptación para participar, la joven llamó por teléfono a Syaoran Li**ψ** para contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Y para sorpresa de Sakura, él también había recibido una copia idéntica de la carta. El desempeño del joven en varios eventos durante el Día del Deporte había asegurado su lugar al igual que Sakura y a ella le causó inmensa alegría saber que él también asistiría.

"Oye, pero ¿tu nacionalidad es japonesa...?" dudó Sakura.

"Pues…" comentó Syaoran, "tengo ascendencia japonesa por parte de mi padre, lo cual me da doble nacionalidad hasta que cumpla 21. Además he permanecido en Japón por mucho tiempo".

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien!" comentó Sakura con entusiasmo. "Eso quiere decir que tendremos la oportunidad de viajar juntos a un lugar distante y exótico, lleno de misterio y aventura. ¿No te parece emocionante?".

"Mhm…" seguido por un silencio corto fue la respuesta del joven.

"Tendremos que deliberar con mayor detalle acerca de este importante suceso, sobre todo acerca de lo que vamos a hacer durante esa la-a-rga semana" sugirió ella.

Syaoran se sonrojo con la idea.

"Sakura..." dijo él con un tono serio. "¿En qué estás pensando?".

"Ji, ji, ji... te lo diría, pero en este momento hasta a mi me asusta…" rió la joven.

"Es un hecho. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Daidōji y has comenzando a pensar con una mente similar a la de ella."

"¿Y eso es algo… malo?" preguntó Sakura, interesada en el comentario.

"Malo no; es atemorizante" dijo Syaoran.

"Bueno querido, tú sabes que nada malo te va a pasar".

"Hummm...…" comentó Syaoran.

"Oye, mañana no tienes práctica de futbol ¿estarás libre?" cuestionó ella ideando un plan.

"Habrá práctica temprano, así que por la tarde no tengo nada" contestó el joven.

"Pues yo también estoy libre cual ave. ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque después de clases para hacer conversar al respecto? De paso podríamos probar el nuevo puesto de crepas… dicen que las que hacen ahí son deliciosas" propuso Sakura entusiasmada.

"¡Yo también quiero crepas! ¡No es justo, llévame a mí también!" interrumpió una vocecilla.

Como siempre, la interrupción de Kerberos**ψ** a la mención de comida no se había hecho esperar.

"Kero…" le contestó Sakura, "eres un glotón de primera".

Seguido de esto una discusión se desató entre la Dueña y el Guardián de las Cartas.

"Te espero a la entrada de la escuela mañana" decidió Syaoran, sabiendo que una vez iniciado el caos en esa habitación sería muy difícil que se controlara.

"De acuerdo" alcanzó a contestar la muchacha al tiempo que discutía con Kero.

"Esta bien… te… te… teamoSakurateveremañana" exclamó rápidamente Syaoran en un tono casi inteligible.

"Yo también te amo. Nos vemos mañana" respondió ella.

Presionando el botón para finalizar la llamada, se detuvo un momento, para después romper en risas, olvidando totalmente a Kero quien todavía estaba haciendo berrinche.

Sakura no podía creer lo emocionada que se sentía cada vez que hablaba con Syaoran, aun después de tantos años de estar juntos.

"-Eso es sin duda verdadero amor-" pensó para a si misma.

"¡Qué cursilería! digo yo..." comentó Kero al notar que Sakura lo ignoraba.

"Ese comentario no me parece agradable" dijo la joven mientras extendía su mano para dejar aterrizar en ella al miniaturizado Guardián.

"No puedo creer que después de tantos años todavía sigas interesada en ese mocoso. No importa cuantos metros haya crecido, él nunca será tan maravilloso como yo" se jactó Kero mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

El Guardián, en su forma de muñeco, no había cambiado en apariencia física aún con el paso de los años. Su personalidad tampoco había sufrido demasiadas alteraciones. Seguía siendo un vanidoso amante de todo lo dulce.

"Ah, ¿si? Sólo por eso te castigare con 'El giro ultra rápido'" exclamó Sakura atrapándolo entre sus brazos mientras giraba sin parar.

"¡Ya Sakura... que no ves que acabo de comer pastel... se me va a salir todo...!" gritaba Kero desesperado.

Entonces los giros disminuyeron de velocidad, y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Sakura lanzó al aire a la mareada criaturita, atrapándolo de nuevo.

"No seas exagerado. Tú bien sabes que nada que hayas comido sale de esa boca" dijo ella mientras dejaba ir de sus manos a Kero.

Él se puso en pie, dio dos pasos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó boca abajo encima de un cojín.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Sakura sonó los primeros acordes de la melodía Contigo…**†** y la joven adivinó de quien se trataba sin tener que leer el identificador de llamadas.

"¡Hola Tomoyo!" contestó inmediatamente con entusiasmo.

"Hola Sakurita. ¿Cómo estas?" exclamó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Estoy muy bien. No me lo vas a creer pero yo estaba pensando en llamarte en este momento" indicó sorprendida.

"Qué coincidencia. ¿Acaso querías hablarme acerca de una carta?".

"¡TÚ TAMBIÉN SABES!" gritó Sakura.

Tomoyo tuvo que alejar el auricular un poco para evitar quedarse sorda.

"No tienes que gritar tan fuerte. Pero veo que mis sospechas eran acertadas" dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Cómo supiste?".

"Bueno, pues antes de hablar contigo llamé a las chicas, y ellas también recibieron esa misteriosa carta".

"¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko... y creo que Yamazaki, todos ellos ganaron algún evento con sus clases el Día del Deporte, ¿verdad? Sería increíble que ellos también pudieran asistir".

"Exactamente. Y yo gané en la competencia de baile, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Si. Te veías tan hermosa durante tu rutina de baile tradicional…" recordó Sakura. "Esto se pone cada vez mejor" continuó. "Hace un momento estaba hablando con Syaoran y resulta que él también fue seleccionado para participar en el Seminario para Estudiantes Preuniversitarios; ¡ahora todos podremos ir juntos! Será como el viaje de segundo año. Solo que ahora sí iremos en el mismo grupo**†**".

"Ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya te dio permiso tu papá?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Si. Una vez que leímos acerca de que no hay problema con la escuela ya no pudo negarse" dijo Sakura en tono de victoria definitiva.

"Me parece excelente. Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Tenemos que comentarlo con todos" sugirió Tomoyo.

"En eso pensaba. Mañana estábamos planeando ir por crepas después de clase para platicar sobre el asunto. Ojala los demás puedan acompañarnos" dijo Sakura.

"Cuentas conmigo" aseguró Tomoyo.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la casa de Sakura.

"¡Ah! Llegaron mi hermano y Yukito…"

"Cierto, me contaste el otro día que irían de visita; por favor déjales saber que les envío un saludo".

"Claro. Entonces platicaremos mañana".

"Bueno. Adiós amiga."

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Un saludo a todos los que han leido la primera entrega de esta historia épica.

Los disclaimers del episodio 0 aplican para todo el resto del texto.

Estaré subiendo el contendio frecuentemente así que permanezcan sintonizados.

;3

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

Para biografías de personajes que no son originales de la historia, acudir a la página de Wikipedia: wiki/Anexo:Personajes_de_Cardcaptor_Sakura.

Los significados de los nombres son traducciones propias, no son oficiales.

**- Sakura Kinomoto**: _Origen del bosque; flor de cerezo_.

Hechicera. Dueña de las Cartas Sakura, las cuales creó a partir de las Cartas Clow.

**- Tomoyo Daidōji**: _Templo de grandes principios morales; terrenal sabiduría_.

Mejor amiga de Sakura que gusta de video grabar sus proezas. Es la Heredera de Nanashiro.

**- Fujitaka Kinomoto**: _Origen del bosque; noble glicina_.

Papá de Sakura.

**- Syaoran Li**: _Ciruelo; pequeño lobo_.

Guerrero Descendiente de Clow. También posee poderes mágicos. Es novio de Sakura.

**- Kerberos** ó **Kero**: _Cerbero_.

Guardián del Libro de las Cartas que escogió a Sakura como la nueva dueña.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Vaticinio_: (Del lat. vaticinĭum). m. Predicción, adivinación, pronóstico.

**- Día del Deporte** (_undōkai_): se lleva a cabo en conmemoración del Día de la Salud y el Deporte (_taiiku no hi_) celebrado el segundo lunes de octubre en Japón.

**- Preparatoria Seijō** (_Seijō Kōkō_): escuela a la que asistían Tōya y Yukito en la serie, a la cual también acuden Sakura y sus amigos por razones obvias de conveniencia geográfica. Aparte, la nostalgia de imaginar a Syaoran en el uniforme… ¿Fanart, alguien?

**- Juku** (_gakushu juku_): clases especiales que ayudan a estudiantes en diferentes niveles con lecciones extracurriculares en algunas materias, así como en la preparación para exámenes para entrar a diferentes grados. El Seminario de Estudiantes Preuniversitarios está modelado a manera de juku.

**- ****Contigo…** (_anata to ireba_): canción interpretada por Sakura Tange y Junko Iwao; una de las pistas en el álbum _CardCaptor Sakura Complete Vocal Collection CD 2_.

**- "****… ir en el mismo grupo"**: el viaje de generación se realiza durante el segundo año de preparatoria en algunas escuelas en Japón debido a que los alumnos, al entrar al último año, se enfocan en los exámenes de entrada a la universidad. Durante estos viajes es común que los de alumnos desarrollen las actividades con su mismo grupo. Sakura menciona esto porque su grupo de amigos, a diferencia de la primaria, no está reunido en el mismo salón debido a los diferentes intereses académicos de cada uno.


	3. Capítulo 1: Vaticinio,p2

**Capítulo I: Vaticinio, parte 2**

* * *

Pronto pasaron dos semanas.

Era una mañana fresca de noviembre y los jóvenes participantes del Seminario para Estudiantes Preuniversitarios se reunieron exactamente a las ocho frente a la salida de la estación Yoyogi**†,** tal como les había indicado el correo electrónico recibido para confirmar su asistencia.

Ahí se llevaron a cabo el registro y la revisión, seguido de lo cual todos caminaron en fila hasta una calle aledaña que se encontraba bloqueada por varios automóviles de color negro con vidrios de espejo falso que les impedían ver hacia donde se dirigían.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas los transportes se detuvieron. De acuerdo al cálculo de Syaoran, habían viajado al oeste y probablemente estaban cerca del lago Okutama-ko**†**.

Tras abrirse las puertas de los vehículos lo primero que vieron fue un gran arco que parecía la entrada de un templo. Una mansión antigua se encontraba a varios metros de la entrada. Ahí se reunieron con pequeños grupos de jóvenes que llegaban de otras partes de la región.

Todos tuvieron que cambiarse, dejando la ropa que traían dentro de un almacén. En su lugar usarían uniformes los cuales eran producto de una casa de alta costura reconocida mundialmente. Constaban de faldas plisadas y pantalones de color negro, calcetas o calcetines negros y camisas, chalecos y suéteres blancos con corbata de color negro. El calzado era de otra marca muy popular y Tomoyo comentó que eran seguramente este tipo de empresas las que formaban parte del "Consorcio".

Como parte del sua tuendo se entregó a cada estudiante una insignia de identificación que podía sujetarse a la ropa, la cual contenía su nombre y un número. También se distribuyó un cuaderno marcado del mismo modo.

Sus teléfonos celulares y demás electrónicos fueron retenidos para evitar distracciones, pero Tomoyo se las ingenió para conservar su cámara de video desarmándola hasta tal punto que su naturaleza real no era reconocible y re-armándola una vez pasada la última inspección.

Con habitaciones asignadas y documentos en orden, los jóvenes fueron convocados al gran salón de la mansión.

Sakura y sus amigas compartían una mesa rectangular ubicada cerca de la puerta principal del salón con objeto de localizar a Syaoran y Yamazaki. El grupo se había separado al momento de ingresar al guardarropa y, a pesar del largo tiempo que había transcurrido, los jóvenes todavía no aparecían.

"Hemos esperado mucho por los chicos, ¿no creen?" expresó con inquietud Chiharu Mihara**ψ** al tiempo que desviaba la centésima mirada nerviosa en dirección de la puerta.

"No te preocupes, ya vendrán" dijo Rika Sasaki**ψ** tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿No será que te da corte que Yamazaki ande caminando por ahí sin supervisión?" preguntó Naoko Yanagisawa**ψ** distraídamente.

"Naoko… que disparates dices… No hay nada de que preocuparse" se apresuró a decir Sakura vacilante al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas entre esta y Chiharu.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Fue Chiharu quien mencionó que Yamazaki se estaba comportando de una manera sospechosa últimamente" declaró en defensa de su comentario.

"¡No dije sospechosa!" contestó Chiharu rápidamente. "Simplemente es que ha cambiado un poco la manera en que me cuenta las cosas... no se...".

"Eso es lo que lo mantiene interesante" afirmó Tomoyo, atrayendo la atención del grupo. "Ustedes ya llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse, ¿no es cierto? Si no hubiese intriga de vez en cuando, el asunto se volvería bastante aburrido".

"Tomoyo tiene razón. Además tú sabes como es. Seguramente tiene una sorpresa planeada para ti" dijo Rika en tono alentador.

"Si. Relájate. Debe ser algo emocionante" dijo Sakura.

"Precisamente. Algo emocionante" exclamó alguien detrás de ellas.

Las chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia donde provenía la voz.

Los dos jóvenes, hasta ese momento ausentes, estaban parados uno al lado del otro.

"¿De qué tanto están hablando ustedes, eh?" preguntó Takashi Yamazaki**ψ** al tiempo que tomaba su lugar en la mesa donde las muchachas esperaban. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

"Cosas... de mujeres" se apresuró a contestar Chiharu para no dar oportunidad a que ninguna de las demás mencionara su preocupación.

"Pues tenemos una sorpresa que creemos será de su agrado" señaló Yamazaki, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué es?" dijeron todas en unísono.

"Tienen que adivinar" respondió Syaoran con tono enfadado y un tanto renuente a participar del juego que comenzaba.

"¡Ah! Eso no es justo" reclamó Naoko.

"Puede ser divertido. Déjame pensar…" dijo Sakura. "Que tal… ¡una estatua dorada en forma de león!"

Todas las chicas pusieron cara de extrañeza.

"Nop. Definitivamente eso no es" negó Syaoran controlando las ganas de reírse.

"No se. Que les parece un pastel gigantesco" intentó Rika.

"No. Tiene que ser el sitio de aterrizaje de un OVNI" imaginó Naoko entusiasmada.

"Por supuesto que no puede ser eso. Tiene que ser un salón de juegos espectacular" interrumpió Chiharu con la mirada estrellada.

"Lo siento pero ninguna de sus respuestas es correcta" amonestó Yamazaki.

Tomoyo, quien había permanecido en silencio, cerró los ojos y afirmó tranquilamente "es una persona".

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos.

"¿Cómo supiste Daidōji?" exclamó Yamazaki asombrado.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y lo miró con inocencia.

"¡Bien hecho Tomoyo!" celebró Sakura.

"Ahora tenemos que pensar quien puede ser" comentó animadamente Rika.

"¿Quien más podría haber venido?… no se me ocurre nadie" se quejó Chiharu.

"Debe ser alguien conocido para todas", afirmó Naoko, "pero ¿quién?".

De inmediato comenzaron a decir cualquier nombre que se les ocurría, desde compañeros de la escuela hasta artistas y cantantes famosos, pero ninguna daba en el blanco.

"¿No hay alguna pista que puedas darme?" preguntó Sakura a su novio con ojos de súplica.

"No. Tratándose de ti, deberías haberlo adivinado al instante" amonestó Syaoran, aunque le costaba mucho ignorar la mirada.

"¿Qué dices tú Tomoyo?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Si; tú fuiste quien adivino la otra vez" dijo Rika.

"No me dejan otra opción…" exclamó volteando hacia la entrada en expectativa de que esa persona apareciera en cualquier momento.

Todas los demás también miraron intrigadas en la misma dirección.

"... es el joven Hiiragizawa" declaró como si fuese la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Sakura percibió una presencia mágica conocida desplazándose en la habitación contigua.

"Pero que rápido se ha terminado mi juego" exclamó Eriol Hiiragizawa**ψ** con desencanto al tiempo que entraba en el salón. "Mis felicitaciones, señorita Daidōji. Has acertado" dijo sonriéndole.

"Disculpa. Traté de mantenerme en silencio el mayor tiempo posible" contestó Tomoyo devolviendo la sonrisa.

"¡Eriol!" Sakura fue la primera en saltar de su lugar tras recuperarse del shock momentáneo "¿Tú también estas aquí? Pensé que estabas en Inglaterra."

"Hace un par de años que me mudé a Japón. Sin embargo me he establecido en una provincia diferente a Tomoeda."

"Pues vaya sorpresa tan excelente nos han dado chicos" dijo Rika "que gusto verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien joven Hiiragizawa".

"Gracias señorita Sasaki. Por lo que veo también ustedes están muy bien" contestó Eriol mirando alrededor de la mesa.

"Nos sorprendimos cuando lo encontramos en el vestidor de hombres" exclamó Yamazaki.

"Pero nos hubieras avisado Hiiragizawa, para poderte visitar. Debes tener fascinantes historias" dijo Naoko.

"Eso es cierto. Nos tienes que contar como te ha ido en estos últimos años" sugirió Chiharu.

"Pero será después. La sesión informativa está a punto de comenzar" dijo Syaoran, apuntando hacia el frente del cuarto, en donde un señor vestido con traje oscuro y una señora que traía puesta ropa tradicional se acercaban juntos hacia el micrófono.

"Eriol ¿tú sabes de qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Sakura.

"No, pero decidí, después de recibir la carta, que no perdía nada con venir a este lugar" contestó simplemente el joven.

"-Mmmm... que extraño-" sospechó Syaoran.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa escucharon el discurso.

Tomoyo, quien había estado observando en silencio al joven de ojos azules, desvió su mirada tratando de enfocarse en los oradores. Pero Eriol se había sentado a su lado y esa presencia tan cercana era una inevitable distracción.

"Confiesa, ¿cómo has podido adivinar tan pronto?" murmuró Eriol notando que el sutil interés de la muchacha.

Mirando fijamente a sus ojos Tomoyo contestó seriamente "me lo susurró el viento" y, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al frente, trató de concentrarse en las indicaciones que recibirían.

Un pequeño refrigerio fue servido a los jóvenes mientras escuchaban el discurso.

"Buenos días estimados y talentosos jóvenes. El simple hecho de estar sentados en esta habitación, dentro de una de las mansiones más antiguas de Japón los hace merecedores del título de triunfadores" fueron las palabras con las que inicio el discurso del hombre de traje oscuro. "Han sido invitados aquí con el propósito de recibir una semana de entrenamiento intensivo, el cual les servirá para establecer la meta que perseguirán por el resto de sus vidas: dar servicio a su país. Esperamos que cada uno de ustedes aproveche el conocimiento que reciba y lo aplique en el futuro para engrandecer el nombre de Japón.

"Todos están aquí para aprender como deberán contribuir al crecimiento de su país. Han sido seleccionados por ambas habilidad y conocimiento, para desarrollarse en diferentes ramas de educación, tecnología y ciencia. La disciplina, el respeto y la buena disposición al observar las normas de conducta que cada uno ha demostrado fue otro de los aspectos decisivos en el proceso de selección y, por lo tanto, se exigirá un comportamiento intachable, control, orden, y armonía entre los participantes".

"Se espera que en un futuro ustedes también contribuyan con este proyecto, y así, impulsen a la juventud de las siguientes generaciones para conseguir el mismo objetivo".

Al concluir la introducción, la señora vestida con el atuendo tradicional ocupó el estrado. Ella mencionó las reglas de la casa y como se debían llevar a cabo las tareas diarias. Aunque el servicio de alimento estaría disponible para ellos sin costo alguno, sería parte de sus deberes el realizar labores de limpieza, entre otras actividades, alrededor del recinto. El trabajo sería asignado diariamente a diferentes grupos o individuos.

Se esperaba que permanecieran fuera de los sitios de acceso restringido, los cuales estarían claramente marcados.

Cada uno había recibido un horario de actividades, el cual debería ser seguido al pie de la letra ya que los cursos y clases que tomaría cada uno estarían regulados con base en sus historiales académicos.

Finalmente, expresó lo grato que sería pasar la siguiente semana en compañía de un grupo tan excelente y recomendó que disfrutaran la experiencia de aprendizaje y mejoramiento.

"Bienvenidos sean todos" concluyó y, antes de retirarse, les indicó que los números en sus horarios indicarían el salón al que deberían dirigirse para comenzar con sus clases.

"¿Tan pronto? ¡¿Y en domingo?!" se quejó Yamazaki. "¡Todavía no me entra en la cabeza todo lo que tenemos que hacer!"

"Parece un asunto bastante complicado" dijo Naoko.

"Si. Me pregunto ¿cómo serán esas clases?" exclamó Rika.

Entonces el grupo se puso de pie y, junto con todos los demás jóvenes de la habitación, siguieron las indicaciones de sus respectivos horarios dirigiéndose cada uno a un salón diferente.

"Que mala suerte que nos separen" dijo Chiharu.

"Este horario está lleno de números, pero no explica nada acerca de las clases que tomaremos" protestó Naoko.

"Ya no se preocupen, seguramente será tan divertido que el tiempo se irá volando" dijo con ánimo Sakura, al ver lo cabizbajo que estaba el grupo.

"Además aquí está claramente escrita la hora de la cena, la cual es la misma para todos. En ese momento podremos reunirnos para referir nuestras experiencias individuales ¿qué opinan?" agregó Tomoyo con el mismo ánimo de Sakura.

"Eso sería estupendo" contestó Chiharu. "Espero que todos se diviertan mucho amigos".

"Ya es hora; vamos" dijo Syaoran, apresurando a sus colegas quienes se habían quedado rezagados.

* * *

Cada uno de los estudiantes tenía un cuaderno con el horario que indicaba el salón en que se llevaría a cabo su clase en la portada y, al reverso, un mapa de las instalaciones identificando cada cuarto.

Sin embargo, en el horario de Sakura la primera clase tenía una anotación:

~~~**Favor de usar ropa deportiva y reunirse cerca de la campana de oración**~~~.

Un poco confundida la muchacha regresó a los cambiadores para alistarse.

Se paseó de arriba abajo dentro del almacén tratando de encontrar ropa a su medida y un par de zapatillas deportivas.

Otras cinco muchachas realizaban la misma operación y Sakura estaba segura de que se encontraría con ellas en la clase.

Finalmente encontró los zapatos adecuados y con cuaderno en mano se dirigió hacia la campana de oración. Con paso apresurado caminó a lo largo del corredor que parecía la llevaría cerca de ese lugar pero, al llegar al final descubrió que el pasillo era un callejón sin salida.

"¡Ay no!" exclamó la joven con desasosiego.

"Si no me equivoco la campana está a unos metros en éste extremo de la mansión" dijo para si mientras observaba las puertas de varios cuartos alrededor de ella. "Es demasiado tarde para regresar hasta la otra salida. ¿Me pregunto si puedo pasar a través de estas habitaciones?" exclamó observando los señalamientos de ~~~**Prohibida la entrada**~~~ que estaban colgados afuera de todas las puertas a su alrededor y contemplando la posibilidad de usar la Carta Carrera**†** para pasar rápidamente y llegar al punto de reunión sin ser vista.

"Si se puede" escuchó decir detrás de ella.

Sakura volteó sobresaltada encontrando a una mujer vestida con ropa deportiva igual a la de ella pero con una banda de tela color amarillo que decía ~~~**Profesora**~~~ al hombro.

La Dueña de las Cartas estaba segura de que no había visto persona alguna en su tránsito por el pasillo hacía unos instantes, y no había percibido alguna presencia acercarse. Pero estaba tan preocupada por llegar a su clase que decidió ignorar la peculiaridad de las circunstancias y pidió ayuda.

"Buenas tardes. Disculpe profesora, creo que me perdí" reverenció Sakura cortésmente.

"De ninguna manera, señorita Kinomoto. Se encuentra precisamente en el lugar en que debe estar" afirmó la profesora acercándose a la puerta en el extremo derecho del pasillo.

Sakura la observó confundida.

"¿Entonces si se puede pasar por aquí? Temo que ya voy tarde para mi primera clase. Ojalá y el profesor no se enfade conmigo" comentó Sakura con timidez.

"Se puede pasar si está usted conmigo. Y no se preocupe, yo también voy retrasada; y eso que la clase estará a mi cargo" informó con una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba la puerta e invitaba a Sakura a entrar en el habitación. "Pasaremos a través de este cuarto y sorprenderemos a todos apareciendo detrás de ellos, ¡estilo Ninja!" exclamó alegremente.

"Claro" Sakura la siguió, instantáneamente contagiada por la energía de la joven profesora.

El cuarto que debían atravesar para salir de la mansión estaba lleno de artefactos antiguos montados en los muros o guardados en cajas de cristal.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Sakura asombrada. "Parece un museo".

"Esta colección de artefactos antiguos ha sido parte del templo por más de cuatrocientos años. Solía pertenecer a una dinastía de sacerdotisas muy poderosas" explicó la profesora con calma, permitiendo que la muchacha observara la exhibición.

"-Syaoran estaría fascinado aquí-" sonrió Sakura con la idea.

"¿Le gustaría verlos más de cerca?" sugirió la profesora.

"¿Se puede?".

"¡Claro!" contestó inmediatamente mientras abría una de las vitrinas en el centro y removía tres artefactos: una lámpara antigua, un espejo con la imagen de una cascada al reverso y un rosario de barro coronado por una pequeña estatuilla. "Todos estos, aunque no lo parezcan, eran los instrumentos de batalla de las sacerdotisas" explicó entregándoselos uno a uno a Sakura.

La Dueña de las Cartas los inspeccionó con cuidado sintiendo las antiguas presencias guardadas dentro de los objetos. "-Es increíble… pueden conservar algo de poder después de tanto tiempo-" pensó para sí.

"¿Qué le parecen?" preguntó la profesora con curiosidad.

"Son muy interesantes" dijo Sakura colocando los artefactos de nuevo en el sitio en que los habían encontrado.

Dentro de la vitrina había también una flauta, la cual por alguna razón carecía totalmente de presencia mágica.

La profesora notó que Sakura observaba el instrumento musical con detenimiento.

"¿Hay algo en particular que le interese acerca de esa flauta, señorita Kinomoto?" preguntó.

"Este… no es nada. Muchas gracias por permitirme ver estas reliquias. Pero creo que será mejor que vaya a mi clase ahora" se adelantó Sakura.

"Pero claro. Sígame entonces, la salida es por aquí" indicó la profesora deslizando una de las puertas que daba al exterior del edificio.

Efectivamente a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el kiosco que servía de refugio a la campana de oración y bajo el cual varios jóvenes se habían reunido y conversaban ya un poco impacientes por la ausencia de su profesor.

"Adelante" invitó, permitiendo que Sakura saliera para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Dentro de la habitación, un brillo débil iluminó los alrededores de la vitrina principal, concentrándose en los artefactos que Sakura había tocado y posteriormente disolviéndose en tres direcciones diferentes.

* * *

Los amigos se reunieron de nuevo en el comedor junto a una de las enormes ventanas y, durante toda la cena, conversaron acerca de todo lo que les habían hecho aprender en tan corto tiempo.

"Si toda la escuela la enseñaran tan agresivamente, hace años que hubiera obtenido mi título universitario" dijo Chiharu en tono de protesta.

"A mi me alegra que no me tocara ninguna clase de matemáticas, pero si que aprendí mucho hoy" dijo Sakura.

"A mi también me pareció muy agradable" dijo Rika.

"¿Pues que fue lo que te enseñaron Sasaki?" preguntó Yamazaki.

"Bueno, yo siempre he querido estudiar psicología infantil, y precisamente asistí a seminarios acerca del cuidado de menores en situaciones de estrés y técnicas de enseñanza para niños con síndrome post-traumático. ¿No les parece eso una coincidencia?" dijo Rika.

"Pues a mi me dieron lecciones de diseño grafico, dirección cinematográfica, química analítica y administración de empresas" confesó Tomoyo.

"¿Eso es un bastante variado no crees?" comentó Sakura.

"Es que Daidōji es como yo", se adelanto Eriol, "tiene tantos talentos que una sola profesión no es suficiente".

"¿En verdad?" increpó Syaoran, "pues ¿qué tantas otras clases tomaste?".

"Lenguaje de programación, dirección de orquestas, textos antiguos e ingeniería genética."

Todos los demás quedaron atónitos y en silencio.

"¿Y que tal tú Sakura?" continuó entonces Eriol.

"Pues a mi me asignaron clases de terapia física, meditación y relajamiento, acondicionamiento físico... y algo de tratamiento de heridas durante ejercicios intensivos... creo" dijo Sakura.

"Entonces, ¿finalmente has decidido estudiar terapia física?" preguntó Syaoran.

"¡Acertaste!" asintió Sakura. "¿Qué tal tú? ¿Historiador, antropólogo?".

"Curador. Me tocaron clases de textos antiguos, arte y desarrollo de la pintura y escultura de Japón…" admitió el joven un tanto serio.

"Ah… pero eso quiere decir que estabas en la misma clase que Eriol, ¿no?" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, "¡Qué envidia!".

"Ni me lo recuerdes…" contestó el chico con una mirada de enfado.

"Al parecer el joven Li no quedó muy contento ya que el profesor se dedicó a tratar de demostrar la manera correcta de escribir ciertos caracteres" aclaró Eriol al grupo.

"Pero eso fue porque lo interrumpiste a la mitad de una explicación muy importante y lo desviaste hacia una tangente" exclamó indignado Syaoran.

"Discúlpame Li" contestó Eriol de manera calmada.

"-Con suerte ya no tomaremos más clases juntos durante este seminario-" pensó Syaoran desviando la mirada y tratando de ignorar la sonrisa juguetona del muchacho de cabello negro.

"¿Qué tal estuvieron tus clases Chiharu?" preguntó Rika para continuar la charla.

"Pues yo..." dijo Chiharu.

"Déjame adivinar..." la interrumpió Yamazaki poniendo sus manos como si fuese un psíquico al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, "tú tomaste clases de procesamiento de alimentos y nutrición ¿verdad?"

"En realidad fue tecnología de los alimentos y nutrición, pero ¿cómo supiste?" exclamó ella sorprendida.

"Fácil. Yo sé que a ti te gustaría estudiar ingeniería en alimentos. Por lo visto todos han tomado una clase en la materia de su interés; así que pensé que eso sería" concluyó el chico sintiéndose muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"Pues entonces estoy segura de que tú tomaste clases de psicología, derecho, ciencias políticas y relaciones internacionales, ¿o me equivoco?" agregó Chiharu.

"Algo así. Mi talento en política exterior es innegable" afirmó satisfecho Yamazaki.

"Aquí hay una pareja que se conoce muy bien ¿no creen?" los molestó Naoko en tono pícaro.

Este comentario causó que tanto Chiharu como Yamazaki se sonrojaran, algo muy común en ella, pero totalmente raro de ver en él.

"Bueno... este..." fue lo único que pudo decir Chiharu para justificarse antes de que todos comenzaran a reír.

"Es la primera vez que lo veo sonrojarse" le susurró Sakura a Tomoyo.

"Yo tampoco lo había visto antes" contesto discretamente, "creo que iniciaré un documental al respecto. La secuela al episodio acerca de porqué solo abre los ojos cuando está diciendo la verdad. Todo por el bien de nuestra amiga Chiharu, claro está" exclamó emocionada y sacando un diminuto cuaderno recubierto de cuero el cual llevaba consigo en todo momento, agregó un renglón más a la lista que estaba escrita allí.

"Y ¿qué tenemos aquí?" espió Eriol.

"Nada que sus tus ojos necesiten ver, joven Hiiragizawa" dijo Tomoyo, y rápidamente escondió la libreta dentro del bolsillo de su falda.

"Mmm... Has picado mi curiosidad; ahora no me daré por vencido hasta descubrir que es" dijo Eriol en tono retador.

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió.

Mientras tanto la conversación de los otros jóvenes continuaba.

"A mi me parece extraño que hayan acertado en darnos clases sobre cosas que son de nuestro interés" dijo Syaoran.

"Tienes razón" afirmo Yamazaki. "Me preguntó si el comité organizador de alguna manera tiene acceso a los formularios de registro de intereses académicos que entregamos a nuestros profesores al final del segundo año de preparatoria…" agregó el chico.

"Puede ser…" consideró Syaoran.

"Yo me pregunto que pasará mañana" dijo Rika.

Mientras ella y Naoko comentaban ideas acerca de las actividades del siguiente día y Chiharu vigilaba que Yamazaki no contribuyera a la discusión con una de sus historias, Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol permanecían en silencio. En la mente de los tres existía una sensación de ansiedad y alerta continua. Como si supieran que algo no estaba bien.

Al ver esto Tomoyo se sintió un poco alejada por no poder comprender a sus tres amigos mágicos o a sus habilidades para percibir cosas más allá de lo evidente. La joven se deprimió un poco, pues ella también tenía la impresión de que algo inexplicablemente extraño estaba ocurriendo.

/-/

_En medio de estas cavilaciones escucho un repentino y fuerte silbido y, al mirar en dirección de la cual provenía, la habitación pareció nublarse a su alrededor como si la viera a través de un vidrio empañado. La tibia brisa de otoño se coló por la ventana acompañada por el sonido de tres voces y tres luces que, provenientes de tres diferentes direcciones se encontraron y formaron un pequeño remolino girando en círculos en torno a ella para después desaparecer._

/-/

En un parpadeo todo comenzó a moverse. Los sonidos normales regresaron y su visión estaba clara de nuevo. Pero Tomoyo estaba demasiado impactada por lo ocurrido para decir algo. A su alrededor todos continuaban la conversación. Ni siquiera Sakura se había percatado del evento.

"-¿Sería acaso mi imaginación?-" pensó Tomoyo, pero las palabras que escuchó no podrían ser una invención de su mente.

"_Llegaste para salvarlos_…" murmuraron suavemente en su oído.

"-¿Qué está pasando?-" meditó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" hizo eco una voz distrayendo a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.

Entonces encontró un par de ojos azul oscuro que la miraban inquisitivos.

"¿Qué, que...?" dijo distraída.

"Pregunté ¿qué pasa?" replicó Eriol.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿A mí? No es nada" contestó desconcertada, una reacción rara en la usualmente circunspecta Tomoyo Daidōji.

"Ya veo. Tendré que conseguirme un cuadernillo negro" decidió entonces Eriol.

"No comprendo…" inquirió en tono de extrañeza.

"Una libreta como la que tienes en tu bolsillo. Me refiero a que yo también tendré que comenzar una lista de cosas que quiero averiguar, porque cada vez que hablo contigo me intrigas más. En verdad eres un misterio señorita Daidōji" concluyó Eriol, mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas inciertas que denotan burla y satisfacción.

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras. Era un comentario que no se esperaba y que casi le había hecho olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Uh. Ahora están todos. Por fin puede empezar a enredarse el asunto. Eriol YAY! Espero continuen leyendo y no se hayan aburrido todavia. Va a ser un bastantito largo pero prometo muchas cosas romanticas y emocionantes... al limite de mis capacidades :)

Gracias por leer. Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Rika Sasaki**: _Ayudantes, árbol; placentero beneficio_.

Amiga de Sakura desde la primaria. Tiene una relación secreta con Yoshiyuki Terada.

**- Chiharu Mihara**: _Tres praderas; mil primaveras_.

También amiga de Sakura desde primaria. Novia de Takashi Yamazaki.

**- Naoko Yanagisawa**: _Ciénaga del sauce; Nara, cordón, niña_.

También amiga de Sakura desde la primaria. Desarrolla una relación con un joven desconocido.

**- Takashi Yamazaki**: _Montaña escarpada; historia valiosa_.

Compañero de Sakura desde la primaria. Es el novio de Chiharu Mihara.

**- Eriol Hiiragizawa**: _Ciénaga sagrada; "uno que sueña solo"_**†**.

Hechicero que posee los Poderes de Clow ya que es una reencarnación del mago

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

**- Estación Yoyogi**: estación de transporte público en Shibuya, Tokio, de las líneas Chūō-Sōbu, Yamanote y Toei Ōedo.

**- Okutama-ko**: lago dentro del parque Chichibu en Saitama.

**- Eriol**: De acuerdo con fuentes de Internet, éste nombre aparece en la mitología de J.R.R. Tolkien como personaje principal en "_La Historia de Eriol o Aelfwine_"_, _del libro Historia de la Tierra Media, volumen 2_. De ahí proviene el significado que utilicé para dicho nombre. No estoy segura que CLAMP haya utilizado dicha fuente, pero me pareció un dato interesante._

**- Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Carrera "THE DASH" (kakeru)


	4. Capítulo 1: Vaticinio,p3

**Capítulo I: Vaticinio, parte 3**

* * *

Todos continuaron con la conversación hasta que se anunció que el espacio vacío en el horario, después de la cena, estaría destinado a descanso, recreación y goce de las instalaciones. Sin embargo, ya que tendrían que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para realizar sus labores de limpieza, se les recomendaban no ir a dormir muy tarde. Los estudiantes del seminario se reunieron en el vestíbulo a las afueras del comedor tratando de decidir qué actividades realizarían esa tarde.

Mientras que Chiharu y Yamazaki optaron por explorar el interior de la mansión, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika decidieron tomar un baño en las aguas termales del lugar.

Por lo tanto quedaron, para desventura de Syaoran, Eriol y él mismo sentados en una de las varias salas de espera ubicadas en varios puntos de la mansión sin nada que hacer excepto, quizá, charlar.

Evidentemente predominó por un largo periodo entre ellos un silencio que bordeaba en incómodo. La incertidumbre de Syaoran para con Eriol, quien siempre le había parecido misterioso hasta el extremo de ser molesto, era la causa de que el joven evitara cualquier conversación. Estaba demasiado inseguro acerca de como para preguntar 'eso'. Una duda. Una simple interrogante.

"-No entiendo porqué tengo que ser yo el que se quede aquí con Hiiragizawa para preguntarle-" pensó Syaoran.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura justo antes de marcharse "-_Te lo encargo_-".

El guiño y la sonrisa que daban un voto de confianza fueron clave para convencer al joven guerrero averiguar lo que pudiera acerca de las actuales intenciones del Mago y Reencarnación de Clow, aún en contra de sus deseos.

Eriol no tardó en adivinar los pensamientos de su acompañante. La situación era bastante obvia y, tras permitir los que los minutos comenzaran a diluir la tensión, fue él quien decidió explicar todo. Esa había sido su intención desde un principio. Además, "-¿qué mejor modo de ganar la confianza del joven Li que siendo sincero de inmediato?-" pensó para si.

"Debo aclarar que no tuve nada que ver con las circunstancias que nos reunieron en este lugar. En realidad me sorprendí al encontrarlos aquí de la misma manera que ustedes no esperaban verme. Pero, en cuanto a lo que se refiere a mi presencia en Japón, no tienes que preguntarme nada; si estas dispuesto a escucharme te diré mis razones" dijo finalmente Eriol, mientras asumía una posición más cómoda en el suave sillón.

"En realidad..." comenzó Syaoran en un tono inseguro, y después se detuvo.

"No te preocupes Li. Aunque no lo creas de verdad te considero una persona cercana a mí. Casi como un amigo, si me permites decirlo" confesó Eriol.

Tomando el comentario con cierta reserva, Syaoran decidió entonces que no había problema de su parte y que, si a Hiiragizawa no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Además, las palabras del joven inglés mostraban de alguna manera que era necesario para él expresar lo que le estaba pasando; como si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de participárselo a nadie más.

Aunque el corazón de Syaoran fuera el de un fiero guerrero, también sabía apreciar el valor y la confianza que se puede llegar a tener en un amigo.

"Bueno. Quiero saber ¿porqué volviste a Japón? Pensaba que ya estabas bien acomodado en tu país" cuestionó Syaoran.

"Mi verdadero país es este. Yo nací aquí pero desde muy joven viví con la familia de mi madre en Inglaterra. Mi regreso a Japón es una de tantas cosas que estaba escrita en mi destino" explicó Eriol. "Después del cambio de las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, cuando mi poder ya no fue el mismo, dejé de tener la habilidad de saber como sería mi vida en el futuro. Estos años viví con una sensación de incertidumbre que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué volví a Japón?... La razón es simple: estoy en la búsqueda de mi verdadero amor" afirmó con una expresión sincera y seria que no dejaba lugar a duda.

Syaoran se desconcertó al escuchar esto. Desde su último encuentro parecía haber quedado claro que la profesora Mizuki y Hiiragizawa estaban juntos. Al menos eso era lo que Tomoyo había explicado, ya que ni Syaoran ni Sakura eran lo suficientemente intuitivos para llegar a tal conclusión por si mismos.

Eriol continuó su explicación, viendo lo obviamente confundido de su contraparte.

"Si tu duda es acerca de mi relación con la señorita Kaho Mizuki**ψ**, te garantizo que eso es cosa del pasado" afirmó con la mirada serena.

"Pero parecía que... pues que estaba predicho... no se..." dijo Syaoran todavía más incómodo.

"Si hay algo que he descubierto es que en lo que se refiere al amor, nada esta predicho, mi estimado Li".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" comentó Syaoran actuando bastante despistado.

Eriol se rió. "Pues si tú lo has vivido en carne propia, no se como es que lo dudas".

"Ah... bueno... claro" Syaoran se sonrojó un poco con la idea.

"Aunque el corazón de Sakura estaba predestinado a otro, fuiste tú, y no Yue**ψ**, el que al final definió el camino del verdadero amor."

Syaoran simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonrojado, para demostrar que comprendía el argumento y dando pie a que Eriol continuara.

"En mi mente siempre ha estado claro que una música sagrada será parte de mi destino. Que el amor de mi vida se encuentra allí. Al principio todo parecía coincidir. La doncella del templo Kaho Mizuki, el ser destinado a portar el cascabel de la luna, era cercana a la familia de Clow y conocía los secretos de nuestra magia. Esa música fue la que yo pensé, yo asumí..." murmuró.

Después de mirar por un instante al vacío frente a él, prosiguió. "La mayor frustración fue que ella sabía todo el tiempo que lo nuestro era solo pasajero. Pero su manera de ser me engañó. Ella siempre ha estado convencida de que las cosas pasan por una razón, por eso dejo que sucediera. Y ahora estoy más confundido que nunca. Por eso decidí volver a Japón, esperando encontrar eso que Clow nunca pudo vivir: un verdadero amor".

"-Otra victima-" pensó Syaoran.

Al parecer, por más amable que la profesora Mizuki hubiese sido con Sakura, él estaba en lo correcto al pensar que esa mujer solo traía malas noticias y causaba problemas. Por un instante se acordó de Tōya Kinomoto**ψ**, hermano mayor de Sakura, y su seño se frunció ligeramente con desagrado. Sin embargo, también recordó al alter ego de Yue, Yukito Tsukishiro**ψ**, y como a final de cuentas hasta 'el amargado de Nii-san**†**', nombre usado por Syaoran al referirse a su cuñado, había encontrado a alguien especial.

"Todo eso lo entiendo, y lamento lo que te sucedió" dijo Syaoran, "pero ¿por qué aquí?".

"Eso es lo único de lo que si estoy seguro. En Japón es donde se encuentra esa persona. Tiene que estar aquí. Yo tengo que encontrarla. Si hay algo que no podría soportar sería vivir una vida llena de soledad en el alma… como la de Clow. Todo ese poder y ¿para qué? Yo lo cambiaria todo, lo entregaría todo, por no vivir así..." Eriol se agachó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, ocultando parcialmente una mirada llena de confusión.

Syaoran lo observó detenidamente.

Eriol se veía tan descompuesto que casi aparentaba ser un chico común y corriente, y no la reencarnación de un poderoso mago. Syaoran tuvo la impresión de que el joven frente a él estaba siendo sincero; de que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. Entonces a su mente volvieron esas palabras que antes había pronunciado con tanta sinceridad.

"Descuida, te aseguro que la encontraras".

Tras escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Syaoran, Eriol descubrió su cara lentamente, mostrando un semblante calculador y controlado.

"Pues..." dijo finalmente Eriol, "al parecer necesitaré tu asistencia para encontrarla".

"¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo podría ayudarte?" preguntó azorado Syaoran al percatarse del cambio en la actitud de su acompañante.

"Simple. Me agradaría comenzar la búsqueda de 'mi verdadero amor' de inmediato. Por lo tanto tú me podrías ayudar a averiguar un par de cosas" informó Eriol.

"¿A que te refieres con 'de inmediato'?" dijo Syaoran, ahora más desconcertado que antes, "¿a caso tienes a alguien en mente?".

"Precisamente se me ocurre que tal vez haya la posibilidad de entablar una mejor y más profunda relación con cierta persona que ambos conocemos. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cómo podría resultar. Y ya que tú la conoces mejor que yo asumo que podrías darme una mano" explicó Eriol.

A pesar de la limitada capacidad de percepción emocional de Syaoran le tomó solo unos cuantos segundos adivinar de quien se trataba.

"¿Daidōji? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Imposible!" reclamó el incrédulo muchacho.

"¿Porqué dices eso? Tú sabes que en esta vida nada es imposible" proclamó Eriol.

"Ella es una persona diferente. Es demasiado impredecible" debatió Syaoran. "Además... tendrías problemas conmigo si por cualquier razón llegaras a lastimarla" afirmó cambiando su tono de voz a uno un poco amenazador y dejando emerger la personalidad con la que defendía de pretendientes indeseables a sus hermanas mayores.

"Calma, calma. No planeo hacer nada malo" contestó Eriol inmediatamente.

"Mira" explicó Syaoran, "tú sabes que Daidōji es una amiga muy valiosa para Sakura. Yo también la considero una buena amiga. Por eso te advierto lo que te puede pasar si...".

"Nada está dicho aún, ¿recuerdas?" interrumpió Eriol. "Solo quiero que me ayudes a descubrir que piensa de mí. Tan fácil como eso. No te preocupes, yo también voy a poner de mi parte".

"¿Y porqué el repentino interés en ella? Si se puede saber" preguntó Syaoran.

"No es tan repentino como crees. Desde aquellos días en Tomoeda siempre me ha intrigado. Aún ahora no puedo definirla. Creo que en parte es porque, al igual que yo, ella guarda misteriosos secretos. Por otro lado, hoy cuando llegue a este lugar, en el instante en que pise los terrenos de esta mansión, sentí una energía que me estaba llamando; una energía familiar pero desconocida. No es coincidencia que Daidōji adivinara que yo era quien se escondía ¿sabes? Es más, mi intención con el juego era que ella me descubriera. Por eso, y se que no parecen los argumentos que justifiquen una declaración de amor, pero todo eso me motiva, me dice que hay algo en ella que no había notado antes" Eriol alzó la mirada asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza para sí.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" preguntó Syaoran con tono de extrañeza.

"Bueno. También debo confesar que hace mucho que no me sentía atraído tan fuertemente hacia una mujer. Su belleza solamente ha aumentado con los años. Esos ojos obscuros y ese deslumbrante cabello color obsidiana… es perfectamente hermosa..." terminó de decir Eriol, poniendo demasiado sentimiento en la descripción.

Con un bufido Syaoran dio a entender que no tenía elección.

"Esta bien; esta bien. Como quieras. Te ayudaré. Pero que te quede claro que lo estoy haciendo por ella" contestó finalmente.

"Excelente" concluyó Eriol al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se estiraba dando un gran bostezo mirando al reloj de pared que marcaba las diez.

"Pues de ante mano gracias Li. Y gracias por haber escuchado lo que tenía que decir. Yo ya me retiro" exclamó Eriol.

Syaoran también se puso de pie. Después de dar un par de pasos se detuvo y volteó a ver al joven de cabellera negra. "Tenías planeado meterme en esto desde un principio, ¿verdad?" acusó.

"Claro. ¿Creíste que te contaría todo eso nada más porque si? Parece que no me conoces Li" confesó Eriol con un tono de obviedad.

"¡Ya cállate! Antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte" amenazó Syaoran.

"Esta bien; calma" contestó Eriol iniciando la caminata hacia los dormitorios.

En el trayecto Syaoran se dio cuenta de que había dejado de percibir la sombra que había sentido en su primer encuentro con Eriol en los vestidores esa misma mañana. Ahora el muchacho parecía más fresco.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la sección de dormitorios de varones.

"Oye Li, ¿vas a ir a buscar a Sakura para darle un besito de buenas noches?" preguntó Eriol.

"¿¡A que te refieres!?" se sonrojo furiosamente.

"A nada" contestó Eriol, "simple curiosidad. Buenas noches" terminó de decir abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y desaparecendo tras ella.

Syaoran permaneció en su sitio por un momento. "-De todas maneras no se en que cuarto está ella-" pensó, y caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo, entró en la que era su habitación**†**.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Este es el fin del Capítulo 1. Espero les esté gustando hasta ahora. Las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes a partir del siguiente. Saludos.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Kaho Mizuki**: _Observar la luna; canción, vela de barco_.

Profesora de Sakura de la primaria. Relaciones románticas pasadas con Tōya y con Eriol.

**- Yue**: _Luna_.

Guardián del las Cartas y juez que pone a prueba a Sakura antes de ser elegida dueña definitiva.

**- Tōya Kinomoto**: _Origen del bosque; flecha de durazno_.

Hermano mayor de Sakura. Está enamorado de Yukito.

**- Yukito Tsukishiro**: _Palacio de la luna; conejo de nieve_.

Forma "humana" que toma Yue para poder estar cerca de Sakura. Está enamorado de Tōya.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

**- Nii-san**: Uno de tantos modos de referirse a un hermano mayor en japonés.

**- Su propia habitación: **Tradicionalmente durante un viaje escolar en una mansión antigua o templo japonés no se hubiesen asignado cuartos individuales. Por el contrario, varias personas hubiesen tenido que colocar futones en el suelo del mismo cuarto. Sin embargo, en esta historia, la mansión es lo suficientemente grande para alojar a todo el grupo y proveer a cada estudiante con un cuarto.


	5. Capítulo 2: Manifestación,p1

**Capítulo II: Manifestación, parte 1**

* * *

Tomoyo rodó hacia un costado en el futón abriendo los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para calmar su agitado corazón por décima vez esa noche. Ya eran casi las seis de la mañana y ella apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la misma escena en su mente una y otra vez. Una profunda oscuridad iluminada por brillantes luces rojas. La sensación represiva que emanaba de esa presencia era como si estuviera siendo sofocada por alguien, y causaba que se despertara en un estado perturbado.

"-Ya no vale la pena intentarlo más-" pensó poniéndose de pie en el estrecho espacio de la habitación y cambiándose de su pijama a la ropa deportiva del diario que había extraído del guardarropa la noche anterior.

Salió calladamente y caminó unos pasos deteniéndose momentáneamente frente a la habitación de Sakura. Cruzó por su mente tratar de refugiarse con su amiga, pero descartó la idea de despertarla, giró y se encaminó hacia el área común.

Se sentó solitaria en uno de los sillones de cuero y, tras mirar alrededor del desierto salón suspiró e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo una pequeña libreta negra.

"-_En verdad eres un misterio señorita Daidōji-_" recordó las últimas palabras que Eriol le había dirigido el día anterior y una sensación desconocida la invadió.

Ella había adivinado que la sorpresa era el joven Hiiragizawa, pero aún no se explicaba porqué. Tal vez ella tenía la esperanza de que él vendría; tal vez sentía la necesidad de saber que estaría cerca de ella en este viaje; de que no importaba cuan terrible acontecimiento pudiera presentarse, siempre que él estuviera ahí todo saldría bien. Pero ¿por qué él?

En verdad que era un misterio.

Mientras ponderaba esto escuchó pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta de la sala de espera y se sorprendió al ver entrar a una mujer joven quien, por su apariencia, adivinó era profesora.

"Buenos días" dijo instintivamente poniéndose de pie y haciendo una breve reverencia.

"Muy buen día tenga usted, señorita Tomoyo Daidōji" regresó el saludo de manera familiar.

"Disculpe, ¿es que acaso la conozco de otra parte?" preguntó la muchacha un tanto confundida.

"No precisamente, pero algo así. Déjeme decirle que no esperaba menos de una persona tan importante. Es usted bastante prometedora" afirmó la profesora al tiempo que rodeaba a Tomoyo y la examinaba de cerca.

"No la sigo…" dudó al tiempo que se apartaba un par de pasos de la profesora.

"Voy a adivinar que ha tenido usted una pesadilla y por eso es que está aquí tan temprano" afirmó la mujer cambiando el tema.

"Precisamente" contestó Tomoyo modulando ahora su reacción y mostrándose en control.

"Ya veo" puntualizó alargando la 'e' y haciendo una pausa mientras ladeaba la cabeza. "Pues no espere más que ya va a sonar el timbre despertador…" comentó la mujer y, como si lo hubiera invocado con ese enunciado, la primera campana de alarma repicó por toda el área de dormitorios. "¡Y ahí lo tiene!" sonrió.

"Está bien, entonces yo me retiro" se disculpó Tomoyo tratando de terminar el incómodo encuentro lo antes posible. Esta mujer no era una persona normal. Le daba una sensación de familiaridad y precaución.

"Por supuesto" asintió la profesora. "Señorita Daidōji. No dude en aceptar ayuda con su problema de insomnio. Créame que será lo más provechoso para todos" aseguró.

"Gracias" contestó extrañada Tomoyo, "hasta pronto" se despidió dirigiéndose al cambiador.

"Y una cosa más…" prorrumpió la profesora deteniendo a la joven mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, "… gracias por no despertar a la señorita Kinomoto. Aún no era tiempo" declaró y con una sonrisa perspicaz se escurrió rápidamente al otro extremo del cuarto y desapareció por la salida opuesta.

"-Otro misterio…-" pensó Tomoyo y continuó su camino.

* * *

/-/

_Sakura estaba de pie bajo la brillante luz de la luna llena. Frente a ella se veía un camino que se extendía hacia el horizonte bordeando un riachuelo que separaba la senda de una sucesión infinita de arrozales. Al otro lado de la empolvada vereda había un pastizal con pequeños árboles dispersos aquí y allá y delineado por un bosque de bambú. En la tibia noche de verano las luciérnagas iluminaban intermitentemente sus colas fosforescentes y el murmullo de las cigarras se escuchaba a lo lejos._

_Mientras Sakura observaba sus alrededores pudo sentir varias presencias que se aproximaban por el camino._

_Eran tres figuras altas y una más pequeña, todas cubiertas con largas capas. La marcha silenciosa y firme de los cuatro individuos se detuvo en el borde opuesto del camino._

_Sakura se sobresaltó un poco. Pero, ya que los extraños no parecían percatarse de su presencia, permaneció en su sitio y aprovechó para observar lo que hacían._

_Una de las figuras removió su capa descubriendo un bello perfil. Su brillante atuendo de color blanco y verde tenía el estilo de los antiguos ropajes de la era Sengoku**†**._

_Ésta mujer le ordenó al ser diminuto que tomara asiento a la orilla del camino._

_"Si" contestó obediente con voz de crío y marchó apresurado al lugar que le habían designado cerca del de la Dueña de las Cartas._

_Sakura podía percibir que el pequeñín la miraba directamente, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando él se sentó justamente a su lado y murmuró con inocencia "voy a conocer a mi mami y papi hoy"._

_Con gran sorpresa Sakura volteó a mirar a las mujeres esperando que ellas también admitieran su presencia. Sin embargo ellas proseguían indiferentes. Las tres se situaron a igual distancia una de la otra formando un triángulo en preparación para invocar algún tipo de conjuro._

_"Hermana, ¿en realidad crees conveniente mostrarle estos recuerdos al pequeño? Tan solo ha visto cinco primaveras, tal vez no lo entienda…" exhortó la más pequeña de las tres, quien, tras haber removido también su capa, se mostraba en ropaje similar a la primera pero en color azul._

_"Es necesario aplicar el sello a sus poderes y lo sabéis muy bien" afirmó._

_"Pero, es tan joven. Se que sus virtudes están más allá de nuestra comprensión… Estoy segura que con entrenamiento y guía espiritual podría utilizar sus dones para el bien" replicó abogando por el niño._

_"No digas tonterías" intervino abruptamente la tercera mujer, quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. "Nosotras no tenemos la capacidad de controlar esas energías; y ponerlo a cargo de otra persona está fuera de discusión. Simplemente no podemos correr el riesgo de que algun otro le enseñe y lo corrompa. ¡Es el heredero de nuestra tradición! Muy a mi pesar, por supuesto" argumentó con cierto rencor._

_"Basta ya" amonestó la líder con dureza. "Es por el bien de todos. Se hará lo acordado y sin más discusiones. Conjuraremos los recuerdos para convocar los poderes del muchacho y los extirparemos sellándolos en la daga que le dejó su padre. Sólo eso. ¿Ha quedado claro?" dijo de manera definitiva mirando a sus dos acompañantes, quienes asintieron finalmente._

_"¿Estás listo pequeño Nori?" preguntó suavemente la mujer vestida de azul mientras volteaba a mirarlo con ojos llenos de dulzura._

_"Si, tía Mi" asintió efusivamente mientras observaba con atención._

_"Muy bien entonces" decidió la líder. "Hermanas, el conjuro tal y como lo hemos practicado. Mucha concentración. Recordad que todas las emociones deben sentirse reales. Ahora…"._

_Acto seguido las tres suspiraron profundamente y comenzaron a invocar un himno._

_**"**Un niño debe ir obediente,_

_Este, Oeste, Sur y Norte,_

_de acuerdo a lo que sus padres le dicen._

_El Ying y el Yang no son solamente_

_la madre y el padre del hombre._

_Cuando me llevan cerca de la muerte,_

_y me opongo a ellos,_

_soy rebelde e indisciplinado;_

_ellos son irreprochables._

_Gran Naturaleza,_

_al conferirme forma me da un lugar;_

_con la vida, me permite trabajar;_

_con la vejez, me da satisfacción;_

_con la muerte, cese a mi existencia__**"**__._**†**

_Sakura pudo sentir con cada verso una creciente energía._

_Al terminar la invocación una luz cegadora iluminó a las mujeres transformando su entorno._

-/-/-

Aún parecía la misma noche de verano, pero la formación de mujeres había desaparecido en un parpadeo y, en vez de ellas, la joven pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre desfallecido en medio del camino.

El primer impulso de la muchacha fue asistirlo. No obstante sintió a su lado la presencia del niño, quien se asía al ropaje de Sakura con fuerza.

"Perdone…" murmuró dócil el pequeño. "Tía Mi dijo que no podemos intervenir, porque todo esto es como un sueño. Solo debemos poner atención" explicó mirándola con ojos de súplica.

Sakura tomó asiento al lado del pequeño y sonriéndole le acarició la cabeza.

"Entiendo" asintió.

En la escena frente a ellos, de entre las sombras, se aproximó una caravana escoltada por una procesión de unos cuantos hombres armados al estilo samurai y un grupo de mujeres que usaban vestimenta tradicional. Los hombres fueron los primeros en divisar el cuerpo inerte y, deteniendo la marcha, se dispusieron a retirarlo del camino.

"¡Alto!" exclamó una voz desde el interior del carruaje.

Una hermosa mujer con ropajes de color púrpura descendió del vehículo y se acercó cuidadosamente al desfallecido. Los hombres se retiraron respetuosamente apartando la mirada.

"Su Excelencia" se dirigió a ella el que parecía comandar a la cuadrilla. "No parece estar vivo" exhortó.

"Pero lo está. Debemos ayudarle" decidió con franqueza dirigiéndose a una de las mujeres de la procesión, quien inmediatamente se acercó. "Ve al riachuelo y trae un poco de agua" ordenó entregándole un pequeño plato hondo que había extraído de entre sus ropas.

La sirvienta acató la indicación y, asistida por uno de los soldados, dio de beber al hombre. Al recibir el líquido, el inválido recobró la conciencia.

"Sus poderes son desconocidos para mi, forastero" declaró la hermosa doncella de ropaje violáceo. "Por su apariencia reconozco que es usted un hombre del mar del sur. ¿Quién es y con qué intención viaja a estas lejanas tierras?" preguntó suavemente.

"Excelencia. Un ser tan insignificante como yo no merece estar en tan brillante presencia como la suya, y un sucio nombre como el mío no es digno de ser escuchado por tan inmaculados oídos. Soy el más miserable de los hombres, sin esperanza ni salvación. No dilapide su benevolencia en éste menesteroso" dijo débilmente desviando los ojos entreabiertos del gentil rostro de la mujer.

"Yo seré juez de su situación. El destino ha hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y no permitiré que su vida sea desperdiciada" indicó la mujer al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"General" exclamó dirigiendo su atención al jefe de los samuráis, "llevaremos a éste hombre de regreso al templo. Instálelo en la carreta de carga" ordenó al tiempo que se retiraba hacia el vehículo del que había descendido.

Desde el carruaje las tres mujeres que anteriormente acompañaban al niño habían estado observándolo todo.

"No podemos permitirle la entrada a nuestro hogar si posee poderes desconocidos" comentó con preocupación una de ellas.

"Utilizaré un hechizo de purificación para sellarlos" explicó la mujer de ropa violeta con voz dulce y tranquilizadora y se dispuso a subir al carruaje.

"Si. Déjala. Siempre le gusta recoger criaturas abandonadas por el camino" intervino una segunda mujer.

"Espero consideréis cuidadosamente que la vida de ese hombre se encuentra ahora en vuestras manos" amonestó la última de las tres con seriedad.

"Lo entiendo" contestó sumisa observando al hombre al tiempo que estaba siendo acarreado por los soldados hacia la parte posterior del carruaje.

El miserable hombre le devolvió la mirada brevemente y, con un esfuerzo que parecía casi sobrehumano en tan débil condición, se tocó la frente haciendo que, de la nada, apareciera en la mano de su benefactora un ramo de flores de glicinia.

Seguido de esto, una lluvia de pétalos morados comenzó a caer sobre el grupo para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Muchas gracias" fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de perder la conciencia.

-/-/-

_Las imágenes comenzaron a disolverse como una pintura recién hecha que ha sido sumergida en agua. En ese momento Sakura percibió a su lado un poder creciente, y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio al pequeño niño con la mente ausente en un tipo de trance y lleno de energía pura que radiaba formando ondas a su alrededor._

_"¡Ahora!" exclamó una voz._

_Sakura se percató entonces que estaban de vuelta en presencia de la formación triangular de mujeres que habían visto al principio._

_Ellas comenzaron a cantar de nuevo y, con cada verso el brillo que rodeaba al pequeño Nori era drenado del niño y se concentraba dentro de una daga ubicada al centro de la formación de doncellas._

_Al terminar el encantamiento el pequeño se desplomó perdiendo la conciencia. La mujer vestida de azul acudió rápidamente a atenderlo mientras que la líder recogía la daga del suelo._

_"¿Te encuentras bien? Despierta… despierta" la voz suplicante de la mujer comenzó a escucharse lejana, como un eco, para los oídos de Sakura._

_"¡Despierta!"._

/-/

La Dueña de las Cartas se levantó de golpe confundida y aturdida por el sueño tan real que acababa de tener.

"Sakura, si no te apuras llegarás tarde" exclamó Chiharu desde afuera de la habitación de la joven.

"Ya voy" contestó la joven hechicera observando su reloj. "¡Cielos! Ya es tarde" exclamó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación como un bólido.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Empieza el segundo día del Seminario y de lleno comenzarán a suceder cosas misteriosas e interesantes.

La historia fue escrita deliberadamente para dar a entender que ocurre en el otoño de 2004, antes de que los monstruos de los servicios de redes sociales invadieran nuestro planeta.

Espero sigan leyendo.

m(_ _)m Arigatou.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Manifestación: (Del lat. manifestatĭo, -ōnis). f. Declaración, comunicación._

**- Era Sengoku **(_Periodo de los Estados en Guerra_): Fue un tiempo de agitación social, intriga política, y constantes conflictos bélicos en Japón que duró aproximadamente desde mediados del Siglo XV hasta el principio del Siglo XVII.

**- Himno de las sacerdotisas**: Traducción al español de poema de la época Heian tomado del trabajo _Blyth, R.H. Haiku: Volume 1, Eastern Culture__. South San Francisco: Heian International, 1981_. El sitio de Internet ya no está disponible :-(.


	6. Capítulo 2: Manifestación,p2

**Capítulo II: Manifestación, parte 2**

* * *

Después del desayuno los alumnos se reunieron a las afueras del templo frente a la entrada principal para la asignación de tareas de limpieza. Formados delante de una mesa rectangular, los jóvenes pasaban en pares a recibir sus tarjetas de trabajo las cuales eran entregadas por un hombre y una mujer vestidos en ropa deportiva idéntica a la de los alumnos, con la distinción de sus gorras blancas, lentes para el sol y bandas amarillas al hombro, quienes estaban sentados repartiendo los documentos con instrucciones de la labor a realizar en cada área específica de la mansión.

Sakura y sus amigos fueron los últimos en llegar a la fila debido a que habían estado esperando que cierta persona estuviera lista.

"Discúlpenme... pero es que de verdad no escuche ni la campana, ni a Tomoyo llamando a la puerta" argumentaba Sakura mientras se excusaba por la tardanza.

"Pero es que no solo fue Tomoyo, yo también fui a avisarte que era hora de levantarse" dijo Naoko.

"Yo también fui".

"Y yo".  
Dijeron Rika y Chiharu.

"¿Acaso estabas muy cansada? ¿No dormiste bien?" dijo Syaoran mirándola con preocupación.

"Seguramente fue todo lo contrario. Estaba durmiendo tan bien que no pudo escuchar que la llamaban" dijo Eriol.

"Si. Eso fue. Discúlpenme" afirmó ella. "-Será mejor que no mencione ese extraño sueño por ahora-" pensó para si.

"Lo que más me sorprende es lo rápido que terminaste tu desayuno. Esa es una velocidad que rompe cualquier record" comentó Chiharu.

Todos se rieron de eso, apenando a Sakura.

"No te preocupes Kinomoto. Estuve pensando y puede ser que repartan hasta el final las tareas más fáciles, puesto que hemos perdido ya algo de tiempo en la fila" dijo Yamazaki.

"Eso tiene sentido para mi" agregó Naoko, "si nos retrasamos por estar limpiando no llegaremos a tiempo para las clases."

Cuando les toco pasar, Sakura y Rika ocuparon sus puestos frente a la mesa.

"Tu trabajo será ayudar en labores administrativas. Dirígete al edificio anexo que está en el lado norte de la mansión" asignó la profesora mientras entregaba un papel a Sakura. "Tu supervisor colocará un sello cuando termines" concluyó.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió al lugar designado despidiéndose silenciosamente de sus amigos.

"Tu trabajo será podar y regar las flores de las cinco jardineras que se encuentran en la entrada de la mansión" asignó el otro profesor a Rika. "Espero lo disfrutes" dijo al mismo tiempo que removía por un instante sus lentes de sol.

Los ojos de Rika se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que el hombre sentado dándole su tarjeta era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Yoshiyuki Terada**ψ**.

Mirando el papel encontró unas letras escritas con lápiz que resaltaban sobre el texto impreso:

~~~**¡Sorpresa! Más tarde te explicaré todo**~~~.

Con una sonrisa suave Rika continúo su camino y el profesor volvió a colocarse los lentes para atender al siguiente alumno.

* * *

Por toda la mansión se podía observar a los jóvenes corriendo de un extremo a otro de los pasillos sacudiendo la estantería, barriendo las hojas secas del jardín, reparando puertas, techos y barandales, sacudiendo tatami y realizando otras muchas actividades necesarias para el mantenimiento del enorme edificio.

Tras unas cuantas horas de arduo trabajo, Rika terminó de regar el último arbusto de las jardineras que le habían sido asignadas. Cuando regresó al cobertizo para devolver los materiales que había usado, notó por la ausencia de toda herramienta que ella era la primera en terminar de entre todos los que tenían labores de jardín. Colgado en la pared junto con el de sus compañeros estaba el recibo de su trabajo, sellado por su supervisor.

Rika limpió los guantes, delantal, rodilleras y tijeras que había usado y colocó cuidadosamente todos los utensilios en el sitio en que los había encontrado. Al cerrar la puerta del armario encontró detrás de ésta a alguien que le debía una explicación.

"Siempre lleno de sorpresas ¿verdad?" dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

"¿Y eso es bueno?" preguntó él mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Pues muy bueno, yo opino. Tenía deseos de verte..." contestó ella y, abrazándolo fuertemente, hundió su rostro en el cálido pecho del profesor Terada.

Él inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo un tremor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Apenas hace dos días que se habían dejado de ver y ya la extrañaba.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías aquí también?" preguntó ella mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo buscando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"No era seguro que pudiera venir. Por eso preferí que fuera una sorpresa" confesó el profesor Terada.

"Pero dime ¿cómo es que estas aquí?".

"El evento se realiza solo una vez al año; por lo que seleccionan a profesores de diferentes disciplinas para que les ayuden temporalmente. Ya que estoy en los últimos meses de mi doctorado, el director del programa me propuso como candidato" explicó mientras tomaba las manos de Rika entre las de él. "Utilizando como referencia mi servicio en este lugar, está asegurado mi puesto en la dirección de servicios escolares de la universidad a la que planeas ir".

"Pero si eso es de lo que siempre me has hablado" dijo con ánimo Rika.

"Eso no es todo" dijo él en un tono más serio. "Ya que este es el último año que estarás estudiando preparatoria quiero preguntarte de nuevo si has pensado lo que te propuse: vivir conmigo después de tu graduación".

La sonrisa de Rika, aunque por un momento se iluminó con alegría, se desvaneció lentamente mientras bajaba su mirada. Dolorosos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

"Yoshiyuki... tú sabes que yo... que yo te amo mucho. Pero después del divorcio de mis padres... después de todo ese sufrimiento... yo no podría comprometerme. Es muy pronto aún para eso... todavía no... No lo he..." murmuró Rika cubriendo sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

"Por eso Rika, por eso te lo pido" el profesor Terada acarició suavemente la barbilla de la joven, levantando su cara para ver esos ojos que, aun cuando estaban nublados por el llanto, eran los más hermosos que él había visto. "Piénsalo todo lo que quieras. Yo solo deseo sacarte de todo eso. No quiero que sufras más; no lo mereces. Si tú no estas lista para el matrimonio, está bien. Será como tú digas. Pero ya no puedo vivir sabiendo que tú sufres tanto en donde estas ahora. Por favor, dime que lo considerarás. Yo también te amo; te amo demasiado; más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. He esperado por ti porque se que eres a quien quiero por encima de todo. Eres por quien yo moriría" se acercó cada vez más a ella y, convirtiéndose sus palabras en un suspiro, atrapó los labios de la joven en un tierno beso.

Rika se dejo llevar por el momento abrazando fuertemente a su amado. Atesorando ese instante en su memoria, sintió que todo el mundo se detenía por un instante.

Minutos después la pareja caminó hacia la mansión ya que ambos tenían que preparase para clases.

"¿Qué harás esta noche?" le preguntó él.

"No lo he decidido. ¿Tienes algún plan?" dijo Rika.

"Bueno... me gustaría darte un tour exclusivo por las instalaciones. Yo también vine a este campamento cuando estaba en la escuela" sugirió el profesor Terada.

"Eso sería maravilloso" aceptó ella.

"Te veré después de la cena entonces" dijo él.

Tras mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio administrativo.

Rika permaneció en su lugar por unos instantes. Después suspiró profundamente y, justo cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar al salón principal su atención se distrajo al divisar un pequeño montón de tierra acumulado a la mitad de la escalera.

"-¿Se les habrá olvidado limpiar ésta parte?-" pensó ella al tiempo que se acercaba. Inesperadamente el montoncito de tierra adoptó la forma de una diminuta persona y siendo empujada hacia ella por el viento desapareció.

Rika cerró los ojos instintivamente y se cubrió la cara. Sin entender lo que había ocurrido, y pensando que tal vez el esfuerzo le había causado alucinaciones, continuó su camino hacia el interior del edificio.

* * *

Eriol estaba descansando tras haber reparado algunos muebles que se encontraban en una bodega. Las sillas de jardín y las mesas de centro que anteriormente habían decorado los alrededores e interiores de la mansión y que por culpa de los años habían sufrido daños habían quedado como nuevas gracias al diestro trabajo del joven hechicero.

Con las manos cubiertas de polvo y pintura, Eriol se recostó en una de las sillas que él mismo había restaurado. Cerrando los ojos, removió sus lentes y los guardó por un momento en el bolsillo de su camisa, dentro del cual también estaba la tarjeta de trabajo sellada.

Repentinamente Eriol sintió una ligera pulsación mágica en el ambiente y, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, se levanto cautelosamente de la silla. Poniéndose en guardia miró en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de la energía que lo había perturbado. Pero el estímulo había sido tan débil y fugaz que no había dado tiempo para que el joven pudiera descubrir el origen.

"-¿De qué se trata esto?-" pensó Eriol mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Al cerciorarse que no se percibía otro tipo de anomalía regreso a su posición anterior.

"-Tendré que consultarlo con Sakura y Li cuando los vea-" decidió él mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos.

Una suave brisa sopló haciendo que el follaje de otoño se desprendiera de los árboles a su alrededor. El sonido de las hojas cayendo una a una parecía un arrullo.

"-No es normal que el viento tenga un efecto tan apaciguador-" pensó Eriol mientras perdía el sentido y se transportaba al mundo de los sueños.

No muy lejos de ahí, una persona había estado vigilando a Eriol. Cuando el joven por fin cayó rendido la figura se acercó asechándolo con cada paso.

* * *

A Naoko le habían asignado la limpieza de varios largos pasillos que se extendían desde la entrada hasta la mitad de la mansión dando un giro hacia la derecha, y continuando hasta perderse en la lejanía, bordeando cuartos, galerías y dos pequeños jardines centrales.

Primero que nada, Naoko desempolvó las lámparas del techo a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Cuando llego al final del mismo encontró que una de las habitaciones tenía un señalamiento:

~~~**Prohibida la entrada**~~~.

"-¿Qué será lo que ocultan aquí?" se preguntó; "parece una habitación normal-".

Su mano rozó suavemente la puerta corrediza. Tentada por la curiosidad, consideró abrirla para descubrir que había detrás. Se detuvo, miró en todas direcciones y pensó para sí con una sonrisa pícara "-cuando termine vendré a ver qué es-".

Acto seguido regresó hasta el principio del corredor donde había dejado su cubeta y trapos.

Entonces la muchacha se dedicó a lavar y pulir el piso. Corriendo de un extremo al otro, Naoko eliminaba la gruesa corteza de polvo con cada pasada.

Tras un rato de limpiar, cuando se detuvo por unos instantes para recobrar el aliento, se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado observado.

Un joven de ojos negros, cabello castaño, y piel bronceada trabajaba en las galerías próximas al final del segundo corredor.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un instante.

Él sonrió y ella, sorprendida, tomó el trapo y continúo deslizándose velozmente a lo largo del pasillo.

"-¡Que pena!-" pensó mientras un ligero rubor la invadía.

A pesar de su cercano admirador, Naoko continuó sus tareas desplazándose de principio a fin largo del pasillo limpiando cada rincón con destreza.

"Terminé" exclamó finalmente, observando lo reluciente que había quedado el suelo detrás de ella. Al observar la hora notó que todavía faltaba un rato para el almuerzo.

Entonces volteó a ver la misteriosa habitación prohibida que anteriormente había llamado su atención y, poniendo el trapo de encerar sobre su hombro, se dirigió hacia ella.

Un movimiento suave fue suficiente para deslizar la puerta de entrada al cuarto, el cual estaba prácticamente desamueblado y en penumbra con excepción de una pequeña mesa de centro sobre la cual había una vela encendida. La llama que consumía la cera lentamente ardía serena dentro de la oscurecida habitación.

Naoko no comprendía porqué estaba prohibida la entrada a un cuarto donde no había nada. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de entrar.

Emparejando la puerta detrás de sí, dejó una pequeña abertura para que se filtrara la luz de día y rodeó la mesa arrodillándose frente a la flama, hipnotizada por su calidez.

/-/

_Como si estuviera dentro de un sueño divisó la imagen de un pequeño ser dentro del fuego el cual la miraba con intensidad. Una corriente de aire se coló por la ranura en la puerta empujando la flama hacia Naoko, haciendo que la figura saltara de la mecha y se dispersara en su dirección y dejándola asombrada y momentáneamente paralizada._

/-/

"¿Qué fue eso?" murmuró para sí. "¿Un contacto con el más allá?!" exclamó cambiando su expresión y esbozando una sonrisa de ilusión.

De repente escuchó pasos acercarse por el corredor.

Agachándose a un nivel en que no se podía reflejar su silueta por la puerta, escuchó al supervisor preguntar, "¿quién ha dejado utensilios de trabajo tirados a medio camino?".

Entonces ella recordó que había olvidado su herramienta en el pasillo no muy lejos de ahí.

Naoko temblaba con la idea de ser descubierta en el área restringida y rogaba porque esa persona no se diera cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Entonces oyó más pasos aproximarse y detenerse también frente a la habitación. La joven pensó en más problemas mientras escuchaba con atención las voces de los hombres mientras conversaban.

"¡Oye! ¿Tú sabes quien es responsable de estas herramientas?" preguntó el supervisor.

"Si. Son de una señorita" dijo el joven haciendo una pausa.

Naoko tragó saliva y contuvo su respiración. Mirando por la rendija distinguió dos siluetas, la del muchacho de cabellera obscura que había visto hacia un rato y la del supervisor. Estaban parados a unos metros en el pasillo frente al cuarto donde ella se escondía.

"Me parece que le fue asignado limpiar este pasillo y el que está dando la vuelta. Hace rato que no la veo, pero como puede usted observar ésta area está perfectamente limpia; seguramente se encuentra terminando en el otro extremo y no tardará en volver" concluyó el muchacho; su dialecto era indudablemente Kansai, de la región urbana de Osaka.

"Tendré que ir a verificar su progreso; ya va a ser hora del almuerzo. Por cierto, ¿usted ya terminó con sus tareas? joven..." se detuvo y miró en la etiqueta del uniforme "... Hōjō?".

"Si señor. Pero por favor necesito que me asista un momento. Usted debe estar familiarizado con los artefactos de este lugar; he observado una de las pinturas en la galería contigua y me pareció que tenía un problema, pero no estoy muy seguro. Pensé que debería reportar este tipo de anomalías" dijo el joven.

"Definitivamente. Muéstrame a que pintura te refieres, no podemos permitir que se dañe ninguna pieza, son artículos invaluables..." continuó el supervisor mientras se adelantaba en dirección de la galería.

El joven Hōjō permaneció parado por un instante hasta que vio al supervisor desaparecer en la habitación. Luego, volteando hacia la abertura de la puerta, susurró "Ya está a salvo. Lo mantendré ocupado". Guiño un ojo y se apresuró a entrar también en la galería.

Naoko salió del cuarto silenciosamente, cerrando bien la puerta. Luego recogió sus herramientas, respiró hondo y caminó tratando de escabullirse y pasar inadvertida. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la galería y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación entre el supervisor y el joven Hōjō.

"… esta pintura ha estado en esta condición desde hace ya tiempo. No te preocupes" exclamó el supervisor.

"Bueno señor, nunca está de más confirmar este tipo de cosas. Pero gracias por su tiempo. Por cierto, ya he terminado y necesito que selle la tarjeta" señaló el joven.

"No hay problema; a ver permíteme" dijo aplicando el sello en el papel "ahora si me disculpas..." el supervisor miró hacia el pasillo, descubriendo a Naoko, quien caminaba lentamente frente a la puerta. "¡Tú!" exclamó.

Naoko se detuvo de inmediato.

"Tú, chica, dejaste tu herramienta en aquel pasillo" dijo el supervisor.

"Si señor, disculpe. Ya lo he recogido y me dirigía a la bodega para depositarlo en su sitio. Perdone si cause alguna molestia" contestó ella, sosteniendo una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas.

"Está bien. Usted también déme su tarjeta para sellarla. Y ahora, ambos vayan por favor a refrescarse y luego asistan al almuerzo. No queremos que lleguen tarde a sus clases" señalo el supervisor.

"Si señor" contestaron a unísono. Tras recoger una cubeta que contenía varios utensilios de limpieza, el joven se reunió con Naoko y ambos se encaminaron hacia la bodega.

* * *

El murmullo de una canción se escuchaba cercano. ¿Sería su imaginación?

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome así, señorita Daidōji?" dijo Eriol abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras volteaba a ver a la joven que tenía una cámara de video en la mano.

"No mucho. Es sólo que te veías tan inocente y vulnerable que no pude resistir. Es parte de mi documental de viajes en grupo. No hay nada mejor que tomas naturales para darle a la grabación el realismo que requiere" contestó ella apagando el aparato y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Tomoyo dio un par de pasos para acercarse a donde se encontraba sentado Eriol.  
"Ya va a ser hora del almuerzo. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte o se te hará tarde" sugirió ella y lo miró directamente a los ojos extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Tienes razón" dijo Eriol mientras alcanzaba la mano.

Sin embargo, cuando el joven intentó ponerse de pie, de nuevo sintió en el ambiente una pulsación mágica mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Los ojos de Eriol se oscurecieron.

/-/

_En su mente una serie de imágenes pasaban como escenas cortadas de un film viejo._

_Pudo distinguir la gran mansión, sin embargo se veía diferente, parecía más nueva. El camino, que en la actualidad estaba empedrado, era una serie de charcos y lodo._

_Frente a él un hombre enmascarado le extendía el brazo implorante. Eriol lo miró a través de los ojos de otro y pudo sentir su espíritu dividirse entre sentimientos de culpa y compasión._

_Al voltear en la dirección opuesta se encontró cara a cara con una bella joven vestida con fluidos ropajes color lila y marfil. Ella le rogaba con la mirada. Esos ojos, tan profundos y hermosos, le recordaban a otros que había visto antes._

_De repente todo el escenario cambio._

_Eriol corría en el interior de un bosque siguiendo el sonido de una flauta. Al llegar a un claro en donde había una cueva se detuvo._

/-/

Tras estas visiones Eriol recobró el sentido. Todo parecía difuso a su alrededor y le tomó unos momentos procesar la situación.

Principalmente lo confundió sentir la ligera carga en su regazo y se sorprendió al ver una cortina de negro cabello regado sobre su pecho. Pero no tardó en comprender parcialmente lo que había ocurrido allí.

Tomoyo, quien anteriormente estaba de pie frente a él, había de alguna manera aterrizado sobre su pecho.

"Disculpa. ¿Estás bien señorita Daidōji?" preguntó Eriol apresuradamente mientras la levantaba con cuidado.

"Lo mismo pregunto, ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de los hombros. "De repente cerraste los ojos y caíste de nuevo en la silla como desmayado. ¿Has tenido problemas de presión, o tal vez se te ha bajado el azúcar?".

"Al parecer he estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Eso es todo" mintió Eriol. "Lamento las terribles molestias que te he ocasionado con este incidente. Creo que el peso fue demasiado para que lo soportaras al ayudarme y...".

"No hay problema" intervino Tomoyo. "Será mejor que te acompañe a la enfermería. No está bien que sufras ese tipo de mareos" sugirió ella con un rostro de preocupación.

"Claro. Esa es una buena idea" Eriol asintió.

Encaminándose entonces hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la enfermería Eriol dedujo que las imágenes en su mente eran probablemente partes de una visión del pasado.

"-Definitivamente hay algo extraño aquí. Pero será mejor no alarmar a nadie hasta que tenga oportunidad de discutirlo con Sakura y Li cuando la oportunidad se presente-" pensó para sí mientras se adelantaba a su acompañante.

Al estar distraído considerando el extraño suceso, Eriol no se percató de un bache frente a él y tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio. Fue Tomoyo quien acudió de nuevo al rescate, salvándolo de una dolorosa caída.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exclamó Eriol al tiempo que se recuperaba y seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomoyo lo siguió de cerca con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

"Sabes joven Hiiragizawa, desde que te volví a ver he notado que cambiaste de alguna manera. Me parece como si una parte de ti no fuera igual… estás más distraído" comentó ella.

"¿En serio me notas diferente?" preguntó él con un gesto inquisitivo.

"Claro. El joven que yo conozco no se habría tropezado de esa manera. ¿Tiene mucho tiempo que te ocurren este tipo de cosas?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Pues... no realmente. Pero si estoy consciente de que he cambiado. Tú que opinas del cambio, ¿es bueno o malo?" ésta última frase fue en un tono juguetón.

"Tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo para decidirlo" contestó Tomoyo serenamente luego de una corta pausa, y se adelantó para entrar a la oficina de la enfermera.

* * *

Naoko y su acompañante caminaron por un rato en silencio. Ella sentía que debía decir algo para agradecerle por haberla ayudado. Además tenía la impresión de conocerlo de alguna parte.

Llegaron juntos a la bodega y cada uno colocó el equipo en su respectivo lugar y continuaron en dirección a los vestidores. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada Naoko volteó decidida a agradecer al muchacho por su asistencia.

"No es nada, ha sido un placer ayudarle" se adelantó él.

"Pero si ni siquiera me ha dado oportunidad de agradecerle" exclamó ella. "¿Cómo supo que trataría de darle las gracias?"

"Por la manera en que reaccionó frente al supervisor. Me parece que usted es una persona muy educada y correcta. Como ya dije, no tiene nada que agradecer" afirmó nuevamente.

"Es que de verdad fue una gran ayuda. ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda devolverle el favor?" propuso Naoko.

El chico, reflexionó por un instante. "Tal vez, hay algo..." confesó finalmente.

"¿Qué es?".

"Me sentiría muy honrado si usted... ¿cual es su nombre?" comenzó a decir.

"Naoko Yanagisawa" dijo ella.

"Ah. Muy bello nombre. Si usted, señorita Naoko Yanagisawa, me concediera el honor de acompañarme durante el almuerzo", el chico se inclinó extendiendo una mano hacia ella a modo de petición.

Naoko quedó sorprendida por esta acción. Se sonrojó un poco, pero después extendiendo la mano contestó "me parece justo. Está bien".

"La encontrare entonces a la entrada del comedor en... ¿media hora?" propuso él.

"Bueno. Ahí lo veré" sonrió mientras caminaba en dirección a la duchas de mujeres.

Él se retiraba también cuando la escuchó preguntar algo.

"Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?" gritó Naoko.

"Yo soy Shūji Hōjō**ψ**, a sus ordenes" contestó "pero, propongo retirar las formalidades. Llámame Shūji".

"Esta bien joven Shūji. Yo... tú también... puedes utilizar mi nombre de pila" se apresuró a decir ella, bajando la mirada tímidamente.

"Prometo verte pronto, princesa Naoko" dijo Shūji, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Naoko lo miró sorprendida. No podía recordarlo bien, pero le parecía haber escuchado esas palabras en el pasado. Al darse cuenta que estaba parada sin moverse, y que el chico la miraba con extrañeza, no pudo esconder el tono rosa que apareció de nuevo en sus mejillas.

"Hm... Hasta pronto" dijo ella, dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia el interior de los vestidores de mujeres.

Esperando a que ella desapareciera, Shūji sonrió y continuó su camino.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Ok, por más que lo pienso definitivamente la única persona para Tomoyo es Eriol, y viceversa.

Uh, y aparece ahora un personaje muy especial en la vida de Naoko! YAY! Me encanta Naoko. Exploraré más a ese personaje en el futuro :D

Si les va gustando la historia dejenme saber.

Por cierto los nombres de todos deberían traer kanji pero es dificil escribir kanji en este formato... Oh well.

**Ψ DE NOMBRES**

**- Shūji Hōjō**: _Palacio de la cima; segundo otoño_.

Misterioso joven que participa en el seminario de estudiantes preuniversitarios. Se interesa rápidamente en Naoko, aunque sus motivos son desconocidos.

**- Yoshiyuki Terada**: _Templo, arrozal; grata bendición_.

Profesor de Sakura durante la primaria. Sostiene una relación amorosa secreta con Rika.


	7. Capítulo 2: Manifestación,p3

**Capítulo II: Manifestación, parte 3**

* * *

De entre los estudiantes encargados de ayudar en la oficina administrativa ese día Sakura había sido la última en terminar con sus labores.

Tras colocar el millonésimo timbre postal en el último sobre que contenía una invitación para un evento relacionado con los patrocinadores del seminario, Sakura suspiró aliviada dando por concluida la tarea. Acomodó la correspondencia en una caja y se dirigió a la supervisora que se encontraba sentada en un escritorio en la misma habitación.

"Disculpe, he terminado con mis labores. "¿Podría por favor proporcionarme un sello?" peticionó Sakura mientras extendía su cartilla.

"Por supuesto. Se ha tardado mucho en esto señorita Kinomoto. Pero estoy consciente de que entre sus habilidades sobresalen más las actividades físicas. Ésta tarea debe haberle parecido muy aburrida" comentó la supervisora, quien por casualidad era la misma profesora que le había ayudado a llegar a su clase y que había dirigido el taller de acondicionamiento físico al cual Sakura había asistido durante el primer día.

Era una mujer joven y atractiva, de unos veintidós años máximo, y Sakura se preguntaba qué criterio habrían usado para que ella formara parte de la facultad del seminario.

Al reconocerla Sakura exclamó "para nada profesora. Bueno, si me gusta más interactuar con gente que estar sentada en una oficina. Pero ambos aspectos son importantes, las labores administrativas y todo eso… es… necesario, creo…" dudó unos momentos.

La mujer se rió ante los esfuerzos de Sakura por justificarse.

"No se preocupe, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho estar encerrada en un cubículo" explicó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y acompañaba a Sakura hasta la puerta. Ambas salieron del edificio, el cual era una estructura separada que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión.

"He estado pensando que me encantaría que hubieran actividades dentro del seminario que nos ayudaran a formar vínculos con otros estudiantes" explicó Sakura tratando de entablar conversación mientras caminaban. "Es un poco difícil conocer a los demás participantes puesto que el trabajo y las clases nos mantienen muy ocupados" confesó preocupada la muchacha.

"Por supuesto que las hay. De hecho esta noche habrá un evento organizado por los estudiantes. Supongo que hay un grupo de alumnos en particular que está encargado de los preparativos. Pero, si le interesa, estoy segura que agradecerán su ayuda. Usted parece una joven llena de energía y buenas ideas" comentó la profesora mientras entraban al corredor que conducía al comedor principal.

"Me encantaría ayudar" exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo.

"Tendré que localizar a alguno de los estudiantes de ese grupo…" contestó al tiempo que llegaban arribar al vestíbulo del edificio principal y dio una mirada alrededor como si buscara a alguien. "Allí está uno de ellos" continúo señalando a un joven que se encontraba junto a la entrada del comedor.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que el área comenzara a dar servicio a los estudiantes, por lo que algunos jóvenes estaban esperando afuera.

"¡Ey Shumi!**†**" gritó la profesora llamando la atención del joven, quien se acercó un poco molesto.

"Te he dicho que no me llames así" confirió con seriedad el muchacho.

"Ya veo que terminaste temprano con tus tareas. Muy bien. Manteniendo en alto el nombre de la familia ¿no?" continuó ella haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del joven.

"Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" replicó él en tono agrio.

"Permite que te presente a la señorita Kinomoto. Ella está interesada en ayudar con las actividades vespertinas del día de hoy" explicó la profesora con ánimo.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Kinomoto" se presentó la muchacha con una reverencia serena, ignorando el extraño intercambio.

"Ah. Claro. Disculpe. El gusto es mío, señorita Kinomoto. Mi nombre es…" comenzó a decir el muchacho cambiando su actitud a una más seria.

"Shumi" interrumpió la profesora en tono burlón.

"¡Que no me llames así! ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?" prorrumpió el joven.

"Mira quién lo dice, si todavía eres un mocoso. Tu madre espera con ansias que tengas suficiente edad para encontrarte una bonita esposa. La familia en la casa vieja tiene demasiado pocas expectativas para ti" replicó la supervisora.

"No empieces con eso" debatió 'Shumi'.

Sakura se encontraba confundida con la situación y decidió intervenir.

"Disculpen pero tengo que ir a cambiarme para el almuerzo. Tal vez pueda continuar con la conversación más tarde…" dijo apenada.

"Ah claro" exclamó la profesora distrayéndose del debate. "Bueno ya sabe a quien preguntarle señorita Kinomoto. Yo me retiro. Hasta luego" declaró y volteando a ver al joven de cabello negro dijo "nos veremos luego Shuuumi" frotando la cabeza del chico y dejándolo despeinado.

El joven retiró la mano de la supervisora visiblemente fastidiado y la siguió con la mirada envenenada mientras ella desaparecía en el interior del comedor.

Sakura por su parte hizo una reverencia y dijo "tal vez pueda encontrarme contigo más tarde para discutir los eventos de la tarde. Pero por el momento me retiro".

"Claro. Ya nos las arreglaremos" se despidió muy propio mientras la observaba alejarse en dirección de los vestidores.

Sakura había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando vio aparecer en el pasillo a Naoko, quien ya venía cambiada y lista para el almuerzo.

"Naoko, ¡terminaste temprano! ¡Qué rápida eres!" exclamó Sakura deteniendo a la muchacha.

"Ah si. ¿Tú apenas vas a los vestidores?" comentó Naoko preocupada.

"Si. Es que me retrasé un poco. ¿Podrías decirle a los demás que voy a llegar tarde?" pidió Sakura.

"De hecho…" dudó Naoko y, al distinguir al joven Hōjō entre la multitud de estudiantes esperando para entrar a almorzar, dijo tímidamente "lo que pasa es que quedé de comer con alguien que conocí ésta mañana… Tú sabes lo que dicen acerca de relacionarse con otras personas en el seminario y formar conexiones y todo eso…" continuó, tratando de convencer a Sakura.

"Bien por ti Naoko. Es bueno que estés conociendo nuevos amigos. Yo te entiendo. Y no te preocupes; le diré a los otros" exclamó Sakura con naturalidad.

"Muchas gracias" suspiró Naoko, aliviada de haberle explicado a Sakura y no a otra de las chicas. Rika o Chiharu la hubieran cuestionado y le habrían sacado la historia, y Tomoyo habría adivinado sin tener que preguntar absolutamente nada.

"Ya debo irme. Disfruta de tu almuerzo. Pero nos veremos en la cena ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura de nuevo encaminándose a los vestidores.

"Claro. Nos veremos más tarde" contestó Naoko de manera convincente.

Sakura se apresuró a desaparecer por el corredor. Pero, una vez que dobló la esquina, se detuvo y espió a Naoko, quien se acercaba a la multitud de estudiantes que entraban ordenadamente al ahora abierto comedor, pues tenía curiosidad de saber por quién los había cambiado su amiga. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era el tal 'Shumi'… o cualquiera que fuese su verdadero nombre.

"-Que interesante-" pensó Sakura mientras se apresuraba a los vestidores.

* * *

"Ya se tardan más de lo normal" dijo Chiharu mientras volteaba en todas direcciones.

"Deberíamos ir a buscarlos" sugirió Syaoran.

"¿Tú qué opinas Rika?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Mmm... no se... ¿qué dijiste?" contestó ella distraídamente.

"Lo que sea será mejor que esperar. Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre" la ignoró Yamazaki. "Me hicieron acarrear bultos de un extremo al otro de la mansión durante varias horas seguidas. Ahora entiendo que se siente hacer trabajo pesado y siento un renovado respeto por cualquiera que lo realice… Estoy hecho polvo" se quejó mientras frotaba su hombro izquierdo para apaciguar el dolor.

Al observar esto, Chiharu colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yamazaki y comenzó a masajearlos. "Esperemos cinco minutos más antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. ¿Si?" sugirió ella.

Justo en ese momento se aproximaron Eriol y Tomoyo. Syaoran miró al joven con sospecha, pero él simplemente le devolvió una mirada de inocencia.

"Disculpen la tardanza" dijeron a unísono.

"¿Qué los detuvo tanto tiempo?" preguntó Yamazaki.

"El joven Hiiragizawa no se sentía bien, así que lo acompañe a la enfermería" explicó Tomoyo.

"Perdona el inconveniente señorita Daidōji" insistió Eriol.

"No ha sido molestia, joven Hiiragizawa" contestó ella con propiedad. "Pero ¿dónde esta Sakura?" agregó dirigiéndose al grupo.

"Debió retrasarse" explicó Syaoran.

"Tampoco ha llegado Naoko. Eso es extraño" dijo Chiharu, quien ya había terminado de masajear a su novio. "Quedamos que si en cinco minutos no llegaban entraríamos al comedor".

"¡AMIGOS!" se escuchó la voz de Sakura resonar por todo el lugar.

El grupo volteó en conjunto para descubrir a la muchacha corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Qué ocurrió Sakura?" preguntó Syaoran, quien se había adelantado un poco al grupo para recibirla.

"Lo que pasa es que estuve conversando con una de las supervisoras. Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto" dijo ella reverenciando repetidas veces para disculparse.

"No te preocupes. Además todavía estamos esperando por Naoko" dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Naoko? Ella no va a almorzar con nosotros hoy" explicó Sakura.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Hace ya media hora me la encontré de camino a las duchas, ella estaba lista ya. Me explicó que tenía un compromiso y que no la esperáramos a almorzar" dijo Sakura.

"Que raro, ¿no crees Rika?" refirió Tomoyo.

"¿Eh? Ah... si..." contestó ella pensativa.

"¿Qué le pasa a Rika?" Tomoyo le preguntó silenciosamente a Chiharu.

"No se. Ha estado así desde que nos la encontramos" murmuró.

"Si nada se interpone, entremos" sugirió Yamazaki mientras caminaba decididamente hacia la barra de comida seguido por los demás.

Eriol se quedó un poco rezagado. Esperaba poder comentar con Sakura y Syaoran los sucesos de esa mañana. Sin embargo no percibió que alguno de ellos dos mostrara la más mínima señal de que algo sospechoso estuviera ocurriendo.

"-Esto es demasiado extraño-" pensó mientras apresuraba el paso.

* * *

Durante la última hora de lecciones de esa tarde, Sakura y Rika asistieron a una clase acerca de la relación entre el desarrollo físico y psicológico en la infancia.

Tras presentar las bases de su investigación relacionada con el estudio de facultades psicomotoras de los niños, el profesor comenzó un largo discurso acerca de los más recientes experimentos que indagaban acerca de la actividad física con la liberación de sustancias químicas en el cerebro que según las hipótesis recientes estaban relacionadas con el aprendizaje durante los primeros años de desarrollo.

Rika escuchaba cada palabra con atención, apuntando todo velozmente.

Por el contrario, el monólogo científico aburría a Sakura, quien tenía que reprimir sus bostezos y perdía el tiempo garabateando monitos que se parecían a Kero en el margen de su cuaderno. Repentinamente sintió que algo se deslizaba sobre su hombro y aterrizaba sobre su regazo; era una nota en forma de avión de papel que la había asaltado por detrás. Un tanto desconcertada desplegó el papel discretamente.

~~~Señorita Kinomoto, entiendo que usted se encuentre un poco aburrida con éste discurso pasivo. A mi también me agrada más el aspecto empírico de la educación. :D

Me gustaría discutir más a fondo su participación en el comité organizador de la actividad que se llevará a cabo después de la cena el día de hoy. Por favor, si no tiene inconveniente, encuéntreme después de la clase para enterarse de los detalles.

Atte. Shūji Hōjō.~~~

Sakura volteó en dirección a la esquina posterior izquierda de la habitación y descubrió al joven que había conocido esa tarde. Recordando la previa conversación con la supervisora, Sakura decidió que no sería mala idea aceptar aquella invitación. Además tenía curiosidad por averiguar quien era el misterioso joven que había acompañado a Naoko durante el almuerzo.

Al término de la clase Rika se distrajo haciéndole una infinidad de preguntas al profesor y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para encontrarse con el joven Hōjō afuera del salón de clases.

"Con que su nombre es Shūji Hōjō. Me parecía un poco extraño que la profesora continuase diciéndole Shumi" dijo Sakura para llamar la atención del muchacho cuando salía del aula.

"Ni me la recuerde…" exclamó con un ligero tono de desagrado Shūji.

"Disculpe…" contestó un poco apenada.

"Ah, no, perdóneme. Ella es mi prima que vive en Tokio. Siempre nos hemos llevado así" se disculpó dócilmente el joven. "Pero bueno a lo que íbamos. Esta tarde tendremos una actividad en grupo. Se anunciará a la salida de la cena. Una de las clases que he estado tomando, 'Administración de recursos de pequeñas empresas', está a cargo de organizarla. Nuestro projecto es organizar en 2 días un evento social profesional. Hemos obtenido un refrigerio de postres y bebidas, pero todavía estamos teniendo problemas para decidir la actividad de grupo que vamos a realizar".

"Bueno, para improvisar una actividad que llame la atención de los demás chicos creo que debe ser algo que requiera que se sientan incluidos en su organización. Así estarán más animados durante la actividad. Que tal un juego de 'verdad o reto'. Eso siempre ha sido divertido" propuso Sakura con naturalidad.

"Esa es una excelente idea. Tenemos muchos materiales que podríamos usar para los retos, y si les pedimos que ellos escriban las preguntas podremos mantener su atención" concordó Shūji. "Tiene buena cabeza para esto, señorita Kinomoto. No me sorprende que la prima haya olfateado su talento. ¿Qué le parece si nos reunimos con el comité después de la cena? Yo la presentaré con ellos. Se sentirán muy felices de tener a alguien más en el equipo."

"No es para tanto. Pero gracias. Me parece fabuloso" aceptó Sakura.

En ese momento Rika salió del salón acompañada del profesor, quien todavía elaboraba uno de sus prolongados discursos mientras se encaminaba al comedor. Rika no perdía atención de la explicación y aún tomaba notas.

"Su amiga es una estudiante afanosa, ¿verdad?" dijo Shūji un poco extrañado.

"Especialmente en esta clase. Rika es muy apasionada cuando se trata de pedagogía… y esas cosas" explicó Sakura.

"Por cierto, he notado que usted tiene un grupo de amigos bastante grande en éste seminario" indicó Shūji disimuladamente.

"Si. Todos fuimos escogidos para participar juntos" dijo animadamente Sakura.

"¿Y todos van en la misma escuela?" Shūji continuó el interrogatorio.

"Todos excepto uno. La mayoría asistimos a la preparatoria Seijō en la ciudad de Tomoeda" explicó Sakura con naturalidad.

"Yo pase un tiempo cerca de esa área cuando era un niño. Pero realmente crecí en una isla a las afueras de Osaka" confesó Shūji.

"Ya veo. Lo noté en el acento. Yo me mudé a Tomoeda cuando estaba en tercero de primaria".

"Bueno, si no es mucha indiscreción, me gustaría preguntarle acerca de una señorita a quien he visto en su compañía en éste par de días…" comenzó a decir Shūji.

"Se refiere a Naoko, ¿verdad?" adelantó Sakura con una mirada de sospecha.

"Acertó" se sonrojó impresionado. "Pues no se si es muy aventurado de mi parte, pero… me gustaría saber si… ¿ella… en estos momentos… tiene novio… o a alguien especial?...".

Sakura notó lo incómodo que se volvía la situación para Shūji al hablar de esto. Además, no pudo detectar en las intenciones del muchacho algún sentimiento negativo.

"No. Desde que la conozco, y que yo sepa, ella nunca ha tenido a alguien así" contestó Sakura apaciguando los miedos del joven, quien todavía estaba ligeramente sonrojado. "Pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que, si alguien se acercase amablemente a ella, no tardaría en responder de una manera positiva" continuó Sakura asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"¿Usted cree que realmente hay oportunidad?" exclamó Shūji.

"Por supuesto" animó la muchacha.

"¡Muchas gracias! No sabe lo que esto significa para mi…" dijo emocionado Shūji mientras estrechaba una de las manos de Sakura agitándola de arriba abajo.

Justo en ese momento la chica pudo percibir un aura que crecía detrás de ella.

"Sakura" se escucho una grave voz.

Al final del pasillo, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Syaoran, quien había ido en busca de Sakura para asegurarse de que no se tardara en llegar a la cena.

La mirada que despedía relámpagos invisibles decía todo lo que su sereno tono había contenido.

Inmediatamente Shūji se sintió inmovilizado.

"Syaoran. Hola. Ahora mismo voy" dijo Sakura y, removiendo su mano de la de Shūji, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su novio. "Nos veremos después" se despidió ella.

"Claro" fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Shūji mientras escondía la mano pecadora tras su espalda.

"¿Y ese?" preguntó Syaoran entre dientes con un tono helado una vez que habían comenzado a caminar.

"Un compañero de clase" aclaró Sakura casualmente.

"¿Qué quería?" Syaoran continuó el interrogatorio un poco más sereno.

"Te enterarás después de la cena" fue la única explicación que Sakura quiso darle.

* * *

Después de clases, los amigos quedaron de verse en la entrada del comedor.

No tardaron en estar todos presentes, gracias a que Syaoran se aseguró de que Sakura estuviera ahí a tiempo.

Tras escoger una mesa y dejar sus cuadernos, pasaron juntos por la barra del buffet.

La comida que servían en ese lugar era de una variedad diferente para cada día y en cada alimento, con el fin de que pudieran probar los estilos culinarios de Japón y supiesen diferenciar la sazón de varias regiones.

"Al parecer hay un cocinero nuevo cada día, todos antiguos participantes del seminario. Es aprendizaje en todo aspecto" señalo Tomoyo, mientras esperaban por su turno para servirse.

"Pero dinos Naoko, ¿dónde te extraviaste durante el almuerzo?" preguntó Chiharu.

Naoko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Todos la miraban sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Parece hipnotizada" dijo Yamazaki.

"Si" confirmó Tomoyo, "es aún peor de como se veía Rika hace un rato".

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Rika.

"Pues es que estabas entre las nubes. Te teníamos que repetir las cosas varias veces. Pero por más que te preguntamos no pudimos averiguar que te pasaba" dijo Sakura.

"Ah... no es nada. De verdad" afirmó Rika en un tono muy convincente.

Mientras tanto Naoko seguía con la mirada al vació, sirviéndose de esto y de aquello sin prestar demasiada atención, y Chiharu trataba de evitar que se sirviera sopa en lugar de aderezo en la ensalada.

Al regresar a la mesa Naoko notó algo diferente en el que era su asiento.

Encontró dos flores con robustos y brillantes pétalos, una blanca y la otra roja, y una nota con limpia caligrafía que decía ~~~Para la princesa Naoko~~~.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron mientras se levantaba un poco para ver alrededor de la habitación. Entonces encontró esos ojos negros que la miraban con insistencia. Shūji agitó su mano ligeramente saludándola. Ella contestó el saludo tímidamente, para después volver a concentrarse en su grupo de amigos.

Mientras toda la escena se desarrollaba, Sakura y todos los demás la habían observado intrigados. Unos instantes pasaron en silencio, y después todas las muchachas comenzaron a reír emocionadas.

Naoko las miró confundida. "¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó.

Tomó unos momentos para que recuperaran compostura.

"Ahora comprendo porqué no llegaste para almorzar con nosotros" dijo Chiharu.

"Ese joven es bien parecido mi estimada Naoko, ¿dónde lo encontraste?" comentó Tomoyo.

"Y ¿cómo se llama?" preguntó Rika.

"¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar?" agregó Chiharu.

Abrumada por el interrogatorio, Naoko respondió "esperen, les voy a contar todo lo que pasó desde un principio".

Entonces explicó lo sucedido esa mañana. Aunque omitió el detalle de la flama misteriosa, les contó acerca de su incursión en la habitación 'prohibida', y como Shūji le había ayudado a salir del problema.

Tras la explicación, y mientras las otras chicas mostraban gran entusiasmo por el misterioso encuentro, Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y hablándole en voz baja dijo "¿ya ves por qué estaba hablando con ese muchacho antes del la cena?".

"Hm…" fue lo único que respondió el joven.

"Lo que pasa es que eres un celoso" comentó ella en broma.

Al terminar la cena llego el momento de decidir que hacer con el tiempo libre marcado en el horario.

"Oigan chicos, tengo una sugerencia para esta noche" dijo Naoko.

"¿Qué cosa es?" preguntó Sakura pretendiendo desconocer el plan.

"Bueno... el joven Shūji me dijo que ésta noche se reuniría un grupo de alumnos para hacer una fogata en la zona de campamentos... así que pensé que podríamos ir todos juntos a ese lugar" sugirió ella.

"Eso me suena más a una cita, ¿no creen?" dijo Chiharu.

"Puede ser. Pero es una idea interesante" comentó Tomoyo.

"¡Definitivamente debemos ir!" exclamó Sakura con mucho entusiasmo. "Al fin que no teníamos nada planeado".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kinomoto. Además tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a otros estudiantes. No me he permitido tiempo de hacer amistad con muchos de ellos" dijo Yamazaki en un tono maquiavélico.

"Pues no te será tan fácil. Te estoy vigilando de cerca querido" informó Chiharu sujetándolo de la oreja.

"Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo en asistir a esta reunión?" preguntó Eriol.

"Claro" contestaron todos poniéndose de pie; todos excepto Rika.

"Lo lamento chicos. Yo estoy un poco cansada. Tendré que pasar la invitación. Pero deben contarme que tal les fue ¿si?" dijo ella.

"Que lástima. Hubiera sido genial que todos estuvieran ahí" dijo Naoko.

"Ya será en otra ocasión que me presentes a ese joven" añadió Rika.

"Claro" contestó Naoko.

"Los veré después" se despidió.

En ese momento Naoko alzó la mirada y divisó a Shūji entre la multitud de jóvenes que se movilizaban hacia afuera del comedor.

"¡AH! Ahí viene..." murmuró ella.

"Muy buena tarde tengan todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Shūji Hōjō" dijo de una manera muy correcta.

Todos los demás dijeron sus nombres. Una vez concluidas las presentaciones Shūji reiteró la información que Naoko había comentado acerca de la reunión.

"Si gustan seguirme, les mostrare el camino hacia donde se llevara a cabo el evento" propuso Shūji mientras extendía su brazo para que Naoko lo tomara.

Ella dudó un momento pero, animada por la mirada de sus amigas, finalmente se sujeto de él y todo el grupo salió del comedor.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Ohohoho... Naoko-chan y su fan!

Y Syaoran que se pone celoso.

Espero no ir demasiado lento. Gracias por seguir la historia. Prometo mas romance e intriga a partir de ahora.

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**- Shumi**: en japonés, una pronunciación alternativa de _kusami_, que significa peste o aroma desagradable.


	8. Capítulo 2: Manifestación,p4

**Capítulo II: Manifestación, parte 4**

* * *

Guiándose por la luz de una lámpara de mano Rika caminaba por una vereda que se extendía a lo largo de una jardín repleto de crisantemos en flor, en compañía del profesor Terada.

"¿Qué te ha parecido el seminario hasta ahora?" preguntó el profesor rompiendo el silencio.

"Estupendo" contestó ella entusiasmada. "He aprendido tanto. Me siento muy afortunada por estar aquí, rodeada de tantas personas con fascinantes talentos y personalidades. Los profesores que he tenido son muy sabios" elaboró Rika.

Yoshiyuki sonrió por la inocencia de los comentarios de la joven a su lado.

"Espero que estés tomando referencia de los profesores que has conocido. Tal vez alguno de ellos estaría interesado en ofrecerte una posición como ayudante en su investigación".

"Pero aún no se si quedaré en la universidad que quiero. Todavía falta un poco para los exámenes de ingreso. Además… con lo que mencionaste anteriormente…" Rika dudó un poco recordando la proposición del profesor Terada.

"De ninguna manera permitiré que la joven que amo renuncie a sus aspiraciones de convertirse en una excelente psicóloga infantil. Yo te apoyaré no importa a qué universidad ingreses. Tú sólo enfócate en tus estudios" aseguró el profesor Terada tomando la mano de la joven y guiándola hasta una banca en un extremo apartado del jardín.

Rika se sentó, un poco apenada por el comentario del profesor, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz al saber que tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

"Sabes, Naoko conoció a un joven esta mañana y parece que fue atracción a primera vista" Rika cambió el tema.

"Ya veo" comentó el profesor Terada un poco extrañado. "Me sorprende que la señorita Yanagisawa no se interesara en alguien antes. O más bien, por el contrario, que nadie se acercase a ella con esas intenciones".

"Básicamente es por culpa de una promesa. Al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido" explicó Rika. "Si lo recuerdo bien, hace muchos años conoció a su primer amor y desde ese entonces se ha aferrado a ese sentimiento. Por eso no permite que nadie se acerque. Creo que en su corazón todavía alberga la esperanza de que ese joven regrese a su vida" añadió con un suspiro.

"Es una idea muy hermosa, esperar pacientemente con la confianza de que esa persona regresará a su lado" comentó el profesor. "¿Sabes? Algo parecido me pasó a mi" agregó recordando.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Rika con curiosidad.

"Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos nuestro recorrido? Estoy pensando hacer una escala técnica cerca de la cocina. A ésta hora ya deben haber terminado de usarla, y se me ocurre sorprender a los cocineros preparando algo especial para el desayuno" propuso el profesor Terada poniéndose de pie.

"¿En verdad podemos usar la cocina?" preguntó Rika emocionada con la idea.

"Por supuesto. Adelante, yo seré tu asistente. Estaré enteramente a tu servicio" reverenció él.

"Definitivamente requeriré de esa ayuda. Te agradezco de ante mano la labor" agregó Rika siguiéndole el juego al tiempo que estrechaba el brazo del profesor Terada.

* * *

Cuando el grupo de Sakura llegó al lugar destinado para el evento de convivencia, el fuego ya estaba preparado y habían bocadillos y bebidas en una mesa.

La reunión patrocinada por el comité organizador del seminario era una actividad planeada para el desarrollo intelectual y social de los estudiantes. Muchos grupos diferentes estaban separados unos de otros y en cada uno se conversaba sobre asuntos varios: política, arte, música, entretenimiento o del seminario y su currícula.

Después de pasear un rato alrededor de las congregaciones, cada uno de los amigos de Sakura se mezcló con un círculo conociendo así a jóvenes que formaban parte de sus clases y que, por lo tanto, compartían sus intereses.

Shūji se había disculpado un momento para ir a conversar con otros de chicos que coordinaban el evento y Sakura lo acompañó. Syaoran había entrado en discusión acerca de una de exposiciones del museo de arte de Tokio y no hizo reclamos.

A Yamazaki le costó mucho trabajo escapársele a Chiharu. Pero, una vez que encontraron a un grupo hablando de alta cocina, ella se olvidó por completo de él, dando oportunidad para que encendiera su carisma y se infiltrara en varios círculos; no tardó en formarse alrededor suyo una agrupación de individuos interesados en escuchar su discurso acerca de calentamiento global y los esfuerzos internacionales por regular emisiones de CO2.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron atrapados, juntos, en la reseña sobre la gira de la orquesta nacional.

Naoko, que estaba parada a un lado de la mesa de los bocadillos, fingía observar el par de flores que Shūji le había obsequiado al tiempo que espiaba como todos sus amigos se integraban a otros grupos, cosa que para ella sería casi imposible. Siempre había sido muy reservada, consecuencia de lo cual, a veces, sentía un vació tremendo en su interior.

A pesar de que otros opinaban que ella era 'atenta y determinada', lo que ella pensaba de sí misma era completamente diferente. Consideraba que ella misma no se había permitido la oportunidad de experimentar ningún cambio o evolución emocional, al menos si se comparaba con todos sus amigos.

Sakura y el joven Li se tenían uno al otro. Lo mismo Chiharu y Yamazaki. Tomoyo, con su belleza e inteligencia de Yamato Nadeshiko**†,** quedaba fuera de cualquier comparación. Y Rika… era otro caso especial. Cualquier persona que hubiese vivido un divorcio tan devastador como el de los padres de Rika hubiera considerado seriamente el suicidio. Lo que fuera que mantenía fuerte a esa chica era algo maravilloso y milagroso.

"Ojalá y yo pudiera tener algo así" exclamó con un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia los luceros de la noche. El creciente de la luna estaba justo arriba de ella y, entre un mar de estrellas, la rebanada blanca resplandecía con luz pálida.

"Si lo que querías era la luna me hubieras avisado. Te la habría dejado en lugar de las flores" interrumpió Shūji, quien, parado detrás de ella, se interponía entre la mirada de Naoko y el brillante cielo nocturno.

Naoko bajó la cabeza y dio un pequeño paso hacia un lado. No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Shūji hasta ese momento. Mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba terminó topándose con esos profundos ojos, tan profundos y obscuros como hoyos negros flotando en el espacio infinito.

Shūji contestó la mirada con un ligero parpadeo y Naoko despertó del trance un poco apenada por haberlo observado tan escrupulosamente.

"Gracias por las flores, fue un hermoso detalle" dijo ella desviando los ojos a nivel del suelo.

"Camelias. Simbolizan mi admiración por ti, princesa" contestó él.

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Naoko alzó la mirada de nuevo viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Shūji. "-¿Por qué me dice 'princesa'?-" pensó. Escucharle decirlo le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Naoko había permanecido en silencio unos instantes y el chico la miraba con extrañeza de nuevo.

"¿A qué te refieres con admiración?" preguntó ella precipitadamente, ocultando sus pensamientos.

"Pues, cada flor tiene un significado. Las camelias son flores de invierno que simbolizan adoración y admiración" explicó Shūji.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Naoko con cierto interés.

"Mi madre es dueña y maestra en una escuela de arreglos florales. Durante los fines de semana y las vacaciones me dedico a ayudarle. Fue entonces que comencé a interesarme en la botánica. Eso es lo que a mi me gustaría estudiar" afirmó. "Cuando termine la preparatoria me gustaría mudarme a Tokio y continuar mis estudios. Y tú, ¿qué planeas estudiar o en que planeas trabajar?".

"Me encantaría estudiar física. El universo siempre me ha parecido un lugar fascinante" exclamó Naoko terminando su comentario con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

"En respuesta a tu notorio interés por los astros, princesa Naoko, me gustaría proponerte que me acompañes. Conozco un lugar que de seguro te gustará" sugirió Shūji.

"¿Y qué es ese lugar?" preguntó ella.

"Me he enterado que existe un telescopio electrónico muy sofisticado en esta mansión. Al parecer es un lugar popular para hacer observaciones de lluvias de meteoros y otros eventos astronómicos. ¿Te gustaría contemplar el universo conmigo?".

"Eso sería maravilloso" apresuró a contestar Naoko asintiendo firmemente. No sabía qué le causaba más emoción: el hecho de que podría manipular un telescopio electrónico o la extremadamente agradable compañía que tendría mientras realizaba esta actividad.

"Pues, si no te molesta acompañarme, tenemos una cita con las estrellas" dijo él tomándola de la mano y mostrándole el camino hacia el observatorio.

"Tal vez podamos observar la lluvia de estrellas que ocurrirá el jueves. Leí que las Leónidas éste año serán particularmente hermosas ¿Qué te parece?" propuso Naoko un poco apenada.

"¿Lluvia de estrellas? Suena prometedor" comentó el joven.

Ambos caminaron entonces hacia el conjunto de edificios, alejándose del ruido y la multitud.

Naoko no entendía la razón por la que estaba permitiendo que esto ocurriera, ya que acercarse de esa manera a un desconocido era bastante irracional. Sin embargo había un sentimiento de nostalgia que la motivaba.

Las respuestas llegarían a su debido tiempo y ella no pensaba atormentarse toda la noche con ideas sobre cosas tan complicadas. Dejando que la situación se desarrollara por si misma, acompañó silenciosamente al apuesto joven de Osaka.

* * *

Tras un largo rato Sakura se acercó a donde estaba Tomoyo.

"Hola. ¿Sabes a dónde fue Naoko?" le preguntó.

"Se fue siguiendo a su corazón" contestó dramáticamente la chica de cabellera negra.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" exclamó Sakura al no entender lo que trataba de decir su amiga.

"Permíteme interpretar; la señorita Daidōji se refiere a que desapareció junto con el joven Hōjō" explicó Eriol, quien misteriosamente continuaba cerca de Tomoyo como su guardaespaldas.

"Ah…. ya veo" exclamó mientras conectaba los puntos en su mente. "Eso es una lástima…" concluyó Sakura desilusionada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó la pareja intrigada.

"Pues porque se van a perder de las actividades y la sesión de preguntas y respuestas" contestó Sakura, y volteando a ver a otro de los organizadores, recibió una señal de aprobación. "Su atención por favor" dijo ella "es momento de organizarse para un poco de diversión colectiva. Vamos a participar todos juntos y recuerden, aquí solo pierde el que no se divierte. Vengan por aquí para comenzar".

Sakura y otros de los chicos anunciaban por todo el lugar el inicio de las actividades invitándo a los demás a ocupar las sillas alineadas frente al escenario, haciendo que las conversaciones concluyeran o fueran pospuestas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Chiharu mientras se acercaba al ya reunido grupo de amigos.

"Es nuestra energética amiga ayudando a organizar actividades grupales. ¡Qué linda!" comentó Tomoyo haciendo aparecer de la nada su siempre práctica y diminuta cámara digital equipada con zoom óptico y visión nocturna, y ocupándose en capturar cada movimiento de Sakura.

Syaoran la miraba con un poco de recelo. Ésta práctica ya le era bastante familiar, pero desde que Sakura le había comentado inocentemente que 'la felicidad de su persona amada sería la felicidad de Tomoyo', en su mente comenzó a crecer una duda.

"-¿Qué será lo que realmente piensa Daidōji?-" se preguntaba Syaoran.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Eriol interrumpió. "Pon atención que ya van a explicar las reglas del evento".

"Como sea..." contestó él, mientras escuchaba lo que se estaba diciendo cerca del escenario.

Durante la organización del juego de verdad o reto se pidió la cooperación de todo el grupo. En unos trozos de papel deberían escribir una pregunta que pudiera ser interesante y crear polémica.

Mientras todos escribían sus preguntas y las colocaban en una gran bolsa negra, los chicos del comité organizador anunciaron que se había realizado una rifa para conocer el nombre de un chico y una chica que se convertirían en primer caballero y primera dama de su generación. Como parte de sus deberes la pareja real abriría la pista de baile durante el banquete de despedida del viernes.

Los números escritos en las insignias de cada uno de los jóvenes que participaban en el seminario habían sido previamente introducidos en dos urnas. Aún cuando no estuvieran presentes, se les notificaría de su triunfo. Una muchacha asistió a Sakura en el anuncio de los ganadores.

"Para la urna de la primera dama tenemos el número 12303".

"Para la urna de el primer caballero tenemos el número 15979".

Tras estas palabras la concurrencia comenzó a murmurar. Todos giraban sus cabezas de un lado al otro buscando a los ganadores.

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente y con la mirada hacia el suelo alzó su mano derecha.

"-¿Qué suerte puedo tener yo? Nunca he ganado ni un paquete de pañuelos en la rifa de la tiendita de la esquina y hoy me toca ganar el privilegio de tener más trabajo que todos los demás. No tengo remedio-" pensó ella mostrando la fachada una sonrisa de conformidad.

Entonces decidió buscar entre la multitud al susodicho 'primer caballero'.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la búsqueda termino abruptamente pues, al leer en la ropa del joven junto a ella los números ~~~**1-5-9-7-9**~~~, se dio cuenta que su futura pareja de baile sería nada más y nada menos que Eriol Hiiragizawa, quien alzaba la mano para señalar en donde se encontraba.

"¡Ambos están aquí!" exclamó la chica que ayudaba a Sakura, "¡Felicidades! Una ovación para la pareja que nos representará este año".

Todos los presentes aplaudieron animados.

"En un momento les será entregado un folleto con las instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer. Esperamos lo disfruten" agregó un joven al micrófono.

Todos los demás estudiantes comentaban acerca de lo sucedido.

"¡Qué linda! Ojalá y a mi me hubiera tocado" decían varios chicos.

"Ya no puedo esperar para verlos bailar. Se ven muy bien juntos" comentaban otros.

"Además parece que se conocen".

"¿Habrán estado en alguna clase juntos?" murmuraban.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por el resultado de la rifa. Sin embargo se alegró mucho por sus amigos y decidió continuar con su trabajo.

"¿Ya tenemos todas las preguntas?" exclamó Sakura dirigiéndose a otro de los organizadores. Al recibir una señal afirmativa dijo "Listo chicos. A sus asientos porque esta bolsita negra llegará a ustedes y tendrán que elegir si quieren enfrentar un reto o contestar con mucha sinceridad. ¡Ánimo! Que comience el juego".

Los retos eran tareas sencillas, desde bailar en frente del grupo hasta recitar un poema. Sin embargo varios estudiantes optaban por responder las preguntas. Con cada respuesta se creaba un pequeño debate. Los organizadores coordinaban la participación de los demás moderando las repuestas de cada uno.

Syaoran escogió reto y le tocó balancear un vaso lleno de agua parado en un solo pie mientras recitaba los días del mes del veinte al uno en voz alta.

Yamazaki decidió enfrentar un reto que se trataba de girar platos en lo alto de unos largos palillos por quince segundos. Para sorpresa del grupo, el joven desarrollo el truco a la perfección recibiendo vítores al terminar.

Eriol contestó la pregunta '¿Qué aspectos crees que diferencian la sociedad japonesa actual comparada con la misma hace 100 años?'.

"Es su turno señorita Daidōji" exclamó uno de los estudiantes encargados del evento.

Ella se puso de pie. "Elijo verdad" exclamó y, después de escarbar un poco dentro de la bolsa negra, se decidió extrayendo un trozo de papel.  
Se lo entregó al joven ayudante quien, tras revisarlo, leyó en voz alta "~~~¿Crees que el amor, en su significado filosófico de ágape, es un sentimiento inmutable? ~~~".

Aunque permanecía cabizbaja, Tomoyo alzó la mirada discretamente fijándola en el rostro lleno de extrañeza de Sakura quien se encontraba al frente de la multitud y susurraba algo al oído de la otra joven en el estrado.

Los demás asistentes también murmuraban entre ellos acerca de esta pregunta tan peculiar. Sin bajar la mirada de donde la había colocado previamente, Tomoyo dijo "El amor, o ágape, es un sentimiento que atraviesa la distancia y el tiempo. Por ser la forma más pura y elevada de amor, sobrepasa cualquier otra emoción. Cuando se le dedica éste tipo de amor a alguien especial, su esencia es eterna y jamás puede desaparecer. Aunque sea fuerte o frágil, pasado o presente, ágape siempre existirá, puesto que es indestructible".

Al concluir su respuesta se dio cuenta de que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a esa persona. Sus esperanzas estaban fijas en que nadie hubiese notado la dirección que había estado observando tan intensamente.

Los demás jóvenes del grupo, impresionados por la respuesta, murmuraron entre ellos.

Tomoyo se sentó y cautelosamente espió hacia su lado, topándose por unos segundos con las miradas de varios de sus amigos.

"-¿Lo habrá notado?-" pensó ella.

El joven Li la observaba de una manera profunda. Mientras que todos los demás se distraían pensando en opiniones sobre ésta pregunta, él se había concentrado sólo en la reacción de Tomoyo y, determinado a definir de una vez por todas que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, resolvió hablar con ella en el momento oportuno.

Poco después se concluyó el evento y, felicitando a todos por un excelente trabajo, los miembros del comité pidieron cooperación para la limpieza. El desorden no era grande, y en unos minutos se vació el lugar.

Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron de acuerdo en comenzar a ensayar el baile.

Tras recibir algunas instrucciones se retiraron acompañados por Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Syaoran se quedó con Sakura ayudándole a terminar sus tareas. Mientras ella vertía agua en la fogata, él paleaba tierra sobre las ya casi extintas llamas de la misma. Todo quedó en penumbra una vez que el fuego se apagó por completo.

"Es muy bello el cielo aquí ¿no crees?" comentó Sakura encendiendo la única linterna que les habían dejado.

Syaoran no contestó.

"Syaoran ¿te pasa algo?" preguntó entonces Sakura.

"Eh... no" dijo él.

Sakura había estado esperando una oportunidad para comentar con Syaoran el sueño que había tenido esa mañana. Sin embargo, al notar que algo le preocupaba decidió no decir nada al respecto.

"Pues ya vamos a dormir que se hace tarde" sugirió ella ofreciéndole la mano para encaminarse a la mansión.

Entonces, con un movimiento ágil, Syaoran tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la cargó.

La muchacha no opuso resistencia y, abrazándose del cuello de Syaoran, gozo del cálido transporte en esa templada noche de otoño.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol habían decidido que de inmediato deberían comenzar a familiarizarse con la música y la rutina que realizarían. Aunque más bien el joven había ejercido cierto grado de insistencia.

Según las instrucciones del folleto que les habían entregado, en la sala de audiovisuales encontrarían DVDs y grabaciones con diferentes versiones instrumentales de la canción Movin' On Without You **†**.

Ambos empezaron a registrar los álbumes para encontrar una versión adecuada.

"Una de las empresas del Consorcio patrocinador del seminario debe ser Nissan para haber escogido ésta canción" comentó Eriol revisando un puñado de cajas.

"Supongo. O el dueño de la disquera que produce los discos de Utada. Y habiendo tantas otras melodías de moda en la actualidad… " comentó Tomoyo mientras observaba los brillantes colores de las cajas.

"Pues a mi me sorprende que lograran adaptar la música de esa pieza a ritmos de Bollywood**†**. Sería una rutina bastante animada" agregó Eriol elevando sus cejas sugestivamente mientras leía el título de otra caja. "Mira ¿qué te parece esta?" señalo él finalmente.

"¿Versión tango contemporáneo? Me parece interesante, hay que escucharlo primero" propuso ella.

Colocaron entonces el disco en un reproductor y escucharon la canción completa. Cuando terminaron de oírla no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por ver la coreografía contenida en el video. Al finalizar este estaban más que convencidos de que esa era la versión que bailarían.

"No está nada mal. Son sólo dos minutos. Pero, ¿estás seguro que podremos realizar algo tan elaborado?" dijo Tomoyo un poco desconfiada.

"Señorita Daidōji, somos polifacéticos, ¿recuerdas? Ya nos las arreglaremos" dijo Eriol en un tono sereno. "¿Qué te parece si vemos el video un par de veces más antes de irnos?" preguntó él.

"Está bien. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Recuerda que mañana tendremos que trabajar temprano. Afortunadamente parece que nos darán tiempo para practicar antes del almuerzo" comentó Tomoyo mientras ajustaba la imagen al principio del baile y lo dejaba correr de nuevo.

"No me molestará en lo más mínimo" añadió Eriol quien, ignorando lo que sucedía en la pantalla, había estado mirando de reojo la pálida figura de su joven acompañante.

Era cerca de media noche cuando la pareja se percató de la hora. Eriol ofreció acompañar a Tomoyo hasta su habitación, argumentando lo peligroso que sería para una doncella tan hermosa el caminar sola a tales horas. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa cordial.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la joven, ambos escucharon un sonido que provenía del pasillo contiguo.

"¿Qué será eso?" murmuró Eriol mientras se asomaba cuidadosamente por la esquina.

El corredor estaba en penumbra y solo se distinguía la silueta de un hombre alto que estaba parado afuera de uno de los cuartos.

"Ese es el cuarto de Rika" dijo Tomoyo, quien también se había asomado con curiosidad.

Por un momento observaron silenciosamente como el hombre se acercaba a la puerta entreabierta donde la callada risa de una mujer confirmó que se trataba de Rika.

"-Me pareció haber visto al profesor Terada hoy por la mañana-" pensó para sí Tomoyo entendiendo de lo que se trataba.

La sombra se inclinó hacia el marco. Se escucho decir al hombre en susurros "Buenas noches. Te veré mañana" y despidiéndose comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado en dirección de la pareja.

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, y considerando que a pesar de su conducta para con su amiga, Terada seguía siendo profesor del seminario, Tomoyo entró rápidamente en su habitación, arrastrando con ella al joven Hiiragizawa. Deslizando suavemente la puerta, logró cerrarla lo suficiente para que el hombre no sospechara nada mientras pasaba a su lado. Cuando escucharon que los pasos desaparecían en la distancia, ambos suspiraron con alivio.

Fue entonces que se percataron de la comprometedora posición en que se encontraban: la joven situada entre la pared y la cálida figura del muchacho, dentro del pequeño y completamente obscuro cubículo.

La noche fue aliada de ambos, pues escondió perfectamente el ligero todo rosado que apareció en sus mejillas mientras Eriol daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Que... descanses señorita Daidōji" alcanzó a decir con cierto grado de compostura mientras salía del cuarto.

"Si gracias... tú también" contestó ella a duras penas y se quedó parada contra el muro, un poco pensativa. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos era bastante curioso y un tanto emocionante. "-Con lo cansada que estoy no puedo organizar mi ideas-" discurrió y, tras preparar su futón, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir.

Por su parte, Eriol caminó silenciosamente hacia la sección donde se encontraban los cuartos de hombres todavía hipnotizado por el acontecimiento de hacía un momento. Al llegar a su habitación solo habían dos pensamientos en su mente, dormir y soñar con esos ojos color amatista que reflejaban eternidad y misterio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

A que me siento tan feliz de haber recibido un review! \('o')/ que me dan animos de hacer los posts mas frecuentes. Lamentablemente por causa de fuerza mayor me es imposible.

No obstante espero que hayan disfrutado hasta el momento. Este es el fin del Capítulo 2.

Al principio el diseño de mi historia se dividía un capítulo por día, pero después descubrí que no es tan práctico... En todo caso, soy novata así que agradezco sus comentarios y observaciones.

m( _ _ )m Arigatou.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**-****Yamato Nadeshiko**: literalmente "personificación de la mujer Japonesa idealizada".

**- ****Movin' On Without You**: canción interpretada por_ Hikaru Utada_, la ídolo del género pop, que fue usada para promocionales de autos Nissan en Japón a finales de los 90's.

**- Bollywood**: películas de la India cuya característica es contener escenas musicales con cantos y danzas típicas mezcladas con coreografías del pop occidental.


	9. Capítulo 3: Hallazgo,p1

**Capítulo III: Hallazgo, parte 1**

* * *

Formados para la repartición de labores los jóvenes conversaban acerca del exquisito desayuno que habían tenido.

"Ese ha sido el oden**†** más increíblemente delicioso que he comido en toda mi vida" dijo Sakura mientras avanzaba en la fila.

"El pudín también estuvo sublime" mencionó Naoko.

Esta mención hizo que Rika se sintiera secretamente halagada.

"Tienen razón. Voy a extrañar la comida de este lugar cuando regrese a casa" comentó Yamazaki.

"No te preocupes, voy a conseguir las recetas para prepararte los platillos que más te gusten cuando tú quieras" dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa.

"No te olvides de nosotros, si le preparas a él también tienes que compartir" dijo Naoko.

"Claro, claro" contestó Chiharu.

Luego se acercó discretamente a Naoko y le preguntó "Y por fin, ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?".

"Fuimos al observatorio" explicó Naoko, un poco ruborizada al recordar el acontecimiento.

"Es maravilloso. ¿Sabes? Shūji planea ingresar a la misma universidad en Tokio a la que yo estoy tratando de entrar".

"¡Qué bueno amiga! No falta mucho para que nos graduemos de la preparatoria. Tal vez antes de lo que te imaginas estarás tomando clases junto con el joven Hōjō" dijo con ánimo Chiharu.

"Eso... eso estaría bien..." contestó Naoko, ahora más roja que antes.

"Me tienes que contar con mayor detalle, ¿eh?" dijo Chiharu.

"Claro, pero pon atención que ya va a ser tu turno" exclamó Naoko mientras ella misma pasaba a una de las mesas.

Una vez que recibieron las tarjetas, las jóvenes se encaminaron a sus zonas de trabajo.

"¿Ésta vez si almorzaras con nosotros Naoko?" alcanzó a preguntarle Sakura quien todavía estaba en la fila.

"Tal vez traiga compañía al almuerzo, si no les molesta" confesó Naoko.

"Me parece excelente. Así puedo conocer a esa persona que te mantiene tan ocupada" dijo Rika.

Al escuchar este comentario, Eriol le lanzó una mirada a Tomoyo recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Pero la joven, tras cruzarse sus ojos por unos instantes, ocultó un bostezo y se frotó los ligeramente hinchados párpados ya que, por segunda noche consecutiva la misma pesadilla le había causado insomnio y se sentía cansada y débil.

Eriol percibió que algo no andaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Tomoyo para preguntarle qué le ocurría la muchacha tomo su tarjeta se retiró.

Asimismo, los demás integrantes del grupo se dispersaron cada uno hacia donde le tocaba trabajar.

* * *

A Sakura y Syaoran les habían asignado trabajar en áreas del extremo norte de la mansión, así que se hicieron compañía parte del camino.

"¿Qué te toca hacer hoy?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Voy a limpiar el área de anexos de los baños de aguas termales" dijo ella. "¿Y tú?"

"Me encargare de limpiar el estanque" contestó Syaoran.

"¡Ah! Ese estanque es bastante grande, suena a trabajo pesado" comentó Sakura.

"No es tanto. Cuando vivía en Hong Kong solía encargarme de los estanques" dijo Syaoran.

"¿Estanques? Pues ¿cuántos hay?" preguntó Sakura tratando de recordar.

"Son cuatro. Con diferentes tipos de peces en tres y uno para adivinaciones que está cerca de la casa. Ese es el que conociste" contestó Syaoran.

"¿Y limpiabas todo eso tú solo?" exclamó ella con asombro.

"Si. Era parte del entrenamiento" dijo él con un gesto de indiferencia.

"Bueno yo voy hacia allá, te veré a la hora del almuerzo ¿si?" dijo Sakura mientras se detenían en una bifurcación.

"Seguramente terminaré mucho antes con el trabajo. Me detendré cerca los anexos para ayudarte" ofreció Syaoran considerando los retrasos del día anterior.

"¿De verdad? Gracias. Por eso te quiero tanto" dijo Sakura con ternura y parándose de puntas beso rápidamente la mejilla del joven. "Te estaré esperando" terminó de decir, y caminando hacia la derecha desapareció al dar la vuelta en una esquina. "-Esto no podría ser más perfecto-" pensó ella, "-ya quiero ver su cara cuando le de la sorpresa-" y sonriendo apresuró el paso.

* * *

A Chiharu y Rika les fue asignada la limpieza del inmenso dōjō de la mansión. El mayor problema que se les presentó a las jóvenes no fue lavar y pulir el suelo, sino que debían sacudir y recoger todas las telarañas que estaban pegadas al alto techo. Esta labor requería de la ayuda de sacudidores con largos mangos y era bastante engorrosa. El recinto tenía que quedar deslumbrante, puesto que la fiesta de despedida se realizaría dentro de este gran salón. A pesar de lo molesto del trabajo, el hecho de encontrarse en compañía la una de la otra lo hacia más ameno ya que las muchachas habían estado conversando sobre varios temas cuando la conversación tomó un giro relacionado con Naoko y misterioso osakense.

"Tengo muchas ganas de platicar con el joven Hōjō" dijo Rika. "Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien tan cercano para Naoko."

"Pues los hubieras visto anoche, se deslizaron hacia las sombras y desaparecieron silenciosamente. Se pone bastante interesante" narró Chiharu.

"Espero que todo salga bien. Aún no lo puedo creer" repitió Rika con calma.

"Estas cosas pasan en modos inesperados" suspiró su amiga. "Pienso que se ven muy tiernos" concluyó Chiharu fingiendo una sonrisa. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban del todo en el tema. Últimamente no importaba en donde se encontrara o que hiciera su mente siempre regresaba a lo mismo. Tras este comentario su mirada terminó por perderse en los delicados hilos de seda sucia envueltos en el sacudidor.

Rika notó inmediatamente que a pesar de que Chiharu se esforzaba por demostrar entusiasmo y supo que por fin había llegado el momento de intervenir en temas más serios.

"Has pasado algo de tiempo a solas con Yamazaki, ¿verdad?" dijo Rika con sobriedad.

"Si" contestó Chiharu, sin mover ni un centímetro la mirada del lugar donde la tenía.

"Chiharu, yo sé que no le has preguntado. ¿Por qué no te atreves? ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo?" exclamó Rika mientras apoyaba el largo mango en el suelo y miraba fijamente a su amiga.

Chiharu suspiró y también bajo lentamente el sacudidor.

"No… no se" contestó mientras volteaba a ver a Rika. "Me falta valentía. Podrías pensar que conozco a Takashi lo suficiente para no temer, pero aun así me da miedo que... que ya se haya aburrido de mi..." confesó finalmente con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Pero ¿qué te hace pensar eso?" peguntó Rika.

"En el tiempo que he pasado con él... quiero decir, últimamente siento que se comporta con cautela cuando estamos solos. Como si me ocultara algo. Eso me lastima porque siento que no me tiene confianza".

"No lo pienses de esa manera amiga. Yo he visto como te mira. Lo he observado cuando están juntos, y créeme, él te quiere mucho. Eres una persona muy importante para Yamazaki" dijo Rika mientras se acercaba para consolar a Chiharu, quien ya había comenzado a sollozar.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me explica lo que le pasa? No es tan difícil. Se muestra demasiado distante y pensativo. Siento que tiene algo en mente y no puedo adivinarlo. No hago otra cosa que preguntarme si he hecho algo que lo molestara, si dije algo equivocado. Pero por más que trato no alcanzo a comprender que está mal" dijo Chiharu con un tono de profunda tristeza.

"No pienses así. Seguramente no se trata de ti" Rika trataba de calmar a su amiga mientras la sostenía de los hombros. "A veces las personas tienen que tomar decisiones o tienen problemas que no sólo dependen de ellos mismos, sino que también involucran a otras personas. Este tipo de decisiones son las más difíciles ya que no se desea herir a otros con la resolución que se tome. ¿Te has preguntado si tal vez Yamazaki esta pasando por un momento de esos? Esta es la edad en que nuestras acciones afectan todo nuestro futuro" Rika hizo una pausa para levantar la cara de su amiga, viendo dentro de sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Después continuó. "Por eso tienes que ser fuerte. Debes demostrarle que lo apoyas y que tus sentimientos por él no cambiarán sea cual sea la resolución que tome. ¿Entiendes? O ¿acaso crees que tus sentimientos cambiarían con la decisión que él llegara a tomar?" preguntó finalmente separándose un poco de la sollozante Chiharu.

"Por supuesto que no cambiarían. Yo amo a Takashi. Lo se porque lo siento. Pero es tanto el amor que tengo que me duele no poderle ayudar" comentó decididamente Chiharu mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Yo sé que duele. Tal vez te sentirías más tranquila si le dijeras eso precisamente" comentó Rika de una manera calmada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Chiharu.

"Pues te sentirás mejor si le dices que tus sentimientos no cambiaran sea cual sea la decisión que tome. Dile que confías en él plenamente. Así tal vez se sentiría más seguro. ¿No crees?" explicó Rika.

"Tienes razón. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Explicarle que en cualquier problema que tenga, tiene todo mi apoyo" dijo Chiharu calmando su voz. "Gracias por decirme estas palabras tan sabias Rika".

"No tienes que agradecer nada. Me siento feliz de que te encuentres más tranquila. Además, somos amigas ¿No?" contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Si. Para siempre".

"Pero ahora hay que seguir limpiando o no terminaremos a tiempo" la apresuró Rika mientras alzaba de nuevo el enorme sacudidor y continuaba envolviendo telarañas en él. "Ya falta poco del techo. Yo puedo hacerlo. Si quieres tu comienza con el piso" sugirió.

"Claro. Enseguida regreso, voy por agua" dijo Chiharu caminando primero hacia donde estaban un par de cubetas y luego fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Syaoran terminó en menos de mitad del tiempo que estaba estipulado para realizar la limpieza del estanque. Una vez que recogió su tarjeta y dejó las herramientas en su lugar, se dirigió al anexo de los baños de aguas termales para encontrarse con Sakura. En el camino meditaba acerca de lo que le había dicho Eriol y consideraba lo que tendría que decirle a Tomoyo.

"-No entiendo cómo dejé que Hiiragizawa me convenciera. Lo que debería hacer es decirle que lo olvide, y asunto arreglado. Sin embargo, tal vez sea algo bueno para Daidōji… que lo intentara... pero no creo que me haga caso a mi...- ¡QUÉ COMPLICACIÓN!" exclamó finalmente rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos cercanos a su destino sintió una energía mágica que se liberaba y lo envolvía; era como si alguien acabara de activar un hechizo. Intrigado por la situación se apresuró a entrar en la zona de anexos. Allí encontró un letrero que decía:

**~~~Para relajamiento ver a Sakura en la sala de masajes, usando esto.~~~**

Una flecha señalaba una bata blanca que estaba colgada en uno de los ganchos de pared y unas sandalias de madera.

Sin entender mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Syaoran decidió seguir las instrucciones del cartel y dejando todo el uniforme atrás, se envolvió en la bata, se calzó con las sandalias y caminó en dirección a la sala de masajes.

Deslizando la puerta de entrada encontró la habitación completamente iluminada por pequeñas luces.

"-Ésta es la magia de la Carta Brillo-" pensó mientras se adentraba en el cuarto.

A la mitad del mismo se encontraba una mesa de masaje y, en la parte superior de la misma había una toalla y un letrero:

**~~~Ya lo has visto en la televisión, sabes que hacer~~~.**

Syaoran colgó la bata en un gancho y se acostó boca abajo en la mesa, utilizando la toalla para cubrirse.

"Muy buenos días señor" escuchó pronunciar a una voz familiar.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una visión de belleza. Sakura, vestida con una yukata**†** corta de color negro adornada por flores rosas, y peinada limpiamente con una cola de caballo, se acercó a la mesa sonriendo.

"No sé de que se trata esto," exclamó asombrado Syaoran, "pero sea lo que sea, presiento que será algo muy bueno".

"Descanse los músculos, señor, mientras que lo ayudo a relajarse" dijo Sakura, y con un roce de sus dedos, logró que el joven se recostara completamente en la mesa.

Ella sacó algunas botellas con aceites y cremas de abajo de la mesa. "Me permite sugerir fragancia de algas marinas para usted, señor. ¿Qué le parece?" preguntó ella.

"Hm... esta bien..." murmuró Syaoran aún sonrojado por la idea de recibir un masaje de parte de la hermosa joven.

"Bueno" dijo Sakura "por favor relájese" comentó ella mientras comenzaba su trabajo.

Los movimientos circulares de esas pequeñas manos proporcionaban al joven una sensación de tranquilidad. Toda la tensión y el nerviosismo que sentía por lo extraño de la situación desaparecieron en menos de treinta segundos y Syaoran dejó que todos los pensamientos confusos se desvanecieran de su mente.

Una melodía suave y delicada se escuchaba igual que un murmullo.

"-Esa es la Carta Canción-" pensó Syaoran y dejándose llevar por el agradable sonido y las relajantes caricias cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco.

* * *

Eriol estaba parado en la sala de recepciones de la mansión esperando a su pareja de baile mientras consideraba los sucesos del día anterior. "-No tuve la oportunidad de comentar nada acerca del incidente de ayer. Sin embargo, no detecté que Sakura o Li quisieran comunicarme nada. Aún así, debo buscar el momento para hacerles notar lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Siento que algo se aproxima-" pensó esbozando una mirada misteriosa.

En ese momento apareció Tomoyo y el semblante del joven cambió por completo.

Tras saludarse mutuamente con cortesía caminaron hacia la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el primer ensayo del baile.

La noche anterior solamente habían revisado las cintas sin incursionar más en el aula y sus instalaciones. En esta ocasión tuvieron oportunidad de explorar más a fondo y se sorprendieron al encontrar un guardarropa repleto de toda clase de vestimentas para práctica.

A Tomoyo se le estrellaron los ojos con la idea de invitar a Sakura a que se probara varios de los atuendos para ballet, incluyendo un brillante tutú rosa flamingo. Eriol se limitó a observar la reacción de su acompañante con interés.

Una vez pasado el momento, ambos prosiguieron a escoger ropa adecuada para el baile, la cual constaba de un par de pantalones negros de algodón, una camisa blanca y un par de botines de cuero para el muchacho y para la joven un leotardo y un par de mallas negras, cubiertos por un cardigan y un pareo asimétrico de gasa de color morado y unas zapatillas de tacón para la práctica del tango. Después de concluir con los preparativos de música y video, y de realizar algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, comenzó la práctica.

Por un buen rato el constante sonido de la tonada se escuchaba desde el interior de la sala de audiovisuales. Repitiendo una y otra vez el primer minuto, Tomoyo y Eriol habían estado entrenando para perfeccionar esa sección del baile.

Cuando el muchacho había comentado que no sería mucho problema, nunca se habría imaginado que en menos de una hora habrían aprendido la mitad de la secuencia. La coordinación y ritmo que tenían ambos era perfecta.

Pasados noventa minutos, decidieron tomar un descanso.

Tomoyo y Eriol se acostaron en el suelo de la habitación, una al lado del otro, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas rendidas por el cansancio.

"Permíteme decirte, señorita Daidōji, que eres una de las bailarinas más diestras que he conocido" comentó Eriol mientras se sentaba.

Tomoyo también decidió sentarse, ya que se sentía en desventaja con respecto al alto joven, quien aumentaba aún más su tamaño cuando se veía desde el suelo.

"Aunque el baile tradicional japonés es mi especialidad, no puedo quedarme atrás en las piezas contemporáneas. Pero, ¿qué es una tango para una chica sin su buen acompañante? Tú también conoces excelentes movimientos de baile" contestó ella, "¿dónde aprendiste?"

"Es una de esas cosas que se estudian cuando no hay nada que hacer por la tarde" afirmó Eriol, removiendo los lentes para secarse el sudor con una toalla.

Tomoyo aprovechó el instante para tomar los espejuelos de la mano del muchacho. A manera de juego los colocó enfrente de sus ojos.

"No tienen demasiada graduación, ¿verdad?" comentó ella mientras deslizaba las gafas de arriba abajo de su nariz, probando así su visión con y sin cristal de por medio.

"En realidad no, pero si los necesito para enfocar distancias" dijo Eriol mientras extendía la mano pidiendo recuperar las gafas.

Tomoyo se negó y doblando los soportes rápidamente, ocultó el par de anteojos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Cómo es que un mago tan poderoso no puede hacer algún tipo de hechizo para curar sus ojos y no tener que depender de algo tan pequeño?" preguntó intrigada y juguetona.

Con una expresión decidida, Eriol intentó obtener los espejuelos de las escurridizas manos de Tomoyo, sin éxito por supuesto. Ella los pasaba de una mano a la otra y los escondía muy bien de él.

"Simplemente..." pausó para tratar de arrebatar los lentes, pero falló, "me hacen sentir más humano. Son una parte de mi personalidad" dijo Eriol.

"Tienes razón, siento que pierdes tu aire de modernillo sin ellos" confesó Tomoyo.

Continuando su juego la muchacha apartaba con una mano el pecho del joven Hiiragizawa y con la otra alejaba los lentes de su alcance y se reía con la cómica situación.

Eriol por su parte trataba lo mejor que podía de atinarle a la delicada mano, pero en realidad le hacia falta la ayuda de los lentes para enfocar su objetivo. Sin darse por vencido continuó forcejeando con la muchacha.

* * *

"-Rika siempre ha sido muy madura y sabia. Aun con todo lo que ha vivido conserva esa sonrisa y no duda en ayudar a los demás. Ahora me siento mucho mejor-" pensó Chiharu mientras caminaba hacia la vieja toma de agua que se encontraba cerca del dōjō que había estado aseando. Bombeando una palanca activó el mecanismo y llenó con agua los baldes que llevaba consigo.

"Listo" exclamó ella.

Al agacharse a recoger las cubetas una espesa niebla la rodeo. Todos los sonidos desaparecieron en un instante excepto por el goteo proveniente del grifo. De ahí se desprendió una pequeña cantidad de agua, la cual tomo la forma de un diminuto ser sorprendiendo mucho a Chiharu.

Parecía que la imagen le sonreía.

Tan rápido como apareció y ayudada por una ráfaga de viento, el agua se dispersó hacia ella. Chiharu cerró los ojos espantada y cuando volvió a abrirlos la bruma había desaparecido y en el fondo pudo escuchar el rumor de un par de estudiantes pasando por el pasillo y el canto de un ave en la distancia.

Chiharu exhaló con alivio.

"-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-" se preguntó.

"¡Chiharu! ¿Estás bien?" escuchó el llamado de Rika.

Ella volteo rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

"Ya voy" contestó ella. "Debo estar alucinando" murmuró para si misma mientras recogía los cubos con agua y se reunía con su amiga.

"¿Qué te detuvo allá?" preguntó Rika. "Te ves pálida".

"No es nada. Es que así me pongo después de llorar..." titubeó Chiharu.

"Hay que terminar pronto para ir a comer. ¿Si?" continuó para distraer la atención de Rika.

"Está bien. Te ayudo" ofreció Rika.

Chiharu le entregó uno de los contenedores y ambas volvieron adentro para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Uh! Momentos a solas de S&S! jejejeje... bueno que esos dos son los principales de la serie y son tan liiiiindos! En mi opinión ya para esta edad Sakura debe aprovechar el ser tan depistada para portarse algo traviesa ;D

La secuencia de este capítulo parece cortada al momento pero, prometo continuar con los updates diarios para que no tengan que esperar mucho.

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**- Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Hallazgo_: _(De hallar)_. m. Lo que se halla, en especial si es de importancia.

**- Oden**: un platillo tradicional de invierno que incluye huevos hervidos, rábano, _konnyaku_ y pasta de pescado procesada, entre otros ingredientes, cocidos en caldo de _dashi_ y soya.

**- Dōjō**: lugar de meditación y práctica del Budismo zen, y de las artes marciales tradicionales.

**- Yukata**: Kimono ligero de algodón, puede ser usado para dormir o para después del baño, y en confecciones elaboradas como vestimenta de calle.

**- Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Brillo "THE GLOW" (_hi_); Canción "THE SONG" (_uta_).

Por último, si alguno está interesado en ver lo que me inspiró a escoger un tango contemporaneo para Eriol y Tomoyo los invito a visitar el siguiente video del GRAN BALLET ARGENTINO:

En la barra de búsquda de Youtube pongan: IfW05fDBzcg

Solo me imaginar a los protagonistas de mi historia en lugar de la pareja del video.

ESTA GENTE SI SABE BAILAR! m(_ _)m Mis Respetos. Ciao.


	10. Capítulo 3: Hallazgo,p2

**Capítulo III: Hallazgo, parte 2**

* * *

Lo que más disfrutaba Sakura en esos momentos de soledad junto con Syaoran era la suave y cálida sensación de aquella robusta y fuerte espalda. No pudo evitar la tentación de delinear los brillantes músculos al tiempo que aplicaba la última loción, dando por terminado el tratamiento.

Después de un rato, ella se inclinó y preguntó al oído del joven "¿estás dormido?".

No hubo respuesta.

"No lo culpo" murmuró para sí "yo me quedé dormida durante la claaa…" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

Un fuerte brazo envolvió su cintura depositándola sobre la mesa, seguido por un segundo brazo, el cual abarcaba su espalda, acercándola hacia el pecho desnudo del ahora sentado Syaoran.

Sakura no pudo resistirse y devolvió el cariñoso abrazo hundiendo su rostro en aquella calidez. Sus cuerpos ajustados a la perfección se sostuvieron firmemente durante un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

"Muchas gracias, mi adorada Sakura" fueron las palabras de Syaoran.

Sakura levantó la cara. Sus verdes ojos buscaban con insistencia la expresión del joven. "Que bueno que ya no estás preocupado" comentó ella finalmente, mientras en sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

Syaoran no estaba sorprendido. Aun cuando se había esforzado mucho por esconderlo, le hubiera extrañado que Sakura no notara su preocupación. Después de todo, ella ya no era tan distraída. Con los años ella había madurado y su percepción se había agudizado.

"Supongo que ésta es una de las destrezas adquiridas en este seminario" dijo Syaoran haciendo alusión al masaje.

"Acertaste" contestó ella "espero haber podido ser útil en algo".

Sakura se volteó, dejando que su espalda se recargara en el masculino pecho y que los brazos de su novio y los de ella se envolvieran mutuamente.

"Definitivamente. Durante este tiempo pensé mucho y estoy listo para enfrentar una situación complicada" dijo Syaoran.

"Me alegro" expresó Sakura colocando su cabeza debajo del cuello del joven.

Después de haber permanecido sentados así un rato, Syaoran colocó a Sakura a un lado de él en la mesa, comenzando a besar su cuello lentamente. Las manos de ella condujeron esos besos mas arriba, hacia sus labios, para luego asirlo firmemente por la espalda.

Sus extremidades entrelazadas los unían apasionadamente mientras sus dedos recorrian caminos ya explorados con anterioridad.

Ambos estaban tan absortos por el deseo que no se percataron que la magia de la Carta Brillo había sufrido una ligera interrupción y, durante una fracción de segundo, las luces que alumbraban el cuarto se habían distorsionado.

* * *

Repentinamente Eriol percibió una fuerte conmoción de energía en todo el lugar y su mente quedó en blanco.

/-/

_La misma escena de antes se repitió, pero ésta vez con mayor detalle. La mansión en el pasado, el hombre enmascarado, la mujer suplicante, los sentimientos encontrados._

_"Mi Señor, debe entender que es nuestra última esperanza. Ya no podremos contenerlo por más tiempo. Necesitamos que regrese" insistió el hombre, postrándose frente a Eriol._

_"Aún no. Necesito un poco más de tiempo" Eriol se escuchó decir en un tono taciturno._

_"No puedes abandonarlos así" dijo la mujer tocando suavemente la manga de su camisola._

_"Por el momento, cederé esta protección a su familia" decidió Eriol mientras extraía un estuche porta pergaminos de entre sus ropas y se lo extendía al hombre enmascarado. "Regresa a la isla con esto; la Protectora de la Cima**ψ** sabrá que hacer" ordenó._

_"Pero el pergamino le sirve de escudo, mi Señor. El espíritu sin duda se percatará de su presencia si nos lo entrega" exhortó el sirviente dudando de recibir el objeto._

_"Mis poderes fueron purificados y sellados. Mientras no haga uso de ellos el espíritu no podrá encontrarme" explicó el que estaba en el cuerpo de Eriol._

_"No os preocupéis" susurró la mujer "él estará a salvo aquí"._

_"Muchas gracias mi Señor, y a usted Excelencia. Su caridad es infinita" accedió finalmente el hombre enmascarado y, tomando el pergamino, desapareció entre una cortina de hojas._

_"Confío en usted y en la protección de su templo. Sin embargo me preocupan los tres meses de su retiro" dudó Eriol en el cuerpo del extraño._

_"Tendremos que ser cuidadosos" agregó la mujer. "Cuando el ritual de la luna roja haya terminado hablaremos con las sacerdotisas. Estoy segura que no te negarán su ayuda" la doncella acarició suavemente la mejilla de Eriol con la seda de su manga._

_"Está bien" pronunció él, sintiendo una onda de cálida ternura lo invadía con solo un roce de esa mujer. Entonces él le dijo "Por favor acompáñeme. Hay una canción que quiero enseñarle…"._

/-/

Eriol parpadeó un par de veces, despertando de su visión y percatándose avergonzado de que en el suelo debajo de él se encontraba Tomoyo, quien lo miraba inmóvil y con preocupación.

Una vez más se había colocado en una posición comprometedora ya que el tierno aroma que era natural en ella viajaba a través de la corta distancia y penetraba profundamente sus sentidos. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Eriol tuvo que resistir la tentación de besarla.

En esta ocasión la reacción fue retardada y a Eriol le tomo unos segundos comenzar las disculpas mientras ofrecía su ayuda a Tomoyo para ponerse de pie.

"Joven Hiiragizawa, si te sientes cansado sólo dilo. No hay razón para ensayar tan arduamente si a causa de ello te vas a enfermar" exhortó Tomoyo preocupada.

"No es nada. Solo necesito hidratarme" mintió el muchacho, a pesar de que en esta ocasión la visión si le había provocado un dolor agudo en la cabeza y trató de cambiar el tema. "Además no podemos suspender ahora, nos falta bastante todavía…".

"De ninguna manera; por ahora es hasta aquí y no habrá más discusión" puntualizó ella.

"Pero ¿qué pasara con la práctica?" argumentó Eriol.

"Sin más discusión. Podemos ensayar por la noche" dijo Tomoyo mientras arrastraba a Eriol fuera del salón al tiempo que apagaba luces y sonido usando un control remoto.

"¿A dónde me llevas ahora?" preguntó él.

"A que te asees un poco. De esa manera dormirás más tranquilo" determinó Tomoyo.

Siguiendo el útil consejo para no crear mayor desacuerdo, Eriol tomó un refrescante baño y se dirigió de nuevo al salón de espera donde encontró a la chica ya cambiada. Allí Tomoyo convenció a Eriol para que tomara un par de aspirinas y se recostara un rato; finalmente se quedó dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo.

"-Con una mujer tan hermosa velando mis sueños, no hay modo de que alguna pesadilla se pueda acercar-" pensó Eriol, antes de caer rendido entre las almohadas y la suave melodía que recitaba silenciosamente Tomoyo.

* * *

Los destellos verdosos que flotaban dentro del área de anexos de las aguas termales iluminaban pacíficamente la habitación en la que la pareja descansaba.

"Se nos hará tarde para el almuerzo" murmuró Sakura después de un rato.

"No tengo tanta hambre" contestó él mientras quitaba un mechón de largo cabello almendrado de la cara de Sakura.

"Pero yo si. Además me regañarán si no termino con mis deberes" comentó ella cambiando a una expresión un poco más seria.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes.

"Utilizaste tu magia para evitar que alguien se acercara, ¿verdad?" preguntó Syaoran mirando a su alrededor.

"Si. Kero me ha enseñado a crear campos de energía combinando la magia de diferentes Cartas" explicó Sakura

"¿No estas cansada?" comentó Syaoran ahora preocupado.

"Un poquito nada mas. En realidad tengo hambre" contestó ella. "Ve a cambiarte y yo buscaré las herramientas de trabajo para limpiar. Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme, y ahora por tu culpa otra vez es probable que me retrase…" dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una de las salidas ajustando su ropa.

Syaoran la miró cariñosamente.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Sakura justo antes de salir "ya me doy cuenta que si usas esos bóxers que te regalé" concluyó, y riéndose se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Syaoran noto lo desarreglado que estaba. La toalla yacía en el suelo desde hacia rato, dejando al descubierto la única prenda que traía puesta.

Sakura le había regalado ésta en su pasado cumpleaños. En la esquina inferior, debajo de un paraguas rojo ella misma había bordado primero su nombre en kanji**†** y luego el de él, simbolizando 'Sakura y Syaoran'. Él pensaba en esto como un detalle muy tierno de su parte, ya que Sakura todavía no bordaba muy bien. Sin embargo, Syaoran había decidido abrir el regalo en medio de un restaurante durante el almuerzo de cumpleaños que habían organizado con todos sus amigos. Todavía le daba un poco de pena recordar el incidente.

Finalmente decidió olvidarse de eso y, cubriendo con la bata el diseño del paraguas de colores y fondo negro de su ropa interior, camino hacia el vestidor donde había dejado sus pertenencias.

* * *

Esa tarde transcurrió rápidamente.

Después de clases Sakura, Rika y otros de los estudiantes habían acordado practicar algunos ejercicios aprendidos en clase de técnicas didácticas. Por lo tanto las dos cenaron rápido y regresaron al aula.

Por su parte, Naoko y Shūji fueron inseparables desde el fin de clases y durante toda la cena. Al terminar se disculparon con el pretexto de que irían al observatorio de nuevo y se fueron por su lado.

Haciéndole un gesto significativo a Syaoran, Eriol se retiró a descansar un poco, por supuesto no sin antes fijar una hora posterior para encontrarse con Tomoyo y practicar el baile nuevamente.

Syaoran aprovechó entonces la oportunidad para pedirle a ella que lo acompañara por unos momentos, y ambos salieron juntos del edificio.

Fue entonces que Chiharu le sugirió a Yamazaki que exploraran juntos de nuevo. El verdadero objetivo de la muchacha era pasar algún tiempo a solas con él y comentarle lo que había consultado con Rika esa mañana. Ya que anteriormente habían caminado a lo largo de los corredores en la casa, esta ocasión optaron por salir al fresco del atardecer para recorrer veredas en los bosques aledaños.

Chiharu se prendía de la mano de Yamazaki determinada a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, tras haber pasado cerca de una hora dando vueltas por los caminos, la joven aún no había podido idear la manera de mencionar su preocupación. Por lo tanto permitía que Yamazaki elaborara una de sus historias para distraerse un poco.

"Pero no creas que la biogenética beneficia al hombre de manera absoluta. Algunas personas han comenzado a recrear en secreto criaturas mitológicas, dragones y pegasos, a partir de cruzas genéticas entre animales conocidos. Nadie sabe si resultaran. ¿Tú que crees?" inquirió Yamazaki mientras volteaba a ver a Chiharu. Ella se encontraba un poco distraída.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues yo creo que... aunque se que lo estas inventando, sería maravilloso si los pegasos existieran. Así podríamos pasear en un animal volador" comentó ella siguiéndole el juego al muchacho.

"Pero piénsalo detenidamente, ¿qué sucedería con deportes olímpicos tales como la equitación? Ya no tendría sentido entrenar a caballos para que saltaran obstáculos, cuando un pegaso sería capaz de atravesarlos ayudado por sus alas" señaló Yamazaki mientras aparecía en su otra mano el clásico gesto con el dedo índice.

"En eso tienes algo de razón..." caviló ella, para después soltar una carcajada. "En verdad se te ocurren cosas muy alocadas" comentó Chiharu dándole un pellizco en la mejilla, tras lo cual le acarició mientras lo miraba directamente.

En ese momento el rostro de Yamazaki cambio, dando la impresión de que, en cierta forma, le incomodaba la situación en que estaban.

Chiharu sintió el cambio y trató de analizar sus emociones detenidamente.

¿Sería que estaba nervioso?

Yamazaki la miraba con unos ojos sin expresión. Esto creó un poco de temor en la mente de la chica. Otra vez sentía que, a pesar de estar lado a lado, una gran distancia había aparecido entre ellos. Chiharu intentó hacerse la desentendida hundiendo su rostro entre las ropas del joven abrazándolo suavemente al tiempo que daba un suspiro.

"Hemos..." comenzó a decir Chiharu, haciendo una pausa para cerciorarse que él estaba prestando atención, "... hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" dijo finalmente mientras se separaba del abrazo y sostenía nuevamente la mano del muchacho.

Yamazaki parpadeó un par de veces con extrañeza.

Chiharu lo llevo hacia unas rocas que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de donde se habían detenido y le indicó que tomara asiento junto a ella.

"Sin embargo, a mi me parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí. Siempre lo he visto así. Cada día que paso contigo es conocerte de nuevo. Por eso disfruto estar a tu lado, sin importar que a veces actúes de maneras diferentes a lo que yo espero, porque creo que es precisamente tu manera de ser lo que siempre he amado en ti…" dijo Chiharu haciendo una pausa para observar la reacción provocada por sus palabras.

Yamazaki mostraba un semblante serio y atento.

Chiharu continúo, "… es verdad, porque tu me gustas por como eres y por quien eres. Esa siempre ha sido mi forma de ver las cosas. Pero, hace poco entendí que no era suficiente para merecer estar contigo".

Este comentario hizo que Yamazaki abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Quiso interrumpir pero, cuando Chiharu apretó su mano ligeramente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, sólo asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

"Cuando digo que no es suficiente, me refiero a que mi amor por ti va más allá. No importa si decides cambiar tu personalidad de manera radical o si te vistes, peinas, o hablas diferente; no importa si dejas de contarme estas historias para siempre. Suceda lo que suceda en tu vida, sea cual sea la decisión que en algún modo pudiera alterar lo que eres ahora, aun así yo sigo y seguiré queriéndote, porque eres la persona que yo escojo. Una y otra vez, lo haré. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Por eso no dudes en decirme lo que quieres hacer. Yo te apoyo en un quinientos por ciento y más. Éste es un favor que te pido. Prométeme que lo harás, ¿si?" dijo finalmente Chiharu mirando fijamente dentro de las pupilas color ocre del muchacho.

Como si un gran peso fuera finalmente removido de la espalda de Yamazaki, la expresión de seriedad y desconcierto cambio a una de alivio. Su mirada se suavizo.

"Gracias" murmuró. El chico se abalanzó sobre la jovencita, tomándola por sorpresa con un salvaje y apasionado beso.

Lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos de Chiharu sin que las pudiera controlar pues ese sentimiento que le transmitía su amado era el de siempre; sus mismos labios le confirmaban la confianza y honestidad que ella conocía en él.

Al percibir las cálidas gotas que bajaban por las mejillas de la joven, Yamazaki se separó lentamente para mirarla y luego la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"He sido un cobarde por no hablar" dijo él mientras la sostenía en aquel abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no dudare nunca en decirte lo que sea inmediatamente. Me has dado ese valor y también quiero que tú lo tengas, ya que gracias a ti he entendido que en una relación no se puede sobrentender nada. Tiene que haber comunicación. Esa es una lección invaluable y ¿quién mejor que tú para ayudar a darme cuenta de esto?" preguntó Yamazaki con una sonrisa. "Comenzaré ahora mismo," dijo él aclarándose la garganta "quiero que sepas que sobre todos en este planeta, no, en esta galaxia, la persona a quien más amo eres tú. Te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo día tras día. Te lo diré una y otra vez para que no se te olvide".

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con emoción. Tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas, Chiharu suspiró.

"Que dulces palabras Takashi" dijo ella.

Un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico.

"Si, creo que me deje llevar un poco por el momento" comentó él mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Pero es la verdad, y no hay remedio. Todo es por tu culpa así que asume las consecuencias" terminó de decir Yamazaki en un tono de amenaza, mientras comenzaba un ataque de cosquillas.

"¡NO! Cosquillas no. Tú sabes que me matan..." rió Chiharu mientras trataba de escapar del alcance del muchacho. Apenas logró zafarse y corrió por una vereda alejándose cada vez más de la mansión.

Yamazaki la seguía de cerca. "No es tan fácil huir de mi. Pronto tendrás tu merecido. No te resistas y ven a la luz. Yo sé que no puedes ver por donde vas porque yo tengo las dos linternas. MUA JA, JA, JA..." la risa macabra se escuchaba como eco entre las sombras.

Sin importarle esto, Chiharu corría esquivando baches guiada por la brillante mitad de luna que ya se iluminaba los últimos instantes del ocaso.

Al entrar en un pequeño claro cerca de un muro de tierra, Chiharu resbaló con un montón de hojas secas y cayó sobre ellas. Yamazaki tardó unos cuantos segundos en alcanzarla dentro del claro. Chiharu se reía sin parar por el cómico acontecimiento. Cuando la vio ahí, Yamazaki no pudo evitar seguir el impulso de saltar sobre ella y, dejando ir las linternas, giró con la muchacha sobre de la húmeda tierra.

Cuando se detuvieron las vueltas Chiharu se encontraba sobre Yamazaki, riendo con deleite. El joven la abrazaba y ella se inclinó para plantarle un tierno beso.

Las risas fueron interrumpidas cuando Chiharu percibió un resplandor que provenía del alto muro de tierra. Al levantar la mirada distinguió entre la penumbra la abertura de una cueva anteriormente escondida de su vista.

"Mira, ¿qué hay ahí?" preguntó Chiharu mientras se ponía de pie. "Hace un momento pude ver una luz".

Yamazaki recogió una de las linternas y la apuntó hacia el hueco. "No creo que sean luciérnagas porque hace demasiado frió" señalo él mientras daba un paso hacia la misteriosa grieta.

Chiharu se unió a Yamazaki en la investigación del extraño lugar.

Cuando estuvieron justo enfrente de la entrada ella miro dentro de la cueva y pudo distinguir algunas escrituras. Enfocando la luz de la lámpara se adentro más para poder ver mejor.

"Nos serviría mucho si el joven Li estuviera aquí. De seguro el podría encontrar el significado de estos garabatos" comentó Chiharu mientras delineaba los signos escritos en los muros de piedra.

"Pues si el hombre no va a la montaña..." dijo Yamazaki mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, "... entonces la montaña irá a él" terminó de decir y comenzó a copiar mientras Chiharu sostenía la luz de manera que Yamazaki pudiera observar y transcribir los símbolos.

"Sólo un poco mas..." apresuró Yamazaki mientras caligrafiaba los últimos trazos. "¡LISTO!".

El eco de su voz provocó que un grupo de murciélagos se despertara y emprendiera el vuelo hacia el exterior de la cueva.

"¡KYAaa...!" gritó Chiharu; soltando las linternas se agachó y, protegida por Yamazaki, evitó chocar con las criaturas.

El negro aleteo que pasaba sobre ellos en dirección a la salida fue rápido e increíblemente silencioso. Como si los seres voladores estuviesen asustadas y desearan mantener su presencia en secreto.

"Ya pasó..." aseguró él levantándose y cerciorándose de que no hubiera mayor peligro.

Chiharu continuaba agachada y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Al subir la mirada un fuerte destello la cegó por unos instantes. Parecía que algún objeto estaba reflejando la luz de la lámpara que aún estaba tirada en el suelo. Acercándose con cautela, la chica señaló con la luz directamente a la fuente del reflejo.

"Encontré algo" murmuró ella mientras metía la mano en un hueco de la pared.

Lentamente la muchacha extrajo lo que parecía ser un viejo estuche para pergaminos. "Mira, más textos misteriosos para el joven Li" señalo Chiharu.

"Pues qué esperamos. Tendremos que ir a buscarlo de inmediato para poder resolver este enigma" dijo Yamazaki, y tomando de una mano a la chica, ofreció cargar el artefacto mientras Chiharu alumbraba el camino.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

En secreto desde el inicio de la serie que vi por primera vez hace mas de diez años mi personaje favorito siempre ha sido Chiharu. Creo que es de las amigas de Sakura que tiene mayor potencial. Además de que es increíblemente romántico pensar que ella y Yamazaki sean novios. Soy taaaan feliz. Creo que deberían haber mas fics de ellos. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto. En fin.**  
**Otra vez muchas gracias por leer y prometo solemnemente continuar los updates, pase lo que pase, como hasta ahora.

XXOO

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- La Protectora de la Cima** (»_Mine no Hogōsha_)

Una de las Herederas de las tradiciones de Isla de Siete Casas, cabeza del Clan de la Cima.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

**- Kanji**: caracteres de escritura japonesa. La nota sobre la sombrilla en los bóxers de Syaoran fue sacada del la historia Akogare, capitulo 4. Su autora es _s' old fic_, bajo el nombre de _Sakura_, en .

**- Isla de Siete Casas** (» _Nanaken no Shima_) Lugar de origen de las Protectoras. Geográficamente basada a Nushima, isla a las orillas de la isla de Shikoku que es la más pequeña de las cuatro islas principales de Japón. Se encuentra cercana a las ciudades de Kobe y Osaka en la prefectura de Hyogo_._


	11. Capítulo 3: Hallazgo,p3

**Capítulo III: Hallazgo, parte 3**

* * *

Justo al terminó de la cena de ese día, Syaoran pidió a Tomoyo que lo acompañara por unos momentos ya que tenía algo muy importante que consultarle.

Naturalmente ella aceptó de un modo muy cortés, siguiéndolo a través de los corredores y saliendo al jardín cerca del estanque que esa mañana él mismo había limpiado.

A la pareja le tomó un rato rodear la gran masa de agua y cuando llegaron a un sitio que estaba visiblemente apartado de cualquier interrupción, a Syaoran le resultó muy difícil iniciar la conversación.

Pasaron varios minutos de contemplación silenciosa antes de que Tomoyo decidiera tomar la iniciativa.

"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, joven Li?".

Aunque ella no conocía el modo en que Syaoran introduciría al tema, sabía que estarían hablando de cierta persona en particular.

"Voy a irme sin rodeos. No se de qué forma agradecerte, Daidōji. Sé que para ti Sakura es alguien muy importante. Pero, aunque sabías que ella me escogería a mí, tú no me odiaste. Nunca has dicho o hecho nada para interponerte y, al contrario, me has ayudado mucho. Por eso, primero que nada quiero decir gracias" exclamó Syaoran con seriedad al mismo tiempo que hacía una ligera reverencia.

Syaoran continuaba inclinado mirando al suelo con un sonrojo tenue, esperando alguna reacción de parte de la muchacha.

Ella tardó en poner su mente en orden.

"-Así que es eso. Creo, que lo he subestimado-" pensó. "En verdad eres un chico muy tierno, Li. No ha sido trabajo para mi ayudarte, mas bien lo he hecho con mucho gusto" comentó Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Sin embargo…" Syaoran levantó la cara y se paro erguido y serio, "no entiendo en qué grado tu cariño por Sakura esta afectando tu vida en este momento. No se si sea verdad que, como siempre has dicho, la felicidad de tu ser amado es tu felicidad; pero quisiera, si me lo permites, escuchar tus razones."

La mirada de Syaoran mostraba tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en su mente se revolvían preguntas más allá de los pocos enunciados en los que había resumido la compleja teoría.

La chica leyó claramente el torbellino de emociones.

"-Ahí lo tienes-" pensó Tomoyo, puesto que esas eran las líneas que esperaba escuchar. Día tras día ella se había preguntado lo mismo, atormentando su mente durante largos años. Coincidente y misteriosamente, la respuesta por fin había llegado. La mirada de Tomoyo se desvió hacia el estanque, donde los últimos rayos de atardecer hacían que el color de la saliente luna que se reflejaba en el agua pareciera más pálido y transparente.

Syaoran la miraba confuso.

"Verás joven Li," comenzó a decir Tomoyo, "¿cómo puedo explicarte esto? ¿Con un antecedente, tal vez? Tú debes conocer la historia de los padres de Sakura. La señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto**ψ** decidió casarse con el profesor Kinomoto aún sin el consentimiento de su familia. Hubo alguien que estuvo particularmente afectada a causa de esa unión. La boda de la señora Nadeshiko provocó una gran herida en los sentimientos de mi madre. Ella amaba profundamente a la señora Nadeshiko, tal vez más de lo que yo alguna vez podría querer a Sakura. ¿Conoces acaso el dolor de saber con toda certeza que la persona que quieres jamás te corresponderá aun cuando trates con todas tus fuerzas?" preguntó ella, a pesar de conocer la respuesta, haciendo una pausa.

Syaoran negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Tomoyo observó la reacción del joven en el reflejo del agua y decidió proseguir.

"Duele, Li. Es un dolor que entristece el alma. Es parecido a cuando algo presiona el corazón, haciéndolo más pequeño y dificultando su latido" dijo ella mientras formaba una pequeña cajita con sus manos. "Te confieso que lloré. Era lo mas lógico. Sin embargo, detuve mi llanto, porque comprendí que experiencias como la que viví no son para llorar, sino para aprender..." Tomoyo se detuvo. Parecía calmada, pero su rostro mostraba amargura por un recuerdo que intentaba olvidar.

Syaoran encendió la linterna que había traído consigo por si oscurecía mientras conversaban. El dispositivo, con sus múltiples focos e interruptores, contaba con un sistema de iluminación lateral de LED**†**, por lo que cuando Syaoran lo encendió pudo dejarlo sobre una roca cercana para que iluminara toda el área. De este modo podría observar las reacciones de Tomoyo con claridad.

La esfera solar ya no era visible y en el oeste los últimos destellos luminosos desaparecían mientras que desde el oriente la oscuridad cubría la tierra.

Tomoyo suspiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza observando la mansión al otro lado del estanque con todas sus luces encendiéndose una a una.

"¿Sabes?" continuó ella tras la pausa. "Mi madre nunca se recuperó tras la pérdida de la señora Nadeshiko y nunca perdonó al señor Kinomoto por habérsela quitado. Tal vez no lo parecería, pero es la verdad. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Aún cuando ella se comportaba tolerante con él, dentro de su corazón siempre ha llevado un gran resentimiento que consumió su alma lentamente. Se convirtió en una persona que es incapaz de amar a otro de esa manera. Yo pienso que mi padre entendía esto. El matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado, obviamente. Pero él si amaba mucho a mi madre; un amor más que no fue correspondido. Justo antes de morir recuerdo que las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi joven mente. '_No me olvides, eres la única persona en quien mis recuerdos permanecerán_.' Yo era muy pequeña para comprender todo esto, pero creo que él quiso decir que yo era la única a quien él realmente le importaba. Tanto mi madre como mi padre sufrieron mucho por el amor. Por eso yo decidí que si amaba a alguien, la felicidad de la otra persona sería la mía. De este modo no importaría si esa persona me correspondía o no, puesto que yo sería feliz de todas maneras. Al menos eso pensaba..." la joven se detuvo por un momento, "... es extraño, creo que nunca había comentado esto con nadie..." dijo ella dejando escapar una risa seca, pero sus últimas palabras eran parte de un sollozo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Syaoran dio un paso adelante ofreciendo su pañuelo. Tomoyo lo aceptó y secó las lágrimas antes de que estas rodaran por sus mejillas.

"Pensé..." continuó Tomoyo suspirando profundamente para calmarse "pensé que tendría que ser mejor que mis padres. No dejaría que mi corazón se volviera duro y frió, y no permitiría que un amor no correspondido arruinase mi oportunidad para alcanzar la verdadera felicidad. Y, cuando por fin me di cuenta de esto, sentí una cálida brisa que comenzaba a cambiar algo en mi interior" exclamó ella mientras encaraba al joven de cabello castaño.

Syaoran asintió y esperó silencioso para que Tomoyo continuara.

"Joven Li, quiero que sepas que voy a estar bien. No puedo culparte por haberte enamorado de Sakura, porque ella es una persona maravillosa. En verdad me siento muy contenta de que seas tú quien este cuidándola y haciéndola feliz. Así que ni se te ocurra defraudarla bajo ninguna circunstancia y podremos considerarnos a mano" concluyó Tomoyo en tono juguetón y entregando con esta última frase la sonrisa más sincera que el había visto de su parte.

"Trato hecho" exclamó determinado Syaoran.

"¡Maravilloso!" contestó ella.

A pesar de haber escuchado ese discurso, todavía quedaba una duda en la mente de Syaoran; una duda tendría que aclararse tarde o temprano.

"Oye Daidōji, solo una cosa más" comentó él.

"Si dime..."

"Cuando dijiste que el amor es 'una esencia eterna que no puede desaparecer', ¿a que te referías entonces?" preguntó confundido Syaoran.

"Ah... eso, pues es la verdad... mira es como la ley de la materia y la energía. No se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Quiero decir, que aún quiero a Sakura, pero en un modo diferente. Gracias a ella aprendí esta valiosa lección" explicó Tomoyo.

"Entonces ¿por qué te mostraste incierta cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas ayer por la tarde?" preguntó de nuevo Syaoran, todavía más intrigado por la respuesta de la chica.

"¿Preocupada yo por tu reacción?" exclamó Tomoyo y, recordando el modo en que se había presentado la situación, entendió cual había sido la confusión. "Ya veo. Tú pensaste que yo estaba intentando verte a ti, cuando en realidad estaba interesada en la reacción de otra persona. Me tope con tu mirada porque estabas en el camino" explicó la joven.

"¿A qué te refieres con otra persona?" preguntó Syaoran.

"¿Te gustaría saber a que me refiero?" dijo ella en tono de propuesta seductora.

"Y ¿qué me vas a pedir a cambio?" adivinó Syaoran cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues sólo un pequeño favor o dos. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a liar y convertirte en mi confidente sin pedirte algo a cambio?" molestó Tomoyo.

"-Esa línea me suena bastante familiar-" pensó Syaoran. "Te escucho" decidió finalmente.

"Lo más importante es que no estas autorizado para comentar abiertamente que esta información es de tu conocimiento. No puedes contárselo ni siquiera a Sakura. Y... ¿qué más? Déjame pensar... ¡ya se! Ya que tenemos muchos años de conocernos, y que seguramente pronto nos convertiremos en familia, me gustaría que me permitieras llamarte por tu nombre. También tú tienes que decirme por el mío. Eso es todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" propuso la joven.

Las peticiones eran bastante justas. El único problema sería como contarle a Eriol de lo acontecido sin romper su contrato con Tomoyo. Pero eso lo resolvería después.

"Acepto tus condiciones... Tomoyo" dijo finalmente Syaoran en tono de extrañeza. Le iba a costar trabajo recordar llamarla por su nombre de pila.

"Perfecto. Cierra el pacto con un apretón de manos" dijo Tomoyo extendiendo su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano extendida.

Syaoran hizo lo mismo estrechándola y así quedaron de acuerdo.

"Pues entonces, la persona que me preocupaba ayer es...".

"¡OIGAN!" se escuchó una voz que provenía del bosque.

Ambos voltearon en dirección a las luces que se aproximaban. De una de las múltiples veredas que se perdían entre la maleza emergieron un chico y una chica.

"Chiharu, Yamazaki, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"¡Qué bueno que los encontramos! Estábamos pensando en ir a buscarte Li" dijo Chiharu.

"¿Y con qué motivo?" comentó Syaoran en un tono un poco molesto por la interrupción en un momento tan crucial.

"Mira" dijo Yamazaki mientras le mostraba el estuche que traía en la mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"No tenemos idea. Estaba escondido en una caverna que esta al final de este camino" explicó Chiharu.

"Como tiene caracteres antiguos pensamos que sería buena idea que Li nos ayudara a descifrarlo. ¿Qué opinas?" dijo Yamazaki.

"Pues creo entender algo de lo que dice en el exterior... son las letras antiguas de los caracteres ~~~Dai-dō-ji~~~... Daidōji" leyó Syaoran sorprendido. Debajo de estos caracteres se encontraban otros más pequeños.

"¿Por qué está el nombre de Tomoyo en este artefacto?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Podrían referirse a otra familia" propuso Yamazaki. "¿No crees?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

"No lo se" declaró ella.

"También encontramos esto" dijo Yamazaki mientras entregaba el trozo de papel donde había copiado los símbolos que habían visto en la pared de la cueva.

Ésta vez Syaoran los leyó en silencio tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

"Será mejor que vayamos adentro para que Li pueda leerlo con más calma" sugirió Chiharu, temblando un poco por el frió.

"Excelente idea. Vamos Syaoran" dijo rápidamente Tomoyo y, riéndose un poco al pronunciar el nombre del muchacho, comenzó a caminar en dirección de los edificios.

"Pero... oye..." Syaoran exclamó desconcertado.

"Espera un segundo, ¿escuché bien? ¿Acaso lo llamaste por su nombre?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Si. Es bastante natural que yo pueda hacer algo así, ya que tenemos un acuerdo" explicó Tomoyo. "Y yo soy una mujer de palabra…" declaró la chica mientras mostraba en el rostro una expresión pensativa "… la persona que referí hace un momento es alguien a quien tú podrías considerar tu ancestro" pronunció finalmente sonriendo al saber que los otros chicos no podrían entender de quién se trataba.

Con este comentario Syaoran quedó perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

"Pues yo no sé nada. Me interesa más averiguar que es este artefacto tan raro, así que andando" dijo Yamazaki, y tomando de la mano a Chiharu se encamino decididamente hacia la mansión. Tomoyo caminaba inmediatamente atrás de ellos y Syaoran tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar.

"-Supongo que eso me facilita las cosas un poco-" pensó. El grupo ya se había adelantado bastante antes de que el joven guerrero finalmente se reuniera con ellos.

* * *

Al regreso Chiharu y Yamazaki se despidieron y retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Syaoran comentó con Tomoyo que consideraba prudente mostrarle el descubrimiento a Sakura y Eriol y, ya que Tomoyo había acordado encontrarse con el joven inglés para practicar el baile durante la noche, ambos buscaron a Sakura en el salón donde había estado estudiando con otros compañeros y los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de audiovisuales.

"¿A qué debemos esta reunión?" preguntó Eriol por no haber sido informado que todos estarían presentes.

"Hay algo que deben ver" dijo Syaoran mientras les mostraba el artefacto antiguo.

Eriol observó el objeto con sospecha al percibir la energía que emanaba de él pero, al darse cuenta de que el estuche del pergamino no se parecía en nada al de su visión, pretendió no saber nada al respecto.

"Lo encontraron Chiharu y Yamazaki dentro de una cueva" explicó Tomoyo.

"Se siente algo extraño, ¿qué es?" preguntó Sakura.

"Según lo que he estudiado, el exterior dice 'Daidōji, historia de la secta del viento'. Es como si se refiriera a alguna asociación mágica. Además en el borde contiene los símbolos antiguos para magia y viento. Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente" continuó Syaoran "Aquí están unos caracteres que, según Yamazaki, estaban inscritos en el muro de la cueva. Si se traduce al lenguaje actual diría ~~~acaece sobre este recinto, y sobre todas las criaturas que aquí yacen, el sello de la familia Daidōji. Éste es un sello de amor y odio, un sello de ambición y compasión. Una persona camina en la oscuridad. La luz de su corazón guía el camino. La tierra, el fuego y el agua son un eco. Cuando la noche llora en lágrimas luminosas, el llamado del viento conjura una canción, y su melodía purificará de una tajada al mal... ~~~_._" Syaoran se detuvo.

Los rostros de los demás habían cambiado en cierta manera al escuchar sus palabras.

"Esto no lo había comentado antes pero la razón principal por la que quise venir a este seminario fue precisamente porque soñé con una voz diciéndome exactamente las palabras que están escritas en este papel" afirmó el joven.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas unos con otros.

Después los tres que habían permanecido en silencio exclamaron en unísono "yo también soñé algo parecido".

"¿Cómo que soñaron algo parecido? ¿Es eso cierto Sakura?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Si. Pero ya no han habido problemas ni ha sucedido nada raro en nuestro alrededor, hasta ahora… supongo. No pensé que tuviera significado" explicó la chica.

"Y algo extraño ha ocurrido" dijo Eriol en tono solemne.

"Explícate, Hiiragizawa" demandó Syaoran.

"He tenido visiones transmitidas por repentinas pulsaciones mágicas que parecen ser recuerdos del pasado de este lugar" dijo Eriol.

"¿Pero cuándo?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Ocurrió entre ayer y hoy. Primero fue una débil presencia que me puso en estado de alerta. La segunda vez me desmayé por unas centésimas de segundo. Por último, hoy tuve una visión más clara. Era acerca de esta mansión en el pasado, en la era Sengoku por lo que puedo deducir del atuendo de las personas que vi" contestó el chico.

"Entonces ¿todas esas ocasiones en que tuviste desmayos era por culpa de este extraño fenómeno?" preguntó Tomoyo sintiéndose un poco traicionada por no saber nada al respecto.

"Al principio pensé que era solo la energía de ésta casa. Es común que en sitios antiguos existan presencias y remanentes de recuerdos. No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que vi todo demasiado claro para poder ignorarlo, y esto lo confirma. Definitivamente hay algo extraño que está directamente conectado con nuestra visita" explicó Eriol.

"Pero ¿por qué nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de ello?" dijo Sakura intrigada.

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. Tal vez las dos primeras veces no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. Pero la tercera pulsación fue bastante clara. Es casi imposible que pasara desapercibida" analizó Eriol.

"¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en que ocurrió?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Fue cuando estábamos ensayando el baile ¿no es cierto?" dijo Tomoyo.

"Precisamente" complementó Eriol. "Fue una hora antes del almuerzo de hoy".

"Antes del almuerzo..." caviló Sakura. "¡Ah! Fue cuando… ¡el masaje!".

"Por eso se bloqueó la magia" comprendió Syaoran asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se bloqueó?" preguntó Tomoyo con ojos de sospecha.

La pareja se sonrojó con la idea de explicarles lo que había ocurrido.

"Pues... a esa hora…" comenzó a explicar Sakura un tanto apenada, "Syaoran fue a ayudarme con los deberes. Yo establecí una barrera mágica y tal vez eso fue lo que evitó que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que había ocurrido".

"No se preocupen. No preguntaremos '¿qué estaban haciendo dentro de una barrera mágica solos en el área de masajes?'" se sonrió Tomoyo al haberlos pillado.

"Lo importante es averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo" propuso Eriol.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, esa mañana en que no me podía levantar tuve un sueño en que personas del pasado realizaban un rito" dijo Sakura. "Similar a las visiones que describió Eriol" agregó.

"Ciertamente" razonó el Heredero de Clow. "Así como yo puedo percibir visiones Sakura comúnmente las tiene en sueños. Deben estar conectadas".

"Tal vez éste extraño pergamino explique las razones por las que ocurren estos fenómenos" comentó Tomoyo.

"Será mejor que me apresure a investigar que es lo que dice. Una vez que consiga la decifrarlo pondremos todos los pedazos juntos para tener una interpretación más acertada" dijo Syaoran. "Me retiro entonces".

"Yo también voy" dijo Sakura vacilante. "No se si te pueda ayudar pero..."

"Está bien, vamos" decidió el chico tomándola de la mano. "Cualquier novedad que surja se las haremos saber mañana" dijo finalmente mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron en sus lugares por un momento, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Luego recordaron la razón por la que estaban ahí.

"Será mejor que comencemos, ¿no crees?" propuso Eriol.

"Si. Hoy debemos adelantar bastante" contestó ella con una frialdad casi imperceptible en el tono de su voz, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y entraba en el salón.

Eriol pretendió no percibirlo y la siguió de inmediato.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba energéticamente a lo largo de los corredores de la mansión seguido de cerca por Sakura.

Al llegar a una intersección Syaoran dudó momentáneamente volteando hacia ambos lados del pasaje.

"Estoy seguro que se encuentra por aquí" afirmó el joven.

"Señorita Kinomoto" se escuchó desde su derecha.

Ambos voltearon para encontrar a la supervisora con quien Sakura había conversado el día anterior.

"Profesora muy buenas noches" Sakura saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

"Parecen un poco extraviados. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" contestó mirando alternativamente a uno y a la otra.

"Estoy consciente de que hay una biblioteca en uno de los cuartos de este pasillo; estamos buscando ese lugar" planteó el joven en un tono serio.

"Pero claro, la biblioteca. Es por aquí. Síganme" señaló la animada profesora al tiempo que los conducía a lo largo del pasillo, deteniéndose frente a uno de los cuartos.

Tras la puerta corrediza había una habitación de mediano tamaño con varios estantes repletos de manuscritos y libros y en su centro un par de mesas bajas con lapiceros y blocs de notas.

"Adelante" invitó la supervisora abriendo el paso al cuarto pero permaneciendo en el corredor.

Los jóvenes entraron mirando en todas direcciones.

"Si no hay nada más en que pueda ayudarles me retiro. Asegúrense de tratar todo con cuidado, son textos importantes. Ah… y dejar todo en orden cuando terminen, y apaguen la luz al salir. ¿De acuerdo?" instruyó finalmente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Syaoran observó el panel deslizarse con un poco de escepticismo.

"¿Ella es una de las profesoras en el seminario?" preguntó Syaoran a Sakura.

"Si. Es muy amable y sus clases son muy amenas e interesantes" afirmó ella.

"Interesante que la encontráramos precisamente ahora" comentó Syaoran como hablando consigo mismo y poniendo un semblante pensativo.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza por unos instantes.

"¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?" comentó ella finalmente.

Syaoran echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y encontrando la sección de historia en uno de los estantes comenzó a sacar varios tomos.

"Voy a escoger algunos de los que se vean más útiles aquí. ¿Podrías buscar la sección de consulta y traer algunos diccionarios?".

"Claro" contestó Sakura alegre de ser útil.

* * *

Durante un buen rato, la pareja de bailarines se deslizó de un extremo al otro del cuarto. Practicar los pasos de baile requería mucha concentración de parte de los dos. A pesar de que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol tenían en la mente los acontecimientos recientes, al comenzar a bailar parecía que nada más en el mundo existía.

Una hora había pasado desde el inicio de la práctica y, como era de esperarse, el baile estaba a unos segundos de ser completado. Los últimos acordes sonaron y la pareja concluyó por primera vez la rutina entera con una dramática pose final en la que Tomoyo debía sujetarse con ambos brazos al cuello de Eriol, mientras él envolvía con una mano su cintura y con otra la sostenía por la espalda. Sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Sonriendo Eriol levantó a la muchacha. "Ya lo tenemos todo" dijo con satisfacción.

"Muy bien" comentó ella.

Mirando el reloj, decidieron concluir el ensayo y descansar un poco.

Sentados en el suelo del salón con la espalda recargada en el espejo permanecieron en silencio. Más bien Tomoyo trataba de disipar la sensación extraña de disgusto que tenía sin poder lograrlo. Dirigiendo su mirada al control remoto en sus manos abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

"En verdad lamento no haber compartido más abiertamente contigo el hecho de que había tenido esas visiones, señorita Daidōji. Pero se que tú mejor que nadie entiendes que esas situaciones pueden ser problemáticas con solo saberlas. No quería importunarte de manera innecesaria" se disculpó Eriol.

Tomoyo se sobresalto un poco. Como si hubiera leído su mente, lo cual no era enteramente descartable como posibilidad, el joven Hiiragizawa había dicho exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar.

"-Invariablemente adolescente-" se regañó mentalmente la muchacha por permitir que esas emociones la dominaran, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecha por haber generado sentimientos de culpa en su acompañante.

"Lo entiendo joven Hiiragizawa" lo miró finalmente con toda la sinceridad que la situación ameritaba. "No es como si todos los días visitaras sitios aparentemente encantados y te estuvieras desmayando a diestra y siniestra".

"Las visiones no son constantes, pero ahora que estas advertida, señorita Daidōji, tendrás la responsabilidad de cuidar mi espalda si éstas llegan a ocurrir de nuevo" bromeó el muchacho.

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar esa destreza para expresarse de Eriol; la abilidad para encontrar la manera para hacer que algo amargo tuviera un giro dulce, un sabor que te llenaba solamente cuando entendías el origen y propósito de sus palabras.

"Ah… del conocimiento nace la responsabilidad. Lo tendré en cuenta" capituló ella.

Al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba lentamente en el rostro de su acompañante, Eriol supo que sus disculpas habían tendio el efecto deseado. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se formara de nuevo un grupo de arrugas en el entrecejo de la joven.

"Me siento extraña..." murmuró Tomoyo.

"¿Cuál es el motivo?" preguntó Eriol.

"Ha estado ocurriendo algo que tiene que ver conmigo. No le di importancia porque no pensé que fuera posible. Pero con los sucesos recientes, tus visiones, los sueños de Sakura… me parece que puede existir una conexión conmigo" comentó ella.

Eriol estaba confundido. Volteando su mirada hacia la chica preguntó "¿Eso quiere decir que tú sabes algo sobre ese artefacto y lo que esta pasando?".

"No estoy segura. Pero recuerdo vagamente que entre las propiedades de mi padre habían varios templos y santuarios. Mi madre vendió casi todo y por eso no tengo la certeza. Creo que uno de esos templos le dio problemas. Al parecer no podía ser traspasado y debía permanecer bajo el nombre de la familia Daidōji porque era una herencia muy importante. Somos las únicas que quedan bajo ese nombre, así que mi madre permitió que los administradores que habían estado cuidándolo lo conservaran hasta que yo tuviera la suficiente edad para hacerme cargo. Ella no quería nada que ver con el lugar" explicó Tomoyo.

"Entonces existe la posibilidad de que éste sea el templo que pertenece a tu familia" afirmó Eriol.

"Hay algo más" Tomoyo lo miró con ojos de preocupación. "Al estar aquí, siento que nunca estoy sola. Como si algo o alguien me siguiera a todas partes. Y creo que he visto fantasmas o espíritus..." confesó finalmente.

"¿Viste espíritus?" dijo con aún mayor sorpresa el muchacho.

"Eso creo. Como nunca antes había visto uno no estoy segura. También he soñado con un ser extraño que me da miedo… definitivamente me aterra. Y cada vez que cierro los ojos está ahí. Esa es otra razón por la que te pedí que practicáramos durante la noche. Temo dormir porque se que voy a verlo en mis pesadillas" dijo Tomoyo ahogándose un poco su suave voz.

Eriol se compadeció profundamente de la delicada joven.

"Yo protegeré tus sueños, señorita Daidōji" propuso Eriol.

"¿Y cómo lograras hacer eso?" preguntó ella.

"Ya lo verás" exclamó él y, con un movimiento rápido, la cargo en sus brazos y se puso de pie.

"Puedo caminar por mi misma" protestó Tomoyo.

"Lo se", afirmó Eriol sonriente, "pero se ve más galante de esta manera. Sin embargo tendré que pedirte que apagues las luces".

Acto seguido la muchacha presionó el boton de apagado en el control remoto y, tras depositarlo sobre la consola, salió cargada como princesa en brazos de Eriol.

Caminando por los pasillos llegaron finalmente a la zona de habitaciones donde se encontraban los dormitorios de varones. Tomoyo se sorprendió por esta acción poco apropiada, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Tras entrar en el cuarto, Eriol murmuró unas palabras y repentinamente las ropas de ambos cambiaron a las yukatas de noche, sus atuendos de práctica quedaron perfectamente doblados en una esquina, y dos futones se deslizaron desde el armario hasta el suelo.

Depositando a Tomoyo delicadamente sobre uno de los colchones, se puso de pie de nuevo, conjuró una barrera mágica, y se reunió con ella sobre el suelo de tatami.

Todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente que la muchacha no había tenido tiempo de reclamar, pensar o siquiera dar su opinión acerca del acontecimiento. Sin embargo la seguridad que sentía por estar en ese lugar hacia que su mente olvidara todo sobre las cosas apropiadas y correctas que había aprendido en su vida.

Recordó las palabras que la extraña profesora le había dicho hacía dos días, '_no dude en aceptar ayuda con su problema de insomnio'_.

"Aquí estarás a salvo de todos los malos sueños" murmuró Eriol mientras colocaba sus anteojos sobre la mesa y se acomodaba a un lado de la muchacha.

"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo musitar la exhausta Tomoyo. Dando vuelta hacia un costado, suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos cayendo vencida tras dos noches sin dormir.

Eriol miró con deleite la silueta de su acompañante resistiendo el profundo deseo de acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello.

"-Es increíble-" pensó. "-Al compararlas, y esto solo lo haría en mi mente, Sakura definitivamente califica como una chica muy linda y dulce. Pero la señorita Daidouji es hermosa y perfecta... Impecable-" reflexionó el joven y sin poder contenerse más recogió entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Tomoyo y lo besó.

"Buenas noches" murmuró Eriol para cerciorarse que la chica dormía.

Así, en medio de las sombras, ambos respiraron el aire de la misma habitación mientras lentamente caían en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche la mayoría de los asistentes del seminario se había retirado a los dormitorios. Sin embargo, en la biblioteca, Syaoran y Sakura habían estado tratando de terminar la traducción del pergamino que Chiharu y Yamazaki descubrieran horas antes.

Se habían sorprendido bastante cuando, al tratar de abrir el sello, se encontraron con una barrera mágica. La energía era débil, y Syaoran pudo romper el conjuro sin mucho problema. Pero el hecho de que hubiera un hechizo de protección contra posibles intrusos en ese pergamino indicaba la importancia y valor del contenido.

Sentados allí, Sakura y Syaoran dividieron el trabajo. Mientras ella buscaba en la colección de libros antiguos de la mansión algún indicio histórico de la secta del viento que estaba mencionada en el pergamino, él consultaba diccionarios y enciclopedias para conseguir los términos más adecuados que tradujeran el texto a lenguaje moderno.

Sakura estaba hojeando el quinceavo libro cuando de repente dio un enorme bostezo y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron bajo sus ojos.

"Ya estas cansada. Podemos regresar mañana" dijo Syaoran levantado la mirada del bloc donde había estado haciendo anotaciones.

Ella se frotó los ojos. "No. Estoy bien. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda" exclamó animada.

"Has encontrado muchos hechos importantes para completar el rompecabezas en esos libros" contestó el joven mientras señalaba el conjunto de notas que ella había obtenido con todos los datos que encontraba acerca del Templo Daidōji.

"Pero tú eres quien ha trabajado más duro. Ya casi terminas ¿verdad?" indicó Sakura al ver que Syaoran estaba ya en las últimas líneas del amarillento papel.

"Ya casi. En verdad me intriga todo lo que hemos descubierto. Nada de esto es coincidencia" dijo él mientras hojeaba sus notas.

Hubo una pausa. Sakura miraba a Syaoran escribir analizando sus movimientos como si él fuese un libro que ella estuviera tratando de descifrar.

Tras unos minutos ella rompió el silencio de nuevo.

"Me alegra que te muestres tan entusiasmado. Últimamente había notado que tenías algo en la mente y no sabía que era, pero parece que ya te puedes concentrar. Por eso creo que ya no estas preocupado. ¡Qué bueno!" afirmó Sakura mirándolo detenidamente.

Estas palabras pusieron a Syaoran en guardia.

"Fue ese masaje que me diste" concluyó el muchacho mientras estiraba su largo brazo para obtener un tomo de la torre de libros frente a él.

"No exageres. Yo no podría cambiar el aura que tenías con un simple masaje. Pero no preguntaré que fue lo que cambió tu actitud. Simplemente estoy feliz con saber que ya no estas estresado" dijo ella tocando suavemente el brazo de Syaoran, quien le contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto te falta?" preguntó Sakura.

"Solamente consultar éste libro para asegurarme que utilicé el término de la manera adecuada" afirmó Syaoran mientras abría la enciclopedia y buscaba los símbolos restantes.

"Bueno, entonces yo voy comenzar a recoger los libros que ya no estas utilizando. No me gustaría dejar este desastre aquí. Sería muy malo si la profesora viniera mañana por la mañana y descubriera un desorden" proclamó la joven y, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a juntar los libros.

Muy pronto el lugar estuvo en perfecto orden.

Apagaron las luces, salieron de la habitación, y Syaoran acompaño a la joven hasta la división entre cuartos de mujeres y hombres.

"Debemos ser los últimos en irse a dormir" comentó Syaoran mientras caminaban por los corredores desiertos.

"Creo haber visto a alguien dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios cuando estaba acomodando los libros" musitó Sakura. "Era una pareja, estoy segura. El muchacho estaba cargando a la chica en sus brazos. Pero no los vi bien" dijo pensativa.

Entonces se acercaron al lugar donde los corredores se dividían, hacia la derecha las señoritas y hacia la izquierda los varones.

"Muy buenas noches querido" se despidió Sakura.

"Buenas noches" contestó Syaoran estóico.

"Esta bien, esta bien" sonrió Sakura percibiendo un deseo de parte de él. Entonces se paró de puntas y le ofreció un corto beso en los labios, el cual Syaoran recibió de muy buena gana.

"Hasta mañana" murmuró ella mientras se perdía al dar la vuelta del corredor.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Hay muchas diferentes versiones y esta es la mia. Sakura es el primer amor de Tomoyo, incuestionablemente.

Una vez dicho eso, tambien creo que despues de ese primer amor viene Eriol. En el mismo cuarto... "dormidos". YES!

Ademas S&S es lo que hace a CCS una historia genial. :D

Estuve viendo los capitulos otra vez y releyendo el manga... en verdad son maravillosos.

Gracias por leer. XXOO.

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Nadeshiko Kinomoto**: _Origen del bosque; niña adorable_.

Mamá de Sakura y prima hermana de la madre de Tomoyo.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - LED** (_Light-Emitting Diod)_: el diodo emisor de luz o diodo luminoso es un diodo semiconductor que emite luz que se ha incorporado lentamente a los mecanismos de iluminacion modernos y aparatos de uso común como televisiones y celulares.


	12. Capítulo 4: Exégesis,p1

**Capítulo IV: Exégesis, parte 1**

* * *

La pequeña habitación se encontraba en silencio.

Sobre el escaso mobiliario había un montón de ropa y, en la diminuta mesa para el té, un broche para el cabello y un par de anteojos descuidadamente doblados. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche aún no había sido reemplazada por los primeros rayos de sol.

El joven abrió los ojos y aspiró profundamente tratando de estirar sus brazos. Con ésta acción el delicado perfume que expedía la piel de su acompañante hizo que sus sentidos se estremecieran. Recordando entonces que no se encontraba sólo en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de profunda ternura hacia la muchacha.

Ella, por su parte, continuaba perdida en el mundo de sus propios sueños. En su cara había un semblante tranquilo.

Él la miró incrédulo. "-Demasiado bella para ser real-" pensó.

Entonces no pudo resistir la tentación de besar los rosados labios de la joven a su lado. Acercándose suavemente beso primero la nuca, el pómulo de su mejilla y lentamente alcanzó su objetivo principal.

Como consecuencia de esta acción, la muchacha despertó, descubriendo una fuerte figura que la sostenía con cuidado. La femenina mano se deslizo hasta el cuello del muchacho convirtiendo el tierno beso en uno lleno de pasión.

Así permanecieron abrazados bajo los cobertores. Sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados el uno con el otro se unieron de nuevo en un rítmico movimiento de placer mientras se exploraban mutuamente. Silenciando sus expresiones de deseo llegaron al clímax para luego disminuir las pulsaciones de pasión y lentamente deslizarse del frenesí a la calma.

Cercanos como estaban los dos se miraron a los ojos, los cuales eran casi indistinguibles entre las sombras de la madrugada, y suspiraron con grata satisfacción.

"¿Qué hora será?" murmuró la muchacha minutos más tarde mientras miraba hacia el techo de la habitación.

"No se. Pero aún no suena el zafarrancho mañanero. Pienso que es muy temprano todavía" contestó él.

"Bueno... entonces creo que iré a bañarme" decidió ella. Al sentarse las sabanas resbalaron revelando un torso de piel blanca cual porcelana. La mirada del muchacho se dirigió hacia las curvas formadas en la espalda de la joven.

"No me dejes. Todavía es temprano" rogó él, acariciándola suavemente.

Ella lo ojeó con cariño. "Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que alguien te vea" pensó en voz alta la chica y luego agregó "mira, propongo que me asistas en la operación de aseo... ¿qué te parece?" comentó ella en un tono travieso.

La idea le resultó escalofriantemente atractiva al muchacho.

"Siendo así, supongo que no tengo más remedio que acceder a tu proposición" contestó él. "Eres una excelente negociante. Y yo pensaba que los tokiotas no tenían esas habilidades" dijo poniéndose de pie.

Tomando el par de lentes situados en la mesa a la cabeza del futón y colocándolos frente a sus ojos, ella también se paró y contestó en tono de presunción. "Supongo que me agrada presumir de mis habilidades comerciales de vez en cuando. Y con quién mejor que con un osakense para hacerlo. ¿No crees?".

El joven recogió una de las mantas, cubriendo así los cuerpos de ambos. Envuelta en la tela, la pareja salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se deslizó por los corredores hacia las duchas. La temprana hora era el momento más seguro que pudieron encontrar y tuvieron bastante tiempo antes de que cualquier otra persona pensara en despertar siquiera.

* * *

La primera campana de la mañana sonó en toda la zona habitada de la mansión.

Eriol levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, pero el deslumbrante resplandor del día hizo que los cerrara de nuevo.

"Muy buenos días" escuchó.

Esto lo despertó completamente al tiempo que se sentaba de golpe para encontrar la figura de una muchacha que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Tomoyo se había vestido de nuevo con la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior. El futón en que había dormido la joven estaba perfectamente doblado y guardado.

"Buenos días señorita Daidōji. ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó el joven.

"De maravilla. Gracias por tu ayuda" asintió ella. "Sería prudente que comiences el ritual de la mañana, sino se te hará tarde" aconsejó mientras se ponía de pie.

Eriol se estiró rascándose la enredada melena negra y alcanzando sus lentes.

"¿Te quedaste aquí dentro sólo para decirme eso?" comentó Eriol mientras se paraba.

"En realidad, no tenía la certeza de salir de la habitación. Entiendo que colocaste algún tipo de barrera y dudé en tratar de romperla" confesó la chica.

"¡Ah!, por supuesto, la barrera. Tienes toda la razón. Me alegro que no hayas intentado salir, ya que si la tocas todo lo que quedó atrapado en ella entrara en tu mente" dijo él mientras recogía las colchas que se encontraban en el suelo.

"Es similar a la red de un arácnido, solamente el creador de la misma sabe como manejarla" comentó Tomoyo en tono de sospecha.

"Si quieres verlo de esa manera..." dijo Eriol sin sentir ofensa alguna por la alusión y, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, continuó "encerraré esos sueños aquí" señaló, removiendo de su cuello un colgante plateado.

"De esa manera podremos verlos cuando Sakura y Li estén presentes" y tras decir esas palabras pronunció un conjuro, haciendo que la presencia mágica que los rodeaba se concentrara en el pequeño collar.

"Otra duda que tengo es, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí sin que me vean? Si hubiera podido irme un poco antes no tendría de que preocuparme. Pero tras escuchar la campana probablemente todos se han levantado ya" comentó Tomoyo angustiada.

"Señorita Daidōji, tienes expectativas demasiado elevadas. Olvidas que estás en la sección de hombres. Aquí nadie se levanta antes del segundo toque de la campana. Además nosotros no necesitamos tanto tiempo como las damas para estar listos. Así que no hay problema" exclamó Eriol despreocupado.

"-Sabelotodo-" pensó Tomoyo. "Pues entonces ya me voy. Te veré en poco rato. Adiós" murmuró mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente la puerta corrediza.

Agitando la mano suavemente se despidió y cerró la abertura del cuarto.

Eriol por su parte, decidió que no estaría mal comenzar a prepararse.

De repente, la campana sonó de nuevo.

No era común que sonara dos veces con un intervalo de tiempo tan corto. Además el sonido era diferente que en otras ocasiones.

"-Al parecer quieren que nos reunamos más temprano que de costumbre-" pensó y, tomando sus pertenencias, salió del cuarto encaminándose hacia los vestidores.

* * *

Los supervisores se pasearon a lo largo de los corredores de la mansión, en los vestidores y alrededor de las habitaciones, asegurándose de que nadie quedara rezagado.

Durante el desayuno se presentó frente a todos la señora que les había dado la bienvenida en la otra ocasión. El kimono**†** tradicional que usaba era exquisito, con brillante seda color perla, y un obi que contrastaba en color ocre y plateado.

Mientras los jóvenes comían, la señora les explicó que ese sería el último día de trabajo que tendrían y que las clases concluirían esa tarde. Un silencioso júbilo se extendió por toda la habitación tras escuchar estas palabras.

Una vez que el murmullo ceso, la señora continuó con su explicación.

"Ésta noche se iniciará una prueba de supervivencia para todos los alumnos. El objetivo es llegar a la mansión en el menor tiempo posible. Dentro de este salón habrá una pistola de bengalas. Cuando el primer equipo llegue a la mansión, este deberá disparar la bengala para señalar su victoria. El premio, consistirá en pases familiares para un fin de semana de vacaciones totalmente pagadas. Esta es una competencia, así que ustedes deberán decidir si desean ayudar o tratar de vencer a los demás.

"Hoy por la tarde, después de la cena, los grupos serán transportados hasta el punto de inicio de uno de los senderos naturales que atraviesan el bosque alrededor de las instalaciones del templo. A partir de ese momento, tendrán que seguir su camino de regreso hasta la mansión. El territorio está cercado y las sendas marcadas con señalamientos, así que no hay peligro de que se puedan extraviar o alejar de la propiedad. La hora de llegada límite es el medio día del viernes, pero normalmente la mayoría de los grupos llega al atardecer del jueves.

"A cada uno le será entregado un dispositivo localizador, el cual contiene un reloj y un podómetro que mide la distancia restante para llegar hasta la mansión. Cuando den precisamente las doce y un minuto el viernes, los helicópteros buscadores se encargaran de ayudar a aquellos que no hayan podido superar la prueba. Así que no se preocupen por quedar perdidos. En caso de que llegase a ocurrir algún accidente, existe en el dispositivo un botón de seguridad al que pueden recurrir para que los grupos de rescate sean enviados en su auxilio. Nuestro equipo tiene la capacidad de alcanzar a cualquiera dentro de la propiedad en menos de quince minutos. Deben saber que tenemos un record de saldo blanco en todos los años que se ha llevado a cabo esta actividad y se espera que la mayor cantidad de personas posible llegue a la meta a tiempo y sin ninguna complicación. Por favor practiquen prudencia y buen juicio durante ésta prueba.

"Las actividades programadas para el viernes en la noche serán, tal vez, lo que ustedes disfrutaran más, ya que se llevara a cabo la cena, baile y despedida. Éste es un evento de gala muy importante. Así que, sin más por el momento, por favor disfruten su último día de actividades regulares y que tengan todos un exitoso regreso tras la prueba".

Dicho esto, la señora se retiró dejando una habitación llena de entusiasmados jóvenes.

La mesa en donde se encontraban Sakura y sus amigos no era la excepción.

"¡Qué increíble! Creo que ésta será mi segunda parte favorita del viaje" comentó Naoko en un tono de completo regocijo.

"A mi me da un poco de ansiedad... nunca he estado en el bosque por la noche" dijo Rika.

"No te preocupes, con suerte nos encontraremos en el camino. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo o algo así ¿no creen?" animó Chiharu.

"No es una prueba demasiado complicada" exclamó Shūji.

"Tal vez para ti no, pero que tal si en el bosque habitan animales salvajes o criaturas malignas que quieran atacarnos" dijo Yamazaki haciendo una mueca atemorizante.

Sakura inmediatamente reaccionó. "¡No digas esas cosas!" exclamó preocupada mientras escondía el rostro en la espalda de Syaoran.

"No creo que permitan a ninguna clase de animal peligroso dentro de los limites de propiedad de este lugar. Eso es algo ilógico" mencionó Naoko para calmarla.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es parte del reto" contestó Shūji para molestarn a Naoko.

"Las criaturas malignas, es de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos" dijo Eriol en un tono oscuro y mirando a su alrededor atrajo la atención de Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo, dándoles a entender que deberían encontrase para hablar.

"A propósito Li, ¿descubriste algo acerca de ese pergamino que encontramos ayer?" preguntó Yamazaki y luego devoró el último bocado de arroz en su plato.

"Me temo que por el momento no hay nada que pueda decirte sobre él" dijo Syaoran.

"¿A que se refieren?" preguntó Naoko inmediatamente interesada en ese asunto.

"Es un texto extraño que encontramos abandonado en el bosque. Parece bastante antiguo" contestó Chiharu.

"OH... fascinante. ¿Me permitirás verlo a mi también?" preguntó Naoko emocionada.

"A mi me da un poco de curiosidad saber a que se refieren" dijo Rika.

"No hay problema. Solamente debemos esperar que Li lo traduzca" explicó Yamazaki.

En esos momentos los grupos habían comenzado a retirarse.

"Bueno, continuaremos la conversación después. Hay que ir a recibir nuestras tarjetas de asignación para el trabajo del día de hoy" dijo Tomoyo.

"A mi me parece que todo esto del 'trabajo' es meramente simbólico" protestó Chiharu.

"Según tengo entendido" contribuyó Shuuji, "este seminario pretende reunir personas que por su talento están destinadas a destacar en sus campos de estudio. El trabajo manual es para generar apreciación y respeto por las actividades laborales de personas que en el futuro dependerán de nuestras decisiones como líderes".

"Un punto interesante joven Hōjō" afirmó Yamazaki. "Tiene mucho sentido pedagógico".

"Yo me divierto mucho en él. En verdad no me molesta" exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo.

"Señorita Kinomoto, para ti todo parece ser divertido" comentó Shūji.

Los demás muchachos sólo pudieron reírse por este comentario.

"Al parecer estás comenzando a conocer la personalidad de los demás" le dijo Naoko entre risas.

Al terminar su desayuno siguieron el flujo de la multitud de jóvenes y se dirigieron hacia la salida del comedor.

* * *

Tras recibir sus asignaciones cada quien se reportó a un área de trabajo.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol desaparecieron inmediatamente.

"Me gustaría platicar contigo antes del almuerzo. Te veré junto a aquel árbol" dijo Yamazaki a Chiharu.

"Está bien. Me apresuraré" contestó ella despidiéndose de él y observándolo emprender la marcha.

Seguido de esto Rika se acercó a ella y comentó "Mmmm... todo va mejor, supongo".

"Si" contestó con una sonrisa. "Pero al parecer no es lo único que marcha bien en los alrededores. Mira allá" dijo Chiharu señalando a Naoko y Shūji.

Chiharu y Rika observaron mientras la pareja se despedía. Él se agachó besando la frente de la joven, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión con un paso apresurando. Naoko lo miró durante todo el trayecto.

"Que tiernos, ¿no?" comentó Rika inocentemente.

Chiharu, por el contrario, quedó pasmada. Su mente trabajó rápidamente arribando a la conclusión más lógica en unos cuantos segundos.

"¿No…? Ellos... ellos..." titubeó la muchacha, incrédula a lo que su corazón presentía.

"Ellos ¿qué?" preguntó Rika sin comprender a qué se refería Chiharu.

La sonriente Naoko se unió al grupo tras lo cual Chiharu reaccionó arrastrando del brazo a las dos muchachas hacia un rincón donde nadie pudiera verlas.

"¡NAOKO YANAGISAWA! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!" gritó Chiharu en tono de reclamo.

Rika estaba bastante desconcertada por esta demostración de enojo e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Naoko.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó cínicamente la acusada haciéndose la desentendida.

Chiharu se indignó aún más por esa actitud.

"No me salgas con '¿a que te refieres?'. Si lo tienes escrito por toda la cara. Mi intuición no puede estarme engañando. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer algo así?" continuó interrogando Chiharu con recelo.

"Está bien. Lo acepto. No me siento avergonzada de nada de todas maneras. ¿Y qué si hice lo que tú supones?" preguntó retadoramente Naoko.

"Pues yo... yo... yo ¡solo quiero felicitarte! ¡Que emoción!" exclamó finalmente Chiharu abrazando efusivamente a su amiga y dando de brincos.

Naoko se quedó sin palabras. Pensaba que esto sería alguna clase de reprimenda, pero había resultado en una felicitación.

Rika, por su parte, estaba totalmente perdida. "¿Me van a decir que esta pasando aquí?" preguntó.

Tomó unos instantes para que Chiharu terminara su repentina explosión de emociones. Posteriormente fue Naoko quien comenzó a explicar. "Lo que sucede es que... si sabes que desde que conocí a Shūji hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos ¿verdad? Bueno pues ayer yo lo traje a mi habitación y... y..." Naoko se detuvo. Le daba un poco de pena tener que explicar lo que había ocurrido.

"¡Y pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar!" agregó Chiharu riéndose desenfrenadamente con la idea.

Rika cayendo en cuenta se sonrojó con sólo pensar en el acontecimiento. Era demasiado repentino para que pudiera procesarse tan de golpe.

"Pero ¿cómo pudiste?... es decir... lo conoces desde hace tan poco... por lo menos usaste algún tipo de protección..." fue todo en lo que pudo contestar la impactada muchacha.

"Claro. De hecho yo fui quien propició todo. Ayer me tocó trabajar cerca del área de la clínica. Mientras la estaba limpiando resulta que encontré algunos preservativos en un cajón. Los tomé, al fin que se supone todo es gratis. Y pues... ayer en la noche las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas. Así que me arme de valentía y lo hice" explicó Naoko.

Chiharu aún estaba completamente entusiasmada con la idea, pero Rika no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que la tímida Naoko se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así.

"Ya era hora de que salieras del cascaron mi pequeña Naoko. Estoy tan orgullosa..." dijo Chiharu dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"Ahora yo te pregunto ¿cómo supiste?" Naoko la miró con sospecha.

"¡Ah!" exclamó la anteriormente alegre Chiharu tratando de pensar en una respuesta. Sus ojos confesaron lo que sus labios habían silenciado.

"Apuesto a que tú también con Yamazaki. ¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó emocionada Naoko.

"Hace un tiempo ya. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos durante el primer año de preparatoria? Pues nos reconciliamos… Pero no es extraño si lo piensas, ya que nosotros llevamos muchísimo saliendo juntos. En cambio tú, si que apresuraste el paso mujer" comentó ávidamente Chiharu. "Dime ¿qué te pareció?" preguntó ella.

"En realidad se sintió bastante bien" dijo Naoko sonriendo ligeramente.

"Eres una picarona. Apuesto a que él es un experto" dijo Chiharu.

"No lo se y, la verdad, me parece que es lo de menos" contestó Naoko en tono de menosprecio.

"Pues ¿qué no planeas seguir con la relación después de esto?" preguntó Rika mortificada.

"Por supuesto que si. En verdad me gustaría que continuara. Pero vivimos en ciudades diferentes. Pienso que si no nos volvemos a ver, al menos tendré un grato recuerdo" dijo Naoko.

Rika estaba indignada con la conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que hablaran de algo tan serio de una manera tan... simple? Ella había pensado en la posibilidad, pero en realidad nunca había forzado la situación. El profesor Terada tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto. Pero con la proposición de vivir juntos, ella tendría que comenzar a darle un espacio en su mente a 'eso'.

"¿Qué tal tú, Rika? ¿Estas planeando en hacerlo pronto?" preguntó Chiharu, quien estaba totalmente emocionada con el repentino intercambio de experiencias.

"Pues yo..." dijo tímidamente la chica, "yo no lo había considerado hasta ahora. Sin embargo creo… de ser el caso… que no tendré problema con ello" exclamó finalmente con una sonrisa, pensando que no debía dudar en que ella estaría igualmente feliz.

Las tres sonrieron sinceramente unas a las otras.

De repente uno de los supervisores se acercó a ellas, indicándoles que era el momento en que debían dirigirse a sus deberes.

Chiharu insistió en que deberían platicar sobre los 'detalles' y despidiéndose, cada quien se encaminó al trabajo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Candentes escenas del principio del cuarto capitulo. Trate de mantenerlo "T". Quiero pensar que fue logrado. Si alguien considera que debo subir la clasificacion a "M" por favor avisenme por mensajito privado. Mil Gracias.

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**- Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Exégesis_: _(Del gr. ἐξήγησις, explicación, relato)_. f. Explicación, interpretación.

**- Kimono**: Prenda tradicional japonesa, se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente y sujetada con una faja ancha llamada _obi_.


	13. Capítulo 4: Exégesis,p2

**Capítulo IV: Exégesis, parte 2**

* * *

Con el transcurso de las horas los estudiantes realizaban sus diferentes actividades. Todo el trabajo tenía alguna relación con la prueba de supervivencia o con los preparativos para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo el viernes.

Tomoyo y Eriol recibieron tareas menos laboriosas que los otros, puesto que esa tarde sería la última oportunidad que tendrían para practicar el baile antes del gran evento.

Sin embargo Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron que apresurarse para tener tiempo de hablar.

En ésta ocasión fue Sakura quien alcanzó a Syaoran en su trabajo. De ahí ambos caminaron hacia el punto de encuentro: la sala de audiovisuales.

Al acercarse pudieron oir el sonido de música que iniciaba, proveniente del interior de la habitación.

"¿Qué tal si espiamos un momento?" propuso Sakura sonriendo.

Syaoran asintió a favor de la propuesta.

El ruido de la puerta deslizándose fue opacado por la melodía que Tomoyo y Eriol bailaban y tanto Sakura como Syaoran quedaron atónitos con la visión que encontraron ahí. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada gesto y cada giro estaban en perfecta coordinación con la rítmica tonada. La cadencia con que aquella pareja realizaba su práctica era mágica. Los espectadores percibieron con sólo mirarlos bailar un sentimiento intenso que daba la impresión de que en ese instante estaban observando la presentación estelar de la rutina.

Ninguno de los bailarines había notado la presencia de la audiencia. El nivel de concentración estaba al máximo a medida que se acercaba el dramático final de la canción. Con el choque de miradas en el último acorde concluyó la práctica. Todavía después de que la música había terminado, Tomoyo y Eriol permanecieron en aquella posición final, leyendo las miradas y respirando el aire el uno de la otra. Una idea traviesa flotaba en la mente de ambos. Los dos intentaron decir algo al mismo tiempo, pero una oleada de aplausos interrumpió la escena.

"Espectacular, ¡me encanta! No puedo esperar para verlos realizar toda la rutina" dijo Sakura totalmente emocionada y sin parar de aplaudir.

Rompiendo pose Tomoyo dijo "Parece que ya la tenemos toda. Eso es muy bueno". Buscando en su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, el cual ofreció a Eriol para que secara las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían aparecido en su frente; evento lógico tras cuatro series sin descanso de la canción completa.

"No creo que tengamos que ensayar más. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" preguntó Eriol a la joven.

"Si. Las ultimas tres ocasiones han sido ejercicios sin errores. Me parece que no hay problema alguno en interrumpir" contestó Tomoyo.

"Pues entonces debemos comenzar a discutir sobre el otro asunto" dijo Syaoran.

"Nosotros también tenemos algo que comentar con ustedes. Creemos tener una pista sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Pero tú primero Li" mencionó Eriol.

El joven lo miró inquisitivo pero asintió y, tras un gesto indicando que se sentaran, comenzó su explicación.

"Este texto parece ser alguna especie de crónica. Refiere la historia de este templo y de porqué la familia Daidōji esta relacionada con la secta mágica del viento. Encontré una parte que es particularmente interesante, escuchen" dijo Syaoran. Después, tomando una hoja llena de notas comenzó a leer.

"~~~ El Templo de la Gran Sabiduría**†**, la casa Daidōji, refugio y centro de adoración de los cuatro poderes de la naturaleza, agua, fuego, viento y tierra, dedica sus enseñanzas a conservar la paz y combatir espíritus malignos.

Hace tiempo ya que entró a este templo la presencia de un extraño. Venido de una tierra lejana, sin oficio y acosado por la mala fortuna, el hombre recibió hospedaje a cambio de trabajo.

Simpatizante de él, la Sacerdotisa del Viento permitió que éste permaneciera bajo su responsabilidad.

La joven hija del viento, siempre bondadosa y gentil, curó las heridas y dio educación a aquel vagabundo. Con el tiempo un lazo se fortaleció entre ellos. A donde quiera que ella fuera él la seguía vigilante.

Las demás sacerdotisas, preocupadas por la influencia que éste intruso pudiera tener dentro de su templo y con dudas acerca de su origen, buscaron entre oráculos y predicciones alguna pista que les indicara cómo manejar la situación. Sin embargo ninguna de sus adivinaciones pudo revelar la verdadera y terrible identidad del hombre.

Un año después de su arribo, aquel misterioso ser finalmente trajo una maldición.

En el pasado, la familia del muchacho había atraído la furia de un Ikiryō**ψ**. Una oleada de muerte acosó un pueblo tras otro con su terrible maldición. El castigo que estaba escrito en su destino sería que ningún miembro de su linaje muerto por la mano del Ikiryō podría alcanzar la felicidad aun después de la muerte.

Tratando de escapar a la maligna influencia de este hechizo, el muchacho huyó de su tierra, llegando al refugio de nuestro templo. Y llegó el día en que los poderes de Ikiryō finalmente penetraron la protegía a los habitantes de este lugar.

Para llevar a cabo su venganza, el alma del muchacho fue envenenada con la esencia del espíritu. A partir de ese día el carácter amable y sincero del hombre fue remplazado por uno lleno de vileza y agresión.

Se dedujo que él estaba planeado arrebatar los poderes de los elementos.

Tras una junta entre las cuatro sacerdotisas, y en contra de la voluntad la Sacerdotisa del Viento, las otras tres decidieron eliminar aquel poder maligno antes de que se expandiera y destruyera por completo su templo.

Pero, por culpa de la maldición, no había ningún método para exorcizar al demonio del cuerpo del chico; la única manera era eliminar la vasija que lo contenía.

La Sacerdotisa del Viento no deseaba la muerte de ese hombre. Sabía que si realizaban el conjuro que tenían planeado, el espíritu del bondadoso joven que alguna vez había conocido desaparecería por completo sin oportunidad de salvación.

Secretamente, la muchacha formuló un hechizo muy peligroso que, de ser llevado a cabo apropiadamente, liberaría el alma del joven antes de que se destruyera al demonio.

La luna enrojecida brillaba en el cielo la noche en que se llevo a cabo el conjuro. Acorralado dentro del santuario purificador, la Cueva de Azul**†**, el poseído joven se encontró rodeado por las amenazadoras energías de las sacerdotisas. Unos instantes antes de que comenzara la ejecución, la Sacerdotisa del Viento conjuró su propio poder.

Pero justo cuando parecía que las sacerdotisas triunfarían, Ikiryō interfirió y la Sacerdotisa del Viento fue drenada de toda su energía, desapareciendo en un suspiro sin haber completado el ritual. El cuerpo del hombre también se esfumó en ese instante, pero la presencia combinada de ellos aún se percibía dentro de la cueva.

Las tres sacerdotisas restantes no pudieron realizar el exterminio por la falta del poder del viento. Por lo tanto, utilizaron sus poderes para aplicar un sello a la presencia maligna dentro de la cueva.

Ésta historia es una advertencia para todo aquel que intente profanar este recinto. Solamente con las palabras entonadas en el idioma del viento será posible que el espíritu del muchacho sea liberado finalmente.

_ Una persona camina en la oscuridad. La luz de su corazón guía el camino. La tierra, el fuego y el agua son un eco. Cuando la noche llora en lágrimas luminosas, el llamado del viento conjura una canción, y su melodía purificará de una tajada al mal.~~~"_

"Las mismas palabras que Yamazaki transcribió del muro" murmuró Tomoyo desconcertada al ver que Syaoran levantaba la mirada a modo de conclusión.

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos instantes. Cada uno de los muchachos estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Es una historia muy triste" dijo finalmente Sakura.

"Pero, aún después de haberla interpretado, no alcanzo a comprender la conexión con el presente" dijo Syaoran.

"En mi sueño recuerdo a cuatro mujeres y que una de ellas ayudó a un pobre vagabundo. Ellos deben haber sido de quienes cuenta la historia" agregó Sakura.

"Pero el pergamino no relata suficiente para entender qué debemos hacer" dijo Tomoyo.

"En la última visión que recibí había algo importante que un hombre entregó a otro. Tal vez si observamos las imágenes que están en este medallón podamos descubrir algo más" comentó Eriol mostrando a todos la joya.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"Lo que sucede es que, después de haberlo pensado un poco, se me ocurrió que tal vez existe una relación entre mi familia y este templo. Además, dentro de mis sueños había estado recibiendo algún tipo de mensaje. Todo esto se lo comuniqué al joven Hiiragizawa el día de ayer y, con ayuda de su magia, los sueños fueron capturados en este medallón" explicó Tomoyo.

Eriol colocó la joya en el centro del círculo formado por los cuatro tras lo cual invocó los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad. Reaccionando al conjuro pronunciado, el colgante comenzó a brillar proyectando una imagen.

_La primera figura en aparecer fue un contorno opaco._

_De repente partículas de luz que volaban y se apagaban atravesaron la visión._

_La imagen cambio, mostrando a una hermosa mujer en túnica roja; una sacerdotisa. Llamas del fuego resplandecían a su alrededor. El rostro de la mujer sufrió una transformación repentina, y la cara de Naoko la substituyó por unos instantes y luego se desvaneció quedando la figura como una silueta gris._

_Posteriormente apareció otra sacerdotisa. En sus manos descansaba el poder de la tierra. Un destello mostró entonces a Rika en el atuendo color verde de la doncella anterior, y su figura se transformo en humo quedando a un lado de la primera._

_Una tercera sacerdotisa apareció en la forma de una mujer que controlaba el agua. Lo mismo que en las anteriores ocasiones ocurrió con ella, esta vez mostrando a Chiharu en la ropa azulada de la sacerdotisa. Destellando tres escudos aparecieron: la estrella de Sakura, la cual envolvió a las tres mujeres, el sol y la luna de Clow a la izquierda y el Rashinban__**†**__ a la derecha. Después una lluvia de estrellas atravesaba el cielo. Por último, la magia del viento revuelta con poderes oscuros de un hombre aprisionado, y la imagen de una radiante sacerdotisa. Ella estaba encadenada y su voz estaba silenciada por fuertes ataduras. Su garganta comenzó a brillar._

_La sacerdotisa gesticuló un grito de desesperación y la luz en su garganta se concentro en la forma de una esfera luminosa, la cual se desprendió de ella._

_Mientras las imagenes se desvanecían, la esfera quedó sola flotando en el aire._

El grupo estaba sorprendido con lo que veía. Era cómo si todo formara parte de un rompecabezas.

El medallón comenzó a vibrar al tiempo que la esfera de luz parpadeaba frente a los jóvenes. En un instante el colgante saltó violentamente partiéndose a la mitad, quedando una porción del círculo pegado a la cadena y el otro a los pies de Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que el orbe luminoso entraba en su garganta y ella, paralizada a causa de la repentina fusión, desfalleció.

Eriol la sujetó rápidamente, evitando que golpeara el suelo.

"¿Te sientes bien Tomoyo?" preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

"Si... pero... creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor cuál es el propósito de todo esto" contestó la muchacha de cabello negro mientras recuperaba de nuevo sus fuerzas.

"Las imágenes lo explican relativamente" comentó Syaoran en un tono frió.

"Al parecer debemos de alguna manera exterminar la energía maligna que se encuentra sellada en la Cueva de Azul" dijo Eriol con voz seria al tiempo que recogía los pedazos del medallón colocándolos en su bolsillo.

"¿Pero de qué manera?" preguntó Sakura.

"Siendo que las sacerdotisas fallecieron hace mucho tiempo, necesitamos a alguien para que tome sus lugares en cuerpo. Y tengo la impresión de que los espíritus de ellas han escogido a sus substitutos" explicó Eriol.

"Ellas eligieron a Sasaki, Mihara y Yanagisawa. Yo también pude distinguir sus rostros por unos momentos" agregó Syaoran.

"Sin embargo, se requiere de nuestra presencia mágica. Ya que las muchachas no poseen ningún poder, tú tendrás que brindarles de tu magia, Sakura. Li y yo las apoyaremos. Eso nos deja solamente a..." dudó Eriol mientras miraba a la joven a su lado.

"A mi" dijo Tomoyo que ya había recobrado fuerza. "Yo haré el papel de la Sacerdotisa del Viento" afirmó con determinación.

"Entonces... ¿cuándo debemos llevar a cabo el ritual?" dijo Sakura.

"Eso será en la madrugada del viernes" afirmó Syaoran. "La lluvia de estrellas Leonidas será visible con mayor intensidad en ésta parte del mundo durante las primeras horas de ese día. Esas deben ser las _lágrimas luminosas_ que menciona el texto".

"Pero ésta noche nos separarán, y mañana estaremos dispersos en el bosque a causa de la prueba de supervivencia" señalo Sakura preocupada.

"Debemos asegurarnos de que todos los miembros del ritual estén presentes a la hora de realizarlo. Veré que puedo arreglar. Por el momento debemos tratar de no usar hechizos que puedan delatar nuestro verdadero poder" exhortó Eriol enviando una mirada particularmente a Sakura y Syaoran. "Pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento, parece que se acerca alguien".

La Dueña de las Cartas y su acompañante se pusieron de pie rápidamente y salieron por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

En ese instante la señora de kimono y dos supervisores entraron en la habitación encontrando a Tomoyo y Eriol aún sentados en el suelo.

"Muy buenas tardes jóvenes. Hemos venido a observar una demostración del baile, para evaluar su progreso" dijo la señora.

"Por supuesto" contestó Eriol.

"Será un honor" complementó Tomoyo.

Activando entonces el reproductor de discos, la pareja bailó para ellos.

Una vez terminada la demostración recibieron una gran ovación de parte de los espectadores.

"Excelente. Son la mejor pareja que he visto en mucho tiempo. Los felicito" comentó la señora.

"Estoy de acuerdo" agregó uno de los maestros, "no habrá necesidad de que permanezcan aquí sin participar en el desafío".

"Me han conmovido con su representación. Espero que demuestren el mismo entusiasmo pasado mañana durante la cena" dijo el otro supervisor.

Los muchachos recibieron los halagos con humildad. Una vez que los adultos se retiraron, Tomoyo observó el reloj de pared, el cual indicaba que todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes que la hora del almuerzo comenzara.

"Ahora ¿qué haremos con este tiempo libre, joven Hiiragizawa? Se aceptan sugerencias" preguntó la chica mientras apagaba el estéreo.

"Se me antoja una cómoda siesta antes de comer" afirmó Eriol.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que no dormiste 'cómodamente'?" dijo Tomoyo bromeando con un tono de molestia.

"Para nada. Lo digo tomando en consideración que durante las próximas dos noches dormiremos al aire libre" justificó el muchacho.

"Mmmm... está bien" concluyó Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Repentinamente Syaoran apareció fuera de la misma. Por su apresurada respiración, parecía que había corrido desde dondequiera que se encontraba.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron mucho.

"¿Qué pasa Li? ¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó Eriol desconcertado.

"Lo va a hacer. En este momento lo vi y traía la caja en la mano" dijo apresurado.

"No hay tiempo que perder, vamos" exclamó el joven inglés mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

"Tienes que venir conmigo, Tomoyo" ordenó Syaoran arrastrando de una mano a la joven de cabellera negro.

"¿A que se refieren? ¡Me podrían explicar de qué se trata esto por favor!" preguntó ella mientras trataba de emparejarse con las enormes zancadas que daba Syaoran.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Agradezco mucho que continuen apoyando mi historia. Recibi un mensaje y por lo tanto cambie la clasificacion del Fic. Gracias. Soy nueva en estas cosas y es importante para mi saber que lo estoy haciendo lo mejor posible.

Comienzan a resolverse algunas dudas de nuestros heroes y la misión está más clara frente a ellos. Pero un par de sorpresas esperan antes de esto.

De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Ciao. ;3

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Ikiryō**: _Espíritu viviente_. Demonio que es la encarnación de emociones negativas; es, de acuerdo con la mitología japonesa, el espíritu de la ira y los celos que daña a las personas.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

**- El Templo de la Gran Sabiduría **(»_Daidōji_): es la traducción del apellido de Tomoyo utilizada en el contexto de la historia. Sin embargo puede dársele diferentes interpretaciones. Sitio en que se lleva a cabo la historia. Es una extensa propiedad que esta situada en el área rural al noroeste de Tokio

**- Cueva de Azul** (»_Ao no Kutsu_): Santuario de purificación donde se encierran los espíritus que atentan contra los Daidōji.

**- Rashinban**: Tablero creado por el Mago Clow, y heredado por generaciones en la familia Li, para rastrear las Cartas Clow. Es la insignia de Syaoran.


	14. Capítulo 4: Exégesis,p3

**Capítulo IV: Exégesis, parte 3**

* * *

Como había prometido, Chiharu terminó de trabajar aprisa para poder conversar con Yamazaki.

La muchacha esperaba sentada a la sombra de un arce donde la suave brisa de otoño hizo que algunas hojas anaranjadas y rojas se desprendieran del árbol y cayeran delicadamente en su regazo. Distraída al admirar los vibrantes colores de la naturaleza, no se percató de la presencia de su novio mientras se deslizaba detrás de ella cubriendo sus ojos.

"¡Adivíname!" dijo fingiendo la voz.

"No se... déjame pensar" dudó la muchacha, "... eres un espíritu del bosque que ha venido a secuestrarme" pronunció finalmente.

"No" contestó Yamazaki y con un movimiento sutil colocó la cabeza de la chica justo debajo de la de él, "pero casi aciertas".

El joven se sentó al lado de Chiharu en la banca y, mirando el cielo a través de los huecos entre las ramas, permaneció en silencio.

Chiharu, un poco insegura de la situación preguntó "Y, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?".

"Shh..." silenció Yamazaki. "No arruines el momento" ordenó su susurrante voz.

Ésta contemplación duro al menos cinco minutos; eternos para la ella, pero fugaces para él. Juntando cada centímetro cúbico de valentía existente en su cuerpo, Yamazaki rompió el silencio.

"Estoy pensando en estudiar ciencias políticas, específicamente relacionadas con Diplomacia Internacional... Consulté con el asesor estudiantil y me dijo que con mis credenciales sería posible que consiguiera una beca para ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad" dijo el joven. Haciendo una pausa, volteó a mirar a la chica.

Chiharu mostraba su alegría por saber la noticia. Sin embargo, decidió no hacer ningún comentario y esperar a que el muchacho continuara.

Yamazaki prosiguió.

"Esta es una oportunidad muy prometedora. Sin embargo había algo que me detenía para poder perseguir completamente esta meta. El problema era que la escuela a la que me refiero es la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra".

La joven se sobresaltó un poco: una reacción obvia. Ese había sido el problema desde un principio; la razón por la cual Yamazaki se había comportado diferente con ella últimamente.

Si él decidía perseguir aquel sueño... eso significaría que ya no podrían estar juntos. Al pensar en esto, Chiharu sintió una tremenda tristeza. Su rostro reflejaba las distintas emociones que se revolvían en su mente. Aflicción, confusión, desasosiego. Temblores de nerviosismo recorrieron su cuerpo. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no se acomodaban en el orden adecuado.

Al percibir lo alterada que estaba Chiharu, el muchacho decidió continuar inmediatamente su explicación.

"El problema era que, por más que traté, por más que intente visualizarme persiguiendo ésta meta estando separado de ti... no logré hacerlo. Estuve a punto de descartar la idea por completo y buscar algo que no me obligara a apartarme de ti. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, me sentía incómodo con la idea de traicionar mis sueños. Pensé que me encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado veía la ambición que siempre he anhelado y por el otro te veía a ti, el amor de mi vida" en ese momento tomó suavemente una de las manos de la joven. "Sin embargo, ayer tú disipaste todas mis dudas. Con tu ayuda encontré el valor para llegar a una resolución. Chiharu, mírame por favor" pidió Yamazaki.

Hasta ese momento Chiharu no había querido verlo directamente. Haciendo caso de la petición, la joven alzó la mirada encontrando que los ojos de Yamazaki mostraban gran seriedad. En ese semblante se podía distinguir una determinación que de una extraña manera dio confianza a la muchacha. Chiharu estaba segura que él había encontrado la mejor solución para aquel dilema.

"¿Qué decidiste?" preguntó ella en un tono lo más tranquilo posible.

"Al terminar la preparatoria iré a estudiar a Inglaterra" confesó Yamazaki arrodillándose frente a Chiharu y tomándola por sorpresa. El asombro se multiplicó cuando vio cómo Yamazaki sacaba una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo y me acompañes, para que juntos construyamos un verdadero sueño para los dos" concluyó el joven, descubriendo el dorado anillo coronado por un hermoso diamante que se encontraba dentro de un estuche aterciopelado.

De nuevo la suave brisa otoñal hizo que enrojecidas hojas llovieran sobre ambos. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese preciso momento. Registrando cada aroma, sonido e imagen que estaba a su alcance y almacenándolos en la memoria, ambos querían recordar la manera exacta en que este momento mágico había ocurrido. Parecían temer que, al no hacer esa pausa, aquella alegría que sentían se esfumaría en cuestión de segundos.

Chiharu se puso de pie, seguida por Yamazaki. "Acepto" exclamó ella. "¡Si, acepto! Te amo; no sabes lo feliz que me haces..." tomando el anillo entre sus manos, Chiharu se abalanzó sobre Yamazaki, estrechándolo con fuerza y atrapando sus labios con un tierno beso.

Entonces Yamazaki murmuró al oído de Chiharu "soy tuyo por siempre".

Separándose un poco, el muchacho tomo el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de la joven. Después de esto, simplemente se abrazaron. Solos, debajo de los rojos destellos de arce que los rodeaban, y sus corazones más cercanos uno del otro que nunca.

* * *

Detrás de un arbusto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban cuatro jóvenes escondidos. La cámara video-grabó por unos segundos antes de ser desactivada.

"¡Que romántico!" exclamó finalmente Tomoyo.

"Si. Chiharu debe estar que no cabe de alegría" dijo Sakura totalmente conmovida.

"Ahora si a dejarlos. Ya he obtenido lo que quería" dijo Syaoran mientras se deslizaba en dirección contraria de donde habían estado observando.

"No te vayas aún, tal vez suceda algo más... interesante" sugirió Eriol.

"No te hubiera avisado" exclamó Syaoran dirigiéndose a Eriol. "Solamente necesitaba que Tomoyo me hiciera el favor de grabar la proposición. Por cierto, gracias por eso" dijo a la chica.

"No hay de que Syaoran. Una vez que lo edite, mejore el sonido y ponga música de fondo te pasare una copia" contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"¡OYE! ¡La llamaste por su nombre! ¡Tú también lo hiciste! ¿De que se trata esto?" preguntaron a unísono Sakura y Eriol.

Recordando el trato que habían hecho, Tomoyo y Syaoran permanecieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en cómo explicarían las razones de esto a los demás. Parecía una situación sin salida, pero milagrosamente fueron salvados por una voz.

"Con que nos estuvieron espiando, ¡eh!" exclamó Chiharu. "Que vergüenza jovencitos" dijo ella fingiendo la voz de ancianita.

"Chiharu, Yamazaki... ehm... ¡felicidades!" dijo con vivacidad Tomoyo.

"Por fin te animaste Yamazaki" agregó Syaoran. "Ese anillo lo has traído desde hace más de dos años" exclamó siguiéndole la corriente a Tomoyo.

"-Qué hábil-" pensó ella "-con ese comentario podremos distraer a los otros dos-".

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Chiharu.

"Pues... este..." Yamazaki se sonrojó un poco.

"Fue bastante precipitado. Me obligó a que lo acompañara a una tienda y me dijo que había estado ahorrando para... algo más... Pero en lugar de eso compro el anillo".

Chiharu recordó entonces cuando ella y Yamazaki tuvieron un rompimiento serio.

-/-

_Fue en los primeros días de la preparatoria._

_El padre de Chiharu recibió una promoción en su compañía para la cual se requerían varios meses de entrenamiento seguido por una transferencia permanentemente con el puesto de jefe de departamento en el extranjero._

_La madre de Chiharu se alegró por la oportunidad e inmediatamente renunció a su posición en el centro comercial para comenzar a hacer los preparativos. Pero la joven no estaba entusiasmada en lo más mínimo._

_A Chiharu le daba gusto que su padre fuera reconocido en el trabajo, pero ella no tenía deseos de acompañarlos. Su vida entera estaba en Tomoeda, y dejar todo atrás le resultaba impensable._

_Mientras más conmoción causaba su familia, más difícil le resultaba a Chiharu expresar sus sentimientos de oposición._

_Sin embargo, aunque ella se mostraba obviamente deprimida y renuente en casa, se esforzaba por ocultar la situación de los demás, especialmente de Yamazaki._

_En aquel entonces su novio se había dedicado al trabajo más de lo normal._

_El joven tenía la ambición de asistir a un seminario de política internacional que se realizaría en la ciudad de Toyama__**†**__ durante el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano y se la pasaba tardes enteras de un empleo a otro para juntar dinero. Por estar tan ocupado y no pasar mucho tiempo con Chiharu, no tuvo oportunidad de notar lo que ocurría._

_Con la fecha del traslado acercándose, Chiharu se sentía cada vez más aislada y desesperada. _

_Justamente una semana antes de que el padre de Chiharu partiera, la familia organizó un viaje a las montañas._

_Sin embargo, para reprenderla por su falta de cooperación, Chiharu tuvo que quedarse a cuidar la casa. Usando como argumento que ella estaba demasiado deprimida y que les echaría a perder el paseo, la habían dejado sola para que reflexionara acerca de sus problemas y dejara de ser una molestia para todos._

_Nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir la ciudad cuando Chiharu los vio partir y, al entrar de nuevo en la desierta casa, escuchó en su celular la tonada familiar que indicaba una llamada de Yamazaki. La joven sintió un gran peso en el pecho._

_Fue en ese día lluvioso, hacía ya más de dos años, que Chiharu utilizó a manera de excusa el constante abandono por parte de Yamazaki para dar su la relación por terminada._

_Le reclamó por teléfono su negligencia y le recriminó que prefería concentrarse en otras cosas sin tomar en cuenta cómo se sentía ella. Chiharu sabía que eran palabras de celos y egoísmo. Pero con el inminente traslado de su familia, pensó que sería lo mejor para ambos terminar así y no volver a verse. Por más que lo amara, al sentirse ignorada la joven no podía pensar con claridad. Sin dejarlo explicar ni responder, Chiharu interrumpió la comunicación y apagó el teléfono móvil._

_La lluvia que se estrellaba violentamente contra la ventana en su oscura habitación amplificaba el eco de su soledad._

_Chiharu no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando de repente escuchó el timbre y unos golpes desesperados en la puerta de enfrente. Al abrir encontró a Yamazaki empapado, respirando apresuradamente y con una mirada implorante en los ojos._

_La muchacha lo observó sorprendida por unos momentos._

_"… ¿no deberías estar saliendo a tu viaje?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar._

_"NO…. No..." dijo Yamazaki recuperando el aliento. "No hay nada más importante en este momento para mí que estar aquí" declaró el joven y, para mayor sorpresa de Chiharu, se arrodillo enfrente de ella. "Perdóname. Chiharu. Por favor. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. He sido un tonto por no cuidarte mejor. Permití que otras cosas parecieran importantes, pero en mi vida no existe nada que sea más importante que estar contigo. Perdóname por favor…"._

_Un rayo, acompañado por el rugido de un trueno, iluminó la casa vacía._

_La joven observó el cuerpo entumecido de Yamazaki que se hundía en el suelo de su pórtico sintiendo una onda cálida despertar en su corazón y cayó al suelo también. Abrazándolo le contó entre lágrimas todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. No dejaba de disculparse con él por haberle ocultado lo que había sucedido._

_"Está bien… ya está bien… no te preocupes…" la consoló Yamazaki. "Todo se va a arreglar"._

_Esa noche Yamazaki se había quedado con ella. Por primera vez habían consumado su deseo por el otro y, entre caricias y violento arrebato, se habían reconciliado confirmado su apasionado e imperecedero amor._

_"Jamás te volveré a dejar. Te lo juro" había sido la promesa que el joven hiciera en aquel momento. _

_Tras conversar por un largo rato acerca de la situación, juntos idearon la manera de convencer a los padres de Chiharu para que la dejaran terminar la preparatoria en Tomoeda mientras compartía su casa con una prima que con motivo de iniciar sus estudios en una universidad cercana ese mismo año había llegado a vivir ahí y estaría cuidando de su casa._

_Sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que los padres de Chiharu se negaran._

_"No hay problema" había declarado el joven. "Tengo un plan alterno, por si acaso" fue lo único que le había dicho._

-/-

Chiharu se sonrojó al comprender finalmente las intenciones verdaderas por las cuales Yamazaki había comprado el anillo en aquel entonces, y se alegró al pensar que finalmente podrían estar juntos pasara lo que pasara.

"Bueno, pues ya me tengo que ir a duchar para asistir al almuerzo. Seguramente los demás nos estarán esperando en el comedor. Tenemos que darles la buena noticia, ¿no creen?" dijo Tomoyo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia los edificios.

"Claro. Espera a que le muestre esto a Rika y a Naoko. Se van a sorprender mucho" exclamó Chiharu apresurando el paso para alcanzar a la otra chica.

"Yo quiero contar una parte de la historia… esperen" dijo Sakura y corrió tras ellas.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron rezagados caminando a la par.

"Dos años ¿eh? Eso si que es bastante tiempo. Esperaría más de ti mí estimado Yamazaki. No me parece lo tuyo. Seguramente fue en un arranque de locura. O ¿será acaso que hubo algo especial que te impulsó a hacerlo?" se mofó Eriol.

"Por lo menos yo no acompaño a una jovencita durante la noche sin que algo suceda. Digo, si me voy a comprometer, al menos darle un propósito a la visita" contestó Yamazaki en el mismo tono.

"¿Es ésta una confesión o una acusación? Me suena a ambas" dijo Eriol.

"Aunque no fue la razón principal, admito que fue después de que Chiharu y yo estuvimos juntos que decidí comprar el anillo. Pero ¿qué me puedes decir tú? Seguramente has llevado una vida mucho más extravagante" contestó el otro chico.

"Nada interesante. Pero acerca de tu otro comentario, asumo que te refieres a la señorita Daidōji escurriéndose por los corredores de las habitaciones de caballeros esta mañana. O ¿me equivoco?" aclaró el joven inglés. "Y existen razones para ello".

"¡¿A qué te refieres!?" gruñó Syaoran al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aunque sabía que Eriol había ayudado a Tomoyo a capturar las imágenes contenidas en sus sueños, no aceptaba el pensarlos pasando la noche juntos.

"No precipites conclusiones Li. Tú sabes que respeto a la señorita Daidōji lo suficiente para no hacer algo inapropiado sin el adecuado consentimiento" se justificó Eriol ante la mirada amenazadora del muchacho.

"Más te vale. Sabes lo que te ocurrirá" amenazó Syaoran.

"Percibo bastante hostilidad. ¿Me he perdido de algo?" preguntó Yamazaki con curiosidad.

"No, todavía no te lo pierdes" explicó Eriol. "Pero tengo una duda Li, ¿por qué querías que la señorita Daidōji te hiciera el favor de video grabar aquel evento?".

Calmando un poco su anterior reacción violenta, dijo "Es un reto. Cuando llegue el momento, yo también le propondré matrimonio a Sakura" exclamó Syaoran.

"¡Ah!... ciertamente" exclamó Yamazaki. "Es para comparar cual propuesta es mejor. No creo que puedas vencerme. ¿Te fijaste en las hojas de arce cayendo justamente en el dramático momento en que esperaba la respuesta de la hermosa doncella? Nada se compara a este instante. Te costará mucho trabajo superarlo" presumió Yamazaki. "Parecía escena de una película antigua".

"Ya lo verás, ¡yo te venceré!" dijo con determinación Syaoran.

Eriol simplemente sonrió por esta amistosa confrontación. Seguramente Yamazaki había inventado alguna historia loca acerca de las propuestas de matrimonio y, como de costumbre, Syaoran se la había creído enterita.

"¿Aceptarían un reto más caballeros? Creo que yo podría vencer a ambos en esa categoría" afirmó Eriol.

"Me parece que tenemos demasiada ventaja sobre ti. Según tengo entendido no te encuentras en ningún tipo de relación amorosa en este momento. No sería una batalla justa" dijo Yamazaki.

"¡Ah! Pero olvidas que se trata de mí. Espera un poco y verás. No me molesta estar en desventaja. Es más, me alienta a considerar el asunto con mayor seriedad" contestó el chico.

"Pero que quede claro que esto no es ningún tipo de apuesta. Lo único que se gana es el honor de ser el mejor" argumentó Syaoran.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Eriol.

"Pues adelante camarada. Y que gane el mejor" exclamó Yamazaki mientras estrechaba manos con el joven.

* * *

La sesión de clases de esa tarde fue corta. Los supervisores llevaron a cabo encuestas para preguntar la opinión de los estudiantes acerca del seminario y aprovecharon para desearles buena suerte en la prueba de supervivencia.

A la hora de la cena se llevo a cabo la asignación de grupos para la prueba.

Los equipos estarían conformados po personas, separados cada cinco kilómetros los unos de los otros alrededor del perímetro de la propiedad.

Fue entonces que, utilizando su magia, Eriol modificó los grupos de sus amigos, colocando a tres de sus cuatro grupos directamente encaminados a la Cueva de Azul: primero estarían Sakura y Syaoran, después las tres chicas, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, y finalmente Tomoyo y él. Y se preocupó por situar a Yamazaki y a Shūji juntos en el extremo opuesto de la mansión. De esta manera sería fácil convencerlos de no intentar encontrarse con los demás.

Los alumnos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a los transportes despidiéndose unos de otros y deseándose suerte en la prueba.

"Cuídate mucho" dijo Shūji a Naoko en un tono amable. "Si llegan a toparse en el camino, les encargo vean por ella, Li, Hiiragizawa" pidió Shūji a los dos muchachos.

Ambos asintieron un poco extrañados por el exceso de preocupación que demostraba el otro muchacho.

"Ya, ya. Que nos veremos de nuevo el viernes. Vámonos o perderemos nuestro lugar" dijo Yamazaki arrastrando a Shūji lejos del grupo hacia el otro autobús.

Con una cara alargada, el joven de Osaka agitó la mano despidiéndose de Naoko. Ella respondió de igual manera.

"Suerte. ¡Ánimo con la prueba!" se despidió también Chiharu con entusiasmo.

"Syaoran, quiero viajar en el autobús junto con Tomoyo. ¿Si me dejas?" rogó Sakura.

"Mmmm..." frunció el muchacho en respuesta.

"No seas celoso Sy..." Tomoyo se detuvo.

Syaoran sudo frío cuando casi la escucha mencionar su nombre.

"Share!... o sea, comparte... sabes que la tendrás toda para ti durante el camino. ¿Está bien?" terminó de decir la muchacha.

"Claro..." exclamó Syaoran, aliviado por la abrupta pero convincente recuperación de Tomoyo.

"¡Listo entonces! En seguida vuelvo" dijo Sakura, y se alejó en dirección del grupo de organizadores a quienes estaba ayudando a coordinar a los jóvenes para el abordaje.

"Estuvo cerca" comentó Syaoran a Tomoyo una vez que Sakura se había alejado; volteando a ver a Eriol, encontró al joven inglés conversando con Naoko y Rika. "-Por lo menos Hiiragizawa no escuchó. Presiento que sospecha algo, y seguramente me lo mencionara en el camino-" reflexionó alistando sus ideas.

El autobús viajó por un largo trecho, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para que los correspondientes grupos bajaran.

Ya que Sakura y Tomoyo se habían sentado juntas, a Syaoran le tocó viajar con Eriol.

"Y entonces... ¿qué sabes? Porque estoy seguro de que algo nuevo sabes" preguntó el joven inglés.

"He descubierto algunas cosas" mencionó Syaoran.

"¿Y…?" preguntó Eriol intrigado.

"Comenzaré por advertirte de nuevo que no toleraré que ella tenga una experiencia dolorosa. Ella no lo merece. Bastante ha sufrido ya en su vida. Así que más te vale no lastimarla" amenazó Syaoran.

Eriol se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con un gesto serio.

"Ella es muy fuerte. Siempre ha tenido que lidiar con sus problemas sola y eso la ha llevado a encerrarse en si misma. Sin embargo, está consciente de esto y pienso que hay oportunidad de que permita un acercamiento. Debes prometer, debes darme tu palabra de honor, que si descubres que no puedes ayudarla, la dejarás tranquila" concluyó severamente Syaoran.

"Mis esfuerzos no serán en vano" aseguró Eriol y, extendiendo la mano, estrecho la de Syaoran formalizando el acuerdo.

Una vez finalizado el pacto, Eriol sonrió maliciosamente.

"Pues si cuento con la aprobación de mi colega, no hay más que decir. Hoy mismo comenzaré a abrirme paso hacia el corazón encadenado de la hermosa doncella" comentó Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró con ligero desdén.

En ese momento se detuvo el autobús. El supervisor a cargo exclamó "Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li, favor de salir".

Despidiéndose de los demás, la pareja se dirigió a la salida del transporte.

"Aquí tienen" dijo el supervisor, mientras les entregaba un par de mochilas y un reloj localizador a cada uno.

Tras bajar del vehículo, los jóvenes esperaron hasta que el transporte desapareciera en la distancia.

"¡Adelante!" exclamó emocionada Sakura, tomando de la mano a Syaoran y abriéndose paso hacia el interior del desconocido bosque.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

UH! Los equipos están listos para avanzar hacia el enfrentamiento. Por supuesto que los puse a todos donde están por razones particulares. Me hubieran gustado equipos más grandes (por ejemplo que S,S,T,E fueran juntos), pero creo que necesito algo de intimidad adicional entre T&E para que las cosas terminen de cocinar entre ellos.

En fin. De nuevo a los que siguen esta historia les agradezco mucho. Sigo haciendo ajustes y correcciones pero ya voy avanzando hacia el final.

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

** - Toyama**: Ciudad capital de la prefectura del mismo nombre, ubicada en la isla de Honshu, a 300km al noroeste de Tokio.


	15. Capítulo 4: Exégesis,p4

**Capítulo IV: Exégesis, parte 4**

* * *

Yamazaki estaba sentado en la parte posterior del transporte moderando un debate acerca de la posibilidad de encontrar vida en Marte, por lo que Shūji aprovechó la oportunidad para trasladarse hasta el frente del vehículo y sentarse detrás de su prima, quien era la profesora encargada de entregar mochilas y relojes a los alumnos.

"Aquí tienen. Muy buena suerte" exclamó animadamente la joven al tiempo que entregaba los bultos a la pareja en turno.

Los dos estudiantes bajaron y el autobús comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"Oye" llamó Shūji tratando de atraer la atención de su prima.

"¿Qué pasa Shumi querido?" respondió ella en tono dulce.

El joven bufó para demostrar su descontento por el apodo, pero continuó con la conversación. "Te subiste en el autobús equivocado. Pensé que estarías con ellos" confirió en voz baja.

"De ninguna manera. Estoy precisamente en el lugar en que se sospechará menos. Sabes que no podemos bajar la guardia ni un poco alrededor de esas personas" explicó en tono de obviedad. "Además, ellos se encargaron de quedar juntos y cerca del camino. Y ocultar mi presencia todo el tiempo es cansado. Prefiero estar aquí contigo" añadió.

Shūji la miró incierto.

"Aunque todo este saliendo tal y como lo predijiste, ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en que llegaran por si mismos a la cueva?".

"Por supuesto. Y es más, lo lograrán sin ayuda alguna de sus poderes. Aunque me encantaría estar ahí para observar cada uno de sus pasos, tengo la certeza de que no habrá contratiempos en el trayecto. Será un poco más complicado una vez que lleguen allí" enfatizó la joven enviando una mirada gatuna a su ahora más preocupado primo.

"Pero todo va a estar bien. ¿No es verdad? Nadie se encontrará en verdadero peligro. No con esos tres presentes…" dudó Shūji.

"Precisamente esa es la razón por la cual los convocamos en un principio. Con ellos el éxito está 99% garantizado. Sin embargo, si la situación se sale de control, tú y yo tendremos que despachar el asunto. La diferencia entre alcanzar la victoria o terminar en fracaso puede depender de unos cuantos segundos de incertidumbre. Pero creo que puedo contar con que no dejarás que otros factores interfieran con la misión" dijo la joven; interrumpiendo brevemente la conversación llamó los nombres de tres jovenes más al tiempo que el transporte se detenía y, tras entregar los paquetes y desearles suerte los despidió, y el transporte continuó su camino.

Después agregó "O ¿me equivoco?".

"Claro que no interferirá" musitó Shūji con frialdad. "Estoy listo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Sé que no habrá otra oportunidad y que si ellos fallan tendremos que utilizar la alternativa definitiva. De ser necesario, personalmente me encargaré de acabar con ella" decretó Shūji con determinación.

"No esperaba menos. Recuerda que nuestro futuro, tú futuro, depende de ello" indicó la joven. "En fin. Ya sabes qué hacer. Aquí tienes, y te veré mañana" exclamó al tiempo que le entregaba un reloj y una mochila. "Takashi Yamazaki, favor de aproximarse. La próxima es su parada" gritó hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo para hacerse escuchar por encima de la ahora acalorada discusión que estaba desarrollándose alrededor de Yamazaki.

El joven tuvo que posponer la plática con la promesa de una continuación después de concluida la prueba y se deslizó ágilmente hasta el frente donde la profesora le entregó su equipo.

Una vez que se detuvo el transporte el par descendió del vehículo.

"Muy buena suerte" sonrió inocentemente la joven al despedirse de ellos.

"Andando" dijo Yamazaki al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el interior del bosque.

Shūji observó en el cielo los colores del crepúsculo por unos segundos y, dando un suspiro, comenzó la caminata detrás de su compañero.

* * *

"¿Entonces tú que piensas de él?" preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaba bajo los árboles iluminados por el sol.

La tenue luz de atardecer que todavía se divisaba en el horizonte permitía que algunas nubes se ruborizaran en el cielo. Al este se podía ver a la noche que se acercaba.

"Qué pienso… ¿de quién?" contestó Eriol automáticamente un tanto distraído.

"Joven Hiiragizawa, parece que no estás poniendo atención a la conversación; me refiero al joven Hōjō. ¿Tú piensas que está bien que él y Naoko se lleven tan bien en tan poco tiempo?" dijo ella.

"Mi estimada señorita Daidōji. Sé que tu preocupación es algo normal. Pero, debes considerar que ellos ya se conocían desde antes" sugirió el chico mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a atravesar por encima de un tronco caído. "Es fácil percibir cuando los espíritus de dos personas ya se han conocido en otro tiempo. Cada vez que tocas a una persona parte de su energía se queda impregnada en ti" explicó él con un aire de suficiencia.

"Bueno… si ya se conocían, entonces no es extraño que su relación se desarrolle con tanta armonía. Eso me parece más lógico" analizó Tomoyo ignorando el tono. "Además yo no me sentía preocupada. Lo que pasa es que pienso que es prácticamente imposible que dos extraños se conecten tan rápidamente".

"Señorita Daidōji, ¿estás insinuando que no crees en el amor a primera vista?" interrogó Eriol con sospecha.

"No puedo decir que no creo en él. Admito que al momento de ver a una persona puedes sentir atracción por él o ella. Sin embargo, pienso que una relación duradera debe tener una base de conocimiento mutuo, algo que no se puede dar entre extraños. El amor a primera vista es raro y no debe esperarse que ocurra."

"Mmmm… que perspicaz eres. Sin embargo has saltado a conclusiones demasiado aprisa" comentó Eriol.

"Entonces dime joven Hiiragizawa, ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca del 'amor a primera vista'?" contestó Tomoyo mirándolo desdeñosa mientras caminaba.

"Antes pensaba que el destino era el que dictaba el resultado de las acciones de la gente. Pensaba que una vez que el camino estaba determinado no había lugar para desviaciones. Sin embargo, la vida me ha enseñado que existen sentimientos que no se pueden predecir". Eriol hizo una pausa y miró a lo lejos por un momento. "Estoy de acuerdo en que los lazos creados entre los corazones de las personas determinan la relación en el futuro. No obstante, me parece que lo que motiva la voluntad de los corazones para construir una relación, la cual eventualmente se desarrollará y fortalecerá, son esos primeros instantes en los que se realiza una conexión".

"Entonces ¿a qué atribuyes los continuos rompimientos entre parejas? Son pocas las relaciones que duran…" comentó descuidadamente Tomoyo.

Al darse cuenta, se arrepintió mentalmente recordando la reciente experiencia de Eriol y la profesora Mizuki.

Sin embargo decidió esperar una reacción antes de decir algo más.

Eriol no se alteró y contestó amablemente. "Esto es atribuido, señorita Daidōji, a la soledad. Cuando las personas se sienten solas e insatisfechas con el estado de sus vidas, es muy fácil para ellas pensar que una relación de pareja puede ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, entrar en una relación por los motivos equivocados es como construir un castillo de naipes. Siempre existe en ellos incertidumbre acerca del otro y no se entregan por completo. Sin esa entrega total la relación termina por desvanecerse. Todo se viene abajo. Entonces comienza el arrepentimiento. Hay corazones que son más fuertes que otros; corazones que soportan menos el dolor o que se engañan porque carecen del valor para admitir que se equivocaron. Por eso el amor es tan complicado. Al menos en mi experiencia eso es lo que yo entiendo."

Al percibir que sus palabras no afectaban la serenidad de su acompañante, Tomoyo se sintió aliviada. Tener una conversación tan familiar con Eriol era reconfortante para ella.

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres…" dijo Tomoyo tras una corta pausa "… supongo que, en cierta manera, la única opción que queda es la entrega total. Si no te reservas, no importa lo que suceda, al final no habrá lugar para el arrepentimiento".

"Precisamente" exclamó Eriol ligeramente asombrado de que Tomoyo pudiese seguir el hilo de la conversación con tanta naturalidad.

"En conclusión, es menos doloroso seguir adelante al término de una relación fallida, siempre y cuando no exista arrepentimiento y se acepten las consecuencias de las decisiones completamente" agregó ella con una sonrisa gentil.

Al escuchar esto Eriol comprendio que éste era un argumento que estaba descubriendo por primera vez. Como si, al haber prestado oídos a aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Tomoyo, su cerebro por fin terminase de procesar información en la cual hubiese estado trabajando por mucho tiempo.

"Me pregunto si la Sacerdotisa del Viento se había enamorado del desafortunado joven…" suspiró Tomoyo tras una corta pausa para cambiar el tema.

"Si ella estaba dispuesta a entregar sus poderes y salvar el alma de aquel hombre, sus sentimientos deben haber sido muy fuertes" acertó en contestarle Eriol comprendiendo la maniobra de la joven.

"Te he de confesar, joven Hiiragizawa, que me siento un poco desconcertada con mi participación en este asunto" dijo Tomoyo con incertidumbre. "Siempre he estado en un papel auxiliar. No creo estar calificada para continuar con el trabajo de la Sacerdotisa del Viento. Siento que entiendo muy poco de lo que está ocurriendo."

"Te aseguro que te desempeñarás maravillosamente. Además estará Sakura, con Li y tus demás amigas, apoyándote. Y por supuesto yo también te ayudaré" animó Eriol.

"Pero que pasará si cometo un error y los esfuerzos de todos se vienen abajo. La experiencia más cercana que se me ocurre a ésta situación es cuando cantaba con los alumnos del coro en la escuela. Pero en aquel entonces, un error solo nos habría hecho desentonar. Por el contrario, si me llegara a equivocar aquí, tengo la impresión de que algo terrible podría suceder… No creo estar lista para cargar con tanta responsabilidad" dijo Tomoyo en un tono sombrío y desanimado.

"No te preocupes y confía en ti misma. ¿En dónde se esconde toda esa confianza que demuestras cuando estás en la pista de baile?... De hecho, si lo pienso detenidamente, ha sido solamente durante los ensayos que he podido ver esa faceta en la personalidad de la señorita Daidōji" caviló Eriol hablando consigo mismo al tiempo que saltaba por encima de un ancho tronco de árbol que se encontraba en su camino.

"¿A qué faceta te refieres?" preguntó intrigada Tomoyo mientras se esforzaba por trepar el mismo obstáculo.

"Es apasionada y salvaje. Dejando todas las inhibiciones fuera…" explicó Eriol al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y le ayudaba a bajar del tronco.

"Eso es porque cuando estoy bailando contigo siento que no debo ocultarme" dijo Tomoyo con naturalidad mientras lo miraba directamente con ojos hipnotizadores.

Eriol la sostuvo frente a si por unos momentos tras escuchar estas palabras; tragó saliva ligeramente asombrado y cayo en cuenta de que tal vez los papeles de héroe audaz y dama de corazón cautivo en ésta relación no eran el reparto adecuado. Y que era él quien no se había percatado de las verdaderas circunstancias desde un principio.

En medio de todas estas cavilaciones se dio cuenta que aun estaba sosteniendo la cintura de Tomoyo entre sus manos y que ella aun lo miraba de forma directa y abierta con sus irresistibles ojos amatista. Podía hacerla suya en ese instante pero todavía había algo que se lo impedía, y no entendía qué era.

"-No tan heróico como quería pensar-" pensó para si.

"Joven Hiiragizawa..." comenzó a decir ella cuando él la interrumpió de súbito.

"Ya… ya pronto oscurecerá. Que te parece si designamos un lugar para acampar y nos preparamos" sugirió Eriol un poco avergonzado por su cobardía mientras soltaba lentamente a la joven.

"Todavía no" dijo Tomoyo en un tono callado.

Eriol la miró por unos instantes confundido.

"Ah… perdona" se exaltó un poco la muchacha. "Lo que pasa es que, si continuamos, un poco mas adelante encontraremos refugio… creo".

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Eriol.

"Hay algo muy familiar en este lugar. Es como si experimentara un dejavú…" explicó Tomoyo tratando de poner en palabras el sentimiento de nostalgia que le ocasionaba el bosque. Parecido a una imagen que se ve en un sueño y después, cuando se recuerda, se confunde con la realidad.

Eriol percibió la consternación de su acompañante. "Si la Sacerdotisa del Viento comparte su eterno conocimiento conmigo no seré tan osado para desafiar sus palabras. Continuemos pues en éste camino hasta encontrar el refugio que has indicado" proclamó Eriol recuperando la compostura, extendiendo la mano en dirección de Tomoyo y mirándola con ojos bondadosos.

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió y, tomando la mano del joven, continuó caminando por el bosque mientras el crepúsculo les brindaba sus últimos rayos de luz.

* * *

Takashi Yamazaki y Shūji Hōjō comenzaron a atravesar la espesura del bosque a paso firme. Sin embargo, al poco rato, se volvió obvio que les sería difícil desplazarse a una buena velocidad utilizando las pequeñas linternas que les habían proporcionado, y que se verían obligados a detenerse muy pronto.

"¿Sabes?" comentó Shūji para entablar conversación. "Me parece injusto. Estamos en desventaja con respecto a los primeros grupos. Ellos deben estar ahora mucho más adelantados que nosotros".

"No creo lo mismo" contestó Yamazaki. "Por si no te diste cuenta, mientras mayor distancia recorre el autobús, más cerca nos encontramos de la mansión. Además el terreno que nos ha tocado atravesar es mucho más fácil que el de los anteriores equipos".

"¿Quieres decir que comparativamente al final del día estaremos todos a la misma distancia?" preguntó Shūji.

"Podría ser. Eso depende de la habilidad de las demás personas. Nosotros, por ejemplo, tenemos el reloj en contra ya que comenzamos mucho después que otros. Sin embargo, a algunos de esos grupos puede faltarles experiencia a la intemperie. Ellos decidirán descansar durante la noche para evitar accidentes en la oscuridad. Pero, por lo que me platicaste hace un rato, se que tú estas familiarizado con las expediciones nocturnas en el bosque. Así que yo propongo que caminemos utilizando una antorcha hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Si el ocaso es aproximadamente a las 5 pm. y amanece a las 6 am., los demás descansaran alrededor de doce o trece horas cada noche. Si continuamos caminando hasta las 10:30pm, siete horas de descanso serán más que suficientes. De este modo ganaremos ventaja" concluyó Yamazaki.

"¿Sabes? Cuando hablas de asuntos serios dices cosas bastante coherentes. Me parece tu idea. De ese modo tendremos mayor oportunidad para ganar" concluyó Shūji.

"¡Ey! Yo siempre hablo en serio" se defendió Yamazaki desconcertado.

"Me refiero a todas esas historias que te inventas. ¿De dónde sacas tus ideas? Algunas son bastante originales, deberías escribirlas o algo" contestó Shūji.

Yamazaki pensó que este chico era bastante listo, puesto que había descubierto sus mentiras con relativa facilidad.

"Pues tienes razón. Esa sería una buena manera de mitigar mis pensamientos una vez que..." Yamazaki guardó silencio repentinamente. La sola idea de saber que se casaría con Chiharu lo dejaba sin palabras.

"Una vez que vivas con las señorita Mihara. ¿No? A ella no le gusta que digas esas cosas" acertó en decir Shūji.

Yamazaki sintió un martilleo en la cabeza. Parecía que este chico lo conocía desde antes.

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un psíquico?".

"Puede ser..." contestó en tono misterioso.

Los dos chicos llenaron sus botellas de agua en un arroyuelo.

En el claroscuro del ocaso sólo se distinguía la ardiente luz de las flamas en la punta de la antorcha que Yamazaki había fabricado. Los altos y espesos árboles ocultaban la casi media luna.

Tras cruzar el río prosiguieron su camino.

Como Yamazaki había predicho, alrededor de las diez fue cuando sintieron que el cansancio les obligaría a prepararse para dormir.

Finalmente se detuvieron debajo de un enorme pino. Convirtieron la antorcha en una fogata a unos metros de distancia y utilizaron esa luz para encontrar dentro de las diminutas mochilas una tela de plástico aislante, la cual adivinaron serviría de cama sobre la húmeda tierra. Desenrollaron sus bolsas de dormir y, a salvo de la ligera brisa gracias a los arbustos circundantes, los jóvenes se dispusieron a descansar.

Yamazaki dio un mordisco a la barra de granola que había encontrado entre múltiples artefactos dentro de la mochila, mientras que Shūji rumió para su merienda un bocadillo hecho a base de cereales con relleno de fruta.

El silencio había durado un rato antes de que Yamazaki decidiera hablar.

"Sabes Hōjō..." comenzó a decir haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que el otro prestaba atención a lo que el decía.

"Mmmm…" respondió Shūji.

"Yanagisawa es una de las muchachas mas formidables que he conocido. Tiene un carácter dulce y no duda en ayudar a cualquier persona. Aunque a veces parece que reserva sus pensamientos para si misma, siempre he sentido que la entiendo y la considero una de mis mejores amigas. Es más, en este mundo hay pocas personas a quienes he llegado a estimar sinceramente, y Yanagisawa es una de ellas. No puedo describirte lo mal que me sentiría, o cuan desagradable sería mi reacción, si algo malo llegara a ocurrirle" aseguró exponiendo sus intenciones al joven de Osaka.

"Te doy toda la razón, Yamazaki" contestó casi instantáneamente Shūji. "Cuando me encontré con Naoko pude entender muchas de las cosas que acabas de decirme. Jamás en mi vida había sentido una presencia tan cálida y atrayente como la de ella. Siempre me pregunté quién sería la joven de la que algún día llegaría a enamorarme: si ella sería guapa o callada o simpática o tal vez seria. Pero cuando la vi todas esas ideas desaparecieron de mi mente. Algo en mi ser supo que ella era aquella persona especial. Ella ha conseguido crear en mí una necesidad por su presencia y su cariño. Es un sentimiento demasiado intenso para poderse expresar con palabras. Podrás pensar que soy un romántico empedernido y que no te conozco lo suficiente para tener el derecho de atreverme a confesarte estas cosas. No obstante, es el único modo que se me ocurre para explicarte que primero dejaré de existir antes de lastimar a tu valiosa amiga".

Yamazaki había escuchado exactamente lo que necesitaba saber y le agradaba que Shūji se mostrara a la altura de sus expectativas.

"El amor verdadero es la recompensa de aquellos que luchan por las oportunidades únicas que se presentan frente a ellos" murmuró Yamazaki.

"Mmm..." respondió afirmativamente Shūji.

"Sólo una pregunta más" alcanzó a decir Yamazaki, a tiempo para obtener respuesta de su compañero.

"¿Sí?" dijo el adormilado Osaqueño.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¿De qué?".

"De las historias. En verdad me perturba el hecho de que lo hayas notado tan fácilmente. Siento que tal vez estoy perdiendo mis habilidades retóricas de convencimiento" comentó Yamazaki.

"No te preocupes" contestó Shūji "Naoko me contó que algunas veces hablas de cosas que no son del todo ciertas. Con esa pista, lo único que tuve que hacer fue poner mucha atención a tus comentarios. Pero me costó trabajo" explicó.

"Bueno eso me pone más tranquilo" dijo Yamazaki. "Será mejor que nos durmamos ya. Nuestro objetivo es alcanzar la meta y ganar ese premio".

"Buenas noches..." suspiró cansado Shūji.

* * *

Próxima a un riachuelo había una antigua choza de madera. Vieja y llena de agujeros, la endeble estructura estaba en deplorables condiciones. Sin embargo, Tomoyo y Eriol se sorprendieron al descubrirla en su camino a través del bosque. La predicción de la joven había sido acertada.

La oscuridad de la noche los asaltó repentinamente, por lo que decidieron acampar ahí.

Dentro de la choza había escasos seis metros cuadrados de tatami.

Eriol encendió una fogata en el hogar, la cual proporcionaba calor mientras la pareja de amigos conversaba.

"Entonces tú pasaste los primeros diez años de tu vida en Japón, y después te mudaste a Inglaterra" conversó casualmente Tomoyo.

"Efectivamente. Mi abuelo materno cayó muy enfermo, e insistió en que su única hija debía pasar con él los últimos momentos que le quedaban de vida. Él era un hombre bastante manipulador, pero siempre se mostró amable y cariñoso conmigo y llegué a estimarlo mucho. Fue triste que sólo lo conocí por corto tiempo" explicó Eriol algo desilusionado.

"Eso debió ser muy duro" dijo Tomoyo. "Pero tú sabías que todo eso ocurriría de antemano gracias a la magia ¿no es cierto? ¿En ese entonces recordabas tu pasado? Quiero decir, el pasado del Mago Clow" preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

"No. El día que mi abuelo murió… ese fue el día que mis poderes mágicos surgieron" dijo Eriol en un tono calmado y serio. "Recuerdo haber despertado ese día, con memorias de toda una vida que no era la mía. Al principio estaba confundido. Pensaba que todo era probablemente un sueño. Sin embargo, entre la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo había un cartapacio con varios libros y un cuaderno. Escrita en ellos estaba la explicación de mi linaje y mi propósito al ser una Reencarnación de Clow…" quedó un poco pensativo el joven.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que llegaras a Tomoeda?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Antes de eso pasó mucho tiempo. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo en realidad estimada señorita Daidōji?" jugueteó con ella el muchacho.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas…" dudó unos segundos ella, "… si tuviera que asignarte un número, considerando tus conocimientos y experiencia, sería algo similar a la edad del tío Fujitaka" propuso finalmente.

"Que perspicaz. Has acertado" declaró Eriol con sorpresa.

"Ya veo" se sonrió Tomoyo. "Pero ¿cómo es posible eso?" preguntó con interés.

"El día que mis poderes surgieron dejé de envejecer ya que estaba esperando el juicio de la nueva Dueña de las Cartas. Ese fue el designio de Clow. Después de que Sakura dividió mis poderes mágicos con Fujitaka Kinomoto, regresé a la normalidad y los recuerdos se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente. Ahora solo poseo algunos pedazos incompletos" comentó nostálgico.

"Increíble…" murmuró suavemente Tomoyo.

"Así que ahora lo sabes, soy un hombre maduro en un cuerpo joven" se rió Eriol.

"Como Dorian Gray**†**… ¿acaso hubieras preferido que te devolvieran a tu edad real cuando se retiraron tus poderes?" interrogó ella con una mirada de extrañeza.

"¿Y perderme la vergonzosa e irremplazable experiencia llamada pubertad?" bromeó Eriol. "Por el contrario, me alegra poder vivir una vida normal de una vez por todas. Entiendo cual era mi misión, pero ahora que ya la he cumplido me conformo con llevar una existencia tranquila" declaró.

"Y tu familia todavía vive en Inglaterra, ¿cierto?" agregó Tomoyo.

"Si. Mi padre trasladó la oficina principal de su compañía allá hace mucho tiempo" dijo Eriol.

"Supongo que espera que regreses para hacerte cargo del negocio" especuló la joven.

"Ese es el plan. El hombre se ha esforzado hasta una edad avanzada esperando que tome las riendas" explicó descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrecruzadas.

"Aunque, en realidad, no se si eso es a lo que quiero dedicarme. Tengo demasiados intereses en conflicto con mi regreso a Inglaterra…" Eriol miró a Tomoyo de arriba abajo en modo sugestivo y agregó "… por el momento creo que me enfocaré en mis estudios universitarios. La razón por la que me permitieron regresar a Japón fue que mi padre desea que yo asista a la misma universidad que él. Por la tradición familiar".

"Ya veo" dijo la joven mientras su mirada se perdía en las llamas frente a ella.

"Tu madre espera que también tomes rienda de su compañía, debo suponer" aventuró Eriol después de un breve silencio.

"Mi madre está pendiente de mis estudios para el examen de ingreso y ha movido todas sus conexiones para facilitar mi entrada a su Alma Mater, una universidad privada para señoritas que está en Tokio… y si, con la intención de que tome cargo del conglomerado. En resumen tiene todo mi futuro más que planeado" admitió Tomoyo con resignación.

"Mencionase anteriormente que sólo tú y tu madre quedan bajo el nombre Daidōji ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que falleció tu padre?" preguntó solemnemente Eriol.

"Ya han pasado muchos años. Todavía lo recuerdo. Él tenía un carácter bondadoso y era tan candoroso como Sakura. Cuando era pequeña me llevaba con él a todas partes. Éramos mejores amigos… Pero mi madre siempre ha dictado sobre mi vida. Aunque él siguiera vivo, estoy segura que al final se haría lo que ella indicara" explicó Tomoyo.

"Lamento lo de tu padre" dijo el joven.

"Pues, si mal no recuerdo, es gracias a él y su familia que nos encontramos todos ahora en éste embrollo. O ¿me equivoco?" bromeó Tomoyo para aligerar la atmósfera.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón" exclamó Eriol. "De no ser por los extraños sucesos en éste templo, no nos hubiésemos encontrado ni nos hubiésemos inmiscuido en la batalla épica que pronto enfrentaremos".

"Agradezco de antemano tu valiosa asistencia" dijo la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es un placer" contestó con gallardía Eriol.

"Bueno. Ya me siento cansada… Creo que trataré de dormir un poco" pronunció Tomoyo mientas se recostaba dentro de la bolsa de dormir.

El joven copió el gesto y acostándose de espalda al suelo observó el perfil de la muchacha de reojo. Las hermosas facciones de la señorita Daidouji, sus pestañas dibujando una hermosa curva bajo sus párpados cerrados, su sereno respirar, todo en ella era divino. Se castigó mentalmente por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad anterior para acercarse más a ella. Pero pensó que sería mejor tomarse su tiempo.

"-Ya son dos noches seguidas que duermo al lado de ella. ¿Qué tipo de relación es esta?"- pensó y, siguiendo el ejemplo de su acompañante, giró hacia un lado perdiéndola de vista.

"Será nuestra segunda noche juntos, ¿no? Ya me estoy malacostumbrando. Buenas noches" dijo suavemente Tomoyo.

"Que tengas los más dulces sueños" contestó Eriol sorprendido de que ella estuviera pensando lo mismo que había cruzado por su mente.

"-Dulces sueños…-" pensó Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que observaba la espalda del joven a su lado. "-Gracias papá… por haberme traído aquí-" fue lo último que registró su consciente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Saludos! Este episodio acerca a todos cada vez mas al climax. Las piezas del rompecabezas están dispersas y habrá que trabajar en reunirlas. Prometo tratar y dar mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr esto de una manera lo más satisfactoria posible.

En verdad quiero aclarar que Shūji y su prima están planeando algo que podría afectar a todos. Si, estan conspirando. Pero creanmen que a pesar de que me gustaría hacerlos los malos, cínicos, mentirosos y doblecara de la historia, me caen demasiado bien, sobre todo la profesora. La imagino como una mezcla de Nakuru y Haruhi Suzumiya.

Ya lo arreglo después.

En fin. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por leer.

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**- Dorian Gray: **Novela del autor Oscar Wilde en la que el personaje principal permanece con apariencia joven a pesar del paso del tiempo, mientras que los efectos de la edad los sufre un retrato de él. Al final, cuando destruye el retrato la apariencia de joven regresa al oleo y el hombre adquiere todas las enfermedades y arrugas que había evitado. Esto por supuesto no le pasa a nuestro encantador Eriol ;D


	16. Capítulo 5: Disposición,p1

**Capítulo V: Disposición, parte 1**

* * *

Rika abrió los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente desorientada. Instintivamente observó la hora en su reloj… cinco cincuenta y ocho. Todavía era demasiado temprano.

Más allá de las copas de los árboles el cielo clareaba con el amanecer.

Ya que estaba un tanto incómoda en la posición en que se encontraba, justo en medio de las dos chicas que la acompañaban, y a sabiendas de que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, Rika decidió levantarse. Tuvo que deslizarse cuidadosamente para salir de la bolsa de dormir sin perturbar a Chiharu, quien se encontraba durmiendo con un brazo y una pierna sobre de ella, o a Naoko, quien estaba acurrucada como un capullo con la espalda recargada en su costado.

Una vez fuera, se colocó los zapatos y dio unos pasos en dirección de la fogata que Naoko había encendido la noche anterior. Los leños aún ardían levemente con un color anaranjado, pero ya no había llamas visibles.

Entonces volteó a ver a sus dos amigas dormidas. Sus rostros inocentes eran enternecedores. Parecía sólo ayer que las había observado participar en el club de porristas de la primaria Tomoeda junto con Sakura. Sin embargo ahora ambas eras unas jóvenes con sueños, expectativas y futuros que cada día parecían más cercanos.

Tomando una de las cantimploras, las cuales habían sido llenadas la tarde anterior bajo instrucción específica de Yamazaki, Rika bebió un pequeño trago de agua, seguido de lo cual vertió un poco del líquido en su mano y, colocando el recipiente a un lado, se frotó la cara para espabilarse.

Cuando abrío los ojos distinguió una sombra que se deslizaba entre los árboles dirigéndose hacia ella. Era una figura semitransparente del tamaño y forma de una persona que se movía dejando marcas a manera de zanjas profundas en la tierra a su paso. Rika no sintió miedo, sino sorpresa.

La presencia frente a ella se detuvo solo un paso de ella lo cual la alarmó un poco. Sin embargo sentía una sensación familiar que la invadía, y su curiosidad pudo más que el temor, haciéndo que se quedara quieta y tratara de averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al estar frente a Rika, la figura parecía estar hablándole pero, por más que gesticulaba, no producía ningún sonido. Al caer en cuenta de que no podría comunicarse verbalmente con la muchacha, la sombra atrajo la atención de ella levantando una extensión que semejaba una mano.

Rika observó con cuidado y trató por unos instantes de decifrar qué era lo que la sombra quería. Tras un par de intentos en que la figura elevaba su 'mano', Rika decidió copiar la acción, alzando la propia. En seguida, la sombra se inclinó e indicó a la joven que se agachara y colocara su palma contra el suelo.

No comprendiendo muy bien lo que ocurría, Rika bajó su mano lentamente hasta hacer contacto con la húmeda tierra, permitiendo que una poderosa energía se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-/-

_En un parpadeo se encontró en un espacio obscuro sin nada que la rodease. El bosque había desaparecido, y lo único que podía distinguir era la resplandeciente figura de una joven de largo cabello y túnica en tonos verdes que fluía como si flotara en el aire._

_La mujer se dirigió a ella con un tono solemne y una mirada grave que absorbó por completo la atención de la muchacha._

_"Señorita Rika Sasaki..._

_"Mi nombre es Chika, Sacerdotisa de la Tierra__**ψ**__._

_"Desde el instante en que sentí vuestra presencia, cercana a la del viento, entendí que vuestra habilidad para canalizar la energía de la tierra sería sublime._

_"La tierra es un elemento de balance y neutralidad. Vos sois una doncella estable y confiable; aunque a veces pensativa y distante, siempre mantenéis el equilibrio y ayudáis a los demás con serenidad. Vos seréis la fuerza y soporte de todas las demás Guardianas. Formar la base del encantamiento será vuestra tarea, puesto que, sin la presencia de la tierra, ningún otro elemento podría existir._

_"En estos momentos necesito de vuestra asistencia. Debéis unir fuerzas conmigo para exterminar el mal. Vuestras amigas os necesitan, y yo deseo guiaros. ¿Permitiréis que os muestre el camino?"_

_Rika podía sentir la gran sabiduría y calidez del espíritu que la tocaba en ese momento._

_Los deseos de la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra eran intensos y sus intenciones eran firmes._

_"Si existe algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, por favor no dudes en pedirlo" aceptó humildemente la joven sintiendo a la vez que el dominio de la sacerdotiza la superaba y la acogía._

_Las dos se acercaron y extendiendo ambas manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y se juntaron sus cuerpos hasta que sus frentes hicieron contacto._

_"Con vuestro consentimiento basta. Muchas gracias, señorita Rika Sasaki. Mis expectativas no han sido defraudadas"._

_En ese momento sus espíritus se fusionaron y la conciencia de Rika quedó adormecida._

-/-

Al abrir los ojos, la joven que se encontraba en el bosque era, en esencia, la antigua sacerdotisa Chika.

Su primera reacción fue caer de rodillas y tomar entre sus manos un montón de tierra. Acercándola a su nariz, aspiró el aroma del barro con placer. Su segundo impulso fue frotar ambas manos para experimentar una vez más la sensación de tierra entre sus dedos deleitándose con el agradable despertar de sus emociones.

Chika se encontraba en medio de su exploración terrestre cuando Naoko despertó repentinamente sacando a la sacerdotisa de su trance.

Sentándose la muchacha exclamó "¡Esos pantalones no son tuyos!" mientras apuntaba con su índice derecho a un objeto indeterminado frente a ella.

Chika fue tomada por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil observando a la otra joven.

Naoko tardo unos cuantos segundos en espabilarse y percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, tras frotar sus ojos perezosamente, alargó la mano para alcanzar sus lentes.

"Buenos días Rika. Disculpa la reacción involuntaria... estaba teniendo un sueño en el que me peleaba con mi hermana por un par de pantalones que siempre toma sin mi permiso. Las hermanas menores son una pesadilla... literalmente... ha, ha, ha..." explicó avergonzada Naoko al tiempo que salía de su bolsa de dormir y se colocaba los zapatos.

"Ah..." dijo Chika confundida.

"Oh... cierto. Chiharu aún duerme ¿verdad?" susurró Naoko observando a la otra muchacha. "Duerme como piedra" se burló.

Chika se puso de pie y miró a Naoko con desconcierto pensando que esa joven era particularmente extraña. Sin embargo, convencida de que esa personalidad era parecida a otra que ella conocía, decidió propiciar la oportunidad para que ambas se encontraran.

"Señorita Naoko Yanagisawa," comenzó a decir Chika mientras se acercaba a las cenizas de la fogata, "vuestra habilidad para crear fuego es impresionante" indicó mientras removía los restos con una vara y avivaba el fuego a soplos.

"No es para tanto. Aprendí a hacer fogatas en el club de astronomía. Hay fines de semana en que nos reunimos en las montañas y pasamos toda la noche mirando las estrellas..." explicó Naoko. "Pero ¿porqué usas mi nombre completo?... ¿pasa algo?"

"Existe alguien que necesita vuestra ayuda. Acérquese por favor" ordenó Rika en un tono calmado pero autoritario al ver que algunos de los restos se encendían de nuevo.

Un poco perturbada por la extraña actitud, Naoko se arrodillo enfrente de la fogata en el extremo opuesto al de Chika.

Entonces, entre las débiles llamas surgió otra figura transparente. Ésta era grisácea y muy pequeña y bailaba entre los incandescentes pedazos de madera.

"¿Ves lo que yo veo?" preguntó Naoko asombrada acercando su cara hasta sentir el calor que emanaba de la moribunda fogata.

"¿Os referís a esto?..." insinuó Chika mientras apuntaba con la vara a uno de los troncos a punto de extinguirse. En un instante Chika catapultó las cenizas lanzando una ascua de leña encendida en dirección de Naoko.

La joven reaccionó atrapando el pedazo de madera con las manos para evitar que le diera en la cara.

"¡AH!" exclamó Naoko antes de caer en trance.

-/-

_Rodeada por un escenario arenoso y salado, Naoko se vio transportada a la orilla del mar en pleno atardecer. Los rayos rojizos del resplandeciente sol quemaban la superficie del agua._

_Frente a ella una mujer alta la esperaba dándole la espalda. A su llegada le desconocida volteó lentamente y la miró con ojos penetrantes mientras se dirigía a ella._

_"Naoko Yanagisawa…_

_"Yo soy Enko Sacerdotisa del Fuego__**ψ**__. Tú posees una chispa interna que te da fortaleza. Te entregas a tus pasiones con energía, tu creatividad es pura y el poder de tu imaginación es ilimitado. Como el fuego, eres capaz de transformar las cosas"._

_"Escucha mis palabras. En este momento existen seres cercanos a ti que requieren de mi ayuda; nuestra ayuda. Con nuestros poderes combinados seremos la flama que destruirá al mal de una vez por todas. ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar a mi lado?"._

_Al hablar el tono de la mujer parecía demandante. Naoko se sintió un poco intimidada por la presencia imponente de la sacerdotisa de túnica rojo carmesí. Sin embargo, entendía que su efusivo comportamiento era su manera de transmitir ansiedad y preocupación._

_"Confío en ti y espero serte útil" aceptó la joven con emoción. Si eso era un sueño debía ser de los mejores que había tenido._

_"De acuerdo" exclamó Enko acortando la distancia entre ellas y, sujetando a Naoko por la nuca, acercó sus frentes con firmeza hasta que se tocaron suavemente._

-/-

Enko despertó sintiendo el ardor del leño encendido en sus manos. Sin embargo, en lugar de descartarlo, lo apretó más fuerte en su puño emocionada.

"Enko, será mejor que lo soltéis antes de que el cuerpo de la señorita Yanagisawa sufra daño" indicó Chika mientras observaba la reacción de la otra joven.

"Está bien..." refunfuñó Enko dejando caer las cenizas dejándose caer sentada en el suelo en una pose lo más lejano a femenina posible, "me basta con sentir el calor de la sangre corriendo por las venas de esta muchacha. ¡Es abrasador!".

"Pensé que tendríais más trabajo para convencer a vuestra vasija para que os ayudase, siendo que vuestra actitud al pedir las cosas nunca ha sido la más humilde" infirió Chika levantándose de su lugar y caminando unos pasos en dirección de Chiharu.

Enko la siguió con una mirada desdeñosa.

"Si no hubiese despertado por si misma estaríamos en problemas, ya que el calor de la fogata estaba a punto de extinguirse" continuó Chika. "El truco será conducir a la señorita Chiharu Mihara a una fuente de agua para iniciar el contacto".

"Bájale a tu tono condescendiente Chika. Yo sé que el agua que encerraron en esos recipientes ha perdido su energía vital y no será útil para canalizar a Miharu" reconvino Enko. "Pero con respecto a aquella, estás equivocada. Yo pienso que no será problema convencerla de que nos siga. Es muy inocente y fácil de leer. Además es la más distraída y no creo que se percate de que somos nosotras, y no sus amigas, las que estamos aquí" concluyó mientras estiraba las manos encima de los restos de fogata que ardían casi imperceptiblemente.

"En todo caso, debemos actuar con cautela. Propongo que levantemos el campamento. Después podemos despertarla. Yo me encargaré de eso. Entre tanto, ocupad vuestra atención en averiguar de qué comestibles disponemos de entre los artefactos de los bolsos" ordenó Chika mientras usaba algo de tierra para extinguir el fuego.

"Está bien. Pero no lo hago por que me lo ordenes. Entiendo que de ésta manera podremos comenzar la búsqueda de los otros. Además éste cuerpo está pidiendo alimento y mi nivel de energía se reducirá más rápido si no lo mantengo en buenas condiciones" respondió Enko y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a las pila de bultos que estaba cerca de donde habían dormido.

Chika comenzó a recoger las dos bolsas de dormir. Acto seguido se aproximó a Chiharu y le acarició la frente y la mejilla derecha.

Chiharu despertó lentamente con el suave roce del dorso de la mano de su amiga.

"¿Ya es hora de irnos?" preguntó la joven adormilada.

"Sería lo más conveniente que comenzásemos a caminar temprano" explicó Chika hablando con tono severo pero mirándola con ojos gentiles. "Id y comed algo. En seguida nos marcharemos" indicó la sacerdotisa, "yo me encargaré de recoger aquí".

"Muchas gracias. Si que tengo hambre" confesó Chiharu y, poniéndose los zapatos rápidamente, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Enko.

Ella había descubierto onigiri**†** empaquetados en bolsas al alto vacío dentro de las mochilas de todas. La sacerdotisa observaba la envoltura de la comida con cuidado preguntándose cómo eliminar el extraño material para poder tener acceso a los alimentos.

"Buenos días Naoko. ¿Onigiri gigantes para el desayuno? Se ven deliciosos" exclamó Chiharu al tiempo que tomaba uno de los paquetes y lo abría con naturalidad.

Enko no contestó el saludo de Chiharu. Sin embargo, al observar el ejemplo de ella, la sacerdotisa copió la acción y, una vez que obtuvo la bola de arroz, la engulló rápidamente en tres bocados.

"Cuidado ahí Naoko, no te vayas a atragantar" se rió Chiharu mientras observaba.

"Mo feaf bibícula" exclamó Enko con la boca llena de arroz. "Efto efta velifiofo" alcanzó a decir mientras masticaba escupiendo algo del grano. Luego sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta y buscó el recipiente de agua que Rika había dejado abierto bebiendo para pasarse la comida.

"Discúlpela" dijo Chika mientras ataba los sacos de dormir enrollados a los tirantes de cada mochila, "debe estar muy hambrienta".

"Eso parece" sonrió Chiharu "¿tú también quieres algo?".

"No gracias. Ya he comido" mintió Chika, quien se encontraba ansiosa por partir. "Por favor debemos irnos en cuanto terminen".

"Si quieres podemos irnos ahora mismo. Yo puedo comer mientras caminamos" dijo Chiharu percibiendo la urgencia en el tono de Chika. "¿Pero cual es la prisa? ¿De verdad crees que podamos ganar el premio si nos apresuramos tanto?" preguntó Chiharu desconcertada, pensando que Rika era la que le hablaba.

"No es eso" disuadió la sacerdotisa, "sin embargo, si no os molesta, debo insistir en que partamos de una vez" dictó finalmente.

"Está bien. Vamos Naoko" Chiharu indicó mientras aseguraba la bolsa de dormir a las correas y recogía su mochila echándosela sobre los hombros.

Copiando su ejemplo, Enko y Chika terminaron de recoger campamento y cargaron sus bultos.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar con Chika a la cabeza, guiando al grupo.

Enko se le acercó con cautela dejando a Chiharu ligeramente atrás y le susurró en tono de reclamo "ésta no es la dirección de la Cueva de Azul. Nos estás sacando de curso".

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo perfectamente" explicó serenamente Chika. "La Heredera de Nanashiro se encuentra en aquella dirección, pero a una distancia relativamente alejada. Por el contrario, en éstos momentos el Descendiente de Clow y la Dueña de las Cartas se encuentran inmóviles y sus presencias se perciben muy cercanas. Estoy casi segura de que podremos encontrarlos en menos de media hora si nos apresuramos".

"Además, hay un riachuelo si continuamos en ésta dirección. Esa será una buena oportunidad para convocar a Miharu" concluyó la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra en tono que Enko percibió como prepotente.

"Odio que tú seas la que tiene más poderes en éste momento. Simplemente porque la tierra es el elemento más abundante…" se quejó Enko al sentirse inferior.

"¿Qué tanto cuchichean allá?" preguntó Chiharu apresurando el paso para alcanzar a las otras dos.

"Nada en particular" contestó secamente Enko.

"Creo que pronto llegaremos a un río" indicó Chika inmediatamente ignorando la ruda respuesta de Enko.

"Es cierto. Puedo oler el agua muy cerca" exclamó emocionada Chiharu.

"No se que es peor, la actitud positiva de ésta joven, o el hecho de que Miharu estará en su cuerpo" murmuró entre dientes Enko dando un bufido desdeñoso.

Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se toparan con un arroyo que fluía lentamente.

Chiharu se adelantó entusiasmada bajando al nivel del agua. El álveo solo medía un par de metros de un extremo al otro y, por ser temporada de escasa lluvia, el riachuelo estaba poco profundo.

"Podremos cruzar fácilmente si caminamos sobre estas rocas" sugirió Chiharu señalando el camino.

"Excelente idea. Adelantaos" indicó Chika, mientras descendía parsimoniosamente.

Enko, por el contrario, se encontraba aún en lo alto observando el río un tanto incómoda.

"¿Qué pasa Naoko? Apresúrate" urgió Chiharu quien ya estaba a medio camino sobre las rocas.

"Si" agregó Chika en tono sugestivo "o es que ¿le tenéis miedo al agua?".

"Guarda silencio" contestó Enko enfadada y comenzó su descenso.

En ese momento sopló una ligera briza moviendo las copas de los árboles y una rama cayó en el agua muy cerca de donde Chiharu se encontraba.

Un poco sobresaltada la muchacha observó las ondas formadas en el río y se percató de que su reflejo en el agua estaba distorsionado.

"Hay algo extraño aquí" dijo Chiharu preocupada.

"Por fin viene" afirmó Enko quien ya estaba parada al lado de Chika a la orilla del riachuelo.

El reflejo de una figura azulada se formó en la superficie del agua.

Chiharu se agachó para mirarla más de cerca.

La figura sonrió y devolvió la mirada.

Entonces el espejismo volteó repentinamente en dirección de las otras dos jóvenes.

Al hacer lo mismo, Chiharu pudo ver como Enko lanzaba una gran roca en medio del arroyo provocando que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones.

"¡Espera!" exclamó la joven cubriéndose la cara con las manos para protegerse del agua.

_-/-_

_De repente todo se nubló y lo único que Chiharu pudo sentir fue que la humedad en el ambiente la sofocaba. Cuando abrió los ojos la rodeaba una intensa niebla y, frente a ella, se encontraba la figura de una joven pequeña, de rasgos delicados y con el cabello plateado enrollado en un hermoso peinado. Vestida en una túnica azul cielo y pastel, Chiharu la comparó con una muñeca de porcelana que había visto no hacía mucho en una tienda._

_La extraña miraba a Chiharu con ojos estrellados, alegres y llenos de inocencia._

_"Querida Chiharu Mihara. Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Te he observado desde hace tiempo. La manera emotiva y abierta con que te expresas es digna de admiración. Como el agua, tú eres fuente pura de inspiración para aquellos que te rodean. Por lo tanto quiero pedirte…"_

_"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es éste lugar? ¿Dónde están Rika y Naoko?" Chiharu interrumpió un tanto molesta al no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_La otra joven dio un brinco hacia atrás sobresaltada._

_"Soy… yo soy Miharu… Sacerdotisa del Agua__**ψ**__… y estoy aquí porque quiero pedirte… debemos ayudar al viento… tu amiga Tomoyo está en peligro…" la sacerdotisa titubeó tímidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza un tanto asustada. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos._

_Al percatarse de lo preocupada que se había puesto la pequeña muchacha, Chiharu se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberla interrumpido y por haber sido tan dura con ella. Lentamente se acercó a Miharu y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la sollozante sacerdotisa para reconfortarla._

_"Disculpa. No entiendo bien lo que pasa, pero ¿dices que necesitas mi ayuda?"._

_"Si"._

_"Y ¿de qué manera puedo ayudarte?"._

_"Mi espíritu y el tuyo deben fusionarse temporalmente… Pero no te dolerá ni te pasará nada malo, lo prometo…" Miharu comenzó a explicar con una expresión de ansiedad, pero bajó la mirada de nuevo un tanto apenada._

_"Entonces, una vez que eso ocurra podremos salvar a Tomoyo"._

_"Si"._

_"Pues, en ese caso, por supuesto que te ayudaré" Chiharu sonreía cálidamente._

_"¿De verdad?" preguntó con ojos incrédulos y grandes como platos._

_Chiharu asintió con firmeza._

_"¡Muchas gracias!" la cara de Miharu se iluminó con agradecimiento._

_"Y ¿qué debo hacer?"._

_"Mi frente y tu frente…" fue lo único que alcanzó a explicar la sacerdotisa señalando tímida con los dos dedos índice de sus manos tocándose._

_"Está bien. Confío en ti" aseguró Chiharu abriendo los brazos._

_Miharu se sintió aliviada y aceptó el abrazo de la muchacha. Sus frentes hicieron contacto y de esa manera el espíritu de la Sacerdotisa del Agua tomó residencia en el cuerpo de Chiharu._

_-/-_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Entran las sacerdotisas ya en forma. Estaba un poco insegura de como introducir a las Guardianas pero de repente dije se me ocurrió que debía ser a través del contacto con los elementos. Lo de la fogata si se vio un poco forzado... sigh... sobre todo porque se que las fogatas no duran toda la noche (evidencia de peliculas y algun campamento al que he acudido). Pero me tomare una pequeña libertad con eso.

Los nombres de las sacerdotisas hacen juego con el último kanji en los nombres de las amigas de Sakura. Tengo los kanji pero aqui nomas no se pueden usar. Pero son el "ka" de Rika, el "haru" de Chiharu, el "ko" de Naoko y el "yo" de Tomoyo. El primer kanji da alusión al elemento. "Chi" por tierra, "Mi" por agua, "En" por fuego o llamarada y "Fuu" por aire o viento.

Si que original...

En fin. Después de repartir a mis personajes por el bosque tendré que juntarlos pero gracias a la lejanía podré explicar un poco más acerca de la misión y, por supuesto, dejar que Tomoyo y Eriol tengan unos momentos más para ellos. Fiu Fiu!

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus mensajes, especialmente a **tommy. eriol**. De verdad me da gusto que la historia te guste. XXOO

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Chika, Sacerdotisa de la Tierra** (»_chi no miko_): _Tierra placentera_.

Es la Guardiana que posee la habilidad de controlar dicho elemento. Tiene una personalidad severa, es muy seria y siempre utiliza _kēgo_**†** al hablar.

**- Enko, Sacerdotisa del Fuego** (»_hi no miko_): _Centelleante niña_.

Guardiana que puede crear incendios y lanzar puñetazos llameantes. Su carácter es volátil y habla con rudeza. Pierde la paciencia con facilidad. No le gusta seguir órdenes, ni que la contradigan.

**- Miharu, Sacerdotisa del Agua** (»_mizu no miko_): _Agua en primavera_.

Guardiana que utiliza el agua como método de defensa, pero también puede canalizarla para provocar distracciones. Es tímida y temerosa. La persona que más quiere es Fūyo.

**- Fūyo, Sacerdotisa del Viento** (»_kaze no miko_): _Viento terrenal_.

La Guardiana que utiliza sus poderes para realizar rituales de purificación; también puede aprovechar la fuerza de las ráfagas de viento para flotar en el aire o correr rápidamente. Es gentil y bondadosa, no obstante tiene un sentido de justicia muy desarrollado y puede llegar a ser bastante testaruda.

**† ACERCA DE LUGARES Y REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Disposición_: _(Del lat. dispositĭo, -ōnis)_. f. Medio que se emplea para ejecutar un propósito, o para evitar o atenuar un mal.

**- Onigiri**: bolas de arroz simples o rellenas con frutas o vegetales encurtidos.

**- Kēgo**: lenguaje que emplea honoríficos demostrando respeto, por parte de quien habla, hacia el interlocutor. En ocasiones se usa con ironía, o de manera despectiva, dependiendo del contexto.


	17. Capítulo 5: Disposición,p2

**Capítulo V: Disposición, parte 2**

* * *

"-Uno, dos… tres, cuatro-" contaba mentalmente Syaoran al ritmo que lanzaba un puñetazo tras otro al aire.

La práctica de artes marciales al alba era una rutina que el muchacho había conservado a través de los años con disciplina militar. Uno de los puntos fuertes de Syaoran sin duda era esa determinación por mantenerse firme en lo que pensaba correcto o necesario. Y durante sus prácticas siempre trataba de concentrarse en la actividad que realizaba sin dar lugar a mayor distracción.

Pero, en este día en particular, no podía evitar que su mirada se posara, de cuando en cuando, en el bulto enroscado en una bolsa de dormir que representaba al amor de su vida.

Precisamente, no muy lejos de ahí, su acompañante se encontraba dormida todavía.

Los primeros rayos de sol se escurrían suavemente entre los parcialmente desnudos árboles en esta mañana de otoño por lo que cuando una brisa revolvió las ramas en lo alto permitiendo que un destello iluminara el rostro de la chica, Sakura rodó hacia su costado, distrayendo a Syaoran.

Olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento. Quedó pasmado con una visión demasiado hermosa: los labios rosados, la cara angelical delineada por aquel sedoso cabello trigueño que solo deseaba tener entre sus dedos cada vez que se acercaba a ella, su flor de cerezo.

Mientras se encontraba absorto admirándola, ella frunció el ceño a causa de la luz en sus ojos y dio un giro de nuevo.

Inmediatamente, Syaoran volvió a sus cinco sentidos e hizo una nota mental al respecto, para futura referencia.

"-No practicar en el mismo cuarto donde Sakura dormía-" pensó.

Con una serie más de movimientos terminó la forma**†** que había estaba practicando, sacudiendo brazos y piernas para relajarse y, después de hacer algunas flexiones y estiramientos, asumió posición de meditación.

Al poco rato Sakura abrió los ojos despacio. El aroma de hojas secas a su alrededor impregnaba su ropa y su ahora largo cabello.

La muchacha se sentó sin salir de su bolsa de dormir un tanto desorientada y observó los alrededores.

Ya había clareado bastante. El ambiente fresco y el silencio tranquilizador del bosque le dieron una sensación de paz.

En su exploración vio que no muy lejos de ahí su novio estaba sentado en flor de loto, con la espalda erguida y una expresión relajada. Al observarlo una sensación de ternura la invadió y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Ese lado serio de Syaoran le encantaba.

Ya que su novio estaba meditando decidió no molestarlo por el momento.

Sujetó su cabello en una cola de caballo y prosiguió a recoger campamento, enrollando las bolsas de dormir y colocándolas en las mochilas.

Una vez cumplida la tarea, se ocupó de lo siguiente, que por supuesto se relacionaría con alimento. No muy lejos encontró un arbusto con moras silvestres, las cuales ya habían identificado como comestibles previamente. Sakura reunió la fruta limpiándola con cuidado antes de depositarla en una bolsa de plástico, y luego sacó de cada maleta el pan de melón, un tanto aplastado por el viaje, que les había tocado. Junto con dos paquetes de gelatina proteínica en tubo completó el desayuno del día.

"Que nutritivo se ve" escuchó decir a Syaoran, quien ya había concluido su meditación. El joven se acercó y colocó un cariñoso beso de buenos días en la frente de la muchacha.

"Buenos días" respondió ella al gesto. "¿Cansado?" le preguntó.

"No es nada. Solo la rutina" afirmó él con el típico tono de indiferencia que pretendía restarle importancia.

"Espero que sea suficiente" dijo ella mientras mordía una de las moras. "Pero primero, tus manos por favor…" ordenó ella.

El joven extendió las manos abiertas y entonces Sakura exprimió una porción generosa de gel anti-bacterial sobre de ellas.

"La higiene ante todo" pronunció la chica con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se frotó las manos sintiendo el frío del alcohol evaporarse. Acto seguido, se sentó recargándose en el árbol que les había servido como resguardo la noche anterior.

Sakura se acurrucó a su lado y ofreció poner en su boca una de las frutas. El sabor naturalmente agridulce de la mora hizo que Syaoran produjera un gesto de parcial desagrado.

"Se me olvida que a ti mas bien te gusta lo dulce" comentó Sakura burlándose un poco "pero yo lo arreglo" decidió la joven, y con el simple conjuro de la Carta de Dulce añadió una cubierta de chocolate a las frutas. "A ver ahora…" ofreció de nuevo.

"Este es el tipo de magia que usarías para satisfacer al muñeco de peluche…" objetó Syaoran mientras masticaba una segunda mora.

"No me digas que no te gusta" sonrió de nuevo sabiendo que la respuesta no la desepcionaría.

"Esta delicioso" contestó el muchacho devolviéndole la sonrisa, "pero recuerda que no debemos usar magia innecesariamente".

Así continuaron con su desayuno por un rato cuando, de pronto, ambos sintieron unas presencias que se acercaban.

"¿Qué es eso que viene?" preguntó Sakura.

"No se; es muy débil para poder identificarlo" dijo Syaoran levantándose y ayudando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

"Podrían ser espíritus del bosque..." propuso ella un tanto alarmada.

"No en estas circunstancias" dudó él poniéndose en guardia y dando un paso adelante para hacerla de escudo humano de Sakura.

No muy lejos vieron a tres figuras que se aproximaban: Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

"Esas son… ellas no son nuestras amigas" exclamó Sakura con extrañeza.

"Cuidado; no sabemos qué podrá ser".

Entre los árboles no muy lejos las tres muchachas caminaban en fila, moviéndose con cautela como si flotaran sobre la tierra.

"¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Syaoran mientras desenfundaba su espada mágica.

"Guerrero, bajad vuestra arma, no hemos venido a atacaros…" dijo Chika.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotras no poseemos verdaderos poderes, así que no podemos dañarlos. Además nuestro interés es hablar con ustedes acerca de lo que están planeando hacer" dijo Enko arrebatándole la palabra a Chika. "Ustedes son los que pretenden terminar nuestro trabajo del pasado, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó de manera un tanto altanera; a oídos de Syaoran y Sakura el tono que Naoko usaba en este momento era imprudente; similar al modo de Meiling Li**ψ**.

"Señorita Enko, por favor…" comenzó Miharu suave y tímida, pero Enko inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada de 'no te metas' que hizo que a la joven resguardarse temerosa detrás de Chika.

"Pues ¿qué quieres que haga? Él es el que está apuntando con su arma. Si tuviera mis poderes ahora, los habría inmovilizado inmediatamente y otra historia sería" contestó exasperada.

"Pero ese no es el caso. Además vos sabéis que ellos también son poderosos. No estamos aquí para pelear" exclamó Chika en un tono decidido e imponente, totalmente opuesto a la tierna Rika de siempre.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban más confundidos que antes al ver a las tres desconocidas con la apariencia de sus amigas. Era como si alguien les hubiera volteado completamente al revés las personalidades. Naoko con un tono alto y rudo, Chiharu aprensiva y sumisa y Rika imponiendo autoridad a la situación. Una riña se había desatado entre ellas y Syaoran tuvo que interrumpir.

"¿Quién rayos son ustedes?" dijo el muchacho.

El grupo de tres guardó silencio y miró a la pareja.

"Si. ¿Por qué han tomado la apariencia de nuestras amigas?" preguntó Sakura. Ella nunca había visto a Naoko, Chiharu y Rika pelear por nada. Aunque sabía que esas no eran en realidad sus amigas, le provocaba mucho desconcierto.

"Claro, presentación. Disculpen ésta rudeza" solicitó Chika. "Somos la psique de las sacerdotisas que antaño solían proteger el Templo de la Gran Sabiduría, cuando el alma de aquel ser fue encerrada en la Cueva de Azul. Yo soy la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra. Mi nombre es Chika. Ella" dijo para después señalando a Naoko, "es mi hermana Enko, la Sacerdotisa del Fuego." Por último haciéndose a un lado permitió la vista completa de Chiharu. "Y aquí está otra de las discípulas del templo, mi hermana Miharu, Guardiana del Agua. La Sacerdotisa del Viento, conocida cómo Fūyo, manifiesta su presencia por medio de la descendiente de la familia Daidōji, y como saben está siendo escoltada por el joven que posee los Poderes de Clow".

"Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y él es Syaoran Li" dijo Sakura, con mayor confianza. "¿Todas ustedes son hermanas?" preguntó finalmente.

"No" contestó Enko secamente.

"Pero, fuimos purificadas y renacimos juntas en hermandad para convertirnos en protectoras los elementos" aclaró Chika.

"Y, para su información, están equivocados si creen que hemos tomado una forma. En realidad hemos poseído los cuerpos de éstas jóvenes. Así que si nos lastiman estarán hiriéndolas a ellas también. ¿Entendido?" agregó Enko dando algunos pasos lejos del grupo y concentrando su interés en observar entre los árboles.

"Señorita Enko…" suspiró Miharu.

"Perdonadla, ella no tiene carácter amigable. Dejad que os explique. Hemos tomado prestados los cuerpos de estas mujeres para poder contribuir en el conjuro y destruir a Ikiryō" interpuso Chika.

"¡Un momento!" amenazó Syaoran. "¿Cómo podemos saber que en verdad son quienes dicen ser?" preguntó incrédulo y precavido.

"Tenéis razón al no confiar Guerrero" dijo Chika. "Nosotras hemos estado observandolos desde que la presencia de la Dueña de las Cartas hiciera resonancia con la de nosotros hace apenas cinco días. Desde entonces nosotras comprendimos que ésta era la oportunidad que habíamos esperado, y que deberíamos manifestarnos ante ustedes de algún modo. Si deseáis conocer una prueba de nuestra identidad deberemos suplicar a la Dueña de las Cartas que nos proporcione un poco de poder. ¿Podríais hacernos ese favor?" indicó Chika pero su tono era más cercano a una orden que una petición.

"Claro" dijo Sakura, conjurando la magia de las Cartas Fuego, Tierra y Agua al mismo tiempo. Syaoran observó aún desconfiado de las tres extrañas, pero permitió que Sakura hiciera el llamado.

Las Cartas, atraídas por la ligeramente perceptible aura de cada muchacha, se dirigieron a donde estaban y envolvieron a Naoko, Rika y Chiharu respectivamente.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Enko, "hace siglos que no siento tanto poder en mi" dijo al tiempo que alzaba las manos al aire produciendo flamas que danzaban y volaban alrededor de todos.

"¿Es ésta suficiente prueba para vosotros?" preguntó Chika.

Syaoran miró a Sakura de nuevo.

"No parecen estar mintiendo. No percibo ningún tipo de trastorno en la energía de las Cartas" dijo Sakura.

"Está bien" declaró Syaoran guardando su espada.

Sakura también llamó a las Cartas.

"¡Oye!" gritó molesta Enko cuando no pudo sentir el poder a su alrededor.

Las otras decidieron ignorarla y se acercaron con más confianza a la pareja.

"No hay mucho tiempo para conversar en este lugar" dijo Chika. "¿Os parecería bien si intercambiamos información mientras nos dirigimos a la Cueva de Azul?"

Sakura y Syaoran aceptaron la idea y, tras engullir rápidamente el resto de su desayuno, comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

-/-

_"Siempre supe que había algo especial en ti, mi querida Tomoyo. Lo supe cuando posé por primera vez mis ojos en tu tierna e inocente figura; lo supe cuando te sostuve en mis brazos; y lo supe cuando escuché por primera vez la dulzura de tu voz._

_"Nunca pensé que existiera algo tan perfecto y hermoso en éste mundo. La sola idea de poder cuidarte, de poder protegerte y llegar a conocerte ha sido para mí una gran felicidad._

_"Sé que a través de mi tú conociste tristeza y dolor. Pero quiero que entiendas que existen muchos sentimientos más importantes, como el amor y la alegría. Juntar los momentos de la vida que realmente te han llenado el corazón de esos sentimientos es mucho más importante que guardar odio o rencor. Para mí, cada instante en tu presencia forma parte de la única felicidad que merecí. Verte feliz se convirtió en mi felicidad. Gracias por existir en éste mundo para compartir éstos sentimientos conmigo. No te dejes derrotar por situaciones difíciles y recuerda que la oportunidad de ser feliz depende de tus propias decisiones._

_"Sólo te pido un favor. No me olvides; eres la única persona en quien mis recuerdos permanecerán._

_"Vive con alegría… te amo"._

_Entre sueños Tomoyo recordaba los últimos momentos al lado de su padre._

_Había sido una tarde lluviosa de invierno, hacía diez años. Ella no se había apartado de él durante varios días preocupada con la idea de que, si separaba su mirada aunque fuese por un instante, él se le escaparía sin decir adiós._

_Esa tarde, mientras Tomoyo sostenía la pálida mano de Satoru Daidōji__**ψ**__, él pronunció sus últimas palabras y se deslizó a un estado de coma del cual nunca se recuperó. La vida en su cuerpo sostenida solamente por el respirador artificial y la solución intravenosa._

_Sonomi Daidōji__**ψ**__ tomó la decisión de dejarlo ir._

_Después de esto, Tomoyo recordaba la larga fila de personas en ropa color negro que habían asistido al funeral. La seriedad y serenidad en la expresión de su madre. Pálidos rostros, sin ojos ni nariz ni boca, contrastando con sus obscuros atuendos. Todas las caras se confundían en su memoria._

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _

_De repente su sueño cambió, y tres mujeres aparecieron formando un círculo con sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de ella._

_"Tomoyo Daidōji" exclamaron las tres en unísono._

_"Descendiente legítima, Heredera y Guardiana del Viento; con tu intuición y sabiduría, serás la fuente de inspiración que guiará los poderes de la naturaleza._

_"El sello en nuestros poderes se ha roto. Hemos regresado._

_"Estamos muy cerca._

_"No te encuentras sola._

_"No desesperes y confía en ti misma._

_"Pase lo que pase, recuerda que tú tienes un gran poder._

_"Él te teme y querrá hacerte daño. Tú eres la única que puede derrotarlo._

_"Confiamos en ti"._

_Las jóvenes la miraban compasivas al decirle esto y Tomoyo se sentía tranquila rodeada de esa energía. Había tanto que quería que le explicaran… pero se encontraba tan conmovida con el encuentro que se había quedado sin palabras._

_Las imágenes de las tres sacerdotisas observaban a Tomoyo con radiantes sonrisas. Cada una tan hermosa como la otra en su estilo muy particular._

_Una de ellas vestida en una túnica verde jade y arenoso marfil, era alta y esbelta con una expresión de serenidad y sabiduría._

_La segunda, en completo contraste, era una muchacha pequeña y delicada, con facciones de dulzura e inocencia infantil. Su túnica azul en un tono suave y reconfortante._

_La última irradiaba una personalidad seria y altiva. Cada línea de su alargada cara y afilados rasgos denotaba un carácter firme y determinado. Todo esto sumado a los brillantes y atrevidos tonos rojizos de su atuendo conformaba un cuadro de completa audacia._

_"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" preguntó finalmente Tomoyo con timidez._

_Una de ellas estuvo a punto de decir algo más._

_Pero súbitamente las jóvenes desaparecieron y todo quedó oscurecido._

* * *

Eriol despertó lentamente aspirando el suave aroma a violeta que lo rodeaba.

Al abrir los ojos se percató de la cabeza, de la cual emanaba un mar de cabello negro, resguardada debajo de su barbilla y de sus propios brazos envolviendo cuidadosamente a Tomoyo, mientras ella descansaba plácidamente acurrucada a su lado.

Más que dos amantes – lo cual, muy a su pesar, no eran aún – a Eriol le dio la impresión de que parecían dos cachorritos huérfanos que se habían buscado el uno al otro para compartir el calor durante la noche, y se alegró de haber sido él quien despertase primero en ésta ocasión.

Mirando su reloj, el cual marcaba las siete y cuarto, tomó la dura y desagradable decisión de dejar el maravilloso aposento que compartía con la hermosa señorita Daidōji para tratar de buscar algo de beber.

La noche anterior había estado tan ocupado concentrando su atención en la muchacha que no se le había ocurrido que tendría sed por la mañana.

Tras deslizarse suavemente fuera de la bolsa de dormir, se puso los anteojos y zapatos y, luego de dirigir rápidamente una mirada en dirección a la joven que se encontraba aún dormida, salió de la choza cargando las dos cantimploras vacías.

El cielo estaba despejado y tenía el color azul claro-oscuro de amanecer tardío que era común en las montañas en esa época del año. El aire estaba ligeramente frío, pero vigorizante.

Un riachuelo corría aproximadamente a cincuenta metros de la cabaña. Era muy probable que el refugio hubiese sido construido con relativa cercanía al agua de manera que facilitara el acceso, pero a una distancia prudente en caso de que una crecida lo desbordase.

Eriol recorrió la distancia hasta el cuerpo de agua, bajó al nivel de la corriente y hundió las botellas una por una.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de llenar la segunda, se percató de que una cierva y su cría se habían aproximado al riachuelo con cautela.

Sin moverse mucho para no asustarlos, Eriol los observó mientras bebían.

La cría se acercó y sorbió jovialmente, actitud que contrastaba con la de la madre que se detenía frecuentemente y miraba al hombre de reojo un tanto ansiosa. La pareja de ciervos estaba a solo tres o cuatro metros de distancia del joven en el otro lado del riachuelo.

Lentamente Eriol se puso de pie, asegurando la tapa del termo.

Entonces la madre lo observó directamente con atención, pero sin hacer movimientos sospechosos o dar señales de alarma a su cría.

El pequeño ciervo notó también la presencia de Eriol unos segundos más tarde y lo vio con curiosidad olfateando el aire entre ellos.

El muchacho extendió lentamente una mano amigable en su dirección, de nuevo sin crear alarma en los animales. La cría se acercó con prudencia hasta que estuvo a escasos dos pasos de Eriol.

De repente ambos ciervos levantaron la cabeza mirando hacia el bosque. Como acto reflejo, Eriol también volteó en la misma dirección tratando de percibir el peligro del cual se habían percatado las criaturas.

Cuando devolvió la mirada a donde el ciervito había estado hacía un instante no lo encontró allí. El ruido de pezuñas a galope entre los árboles indicó su partida.

Y fue en ese momento que sintió la presencia de un ser maligno la cual provenía de donde los ciervos habían indicado. Era cerca del lugar en que Tomoyo se encontraba.

-"¡Oh no!"- pensó Eriol y salió disparado en dirección de la cabaña.

* * *

Tras comenzado el trayecto, Syaoran y Sakura habían comentado acerca de los pocos conocimientos que tenían con respecto a su misión, la cual estaba relacionada con una maldición y con la Sacerdotisa del Viento. Por lo que exhortaron a las sacerdotisas para que comenzaran a relatar las verdaderas circunstancias que las habían conducido a encerrar las almas de Fūyo y del desafortunado joven en la Cueva de Azul.

De entre las tres presentes, Miharu era quien conocía la historia más a fondo, puesto que ella había sido la más cercana a Fūyo.

Recordar los tristes acontecimientos que la habían llevado a perder a una de sus valiosas hermanas era doloroso, pero Miharu contó la versión que Sakura y Syaoran desconocían.

-/-

_Esta es la historia de un joven desafortunado proveniente de la Isla de Siete Casas._

_Tomohiro Nanashiro__**ψ**__._

_La familia Nanashiro era parte de los siete clanes que extendían su influencia en el archipiélago del sur utilizando los poderes de espíritus. Su fama era ampliamente conocida ya que las doncellas de esos clanes estaban dotadas con la habilidad de manipular la energía de los fantasmas y con ella podían resolver los problemas de las personas._

_Desde simples exorcismos hasta ceremonias de purificación, las mujeres del clan proporcionaban auxilio con sus poderes a cualquiera que lo solicitaba._

_Es obvio asumir que en la mayoría de las situaciones no son los espíritus, sino la codicia e imperfecciones de la naturaleza humana, los que tienden a causar las mayores desgracias._

_Éste caso no es la excepción._

_La hermana mayor de Tomohiro, La Protectora de los Siete__**ψ**__, cabeza de la tradición Nanashiro, se enamoró del hijo primogénito de otro de los clanes._

_Sin embargo éste hombre favorecía a una de las primas de Tomohiro, la Protectora de la Cima. Con la finalidad de conquistar a la otra, el hombre se acercó a la Heredera de Nanashiro, y cuando estuvo satisfecho, le rompió el corazón._

_Ese rechazo provocó que la Protectora de los Siete utilizara sus poderes para convocar a Ikiryō. Siguiendo los deseos obscuros de la muchacha una maldición cayó sobre el clan del hombre causando muchas muertes. Pero la energía de los celos e ira que había causado la creación del Espíritu Viviente fue mayor de lo que la Protectora de los Siete podía controlar. Ikiryō asimiló voluntad propia contaminando con su malicia a todos los habitantes de toda la isla y diezmando también a los demás clanes, incluso a la familia de su creadora._

_Tras confesar sus pecados a su hermano menor, la Protectora elaboró un encantamiento y lo selló en un pergamino que protegría a Tomohiro de la influencia de Ikiryō. El pergamino contenía un conjuro que podría vencer al demonio. La misión de Tomohiro sería encontrar un poder suficientemente grande para contrarrestar la energía maligna del espíritu y llevarlo consigo de regreso a la isla._

_Tomohiro huyó de su tierra natal y después de un viaje lleno de desgracias consiguió llegar al Templo de la Gran Sabiduría…_

-/-

Miharu interrumpió su relato al tiempo que los cinco se detenían simultáneamente.

Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón mientras miraba a Syaoran aterrorizada.

Durante todo un minuto el grupo permaneció inmóvil y en guardia.

"¡Oh no…!" exclamó Chika concentrando su mirada hacia el oeste como si quisiera ver más allá del bosque.

"Imposible…" murmuró incrédula Enko.

* * *

_El sueño de Tomoyo se había convertido una vez más en pesadilla. Y como en otras ocasiones, surgieron dentro de ella pensamientos de soledad, desolación y angustia._

_En la oscuridad que la rodeaba comenzó a sentir frío. Se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos con temor, puesto que sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en ese instante._

_Dos luminosos puntos rojos aparecieron frente a ella flotando en el aire amenazadoramente. Mientras la circundaban, una máscara blanca comenzó a materializarse. La parte superior tenía forma de media luna invertida, con los puntos rojos a manera de ojos al centro de dos ranuras verticales; una línea negra dibujaba la diabólica sonrisa. Por último, una túnica roja escarlata a manera de cuerpo fue lo último en aparecer._

_"Te extrañé ayer pequeña. ¿Pensaste que me dejaría capturar por una barrera mágica? Tu ingenuidad me demuestra que tal vez te he sobreestimado" exclamó la criatura con una voz chillona._

_Tomoyo abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar que le hablaba. __Ésta era la primera vez que le había escuchado en su sueño._

_"¿Quién eres?" preguntó insegura._

_"Yo soy Ikiryō"._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"._

_"¡Por supuesto que retribución!" exclamó exasperada la criatura._

_"¿Por qué?"._

_"La ofensa cometida por tus antepasados no ha sido perdonada. La naturaleza humana es débil. Los sentimientos de los humanos son sólo falsedad. Y por eso no dejaré que alcances la felicidad nunca"._

_"Mi espíritu no es débil" discutió Tomoyo un poco menos temerosa. "No tienes derecho a negarme la felicidad"._

_"Eso ya lo veremos" se mofó Ikiryō. "Los seres humanos son criaturas insignificantes. Tú caerás, igual que la Sacerdotisa del Viento. Y con tu ayuda el poder de todos los elementos pronto será mío"._

_Una extremidad se extendió del cuerpo de Ikiryō en dirección a Tomoyo._

_La joven trató de alejarse dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero titubeó ya que no estaba segura de lo que había en la oscuridad más allá del círculo rojo que se iluminaba alrededor de ella._

_Súbitamente un pálido haz de luz brilló detrás de ella._

_"Señorita Daidōji…" la llamaba una voz distante._

_"Señorita Daidōji…" se escuchó una segunda vez._

_Pero la penumbra era tan profunda, el frío tan intenso y la presencia de Ikiryō tan amenazadora, que Tomoyo no podía concentrarse en alcanzar el fulgor._

_El brazo del demonio estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarla._

_"¡TOMOYO DESPIERTA!" el grito desesperado se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar._

_Una onda cálida se desprendió del cuerpo de la joven. Ella comenzó a resplandecer y la imagen del espíritu se fue desintegrando a medida que la luz crecía._

-/-

* * *

Tras correr desesperadamente la corta distancia entre el riachuelo y la choza, Eriol había entrado para encontrar a Tomoyo sudando y con los brazos en su pecho, los puños apretados firmemente protegiéndose de algo o alguien.

El joven arrojó las cantimploras a un lado y se arrodilló frente a Tomoyo elevándola hacia él y tratando de pensar en un método para exorcizar al demonio.

Llamó a Tomoyo tratando de despertarla de esa pesadilla sin conseguir nada.

La energía oscura que la rodeaba aumentaba a cada instante.

Eriol tenía que hacerla despertar y pronto.

Entonces un hechizo le vino a la mente como una de esas ideas que, después de haberla pensado, es imposible dejar de lado.

Por más poderoso que fuera, y por más conjuros que conociera, la única opción a la que Eriol podía recurrir en ese momento de desesperación era la más rápida, sencilla y certera. Y no era que le disgustara la idea; al contrario, por algún tiempo no había deseado hacer otra cosa. Pero, pensar en besar a la señorita Tomoyo Daidōji mientras ella se encontraba en un trance ocasionado por la influencia de un espíritu maligno realmente no se aproximaba a su idea de romance.

Siempre le había disgustado ese hechizo en particular, por más antiguo y potente que fuese. Sin embargo, al no poder idear otro método para exorcizar a la joven, Eriol se apresuró y conjuró un círculo mágico debajo de ambos al tiempo que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Levantando con seguridad la cara de la joven con una de sus manos la sostuvo mientras presionaba firmemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Su mente comenzó a nublarse y su temperatura descendió repentinamente. Eriol podía sentir como la sangre se le helaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

No se detuvo porque, al mismo tiempo, sentía que Tomoyo recobraba el calor.

Finalmente la energía oscura abandonó a la joven y Eriol se desplomó al lado de ella en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Uhhhh... wow! No se porque pero si que me emociono esta parte... Eriol beso a Tomoyo... o algo así. Ok... eso fue... Y todavía falta. XD

¿Qué les parecieron las personalidades de las Sacerdotisas? Me divertí mucho con ellas.

Todo su apoyo y su feedback son invaluables! ... hazukashigaru '(,,^_^,,)\

Con mucho ánimo continúo con este trabajo. Gracias, muchas gracias, miles y millones de gracias por su apoyo. Mi esperanza es terminar con esta historia. Estoy ya mas cerca que antes.

XXOO

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Meiling Li**: _Ciruelo; fresa, campana_.

Personaje creado solo para el _anime_ como prima y prometida de Syaoran.

**- Satoru Daidōji**: _Templo de grandes principios morales; conocimiento_.

Papá de Tomoyo.

**- Sonomi Daidōji**: _Templo de grandes principios morales; hermoso jardín_.

Mamá de Tomoyo y prima de la mamá de Sakura.

**- Tomohiro Nanashiro**: _Siete palacios; vasta sabiduría_.

Hombre misterioso que llega al Templo de la Gran Sabiduría y es ayudado por Fūyo. Su familia está relacionada con Ikiryō.

**- La Protectora de los Siete **(»_Nananin no Hogōsha_)

Hermana mayor de Tomohiro Nanashiro y la más poderosa de las Herederas de las tradiciones de Isla de Siete Casas; hija del clan de los Siete. Verdadero nombre Hiromi Nanashiro: _Siete palacios; vasta verdad._

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Dulce "THE SWEET" (»_ama_); Fuego "THE FIREY" (»_hi_); Tierra "THE EARTHY" (»_chi_); Agua "THE WATERY" (»_mizu_).

**- Forma** (»_kata_): En artes marciales _kata_ son series de movimientos metódicos que ayudan a incrementar la fuerza y perfeccionar la técnica del practicante.


	18. Capítulo 5: Disposición,p3

**Capítulo V: Disposición, parte 3**

* * *

El grupo de Sakura se encontraba en guardia, pero la energía que había llamado su atención decayó tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Un par de minutos más sin sentir nada extraño fueron suficientes para que los jóvenes se relajaron un poco.

"¿Qué fue esa presencia?" preguntó Syaoran tras unos instantes más de silencio.

"Ikiryō. No hay duda" explicó Chika con seriedad.

"Debe haber tratado de invadir la mente de la señorita Daidōji" indicó Miharu con preocupación.

"Nuestro regreso debe haber debilitado el sello de manera drástica" añadió Chika frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Maldita sea! No pensé que tuviera tanto poder en este momento" exclamó Enko enfurecida.

"Tomoyo. Ella está bien ¿verdad?" dijo Sakura mirando en turno a cada una.

"Por el momento parece que no ha sido muy grave. Puedo sentir que su espíritu se ha calmado ahora" pronunció Chika tras haberse concentrado un poco.

"¿Tú crees que sea apropiado que regresemos a donde se encuentra ella?" sugirió Miharu agitada.

"¡No! Debemos continuar directamente a la Cueva de Azul. Si nos desviamos existe la posibilidad de que no tengamos tiempo para hacer los preparativos" reconvino Enko con frialdad.

"Pero ¿qué sucederá con Tomoyo? Syaoran estoy preocupada…" Sakura miró a su novio implorante.

Al ver la reacción de la joven, Syaoran apretó los dientes, enojado por su impotencia.

"Yo también lo estoy. Pero ella tiene razón. Si no continuamos nuestro camino ahora no podremos prepararnos adecuadamente para ésta noche" razonó Syaoran.

"Debemos seguir nuestro camino" ordenó Enko.

"Estoy segura que la protección del joven con los Poderes de Clow ha contribuido a que la energía de Ikiryō se disipase. Con suerte pronto nos alcanzarán" concluyó Chika con seriedad mientras iniciaba de nuevo la marcha.

Enko y Syaoran la siguieron inmediatamente. Descorazonadas Sakura y Miharu suspiraron e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Luego comenzaron a caminar tras los otros.

* * *

Tomoyo abrió los ojos súbitamente. Al reconocer a su alrededor la cabaña en ruinas se sintió aliviada por no encontrarse más en la presencia del espíritu de su sueño.

Entonces notó el peso que se encontraba sobre ella. Era Eriol, quien aún se encontraba aturdido por los efectos del hechizo.

"Joven Hiiragizawa, ¿estás despierto? ¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo inquieta Tomoyo mientras se sentaba y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Lo mismo te pregunto…" contestó Eriol levantándose lentamente. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?".

"Si" confesó Tomoyo bajando la cabeza, una mirada de ansiedad se reflejó en sus ojos.

"Y ahora ¿cómo te sientes?" dijo él.

"Estoy bien. Disculpa por haberte preocupado. No entiendo porqué sucedió hoy".

"Es mi culpa. Te deje sin protección y se aprovechó de mi ausencia" exclamó Eriol ligeramente irritado.

"No te preocupes joven Hiiragizawa. Me has ayudado mucho. Es gracias a ti que el espíritu desapareció, ¿no es verdad?" Tomoyo lo miró con agradecimiento. "Podía escuchar como me llamabas".

Entonces el momento en que la había besado volvió a la mente de Eriol. A pesar de la suprema abilidad que poseía para esconder sus emociones, tuvo que voltear su rostro en dirección opuesta a la joven al no poder contener su reacción. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y le costó mucho trabajo que no se notara.

"-Me pregunto si ella puede recordarlo"- pensó él mirándola de reojo.

Tomoyo le sonreía apaciblemente con un gesto imposible de leer.

"-Quizá no"- Eriol suspiró desilusionado.

"Comencemos a levantar campamento para reunirnos con los otros. ¿Te parece?" propuso Tomoyo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Está bien; pero tómalo con calma" exhortó Eriol al tiempo que enrollaba una de las bolsas de dormir.

* * *

"Mencionaste anteriormente, Guerrero, que ustedes encontraron los escritos que relatan las circunstancias del aprisionamiento del joven Tomohiro" le comentó Miharu a Syaoran después de un rato de haber caminado en silencio.

"Si" contestó él con seriedad. "Según el texto, tras haber sido poseído por Ikiryō, Tomohiro Nanashiro manifestó la intención de apoderarse de los elementos, y ustedes decidieron eliminarlo. Sin embargo, la Sacerdotisa del Viento intervino durante el conjuro y como consecuencia ambos espíritus desaparecieron dentro de la Cueva de Azul" resumió el joven.

"Efectivamente. No obstante, esos textos excluyeron una serie de detalles cruciales" aclaró Chika dirigiendo una mirada a Miharu para que continuara el interrumpido relato.

-/-

_Fūyo y Tomohiro estaban enamorados._

_Para Tomohiro fue amor a primera vista. Quedó cautivado por la dulzura y humildad de la Sacerdotisa del Viento y, posponiendo su misión, decidió que haría todo lo posible por conquistar el corazón de la joven._

_Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos Fūyo estaba atada a sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa. Con mucho esfuerzo trató de ignorar su afecto hacia el joven. Pero, mientras curaba las heridas de Tomohiro y lo instruía en las costumbres del templo, Fūyo comprendió que esos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes._

_Su relación era un secreto que sólo algunas de las Discípulas del Viento conocían._

_Durante los siguientes meses Tomohiro se convirtió en el guardaespaldas de Fūyo y la acompañó a todos sus exorcismos. Era un asistente diligente y llevaba a cabo su trabajo con seriedad. Nunca generó sospechas de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la maldición recayera de nuevo sobre tan desdichado hombre._

_Precisamente durante el solsticio de verano se anticipaba el enrojecimiento de la luna; un mal augurio según las tradiciones del templo Daidōji. _

_Las sacerdotisas de los elementos llevaron a cabo retiros de purificación en los cuatro puntos cardinales durante las tres lunas llenas previas al evento para rezar de modo que, al llegar el momento, pudiésemos ahuyentar los malos espíritus que intentasen penetrar la barrera de nuestro templo._

_A Tomohiro no se le permitió asistir a éste retiro para acompañar a la Guardiana del Viento, y él no insistió para no atraer sospechas._

_Sin embargo, a tan sólo unos días de darse por concluido el retiro, una de las acompañantes de Fūyo se presentó en el templo con la terrible noticia de que las Discípulas del Viento estaban siendo atacadas por una banda de ladrones._

_Tomohiro no esperó a que el templo organizara un grupo de rescate y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se ubicaba Fūyo._

_Al llegar a la choza donde se escondían las mujeres, encontró a los forajidos rodeándola. Ellas estaban siendo protegidas por una barrera de viento que se debilitaba a cada instante._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre rompió el sello que reprimía sus poderes mágicos y los usó junto con su espada para combatir._

_Fue una batalla muy dispareja entre los ladrones y el solitario guerrero. Sin embargo, sus deseos por proteger a Fūyo fueron más poderosos que las fuerzas de sus oponentes y los derrotó._

_Cuando llegaron los refuerzos de parte del templo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue sepultar a los cuerpos magullados._

_Costó mucho trabajo convencer a Tomohiro que debía dejar el sitio sin poder ver a Fūyo._

_Ella había permanecido todo el rato dentro de la cabaña para no interrumpir la ceremonia de purificación. Cuando la Sacerdotisa del Viento espió entre las persianas pudo detectar que, a raíz de haber usado de nuevo sus poderes, un aura maligna había contaminado a Tomohiro._

_Era la esencia de Ikiryō. La energía que resurgió en ese instante comenzó a consumir el espíritu del hombre rápidamente._

_Las cuatro sacerdotisas nos reunimos dos noches antes de la luna roja._

_Todas nos habíamos percatado de que un aura maligna emanaba de Tomohiro._

_Fue entonces que la Guardiana del Viento relató todos los antecedentes del desafortunado hombre._

_Fūyo explicó la razón inicial por la cual Tomohiro había llegado al templo era para tratar de utilizar los poderes de los elementos y eliminar a Ikiryō, y porqué él había pospuesto su misión._

_Sin embargo, con el alma contaminada, Tomohiro no dudaría en utilizar la luna roja como una oportunidad para robar el poder._

_Nos vimos en la necesidad de crear un plan para derrotarlo._

_Y… al fallar el conjuro, tanto el espíritu de Fūyo como el de Tomohiro quedaron sellados en la Cueva de Azul._

-/-

Miharu tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se detuvo.

Recordar el sufrimiento que habían causado a Fūyo le provocaba gran remordimiento.

Sakura ofreció un pañuelo a la acongojada sacerdotisa al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro ofreciendo consuelo.

Al observar la tristeza de Miharu, Syaoran se dirigió a Chika para preguntar la única duda que le había quedado con respecto a la historia de Tomohiro.

"Lo que no entiendo es la conexión entre la sacerdotisa y Tomoyo. ¿Qué relación existe entre ellas dos?" pronunció Syaoran.

"¡El niño!" exclamó Sakura cayendo en cuenta del significado de su sueño de la primera noche. "El pequeño Nori, a quien le sellaron los poderes" balbuceó mirando a cada una de las sacerdotisas con ojos interrogantes.

"Exacto. Una vez que las almas fueron selladas, las Discípulas de Viento regresaron al templo en compañía de un bebé, la daga de Tomohiro el rosario de oración de Fūyo; él era su hijo nacido durante los meses de retiro..." murmuró Miharu entre sollozos tratando de continuar el relato.

Enko suspiró.

"Los demás miembros del templo fueron engañados por supuesto. Haciéndoles creer que el niño era hijo de unos aldeanos que habían muerto, la verdadera identidad de la criatura permaneció en secreto. Sólo las Discípulas del Viento y nosotras tres conocíamos la verdad" aclaró la Sacerdotisa del Fuego.

"Pero…" reflexionó Syaoran, "al resguardar a un descendiente de Tomohiro el poder de Ikiryō permanecería como una amenaza para el templo".

"Precisamente" afirmó Chika. "Por tal motivo, a la primera señal extrajimos todo su poder con la esperanza de que algún día pudiésemos derrotar a Ikiryō. Al mismo tiempo, el templo fue asignado permanentemente al linaje del hijo de Fūyo, Norikaze Daidōji**ψ**. Todo eso con la finalidad de evitar que el infante, o las futuras generaciones, sucumbieran bajo las influencias del espíritu".

"Entonces es cierto que Tomoyo es la descendiente directa de Fūyo y Tomohiro" exclamó Sakura asombrada.

"Si. Pero hay una cosa más" declaró Enko en tono sombrío. "Al no saber la naturaleza verdadera del espíritu, ni tener el conocimiento del hechizo original creado por la hermana de Tomohiro Nanashiro, nuestro encantamiento para crear el sello atrajo consigo una maldición".

"Y ¿cuál es la maldición?" preguntaron a unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

"Mientras que Ikiryō no sea derrotado, los descendientes de los Daidōji no podrán tener un amor correspondido. Ya que el espíritu fue creado a raíz de los celos, su misión es destruir a todo aquel que encontrara a un ser querido y sintiera la felicidad de ser reciprocado. Por lo tanto, para evitar la influencia de Ikiryō en los Daidōji, todos los descendientes de Norikaze debían ser incapaces de ser amados por la persona de quien ellos se enamorasen" explicó Chika.

"Pero, ¿cómo evitar que esos sentimientos aparecieran?" exclamó Syaoran cuestionando la lógica del hechizo.

"Fácil" contestó Enko antes de que Chika pudiera hacerlo. "Históricamente los Daidōji han tenido preferencia por miembros del mismo sexo, enamorándose perdidamente de un hombre y sufriendo el rechazo del objeto de su afecto y la censura de una sociedad que los obligaba a suprimir dichos sentimientos".

Syaoran comprendió entonces la naturaleza de los sentimientos que Tomoyo albergaba por Sakura. Era parte de la maldición en su familia que ella hubiera desarrollado una pasión tan fuerte para con su prima.

"Sin embargo, nuestra esperanza en la victoria contra Ikiryō bajo la presencia de la actual dinastía Daidōji está basada en dos hechos cruciales" continuó de nuevo Chika guardando compostura tras la intromisión de Enko. "Primero, el anterior descendiente de Daidōji no se enamoró de un hombre, sino de una mujer, a quien convirtió en su esposa. La evidencia de esos sentimientos es el segundo hecho ya que, de esa unión, por primera vez se obtuvo como descendiente de la familia a una mujer" explicó la sacerdotisa.

"¿Entonces todos las generaciones de los Daidōji tuvieron sólo hijos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Exacto. Nuestras conciencias aguardaron durante largo tiempo la llegada de una mujer; sólo una mujer puede pronunciar el conjuro que eliminará a Ikiryō" aclaró Chika.

"Y ustedes pretenden que Tomoyo derrote a esa criatura" dudó Syaoran.

"Ella es capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente en estos momentos su poder está sellado. Con la ayuda de la Dueña de las Cartas, la descendiente de Daidōji tendrá la oportunidad de vencer al espíritu maligno al fin" pronunció con confianza Enko.

"Entiendo. Aún así debemos tener una estrategia para ésta noche" dijo Syaoran.

De repente se escucho el sonido de un estómago gruñendo. Syaoran miró a Sakura con sospecha, pero ella se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no había sido ella.

"Disculpen" confesó avergonzada Chika. "No tuve oportunidad de comer mucho y este cuerpo está reclamando alimento".

"Tomemos un descanso entonces. Ya va a ser hora del almuerzo" dispuso Syaoran.

* * *

Tras los tumultuosos eventos de la mañana, el día avanzaba inconsecuentemente para Tomoyo y Eriol mientras continuaban abriéndose camino hacia la Cueva de Azul.

Aunque tenían los recientes acontecimientos muy presentes, ambos trataban de mantener una atmósfera relajada, y pasaron el tiempo recordando las aventuras de su infancia y compartiendo historias de los años de ausencia.

Pero, por más que Eriol se esforzaba en analizar cada detalle en la actitud de su acompañante no podía descifrar si ella simplemente estaba comportándose de una manera amigable y atenta, o si tal vez el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había despertado en ella un interés mucho más profundo.

Tomoyo, por su parte, mantenía la calma y participaba en la plática con desenvoltura.

Pasadas las tres y media de la tarde la pareja decidió descansar un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol con vista a un claro lleno de las últimas pequeñas flores de otoño. Los contrastes de arbustos blancos y amarillos desperdigados entre parches de pasto verdoso y hojas rojas ofrecían una visión pacífica, y ambos se sumieron una profunda contemplación.

Al estar admirando en silencio la bella naturaleza a su alrededor, Eriol pudo escuchar el ulular de un ave que, con su trinado musical, inspiró en el joven una idea para estimular la serena actitud de Tomoyo.

"¿Te gustaría practicar el baile de la generación, señorita Daidōji?" Eriol rompió el silencio sin voltear a ver directamente a su acompañante.

"¿Aquí?" dijo Tomoyo un tanto renuente. "¿Crees que podremos hacerlo sin la melodía?" exclamó vacilante.

"Por supuesto. Si todo está en la mente" afirmó de inmediato Eriol con una sonrisa de confianza.

Tomoyo devolvió el gesto mirándolo como si expresara que no costaría mucho convencerla.

Tomando la iniciativa, Eriol se paró enfrente de la joven y realizó una reverencia, extendiendo una mano insinuando una petición formal para el baile.

Ella respondió gentilmente poniéndose de pie y ambos caminaron hasta el centro del claro.

Una vez que se encontraban en la posición inicial, Eriol realizó una cuenta hasta cuatro y, en ese instante, como si estuviesen escuchando la música en la sala de audiovisuales, ambos se deslizaron con espectacular fluidez ejecutando los pasos del baile que habían memorizado.

Con cada movimiento despertaba en los sentidos de ambos una avidez por permanecer en cadencia constante con el otro. Cada giro tenía mayor intensidad que el anterior y cada roce demostraba mayor pasión. Eriol podía sentir que el cuerpo de Tomoyo respondía al baile y ardía con un atrayente calor, pero esa cara llena de determinación y sutileza no cedía ninguna otra emoción.

Al aproximarse el final de la rutina sus corazones latían a punto de reventar, pero sus semblantes continuaban demostrando la constante fachada de sencilla satisfacción.

Con los últimos pasos y la última pose, Eriol decidió extremar su suerte y sostuvo inmóvil a la joven a sólo unos centímetros de él.

Tomoyo lo miró directamente. Parecía que en esa mirada se encontraba una señal de aceptación, una chispa de deseo que se asemejaba a la de él.

Lentamente Eriol elevó la espalda de Tomoyo al tiempo que él mismo se inclinaba hacia ella.

La joven cerró los ojos y se sujetó firmemente, acercando sus labios a los de él.

Por unas centésimas de segundo intercambiaron alientos, todavía ligeramente agitados por la rutina de baile.

En ese momento una explosión estruendosa se escuchó a la distancia, seguida por el sonido de una desbandada de aves que revoloteaba hacia el cielo.

El sobresalto provocó que Eriol abrazara a Tomoyo resguardándola en actitud protectora al tiempo que se arrodillaba en medio del claro.

Tomoyo pudo sentir como el corazón de su acompañante latía apresuradamente a través de su pecho, y se acurrucó lo más cercana que pudo a él.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que cualquiera de los dos realizara algún movimiento.

"¿Te encuentras bien, señorita Daidōji?" preguntó Eriol con genuina inquietud al tiempo que la liberaba un poco de su abrazo.

"Nunca he estado mejor" respondió simplemente Tomoyo al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y, apartando de su cara las hebras de cabello que la cubrían, se asió de la nuca del muchacho y le plantó un inesperado y ardiente beso en los labios.

Eriol tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar a esta acción. Su mente sufrió una sobrecarga de reacciones químicas que le estropeaban el entendimiento y lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta fue estrechar con mayor fuerza a la joven entre sus brazos.

Como río que se desbordaba todos los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro fluyeron imparables. Caricias de deseo repartidas con ferocidad desconocida hasta entonces por ambos se abrieron paso, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Tomoyo acariciaba el negro cabello de Eriol con una mano mientras la otra invadía la parte trasera de su ropa rozando la cálida piel de su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, y sin saber en qué momento había pasado, Eriol había recostado a la joven sobre un lecho de flores y, envolviendola con un brazo por la cintura, había colocado el otro a modo de almohada para la cabeza de la chica.

Ambos se concentraron en dejarle saber al otro todo lo que sentían a través del roce de sus labios.

Tras vivir los instantes de dicha más infinitos de sus vidas, los jóvenes se separaron buscando la mirada el uno de la otra.

Con ojos suplicantes y emotivos, muy diferentes a su usual expresión serena y fría, Eriol trató de leer la mente de Tomoyo. La joven tan solo le sonrió distante disfrutando de la dulce tortura que estaba infligiendo.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto la mirada de Eriol cambió y su vista se dirigió hacia el bosque. El joven se puso de pie lentamente al tiempo que ayudaba a Tomoyo a pararse, y la colocó detrás de él mientras convocaba su báculo mágico.

"¿Qué ocurre?" murmuró ella preocupada.

"Es una presencia que se acerca. Demasiado débil para que pueda definir su naturaleza. Será mejor que no bajemos la guardia, dentro de poco estará aquí" advirtió Eriol.

Tomando a Tomoyo de la mano, la guió tras el resguardo de unos arbustos sin perder de vista un punto distante al otro lado del claro.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

(,,^_^,,)

Que feliz soy. Por fin después de todo este trabajo. Yo busque y busque una excusa para que estos dos se juntaran. Sigh. T&E 4Ever!

Además tuve oportunidad de explicar lo del niño que desde hace un montón de capítulos había quedado en el aire. Perdón por eso.

De nuevo muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. No quiero que sea aburrida pero hay cosas que no me puedo quedar con las ganas de escribir. Trataré de no alargarlas mucho.

De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y reviews.

XXOO

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Norikaze Daidōji**: _Templo de grandes principios morales; porte sabio_.

Primer heredero de la casa Daidōji.


	19. Capítulo 5: Disposición,p4

**Capítulo V: Disposición, parte 4**

* * *

Fue un duelo bastante reñido pero, al final, Shūji y Yamazaki resultaron los ganadores en la competencia de supervivencia.

Justamente cuando arribaban a las afueras de la mansión, divisaron a un grupo de tres estudiantes, dos muchachas y un joven, que se acercaba desde otro lado del estanque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yamazaki se desprendió de su equipaje y emprendió la carrera en dirección del edificio principal, seguido de cerca por Shūji.

Al ver a sus contendientes acelerar el paso, una de las muchachas corrió rápidamente acortando la distancia entre ella y sus rivales.

Yamazaki sorteó las escaleras de la entrada de un solo brinco y se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba hasta la cafetería, en medio de la cual se encontraba la pistola de luces de bengala que necesitaría para anunciar su triunfo.

Al entrar en el salón sintió la presencia de la joven justo detrás de él y, sin ceder un paso, se abrió camino hasta el centro de la habitación saltando para alcanzar la bengala.

Unos segundos más tarde aparecieron en la puerta del cuarto los otros dos del equipo adversario.

"Lo lamento estimados camaradas, pero en ésta ocasión han llegado un poco tarde" declaró Yamazaki con un aire ostentoso y la bengala en mano.

"Te equivocas si crees que te dejaremos salir de aquí con eso" lo contradijo la primera joven al tiempo que se ponía en guardia e indicaba a los otros dos que bloquearan la puerta.

Yamazaki los observó con cuidado y sonrió triunfante.

"¿Y quién dijo que trataría de salir?" declaró y, volteando hacia la ventana más próxima, lanzó la pistola de bengalas fuera del salón exclamando "¡HŌJŌ!".

Shūji, que estaba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, atrapó la pistola ágilmente.

Acto seguido saltó hacia fuera y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del edificio, removió el seguro del arma y, apuntando hacia arriba, disparó la bengala para señalar su victoria.

Una estridente y humeante explosión resonó a lo alto del templo.

La percusión de un gong y el estallido de serpentinas seguidas por una lluvia de confeti cubrió el salón donde Yamazaki y los otros se encontraban.

"¡Felicidades!".

"¡Buen trabajo!".

"Bien hecho".

Las palabras de felicitación de los maestros, quienes habían estado en guardia alrededor de la cafetería, se escucharon por todas partes. Algunos dieron palmadas en la espalda a Yamazaki, mientras que otros aplaudían su triunfo.

Shūji se unió al festejo un minuto más tarde y, con un choque de manos, celebró junto con el otro muchacho.

"¡SHUUUUMI LO LOGRASTE!" se escuchó entre todas las voces y de repente una joven atrapó por la espalda a Shūji despeinándolo con una mano.

"¡Ah! Ya déjame mujer. Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así" objetó Shūji tratando de zafarse del apretón propinado por su entusiasmada prima.

"Está bien, está bien" cedió la joven volteando a ver a Yamazaki. "Muchas felicidades a usted también. Me impresiona mucho la manera en que planeó su estrategia enviando a Shumi a la ventana. Una medida muy inteligente" lo halagó extendiendo una mano.

"Muchas gracias…" dudó Yamazaki al tiempo que respondía el saludo de la profesora.

"Oye. ¿Por qué le adjudicas el plan así tan automáticamente?" reclamó Shūji. "¿Quién te dice que no fui yo a quien se le ocurrió la idea?".

"Porque te conozco. Di la verdad. ¿Fuiste tú quien pensó en ello?" le refutó inmediatamente.

"Pues no…" musitó Shūji mirándola con descontento.

"Bueno profesora. Disculpe pero, aunque usted conoce mi nombre, me gustaría hacer una introducción formal" propuso Yamazaki para distraer el ánimo de su colega. "Mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki y vine a éste seminario en representación de la Preparatoria Seijō en la ciudad de Tomoeda".

"¡Ah claro! Pero es que no me tocó impartir ninguna clase al joven Yamazaki. Mi nombre es Akina Hōjō**ψ**. Soy la hermosa y talentosa maestra recién graduada con especialidad en educación física y prima de tu compañero Shumi aquí presente. Debo mencionar que me parece impresionante que hayas logrado la victoria arrastrando como carga a éste a quien llamo mi pariente. Muchísimas gracias por haber cuidado de él. Estoy segura que fue una gran molestia" exclamó precipitadamente la joven al tiempo que daba palmaditas en la cabeza de su primo. Shūji, por su parte, mostró un semblante de disgusto cruzándose de brazos en protesta.

El ameno intercambio se vio interrumpido momentáneamente por uno de los profesores, encargado de asentar en actas la hora en que habían llegado los ganadores, por lo que Yamazaki y Shūji se ocuparon de firmar y posar para las fotografías del anuario del evento.

Para esos momentos una pareja más de jóvenes había llegado ocupando el tercer lugar con lo que pudieron completar la foto de premiados.

Una vez que terminaron las formalidades, los profesores y miembros del personal se dispersaron para volver a sus puestos y esperar la llegada del resto de los alumnos.

Akina le indicó a Yamazaki y Shūji que habría una corta ceremonia de premiación el sábado donde se entregarían los reconocimientos y sus premios, los cuales consistían en una visita de una semana a las aguas termales más lujosas de todo Japón, y que por el momento podían disfrutar de su tiempo libre y una tarde de descanso.

"Hagan lo que quieran. Yo tengo que regresar a mi puesto. Luego nos vemos Shumi" se despidió la joven y los dejó solos.

Los dos muchachos salieron y se sentaron a la orilla del estanque mirando hacia la lejanía.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" contempló Yamazaki sin desviar la vista.

"Akina dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Pero tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Te molestaría si comemos algo normal primero?" dijo Shūji.

"Para nada" contestó Yamazaki dirigiéndose ambos a la sección de la habitación en que podrían hacer dicho pedido.

* * *

Tras percibir la energía negativa de la mañana, los cinco miembros del grupo de Sakura habían continuado su camino manteniendo sus presencias ocultas para evitar que el espíritu de Ikiryō se percatara de su posición.

Sin embargo, de entre todos, Miharu era quien se encontraba más nerviosa y preocupada. Fue por eso que cuando se escuchó la rotunda explosión causada por la luz de bengala la joven salió corriendo despavorida a toda velocidad.

Los demás se habían agachado en sus lugares cubriéndose los oídos a consecuencia del estruendo; tardaron unos instantes en recuperar la compostura y percatarse de la ausencia de la sacerdotisa.

"Esa Miharu," exclamó fastidiada Enko, "… tonta. ¡Le dijimos que no se separara del grupo!".

"Será mejor que vayamos tras ella. Es imposible saber cuando se detendrá una vez que empieza a correr de esa manera" exhortó Chika iniciando la persecución.

Los demás la siguieron de cerca.

Por su parte, Miharu continuó la carrera saltando obstáculos en la forma de grandes troncos y fosas enlodadas que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera resultado imposible pasar. Con lágrimas en los ojos llegó finalmente hasta un claro cubierto de pequeñas flores amarillas y blancas y se detuvo dando un largo suspiro. Al ver a su alrededor los vibrantes colores de otoño se tranquilizó un poco.

Pero su calma no duró mucho pues cayó en cuenta de que se había separado del grupo y que se encontraba perdida en medio del bosque a solas. De nuevo el pánico se apoderó de ella, pero en ésta ocasión a manera de parálisis muscular. Sin mover la cabeza enviaba miradas hacia cada uno de los ciento ochenta grados que permitía su visión periférica. En ese estado de alerta pudo distinguir dos sombras entre los arbustos que, al observarse con atención, no parecían parte del escenario.

"Qui… qui… ¿quién está ahí?" preguntó titubeante Miharu.

Lentamente Tomoyo y Eriol emergieron de su escondite y justo en ese instante pudieron escuchar la gritería de Enko, quien se aproximaba en el otro extremo del claro.

"¡Miharu tonta! No te separes de los demás" exclamó Enko arribando al lado de Miharu, quien había colapsado sobre sus rodillas y se encontraba encogida en medio del claro.

Los demás las alcanzaron en seguida.

"Hola a todos" saludó apaciblemente Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo, Eriol! ¡Los encontramos!" exclamó Sakura entusiasmada.

* * *

Akina Hōjō estaba de pie cruzada de brazos a la entrada de uno de los salones con vista al estanque observando los últimos rayos de sol proyectarse desde atrás de las copas de los árboles.

Desde su encuentro con Shūji y Yamazaki había pasado un largo rato había y lentamente varios grupos de estudiantes comenzaron a aparecer en las inmediaciones del templo. No obstante, con la puesta del sol, los jóvenes que no estuvieran aún lo suficientemente cerca seguramente acamparían una noche más.

En medio de estas cavilaciones escuchó unos pasos acercándose detrás de ella e inmediatamente intuyó la identidad de la persona que se aproximaba.

"¿Profesor Terada?" adivinó sin necesidad de mirar atrás. "Ya es la segunda vez que lo veo en ésta parte de la casa" afirmó cautelosa.

Efectivamente Yoshiyuki Terada rondaba el ala oeste de la mansión en ansiosa espera de que el grupo donde se encontraba Rika emergiera de entre las sombras del bosque. Durante todo el día había vigilado constantemente los pasillos, manteniéndose al tanto de los grupos que arribaban. Pero hasta el momento no había señales de ninguno de los jóvenes que habían comenzado su excursión desde ese lado de la propiedad.

"Profesora Hōjō. ¿Ha usted visto al joven Yamazaki?" conversó el profesor para evitar mencionar sus verdaderas intenciones. "Yo solía enseñar en la primaria Tomoeda y él fue uno de mis alumnos. No he tenido oportunidad de felicitarlo por haber ganado primer lugar en la competencia" explicó mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta y observaba la lejanía.

"Ya veo" Akina le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. "Lo vi durante la cena en compañía de mi primo. Después de comer se dirigieron al otro extremo del estanque y estuvieron sentados allí por un largo rato. Creo que ahora se encuentran explorando un poco en el bosque. En estos momentos no veo sus linternas. Tengo la impresión de que una noche en medio de la jungla no fue suficiente para ellos" sonrió ella.

"Y ¿ha permitido que volvieran allá?" preguntó el profesor un tanto extrañado.

"Por supuesto. Son jóvenes con espíritu de aventura. Estoy segura que todo estará bien" afirmó Akina un tanto indiferente mientras abanicaba su palma derecha con un gesto desdeñoso.

"En estos momentos debo asistir a la junta ejecutiva del seminario. Pero por favor déjeme saber cuando regresen. De otro modo tendremos que ir a buscarlos" expresó el profesor Terada al tiempo que daba media vuelta y regresaba por el pasillo por el que había llegado.

"No dude que será el primero a quien recurriré en caso de que sea necesario" afirmó cordialmente Akina mientras se sonreía con aún mayor satisfacción.

* * *

Una vez hechas las presentaciones pertinentes, Sakura y sus amigos continuaron la marcha hacia la Cueva de Azul al tiempo que se ponían al corriente de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante ese día. El resto de la tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al tiempo que el grupo se aproximaba cada vez más a su destino.

"Si continuamos a éste paso, llegaremos a la cueva en menos de veinte minutos" anunció Syaoran, quien caminaba a la cabeza del grupo.

Las tres sacerdotisas habían acaparado la atención de Tomoyo y caminaban a su lado.

"No cabe duda que la señorita Daodōji es una excelente doncella, excelente en verdad" proclamó Chika mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Tomoyo.

"Estoy de acuerdo" afirmó Enko. "Su presencia definitivamente denota carácter digno de una sacerdotisa".

"Y es tan hermosa. Si me recuerda un poco a Fūyo, ¿no les parece?" exclamó embelesada Miharu, quien se había adherido al brazo derecho de Tomoyo y la miraba con ojos iluminados.

"Yo también estoy muy contenta de conocerlas a todas" confirió Tomoyo con amabilidad.

Por último Sakura y Eriol caminaban juntos protegiendo la retaguardia bajo las estrictas órdenes de Syaoran. Al observar la interacción entre sus cuatro amigas, Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Le provocaba alivio el saber que las tres sacerdotisas confiaban plenamente en Tomoyo.

Eriol, por su parte, se sentía un poco olvidado. Toda la atención de Tomoyo estaba reservada para sus nuevas amigas, quienes se encontraban dentro de los cuerpos de sus viejas amigas, pero que antes habían sido amigas de su antepasada. Un poco complicado, pero ¿quién mejor que Eriol para entender acerca de reencarnaciones y vidas pasadas? Aunque un poco celoso al no poder continuar a solas con Tomoyo, se conformaba con saber que ella estaba contenta.

"Y por fin ¿cómo ha resultado todo contigo?" preguntó inocentemente Sakura al tiempo que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Eriol permaneció inmutable en el exterior, pero en su interior se desató un remolino de emociones.

"¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?" exclamó fingiéndose el desentendido.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Sakura. "Pues tú sabes que a mi no me resulta muy fácil entender lo que las demás personas están pensando. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces, soy la última en enterarse de las situaciones a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Syaoran o Tomoyo, he desarrollado un poco mi habilidad para percibir emociones" explicó la joven con tranquilidad.

"Y desde que volvimos a encontrarnos contigo ambos han tenido una serie de reacciones bastante fuera de lo ordinario" elaboró la Dueña de las Cartas. "Por eso asumo que existe una relación entre esos cambios y Eriol" volteó y lo miró determinación. "Dime la verdad, ¿le pediste a Syaoran que averiguar la manera de conquistar a Tomoyo?" denunció Sakura.

El joven, acorralado por la certidumbre de las acusaciones, tuvo que confesar.

"Me declaro culpable" contestó Eriol con un suspiro, "y te felicito por haber llegado a esa conclusión por tu propia cuenta, querida Sakura".

"¿Sabes? estoy segura que el Eriol de doce años que me ayudó a cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura con tanto sigilo no se hubiera delatado tan fácilmente. Pero supongo que las hormonas de Eriol adolescente tienen influencia en el estado anímico de su magia mucho más allá de su habilidad para esconder sus emociones" comentó Sakura y una sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en su rostro.

"Un área que tengo que perfeccionar, de nuevo" el joven aceptó la crítica estoicamente.

"Ella está perfectamente consciente de tus intenciones, por si no lo sabías" continuó Sakura tras una pequeña pausa. "Créeme que no es la primera vez que Tomoyo se encuentra en una situación similar. Supongo que cuando consultaste con Syaoran él no te comentó acerca de los cincuenta y tantos otros jóvenes que han tratado de acaparar la atención de Tomoyo tan solo en los últimos tres años".

Éste comentario no tomó a Eriol por sorpresa. Una joven con la belleza y posición de Tomoyo Daidōji obviamente era la candidata perfecta para un matrimonio provechoso.

"Hombres en todos los niveles…" continuó Sakura. "Desde estudiantes en nuestra clase hasta profesionistas y directores de empresas. Muchos han expresado su interés en ella. Hasta fue obligada a atender una entrevista formal**†** recientemente por tía Sonomi, si mal no recuerdo. No me extrañaría que muy pronto le encuentren al candidato ideal, al menos a los ojos de su madre…" enunció Sakura asintiendo.

Dicho esto, la joven volteó a ver a Eriol esperando una reacción.

Él comprendió exactamente a donde estaba llevándolos la conversación y decidió tomar la iniciativa poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Entiendo tu preocupación mi estimada Sakura. Al igual que todos aquellos, yo soy uno más que se ha interesado en la señorita Daidōji. Sin embargo, lo que me separa de los otros y me da ventaja es que ella misma ha respondido a mis avances de una manera positiva. Por lo tanto quiero pensar que, a su debido tiempo, mi proposición formal será aceptada" explicó el joven en un tono tranquilo y confiado.

"Ya veo" asintió Sakura. "Y estas dispuesto a llegar a ese nivel…"

"Es la única dimensión el a que puedo imaginar una relación entre ella y yo" aclaró Eriol. "La señorita Daidōji merece que corresponda a sus sentimientos con total seriedad".

"Oh… entonces estas diciendo que crees que Tomoyo tiene sentimientos hacia ti" exclamó Sakura emocionada.

"No es que simplemente lo crea. Tengo la certeza, y pondré todo de mi parte, para que todo será como yo espero" afirmó definitivamente el muchacho.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada con una de alegría y sonrisa en los labios.

"Bueno. Te doy permiso entonces. Pero te advierto que de quien tienes que estar preocupado no es de Tomoyo, sino de tía Sonomi. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, así que no dudes en preguntar" ofreció Sakura dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Te agradezco sinceramente tu voto de confianza, querida Sakura" respondió Eriol.

* * *

Los jóvenes llegaron a las afueras de la Cueva de Azul justo cuando el cielo oscurecía tal y como Syaoran había proyectado.

Primero que nada organizaron el sitio donde acamparían.

Una vez establecidos, se dividieron en cuatro grupos. Mientras que Eriol fabricaba una barrera alrededor del perímetro, Sakura trazaban un mapa mágico en la tierra a las afueras de la cueva instruida por Chika, y por su parte Enko y Miharu preparaban una serie de fogatas alrededor de la misma para tener una buena iluminación durante el ritual.

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro de comando Syaoran y Tomoyo revisaban una vez más la traducción del texto para tratar de descifrar las palabras del hechizo que sellaría a Ikiryō.

~~~_Una persona camina en la oscuridad. La luz de su corazón guía el camino. La tierra, el fuego y el agua son un eco. Cuando la noche llora en lágrimas luminosas, el llamado del viento conjura una canción, y su melodía purificará de una tajada al mal. Recupera ahora lo que fue robado, con palabras dulces de amor_. ~~~

Tomoyo leyó el papel donde Syaoran había traducido la inscripción del muro de la cueva.

"Supongo que explica el proceso pero no dice realmente cuál debe ser el conjuro" comentó ella desconcertada.

"Sin embargo ésta es la mejor clave que tenemos. Algo que hable de los elementos, que tenga relación con emoción y que contenga un elemento pacificador, para calmar al espíritu. Pero sin el pergamino de la Heredera de la Isla de Siete Casas, tendremos que idear un conjuro propio" ponderó en voz alta el joven tratando de pensar.

"¿A qué te refieres con un pergamino?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Olvidaba que no estabas cuando nos explicaron esa parte de la historia. Al parecer la hermana de Tomohiro Nanashiro había creado un conjuro para combatir a Ikiryō, pero le faltaba la fuerza para llevarlo a cabo. Por lo tanto lo envió con el pergamino y la misión de encontrar a un poder mayor que pudiese ser utilizado para destruir al espíritu maldito" explicó Syaoran.

"Ya veo… no podría ser…" dijo Tomoyo como si cayese en cuenta de algo.

Recordando que durante el día Eriol le había platicado con detalle sus visiones de los primeros días entendió que lo que Tomohiro Nanashiro había cedido al extraño visitante en aquella ocasión debía de ser el conjuro. _'Hay una canción que quiero enseñarle…'_ habían sido las palabras de él hacia la Sacerdotisa del Viento.

Syaoran la miró esperando que terminara el enunciado. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes algo?"

"Pues no estoy segura. Pero cuando era pequeña mi padre me enseñó una canción. La melodía la había aprendido de su padre. Es corta y triste, pero contiene todos los elementos que mencionaste" comentó la joven.

"Podría ser. ¿Aún recuerdas la letra?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Si me acuerdo" afirmó Tomoyo y, tomando lápiz y papel, comenzó a escribir los versos.

_Yami no yozora ga __(**A pesar de que la oscuridad del cielo**)

_Futari wakatsu no ni ____ (**Os separe a ambos,**)

_Kimi no hodou no mae ____ (**que en el sendero frente a vosotros**)

_Koudo wo mietara ____ (**veáis tierra infértil,**)

_Hikyuu ga tomedonaku __(**y que las lágrimas de dolor sin parar**)

_Jikan no you nagare __(**fluyan como el tiempo,**)

_Kokoro no ana ni yadoru __(**en los recovecos del corazón vive**)

_Hi wo kesenu __(**sin sofocarse un fuego.**)

_Kitto kaze no mukou ni __(**Seguramente más allá del viento**)

_Miekakuresuru __(**brillan con luz trémula,**)

_Mada minu __(**aun sin ser vistas,**)

_Ai ya kibou no tegotae __(**las respuestas del amor y la esperanza.**)

_Hitsuyou na kaiyou ga __(**El necesario perdón**)

_Kaihou suru tame __(**tiene el propósito de liberate.**)

_Jyuso tsuzukenai no ga_ _ (**No continuar con la maldición**)

_Kitto yaru koto beki da __(**seguramente es lo que debes hacer**).

Syaoran revisó la letra y comenzó a leer en voz alta pero, a media lectura, ambos sintieron como si el viento comenzaba a agitarse a su alrededor.

"Esta debe ser. Será mejor guardarlo para después" propuso la joven poniéndose de pie un poco nerviosa.

"Claro. Esperaremos a que todos regresen" decidió él.

"A propósito de los otros…" evocó Tomoyo cambiando el tono de la conversación, "me parece conveniente denunciar que ésta tarde, bajo la luz dorada del sol, en medio del claro donde nos encontramos hace rato, el joven Hiiragizawa intentó besarme. ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso, Syaoran?" una mirada gatuna enmascaraba las verdaderas intenciones del comentario.

"-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto ya? Esa mano larga de Hiiragizawa no pierde el tiempo. Y yo que pensé que Tomoyo estaba segura con él de pareja. ¿Qué impresión tendrá ella? ¿Estará molesta?-". La expresión en el rostro del joven dio a entender sus emociones sin tener que decir una palabra.

"Ahora…" continuó ella "si mal no recuerdo era parte del trato que no comunicaríamos lo discutido a nadie. Sin embargo, precisamente después de pasar unos minutos contigo en el autobús el joven Hiiragizawa cambió su actitud a una más agresiva. Debo adivinar que estabas trabajando con él antes de que nuestra conversación ocurriera. O ¿me equivoco? Esto me huele a conspiración y a conflicto de intereses" acusó Tomoyo de manera certera.

Con su participación al descubierto, Syaoran le dio un resumen de la conversación que había tenido con Eriol la primera noche, describiendo cómo se había involucrado en el asunto.

Tomoyo lo escuchó pacientemente. Al terminar la explicación, la mirada de ella, antes un poco recelosa, cambió instantáneamente y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

"No te preocupes Syaoran. Lo suponía todo y sólo he permitido que te involucraras porque me pareció muy tierno de tu parte. Disculpa si te he causado momentos de angustia y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. De ahora en adelante yo me encargo del asunto, ¿te parece?" propuso cordialmente.

Syaoran no sabía si sentirse molesto por haber sido engañado por Tomoyo o aliviado al no tener que lidiar más con los problemas amorosos de sus amigos.

"De acuerdo. Pero ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?" comentó él un poco intrigado.

"Por supuesto que la técnica pasiva y sutil siempre es la adecuada para una joven de mi personalidad e inclinaciones. Pero un ataque frontal a base de fuerza bruta ha resultado ser la estrategia más correcta tomando en cuenta el progreso y la naturaleza de la relación…" exclamó Tomoyo entusiasmada pero sin intención de relatar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.

"-Será mejor que me retire de la línea de fuego mientras puedo-" suspiró Syaoran con alivio.

* * *

La junta ejecutiva del seminario para estudiantes preuniversitarios se había prolongado más de lo que Yoshiyuki Terada tenía paciencia para soportar.

Con vehemencia anotaba los resultados de las evaluaciones proporcionadas por los otros profesores y los comentarios y mociones propuestas por miembros de la junta.

Pero lo que más deseaba era averiguar si Rika había regresado al fin; tan sólo para saber que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo dentro de sus obligaciones como secretario del comité organizador se encontraba redactar un resumen de todas las actividades y, al paso que iban, no podría abandonar su puesto por un buen rato.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche el presidente y la vicepresidenta del comité dieron la sesión por terminada y los demás miembros desalojaron el edificio anexo para retirarse a descansar.

Yoshiyuki organizaba sus papeles con controlados movimientos para esconder su desesperación.

Los miembros restantes de la junta se despidieron del profesor Terada al tiempo que salían del anexo dejándolo solo.

Unos minutos más tarde el profesor Terada guardó los reportes impresos en sus respectivos archivos y, apagando el monitor de su computadora, se alistó para salir.

"¿Profesor Terada?" irrumpió repentina y estruendosamente Akina Hōjō entrando al anexo como si tratara de contener su agitación.

"¿Qué ocurre profesora Hōjō?" la observó el profesor Terada un tanto extrañado.

"Se trata de mi primo y del joven Yamazaki. He ido a revisar sus habitaciones para cerciorarme de que estuvieran de vuelta y no he podido encontrarlos. Temo que aún estén explorando el bosque. Pero no tienen relojes y no hay manera de rastrearlos" dijo Akina en un tono de angustia.

"Me parece que lo más indicado sería notificarle a alguno de los escuadrones de búsqueda…" propuso el ahora preocupado el profesor Terada al tiempo que salía del anexo apagando todas las luces tras de sí.

"Lo se. Pero me inquieta armar demasiado alboroto. Tan sólo son un par de jóvenes jugando a los exploradores. Estoy segura de que se encuentran muy cerca del estanque. Sin embargo temí ir yo sola a buscarlos. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme? No creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlos" sugirió Akina relajando un poco su actitud.

Pensando en la oportunidad de ubicar el paradero de Rika, el profesor Terada se dejó convencer por Akina y, tomando una de las linternas del anexo, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde la pareja de jóvenes había sido vista por última vez.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

OH! LLego al fin!

El momento de la verdad. El inicio de la batalla con los seres dentro de la cueva próximamente!

Ah y si... tuve que acomodar el verdadero nombre de la prima de Shuji aqui. Me di cuenta que no lo habia dicho todavia... duh... bueno. Akina es un nombre que me encanta! Por cierto que Aki y Shu son el mismo kanji de Otoño. Son primos pero se tratan más como hermanos. Y por supuesto la mision de toda hermana mayor es molestar al menor. (obvio... yo soy hermana mayor y tengo un hermano que sufre pero al que adoro!) Teehee...

En fin. Gracias por continuar leyendo.

Prometo que lo acabo porque lo acabo y ya estamos llegando al final.

El desenlace en próximo...

XXOO

Ciao.

**Ψ ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Akina Hōjō**: _Palacio de la cima; verdor de otoño_.

Prima de Shūji. Es una maestra recién graduada que participa dando clases en el seminario.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

**- Entrevista formal** (»_omiai_): entrevista formal para realizar revisar una oferta de matrimonio.


	20. Capítulo 6: Catarsis,p1

**Capítulo VI: Catarsis, parte 1**

* * *

Era pasada la media noche y el momento en que la lluvia de estrellas comenzaría a intensificarse se aproximaba cuando Eriol, quien había quedado en guardia cerca de la Cueva de Azul, creyó ver destellos que titilaban dentro de la misma.

Cautelosamente el joven se aproximó hasta la entrada y, permaneciendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, iluminó el área con una pequeña linterna mientras examinaba detenidamente el interior.

"¿Qué es lo que ves tan fijamente, joven Hiiragizawa?" escuchó decir detrás de él.

Al voltear vio otra pequeña luz que se aproximaba y encontró a Tomoyo abriéndose camino entre los arbustos y la hojarasca.

"Nada en particular" declaró él concentrando su atención en la muchacha.

"Me he adelantado a los demás, pero ya pronto se reunirán con nosotros" explicó ella al tiempo que se detenía al lado de Eriol.

"Hay algo que quiero que tengas" dijo con seriedad el joven y extendió la palma de su mano frente a Tomoyo descubriendo el medallón roto que había usado anteriormente para encerrar los sueños de la joven. "Era de mi abuelo. Te pido lo lleves contigo…"

Tomoyo asintió dócilmente, se recogió el cabello con una mano y le dio la espalda a Eriol, insinuando que quería que fuese él quien colocara el pendiente alrededor de su cuello.

Eriol ciñó la cadena suavemente y abrochó el seguro. Acto seguido, el joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo sujetando la parte superior de sus delgados brazos con gentileza y cerró los ojos pensativo.

"Quiero que te cuides allí adentro por favor. No puede ocurrirte nada malo…" susurró Eriol tras una pausa.

"Lo haré. Ten calma" contestó en tono dulce Tomoyo, dando media vuelta lentamente al tiempo que alargaba una mano acariciando el rostro del joven y recorriéndolo como si le leyera la expresión con las yemas de sus dedos. Sorteando los anteojos, la mano de Tomoyo se deslizó más arriba, acicalando los enredados bucles de cabello negro.

"Siempre lo supe; lo sentía. Pero, nunca lo hubiera adivinado" dijo ella apaciblemente dejando que la tibieza de su cercanía con el joven la llenara por completo de un sentimiento nuevo e indescriptible.

Eriol la miró intrigado pero, como si por primera vez pudiera leer la mente de Tomoyo, entendió el significado de esas palabras. A él mismo le costaba trabajo creer sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos con respecto a esa situación. Era una sensación de afecto tan diferente a cualquier otra que había experimentado antes, que le hubiera sido imposible imaginar en sus más locos sueños que sería de esa manera.

"_It's kind of amazing the things that can change, from alone to in love in the course of a day; this makes me shake, I hope I don't break apart_**†**" murmuró Eriol mirando fijamente los ojos de su acompañante.

"¿Versos, Eriol Hiiragizawa? Lo he vivido todo" sonrió Tomoyo deslizando su mano suavemente de arriba abajo a lo largo del brazo del joven.

"Es solo que recordé esta línea específica. Es increíble. Parezco el mismo que ayer pero ya nunca más seré el que era antes de esta tarde" confesó el joven.

"Ni yo" suspiró Tomoyo reconociendo la verdad en esas palabras.

"¿Eso quiere decir que desde hoy puedo presentarte como mi novia, señorita Daidouji? No hay nada que mi corazón desee más. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?" agregó el muchacho como una formalidad pero al mismo tiempo queriendo reafirmar sus sentimientos.

"Si, ya que no hay nada que mi corazón deseé más que serlo. Y desde este momento yo también podré presentarte como mi novio" respondió ella y sus ojos se iluminaron con sincera alegría reflejándose en las orbes azul oscuro del joven a través de sus espejuelos.

Sintiéndo esa aceptación mutua no pudieron evitar seguir su instinto y confirmar su nuevo estatus a través de un suave y tierno beso. Corto y dulce, el contacto era diferente al anterior, pero igual de significativo.

En ese momento un brillante rayo de luz cruzó el cielo sobre ellos, seguido por otro, y otro más.

"Ya comienza" murmuró ella separándose de Eriol con una sonrisa y caminando lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva. "Deséame suerte" exclamó con una casi imperceptible inflexión de súplica en su voz.

"Muy buena suerte" concedió el joven al tiempo que se retiraba unos pasos volteando a ver al grupo que se aproximaba.

Miharu fue la primera en aparecer de entre la maleza. Como atraída por un imán, caminó directamente hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo y se adhirió a su brazo derecho.

Los demás la siguieron en procesión, quedándose Syaoran al lado de Eriol, y llegando las mujeres hasta la entrada de la cueva.

"Hemos planeado para el peor de los casos. Sin embargo será mejor que no bajéis la guardia por ningún motivo. Vigilad por cualquier señal y estad alerta cuando el espíritu tome forma" instruyó Chika al tiempo que se paraba frente a todas.

Enko se situó unos pasos detrás de Chika y Tomoyo -una vez que se pudo librar cuidadosamente de Miharu- a la derecha. La cuarta sacerdotisas se situó en el flanco izquierdo de la formación, con Sakura al centro.

Para esos momentos la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado a intensificarse. A medida que más de los cuerpos celestes brillaban a través del cielo un campo de fuerza comenzó a hacerse visible alrededor de la entrada de la cueva.

Sakura conjuró las Cartas de Tierra, Fuego, Viento y Agua, las cuales se colocaron en la misma formación que las sacerdotisas, flotando con sus resplandores semitransparentes sobre de las jóvenes por designio de su dueña.

Enko, aprovechando la magia transmitida desde la Carta Sakura, realizó un movimiento y una serie de antorchas previamente preparadas comenzó a arder alrededor de la entrada de cueva, iluminando toda el área.

Una vez que el campo de fuerza que recubría el agujero se materializó completamente Chika dio la indicación y las cinco muchachas comenzaron a caminar hacia la negrura del interior.

Eriol y Syaoran, quienes habían permanecido alejados bajo estrictas órdenes de Chika, observaron al grupo desaparecer.

* * *

Hubiera resultado difícil caminar por el bosque a mitad de la noche, de no ser por los destellos de la lluvia de estrellas que iluminaban el camino de cuando en cuando.

Entre las sombras de los árboles Shūji distinguió un resplandor púrpura que titilaba y, tras observarlo con detenimiento, entendió que estaba enviando un mensaje en clave Morse.

"Tres puntos, luego cuatro, dos y una ralla, dos rallas, dos puntos" murmuró para si. "Esa Akina... ¿cuándo va a llamarme por mi nombre?**†**" se quejó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la luz.

No tardó en toparse con su prima, quien estaba sentada en lo alto de un pedrusco.

Por un lado, recargado en la piedra y en estado inconsciente, se encontraba el profesor Terada.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras. Hace rato que comenzó" Akina reclamó un tanto exasperada.

"Disculpe usted, pero yo fui el que tuvo que perderse en el bosque a propósito para distraer a su acompañante, después subyugarlo y cargarlo hasta aquí, mientras que tú solo tuviste que aguardar sentadita" replicó Shūji al tiempo que colocaba a Yamazaki, su carga desmayada, a un lado del profesor.

"Lo que importa es que ya llegaste. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que se resuelva la situación dentro" señaló ella dirigiendo su atención a lo lejos donde apenas se podían distinguir las siluetas de Eriol y Syaoran iluminadas por las fogatas que rodeaban la Cueva de Azul.

"¿Estás segura de que no se han percatado de nuestra presencia?" preguntó Shūji observando también a la distancia.

"Por el contrario" aseveró Akina. "Ellos saben perfectamente que estamos aquí. Me he encargado personalmente de eso ¿Te gustaría ir a saludarlos?" propuso ella al tiempo que bajaba de su alto asiento.

"¿Cómo que ya saben? ¿Eso no interferirá con nuestro plan?" preguntó Shūji pasmado por el comentario de su prima.

"Te equivocas de nuevo. Lo he estado pensando, y creo que en lugar de irrumpir al último minuto, presentarnos seriá lo más conveniente. Además tenemos nuestros dos ases bajo la manga aquí. Te acordaste de camuflar la presencia del joven Yamazaki, ¿o no?" Akina le lanzó una mirada de duda.

"Claro que lo recordé. Cualquier otra persona a excepción de nosotros verá un montón de hojas al pasar a su lado. Aún así creo que lo mejor hubiera sido esperar los resultados de la batalla antes de interferir… tal y como habíamos acordado" Shūji objetó sombrío.

"Bueno pues no tiene caso esperar más" decidió la joven poniéndose en marcha. "Toma ésta daga y trae aquel bulto" ordenó, haciendo entrega del artefacto y señalando una mochila que estaba detrás del profesor. "No bajes la guardia. La barrera mágica que estamos a punto de penetrar es muy poderosa".

* * *

Al haber traspasado el portal luminoso de la cueva Sakura se sintió abrumada por una serie de energías enrevesadas que se podían percibir dentro de la misma.

Continuó caminando tal y como Chika había indicado, esperando que alguna de las otras muchachas dijera algo, pero la obscuridad en la cueva era tan profunda que no podía distinguir a nada ni a nadie.

"Está bastante oscuro, ¿no creen? Llamaré la Carta Luz" propuso Sakura, realizando el conjuro sin esperar respuesta.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que había permanecido en la cueva. Las cuatro sacerdotisas, junto con las presencias de las Cartas Sakura, se habían esfumado dejando solo un leve indicio de sus energías.

"No quiero estar aquí sola" exclamó la joven.

Demasiado preocupada por sus amigas Sakura trató de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

"-Si sus presencias están confundidas con esta oscuridad…-" consideró "-necesito entrar en la oscuridad y traerlas de vuelta-" cayó en cuenta.

"_Con tu poder atraviesa estas sombras, Oscuridad_" proclamó finalmente haciendo que la figura de la Carta apareciera frente a ella.

"Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a mis amigas. Por favor acompáñame" pidió amablemente al espíritu de La Oscuridad. "Luz…" comenzó a decir al otro espíritu.

"Yo estaré aquí para guiarte en tu regreso" complementó con una dulce voz la Carta. "Vayan con cuidado" advirtió.

"Gracias" sonrió Sakura al tiempo que tomaba la mano de La Oscuridad. "En seguida volveremos" fueron las ultimas palabras de la joven unos instantes antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

-/-

_"¿A qué has venido?" preguntó una voz en tono lastimero que penetraba directamente en la mente de quien lo escuchara._

_"¿Por qué estas aquí?" exclamó de nuevo, y el eco que resonó como único sonido entre la negrura le causo escalofríos._

_"¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!" el gemido ensordecedor proferido por tercera vez se escuchó por todo el lugar._

_Tomoyo abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose aturdida._

_Al observar a su alrededor se percató de que estaba en la cima de un risco rodeado de una espesa neblina. El viento soplaba ligeramente pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar nada más._

_La joven miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas pero no encontró a nadie._

_Solamente la Carta Viento la acompañaba aún, en una versión más pequeña que flotaba a su lado como si la ausencia de Sakura hubiera debilitado sus poderes._

_"¿Qué haces aquí… aquíiii?" gimió la voz entre un reclamo y un lamento._

_Al escuchar esta última frase Tomoyo dio media vuelta y pudo distinguir el contorno de una mujer entre la bruma._

_Su ropa estaba hecha trizas, y su cabello estaba desparramado a su alrededor formando un monstruoso enredo. La mujer sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación dejando marcas de uñas en sus pálidas mejillas. La mirada ausente completaba un cuadro de insania total._

_Un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo sobrevino a Tomoyo al observar esa escena tan patética y por unos instantes dudó en acercarse._

_"¿Es quien creo que es?" consultó con la Carta Viento, quien asintió haciendo una pirueta demostrando su interés._

_"Está bien entonces" entendió la joven y, tras un suspiro determinado, caminó en dirección a la mujer._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" reiteró su pregunta la extraña mujer, "¿No sabes que éste lugar es sólo para mí? ¿No sabes que sólo yo existo en este espacio? ¿No sabes… no sabes…?" murmuró repitiendo una y otra vez sus últimas palabras._

_"Su Excelencia, Fūyo la Sacerdotisa del Viento. ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?" preguntó dulcemente Tomoyo al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a la mujer y extendía una mano amigablemente._

_Fūyo levantó la cara pero la mirada perdida parecía ver a través de la joven._

_"El demonio me puso a prueba. Yo estaba… yo estaba…" explicó Fūyo en un tono callado, como si intentara justificarse. "Yo estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él… pero mi hijo… no quise abandonar a mi hijo… y por eso falló… todo falló… mi determinación… mis errores… todo fue puesto a prueba… y yo no pude ayudarlo… lo arruiné todo… todo está perdido" en el rostro de Fūyo se dibujó un gesto de dolor, como si quisiera romper en llanto. Pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos, vacíos desde hacía tiempo._

_"Shh…calma ya…" susurró Tomoyo en un tono bondadoso mientras que removía cuidadosamente las tiesas manos de la cara de la sacerdotisa y las colocaba entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente._

_Fūyo movió su cabeza lentamente dirigiendo su mirada al par de manos que sostenían las suyas, y luego hacia el rostro de Tomoyo._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó de nuevo en el mismo tono despistado de la primera vez._

_"Escucha, Excelencia" Tomoyo habló despacio para no confundir más a la mujer. "Nada está perdido. Yo estoy aquí para decirte que aún puedes salvar el alma de Tomohiro. Aún puedes luchar al lado de tus hermanas y derrotar al demonio. Estoy aquí para decirte que tus errores pueden ser enmendados y que aún hay esperanza. Y estoy aquí para pedirte que confíes en mi"._

_Las palabras de Tomoyo sonaban como un arrullo a oídos de la sacerdotisa mientras la sostenía suavemente en su regazo._

_"No tienes que estar sola, y no vas a estar sola. Estaremos juntas con todas aquellas personas que son importantes para nosotros. Debes confiar en mí. Todo va a estar bien" continuó Tomoyo acariciando la débil figura de la sacerdotisa.  
"¿Todo va a estar bien?" preguntó Fūyo en voz baja como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_"Si" afirmó con seguridad Tomoyo._

_"¿Y todas estarán ahí?... Pero... ellas deben odiarme…" concluyó en tono pesimista._

_"Ellas no te guardan ningún rencor. Sólo quieren que alcances la felicidad" contestó la joven._

_"¿Todo va a estar bien?" repitió Fūyo implorando una respuesta afirmativa._

_"Si" aseguró nuevamente Tomoyo._

_"¿Me llevarás contigo?" balbuceó la sacerdotisa._

_"Si me lo permites Excelencia, te ayudaré a salir de esta prisión" propuso Tomoyo buscando la mirada de Fūyo y, por primera vez, las pupilas de la mujer se enfocaron en el rostro frente a ella. Con un lento movimiento de la cabeza, el cual Tomoyo asumió era una respuesta afirmativa, Fūyo extendió los brazos._

_Tomoyo entonces tomó entre sus manos la cara de Fūyo y, cerrando los ojos, la guió suavemente hasta la suya, tocándose así sus frentes_

_Entonces la Carta Viento recuperó su forma original, grande y poderosa, rodeando el cuerpo de Tomoyo mientras que la imagen de la sacerdotisa se desvanecía._

_Al sentir que la mujer desaparecía en su interior Tomoyo se sobresaltó. Al contrario de Rika y las demás, su conciencia no había sido ocupada por la mente de la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, podía sentir el poder del viento fluyendo alrededor de ella como una extensión de su alma._

_"-Con que esto es lo que se siente-" pensó la muchacha alegrándose por poder comprender a Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol al fin._

-/-

El risco y la bruma habían desaparecido junto con Fūyo, y Tomoyo se encontró sumergida en una profunda obscuridad.

Aunque estaba confundida por el cambio de escenario, permaneció en calma. Sabía que las demás estaban en la cueva junto con ella y que podía confiar en que la energía del viento la protegería si era necesario.

Entonces, por primera vez pudo verla: un aura hermosa se acercaba a ella entre las tinieblas.

Tomoyo supo instantáneamente de quién se trataba y no pudo evitar sentirse infinitamente feliz de poseer poderes mágicos en ese momento.

"¡SAKURA!" llamó la chica entre las tinieblas, "¡aquí estoy!".

"¡TOMOYO!" Sakura emergió en compañía de la Carta Oscuridad, iluminando su alrededor con la Carta Brillo, y abrazó a su amiga. "¡Qué bueno que estas a salvo! Me quedé sola dentro de la cueva sin poder percibir la presencia de nadie. Estaba tan preocupada por ti y por las otras" explicó Sakura en un tono de alivio.

"Lo se. Gracias. Yo también estaba preocupada por ti y por las chicas" agregó Tomoyo.

"Es muy difícil pasar a través de las diferentes dimensiones de esta cueva. Las energías que la habitan son demasiado confusas. Fue gracias a Viento que pude encontrarte. De repente sentí sus poderes volverse más fuertes y en seguida supe dónde te encontrabas" explicó Sakura.

"Eso es por que tuve un encuentro con la sacerdotisa Fūyo" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"¿La encontraste? Y ¿qué pasó?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

"Te contaré en el camino. Necesitamos ir con las demás" apresuró Tomoyo.

"Entiendo. Creo que puedo percibir sus presencias" dijo Sakura tratando de concentrarse.

"También puedo sentir algo" admitió Tomoyo.

"Está bien. Vamos" exclamó al tiempo que tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano y utilizaba los poderes de La Oscuridad para transportarse dentro del confuso laberinto de energías.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Al rescate! Capitulo 6 inicia con una serie de situaciones que convergen. Ya estamos en el penultimo dia del Seminario y por fin entran en accion nuestros heroes. Bueno primero las damas por supuesto.

Considero que formalizar la relacion entre Eriol y Tomoyo es muy importante. Tengo un plan para su futuro a mediano plazo.

Finalmente, parece que los primos ya estan tomando rehenes... eso definitivamente no habla muy bien de ellos.

En fin. Se que este capitulo esta cortito, pero la accion del siguiente sera mucha asi que prefiero dejarlo para un solo *burp* episodio.

Otra vez gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título del capítulo.**

_Catarsis_:_ (Del gr. κάθαρσις, purga, purificación)._ f. Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitados por una experiencia vital profunda.

**- Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Fuego "THE FIREY" (»_hi_); Tierra "THE EARTHY" (»_chi_); Agua "THE WATERY" (»_mizu_); Viento "THE WINDY" (»_kaze_); Luz "THE LIGHT" (»_hikari_); Oscuridad "THE DARK" (»_yami_); Brillo "THE GLOW" (»_hi_).

**- Versos de Eriol**: fragmento de canción What You Don't Know Might Kill Me interpretada por _The Future Kings of Nowhere_. _"Es algo increible lo que puede cambiar, de solo a enamorado en el transcurso de un día; esto me hace temblar, espero no romperme."_

**- Llamarlo por su nombre**: La señal luminosa que utiliza Akina para mostrar su posición a su primo deletrea S-H-U-M-I en clave Morse.


	21. Capítulo 6: Catarsis,p2

**Capítulo VI: Catarsis, parte 2**

* * *

-/-

_Tras unos instantes dentro de la oscuridad Miharu había divisado una luz la cual la había guiado a la mitad de un campo sobre una colina repleta de flores._

_La sacerdotisa observó su reflejo en el agua del riachuelo que corría silenciosamente a su lado y se percató de que la imagen era la de ella misma, no el rostro de la joven Chiharu Mihara. Su ropa también había cambiado y ahora vestía la túnica azul que había usado en sus años como guardiana del templo._

_La luna brillaba enorme y cercana iluminando toda la escena a su alrededor._

_Sin embargo la apariencia singularmente pacífica de la visión no engañaba a la joven sacerdotisa y, siguiendo sus instintos, se protegió utilizando la presencia de la Carta Agua justo a tiempo para defenderse de un ataque propinado desde atrás de ella. Las hojas convertidas en dagas que habían sido disparadas con el fin de incrustarse en la espalda de Miharu se desviaron en todas direcciones y cayeron al suelo._

_Entonces la figura de un espadachín apareció desde la sombra de un árbol. Era un hombre alto y oscuro, con largo cabello sujeto a la altura de la nuca con una cinta y la piel de un ligero tono canela. La túnica negra que usaba desplegaba la insignia del viento en color purpura oscuro, estaba razgada y manchada con sangre, y su armadura se veía vieja y corroída._

_Esbozando una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro al tiempo que empuñaba su espada y se colocaba en posición de ataque el hombre caminó amenazadoramente en dirección de Miharu._

_"¡No tan rápido!" se escuchó decir en los alrededores haciendo que el hombre parara en seco._

_A unos metros de Miharu una flama quemó a través de la visión, dando paso a Enko, quién emergió en la compañía de la Carta Fuego con una expresión desafiante en la mirada. Su ropa y apariencia eran las propias y no las de Naoko._

_"Excelencia. Un placer que se nos una en esta noche" profirió sarcásticamente el espadachín ladeando la cabeza, pero manteniendo la sonrisa y mirándolas intensamente._

_"No estamos aquí para jugar, Tomohiro Nanashiro" amenazó Enko. "Hoy desaparecerás junto con tu demonio de una vez por todas"._

_"¿En serio? Y, ¿cómo piensas obligarme a hacer eso?" preguntó Tomohiro burlonamente._

_"Te atacaré con toda mi fuerza hasta que ni siquiera queden tus cenizas" emitió Enko acortando la distancia entre ella y el hombre y propinándole un golpe directo con su puño rodeado de llamas._

_Tomohiro no estaba preparado para recibir la agresión y voló varios metros, pero aterrizó de pie y contraatacó inmediatamente saltando por encima de la sacerdotisa al tiempo que lanzaba más hojas en forma de dagas en su dirección._

_Para evitarlas, Enko esquivó hacia la izquierda evadiendo parte del ataque y quemando el resto._

_Detrás de ella Tomohiro se preparaba para enfrentarla con su espada. El hombre embistió salvajemente pero su ataque fue detenido por una barrera de roca que emergió del suelo interponiéndose entre él y Enko._

_Chika se materializó desde atrás junto con la Carta Tierra lanzando una patada justo en el abdomen de Tomohiro con fuerza considerable._

_De nuevo el hombre salió expulsado, ésta vez revolcándose en el suelo y colisionando su cuerpo contra un solitario árbol._

_Las sacerdotisas se agruparon encarando a Tomohiro, quien se encontraba todavía recostado._

_"¡Qué encuentro tan maravilloso!" exclamó oscuramente el hombre rodando hacia un costado y apoyando su cabeza en un su brazo izquierdo. La mano derecha aún sostenía la espada. "¿Cuánto tiempo he esperado por ustedes aquí? ¿Una hora? ¿Una semana? Ya no estoy seguro…" rió mientras las miraba con ojos calculadores._

_"Estamos listas para acabar con vos de una vez por todas" amenazó Chika._

_"¿En serio? Veo que no las toma por sorpresa ni sus alrededores, ni mis ataques" se mofó Tomohiro poniéndose de pie y apoyando la espada en su hombro. "Pero este es mi espacio, y yo puedo llevarlas a donde me plazca" dijo en tono amenazador._

_La luna se tornó roja y los ojos de Tomohiro comenzaron a brillar mientras los alrededores cambiaban a diferentes escenarios. Primero una montaña helada, luego la orilla del mar y finalmente se encontraron flotando en el aire en medio de un pantano._

_Las sacerdotisas tuvieron que movilizarse saltando ágilmente hacia las ramas de los gigantescos árboles para evitar caer en el caudaloso río que rugía debajo de ellas._

_"¿Qué les parece esto? Me favorece bastante, lo se. Pero de eso se trata, ¿no? De poner al adversario en desventaja y atacar. Tal y como lo hicieron ustedes hace ya tanto tiempo" vociferó Tomohiro, quien había camuflado su presencia con la de los árboles, usando la técnica especial de la Isla de Siete Casas._

_Una enredadera se deslizó desde atrás de Miharu y la ató fuertemente levantándola hacia la copa del árbol en el que estaba parada._

_"¡Miharu!" gritó Enko._

_La planta aprisionó a la joven contra el tronco sujetándola de brazos y piernas y enredándose de su cintura y el cuello, apretando fuertemente igual que hace una boa constrictora a su presa._

_"Comenzaré con usted, Sacerdotisa del Agua" acechó Tomohiro, quien estaba colgado de cabeza de una liana frente a Miharu. "Tú eras la que se mostraba mohína, la que pretendía no saber nada, la que nunca hacía nada. Pero realmente estabas enfurecida. Llena de celos y envidia por haber sido hecha a un lado. ¿O me equivoco? Tú estabas celosa de mi" se burló susurrando al oído de la joven mientras le colocaba la espada lentamente al cuello._

_"Eso no es cierto" refutó Miharu con una mezcla de desafío y miedo en la mirada._

_"¡Aléjate de ella!" gritó Enko._

_Pequeñas flamas se encendieron alrededor de él quemando la planta que lo sostenía._

_"La humedad te debilita Excelencia… o ¿será que siempre has sido débil?" rió macabramente Tomohiro desapareciendo de nuevo._

_Enko se llenó de rabia al reconocer que su poder no era el mismo que hacía unos instantes. Utilizando un dedo encendido quemó las lianas liberando a la otra joven._

_"Debemos llevar la lucha a tierra firme" instó Chika alcanzándolas en lo alto y asistiendo a Miharu para que se incorporara._

_"Yo lo distraeré" ofreció impulsivamente Enko saltando lejos de las otras dos sacerdotisas y creando una lluvia de llamas que comenzaron a quemar las hojas de varios árboles._

_Chika y Miharu bajaron de un brinco para evitar ser atrapadas en el incendio._

_"Vaya, vaya. Usted no ha cambiado. Siempre escondiéndose de sus miedos detrás de una cortina de fuego" exclamó Tomohiro. "La Sacerdotisa del Fuego siempre tuvo miedo de que yo ocupara un lugar de importancia en el templo. Por eso conspiró en mi contra. Siempre has sido la más cobarde" se mofó el hombre desde su escondite._

_"¡Ahí estás maldito!" anticipó Enko concentrando sus poderes en su brazo derecho y embistiendo contra uno de los troncos frente a ella. "Métete esto en la cabeza: ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!"._

_Las astillas se convertían en cenizas a su alrededor, pero Tomohiro pudo evitar el ataque segundos antes del impacto dejándose caer hacia las raíces._

_En el suelo, Miharu se había recuperado y recibió al espadachín con una poderosa marea de agua que había desviado desde el río._

_Al esquivarla el hombre se vio cara a cara con una patada de Chika. La pierna de la sacerdotisa estaba cubierta de tierra en una espesa capa que le agregaba fuerza e impacto al golpe._

_Tomohiro levantó su espada deteniendo la patada en el aire y, tras retroceder ligeramente para recuperar el equilibrio, contraatacó a Chika._

_Ella se defendió interponiendo su brazo derecho cubierto de roca a manera de escudo para detener los golpes del espadachín._

_"Será mejor que os rindáis, Tomohiro Nanashiro. Ésta vez no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de obtener la victoria" afrentó Chika sosteniendo la mirada contra los perversos ojos del hombre._

_"Te crees muy lista, ¿no? ¿La líder? La Sacerdotisa de la Tierra y su infinita ineptitud. Tú siempre has sido la más ignorante de todas; la única que se negaba a aceptar mi presencia. Siempre las obligas a hacer lo que tú quieres. De entre todas las Guardianas, tú eres la más terca y estúpida" vejó Tomohiro aplicando todo su peso hacia la espada._

_La armadura de roca alrededor del brazo de Chika comenzó a resquebrajarse pero ella no retrocedió ni un solo paso._

_"Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que vos debéis ser destruido, pase lo que pase" respondió la sacerdotisa impulsándose con la pierna izquierda y conectando una poderosa patada en el costado de Tomohiro. Acto seguido, Chika se retiró saltando justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto de una segunda ola provocada por Miharu._

_Tomohiro se aferró a una protuberante raíz mientras trataba de recuperarse del ataque y desapareció entre la maleza justo antes de que Enko cayera sobre él con su puño de fuego._

_Las sacerdotisas se reunieron en un pequeño espacio entre los árboles y el río cubriéndose las espaldas al tiempo que miraban en todas direcciones por indicios de Tomohiro._

_Chika usaba los poderes de la tierra para sentir las vibraciones de su atacante y Miharu conjuraba el poder del agua, el cual las rodeaba en espirales ondulantes a manera de protección, mientras que Enko mantenía la guardia con ambos puños inflamados._

_Tomohiro rió macabramente haciendo que el estruendo de su voz sobrepasara el rugido del torrente._

_"¡Qué visión tan patética!" exclamó el hombre. "Las poderosas Protectoras de los elementos a mi merced. Creo que me he divertido lo suficiente. La verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar" declaró mientras aparecía encima de una rama blandiendo su espada amenazadoramente._

_"Te equivocas" se escuchó decir a una voz. "Esto está a punto de terminar"._

_Tomoyo emergió junto con Sakura a través de una ruptura en la dimensión en lo alto de uno de los árboles._

_"Tomoyo, ¿eres tú verdad?" preguntó Sakura con extrañeza._

_Aunque Tomoyo había conservado su mente intacta, al entrar en el espacio controlado por Tomohiro su apariencia había cambiado y se veía como la Sacerdotisa del Viento con una túnica blanca y violeta y el cabello peinado al estilo antiguo._

_"Si" contestó Tomoyo. "Aún soy yo. Debemos reunirnos con las otras para asesorar la situación, Sakura querida" urgió la joven con preocupación._

_Sakura llamó a la Oscuridad y el Brillo para que se transformaran de nuevo en Cartas y convocó el poder de la Carta Vuelo haciendo crecer en su espalda un par de alas blancas._

_"Por fin has llegado" profirió con entusiasmo el espadachín dirigiéndose al par de muchachas y, tras conjurar un ataque de hojas afiladas y lianas serpenteantes en su dirección, aprovechó la confusión para capturar a Tomoyo._

_"Mi amada Fūyo. De entre todas eras a quien más deseaba ver" declaró Tomohiro balanceándose entre las ramas con la joven entre sus brazos._

_Tomoyo tuvo sentimientos encontrados hacia el hombre. Una mezcla de nostalgia, terror y completa rendición. Como si deseara fervientemente quedarse a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo supiera que ello la conduciría a su perdición._

_"Te llevaré a un lugar especial" pronunció él al tiempo que concentraba su energía una vez más haciendo que la escena cambiara. En ésta ocasión a un campo de arroz en un valle iluminado por la luna enrojecida._

_El sitio era idéntico a la escena que Sakura había visto en su sueño._

_"Qué mejor lugar para eliminarte que el lugar en donde te conocí, ¿no crees?" rió malévolamente mientras colocaba la punta de su espada en el abdomen de la joven._

_Tomoyo sintió escalofríos que la recorrían de arriba abajo causados por el contacto con el metal a través de su ropa. Se encontraba paralizada con un terror familiar y quería alejarse de Tomohiro lo antes posible, pero una parte de ella se rehusaba a atacarlo._

_"¡No la toques con tus sucias manos!" gritó Enko quien se acercaba rápidamente corriendo a través del arrozal._

_Tomoyo reaccionó a las palabras de la sacerdotisa y realizó un hechizo de viento reflector instintivamente, separándose de Tomohiro justo a tiempo para que Enko lo golpeara con una ardiente patada._

_El impacto envió al espadachín hasta el otro extremo del campo provocando que agua salpicara en todas direcciones. Tomohiro se reincorporó, empapado pero ileso._

_Las cinco muchachas se reunieron dando frente a su enemigo mientras que él las miraba con desdén._

_"¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?" se burló._

_"No importa cuantas veces lo ataquemos, nuestros poderes no hacen efecto en él" se lamentó Miharu asustada._

_"Es por ésta maldita dimensión en la que nos tiene encerradas" observó Enko amargamente._

_"Esperen un momento…" trató de intervenir Sakura._

_"Hermanas, no desesperéis. Ahora que la Dueña de las Cartas se encuentra entre nosotras será posible pelear usando las habilidades de los elementos al máximo" interrumpió Chika. "Por favor concéntrese en aumentar el poder de las Cartas y no baje la guardia" ordenó Chika a Sakura. "Patrón de ataque del dragón que emerge" indicó finalmente esfumándose bajo tierra._

_Miharu y Enko ni siquiera tuvieron que pensarlo antes de reaccionar a la orden de la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra. Ambas unieron sus manos y, evocando las energías del agua y el fuego, crearon una densa niebla._

_Tomoyo, por su parte, entró como en un estado de piloto automático y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del enemigo invocando el poder del viento para ganar velocidad._

_Sakura a la distancia canalizaba sus poderes hacia las cuatro sacerdotisas por medio de las Cartas, ayudándoles a aumentar su nivel de ataque._

_Tomohiro se puso en guardia._

_De repente sintió el roce de un golpe a su derecha, seguido por un poderoso puñetazo en su costado izquierdo._

_La espesa niebla le impedía detectar de donde provenían los ataques._

_"Esto es lo que esperaba de las sacerdotisas de Daidōji" anunció el hombre cubriéndose detrás de su espada mientras volteaba en diferentes direcciones tratando de anticipar el siguiente ataque._

_Sintiendo las vibraciones en el césped detectó la trayectoria de Tomoyo y blandiendo su espada con fuerza dispersó la neblina frente a él justo a tiempo para verla venir de frente._

_"Te tengo en la mira" rió Tomohiro mirándola con ojos amenazadores y preparándose para embestirla._

_"Eso es lo que piensas" declaró Tomoyo sosteniéndole la mirada unos instantes antes de desviarse de su camino y perderse en la niebla._

_De pronto, debajo del hombre el suelo retumbó colapsándose para después formar una columna con forma de dragón, el cual lo aprisionó entre sus colmillos antes de que él pudiera evadir el ataque._

_En unos instantes la niebla se disperso._

_Las jóvenes se habían reagrupado frente a la escultura del dragón tratando de cerciorarse de que el enemigo estaba contenido._

_Tomohiro rió macabramente mirándolas desde su alta prisión._

_"El ataque del dragón que emerge. Nunca pensé que tendría el honor de caer presa de tan avanzada técnica. Debo darles crédito, Excelencias" dijo desdeñoso, como si disfrutara su captura._

_"Se mofa de nosotras" masculló Enko indignada._

_"No prestéis atención a sus comentarios provocadores, Enko" reprendió Chika._

_"¿Y qué me harán ahora?" preguntó entonces Tomohiro. "¿Terminarán conmigo de una vez? O tal vez quieran dejarme aquí de nuevo por otro par de siglos"._

_"Se comporta como si nada" interpuso Miharu preocupada._

_"Mujeres débiles es lo que son. ¿Creen que me pueden detener con un poco de tierra?" continuó Tomohiro un tanto histérico sacudiéndose violentamente pero sin poder librarse de su prisión._

_Chika apretó el puño y los colmillos del dragón encerraron aún más el cuerpo del hombre, causando que gimiera y dejara de sacudirse._

_"Yo me lo despacho" decidió Enko colocándose en posición de ataque y dispuesta a ser quien diese el golpe de gracia._

_"Eso no puedo permitirlo" Tomoyo intervino impulsándose con el viento hacia la cabeza del dragón y sujetándose de las fauces que aprisionaban al hombre._

_"¡HA! ¿Quieres ser tú la que me derrote? Ya veo. ¡¿PUES QUÉ ESPERAS?!" gritó él desesperado tratando de intimidar a la joven._

_"No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra" pronunció Tomoyo con una sonrisa compasiva acariciando el cabello de Tomohiro con cuidado._

_"¿Qué estas haciendo? No me digas que pretendes perdonarlo" dijo Enko enfurecida._

_"Bajad inmediatamente, señorita Daidōji. Ese hombre no merece compasión. Recordad cual es vuestra misión" la reprendió Chika._

_"Él es malo. Nosotras sólo queremos que esto termine de una vez" imploró Miharu._

_"Escúchense por favor. Han manipulado sus mentes y ahora ustedes están dirigiendo sus energías hacia el objetivo equivocado" exhortó la figura de la Guardiana del Viento._

_"Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo" interpuso Sakura. "Yo también puedo sentirlo"._

_"No debemos dejar que la imagen frente a nosotras nos distraiga del verdadero enemigo" agregó Tomoyo y, con un movimiento de su brazo, provocó una rápida corriente de aire que hizo que la espada en la mano derecha de Tomohiro danzara en círculos hasta que él, no pudiendo sujetarla más, la dejó caer._

_La cuchilla se encajó firmemente en el suelo y comenzó a quemar el césped a su alrededor expidiendo un aura negra que se manifestaba a manera de humo._

_"Conviértete en la prisión del mal, Escudo" pronunció Sakura conjurando a dicha Carta y creando una barrera alrededor de la espada._

_Entonces el arma desapareció en una nube de oscuridad que llenó todo el espacio dentro de la burbuja del Escudo al tiempo que el cuerpo de Tomohiro languidecía en las fauces del dragón de piedra quedando colgado como un muñeco de trapo._

_"¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" exclamó Miharu llevándose las manos al sus mejillas con sorpresa._

_"La señorita Fūyo y el joven Tomohiro habían ayudado a capturar la esencia de Ikiryō" explicó Sakura acercándose a la esfera oscura._

_"Pero ¿cómo? Si él nos atacó" señaló Enko incrédula._

_"Explicad el significado de vuestras palabras" ordenó Chika._

_"Fue una prueba, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Sakura._

_"Efectivamente. Para comprobar si podríamos distinguir al demonio y hacer a un lado nuestros prejuicios, ya que Ikiryō se alimenta de las emociones negativas, de sentimientos de odio, rencor, indiferencia y tristeza, Tomohiro nos puso a prueba. Nosotras nunca estuvimos en verdadero peligro aquí, tan solo teníamos que romper la última conexión entre el hombre y el demonio" aclaró Tomoyo._

_"Pero ¿qué tiene Fūyo que ver con todo esto?" preguntó Miharu confundida._

_"El hechizo que ella intentó utilizar para salvar el espíritu de Tomohiro aquel día hace tantos años era una técnica de aislamiento. Usando la mágia del viento la señorita Fūyo intentó absorber todo el poder del demonio y colocarlo dentro de una vasija inerte, la espada, separándolo del hombre de tal manera que, cuando los poderes de los elementos intentaran purificarlos, el cuerpo y espíritu de Tomohiro permanecerían intactos. Sin embargo, Ikiryō era demasiado poderoso para que Fūyo lo combatiese sola. Fue entonces que las energías de los tres se dispersaron dentro de la cueva, confundiéndose con las de tantos otros espíritus que han sido purificados allí" concluyó Tomoyo al tiempo que sostenía la mano inanimada de Tomohiro._

_"¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?" preguntó Enko dudosa._

_"Lo he aprendido al fusionarme con el espíritu de la sacerdotisa Fūyo. Sus sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento la abrumaron y se había perdido en una dimensión creada por ella misma dentro de la cueva. Sin embargo, me ha pedido que les explicara todo lo ocurrido y que les suplicara por la vida de Tomohiro. Él ya no está bajo el control del demonio. Lo único que necesita es ser purificado para que su espíritu pueda salir de la cueva. Ella desea que él sea libre" imploró Tomoyo flotando lentamente hasta el suelo y postrándose frente a las otras jóvenes._

_"Tomoyo" suspiró Sakura cayendo de rodillas al lado de su amiga._

_"Poneros de pie, Dueña de las Cartas, Sacerdotisa del Viento" exhortó Chika en un tono frío. "Comprendemos las intenciones de Fūyo y por eso es que…" dijo mirando momentáneamente hacia las dos sacerdotisas a su lado, "… estamos listas para liberar a Tomohiro Nanashiro"._

_"Muchas gracias" Tomoyo levantó la mirada, se paró y sintió lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas por la alegría que expresaba el espíritu de Fūyo dentro de ella._

_"Y ¿qué pasará con el demonio?" inquirió Miharu._

_"No podemos arriesgarnos a que escape" Enko lanzando una mirada envenenada hacia la esfera de energía negra al pie del dragón._

_"Es un poco riesgoso, pero debemos llevarlo afuera. No creo que mis poderes sean suficientes; necesitaremos la ayuda de Eriol y Syaoran para eliminarlo" explicó Sakura._

_"Pero ¿por dónde podemos salir de ésta dimensión?" preguntó Enko._

_"Desaparecerá cuando purifiquemos el espíritu del joven Tomohiro. Lo mismo ocurrió con Fūyo. Estoy segura que si realizamos el ritual volveremos a la cueva" explicó Tomoyo._

_"Entonces tendremos que enfrentar a Ikiryō" Enko se emocionó con la idea._

_"No esperemos más" declaró Chika._

_Usando el poder de la tierra desintegró al dragón, depositando el cuerpo inmóvil de Tomohiro en el suelo frente a ellas. Tomoyo se adelantó acomodando las manos del hombre con sus dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho y retirando los bucles castaños de su cara tiesa. Un gesto de tranquilidad dominaba la expresión de Tomohiro y la joven no pudo resistir el impulso de besar su frente con cariño._

_"Descansa ahora" susurró Tomoyo acariciando el rostro del hombre por última vez._

_Sakura hacía guardia cerca de la esfera negra mientras las cuatro sacerdotisas realizaban su hechizo._

_"Una vez que desaparezca la dimensión, todas diríjanse a La Luz; ella nos espera a la entrada de la cueva" indicó Sakura._

_"Entendido" contestaron a unísono._

_Las sacerdotisas rodearon el cuerpo de Tomohiro, Chika al norte, Enko al sur, Miharu al oeste y Fūyo al este, y comenzaron a cantar repitiendo el verso muchas veces._

Chisuikafuu_ _(**Tierra, agua, fuego, viento**)_

Waga no chikara de_ _(**Con nuestro poder**)_

Tsumibukaku_ _(**Al pecador**)_

Warui otoko wo_ _(**Y malvado hombre**)_

Jyunka no majinai_ _(**Un hechizo de purificación**)_

_Eventualmente Tomohiro comenzó a brillar, desvaneciéndose hasta que su energía se concentró en un último destello luminoso, el cual se alojó dentro del collar que colgaba del cuello de Tomoyo. En lugar de su cuerpo apareció una rama de flores de glicina._

_Entonces la visión también desapareció._

-/-

De nuevo la profunda obscuridad de la Cueva de Azul se ciñó sobre las cinco jóvenes.

"Hacia La Luz todas" gritó Sakura mientras escoltaba la esfera de energía maligna con ayuda de la Carta Flote.

Luz brillaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva, y detrás de ella el portal luminoso titilaba como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

"Bienvenidas" exclamó acogedoramente el espíritu de la Luz. "No queda mucho tiempo. El portal se cerrará. Deben darse prisa" urgió al tiempo que regresaba a su forma de Carta y se resguardaba en el bolsillo de Sakura.

Al acercarse a la entrada la esfera que contenía al demonio comenzó a despedir rayos de color rojo, tratando de romper la vasija creada por El Escudo.

"Algo extraño está ocurriendo. Parece que Escudo no podrá detener al demonio por mucho más tiempo" declaró Sakura apresurándose hacia la entrada.

"Debéis estar listas para la batalla contra el demonio cuando salgamos de la cueva" exclamó Chika.

Entonces de un salto las cinco muchachas cruzaron de nuevo la barrera.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Ah! Algo de accion para las muchachas. Me gusto la idea de crear una dimension en la que, aunque fuera por un rato, las verdaderas sacerdotisas aparecieran. Sobre todo porque me hubiera gustado que estuvieran disfrazados todos. Pero dadas las circunstancias no era muy practico.

En fin. Espero que al igual que yo les emocione el desarrollo de esta batalla, la cual probara a nuestros heroes y sus amigos.

A continuacion se enfrentaran al demonio! Como lo derrotaran?

Stay tuned :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Fuego "THE FIREY" (»_hi_); Tierra "THE EARTHY" (»_chi_); Agua "THE WATERY" (»_mizu_); Viento "THE WINDY" (»_kaze_); Luz "THE LIGHT" (»_hikari_); Oscuridad "THE DARK" (»_yami_); Brillo "THE GLOW" (»_hi_); Vuelo "THE FLY" (»_shou_); Escudo "THE SHIELD" (»_tate_); Flote "THE FLOAT" (»_uki_).


	22. Capítulo 6: Catarsis,p3

**Capítulo VI: Catarsis, parte 3**

* * *

Afuera de la cueva los dos muchachos observaban en silencio atentos a cualquier cambio en la energía que los rodeaba. Se habían sumido en un silencio de respeto mutuo puesto que ambos estaban ensimismados contemplando sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

Era obvio que Syaoran se encontraba incómodo al estar de nuevo a solas con Eriol. No quería preguntar nada, y rogaba porque el asunto dentro de la cueva terminara rápido para reducir la oportunidad de que el joven de cabello negro le hiciera algún comentario.

Sin embargo, al detectar cierta ansiedad en su acompañante, pensamientos traviesos surgieron en la mente de la Reencarnación de Clow, quien no pudo evitar la necesidad de decir de una vez algo que tenía en la mente.

"Son muy suaves" declaró de la nada Eriol tomando a Syaoran por sorpresa.

Dudando unos instantes el joven guerrero cayó en la trampa al preguntar, "¿a qué te refieres?".

"Los labios de la señorita Daidōji son extremadamente suaves. Tras probarlos me he sentido más que satisfecho con la elección de acercarme a ella con la esperanza de ser correspondido" completó su idea sonriendo maliciosamente.

Syaoran se sonrojó ligeramente con la confesión, seguido de lo cual afrentó a su acompañante.

"Eres un manilarga, Hiiragizawa" acusó recordando el comentario que Tomoyo le había hecho anteriormente acerca de que el hechicero había intentado besarla.

"Bueno… acepto que la primera vez no fue tan placentero" dijo Eriol más como un soliloquio que una explicación. "Si no lo hubiera hecho el espíritu maligno se hubiera posesionado de la señorita Daidōji. Pero temo decirte que a pesar de todo lo que sabes o piensas que sabes para realizar esa acusación, fue ella la que terminó haciendo los honores" reflexionó el joven cayendo en cuenta de que esa había sido realmente la situación.

"¿Estas diciendo que Tomoyo te atacó y no al revés?" dudó Syaoran mirándolo con desdén.

"No puedo culparla, ya que no fue mas que un reflejo a... digamos cierta coerción de mi parte" proclamó el hechicero encogiendose de hombros. "Pero siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme permitido sentir tanta dicha. Y, supongo que de cierta manera, siempre estaré agradecido contigo también Li" Eriol inclinó ligeramente la cabeza asintiendo como si dijera gracias.

Syaoran de nuevo quedó fuera de base por esta reacción. Fueran o no las palabras del muchacho frente a él con intención de burla, el hecho de que Eriol Hiiragizawa estuviera agradecido con él iba más allá de lo que cualquiera podría creer. Sin embargo detectó una pizca de la misma sinceridad que había percibido días antes cuando el mismo muchacho se declarara interesado en su amiga Tomoyo.

"Como sea" se volteó apenado Syaoran para ocultar sus emociones. "Ya no me inmiscuyas en tus cosas. ¿Entiendes?" bufó cruzandose de brazos.

El joven de cabello negro rió para si quedando satisfecho con haberle dado las gracias. No hubiera sido correcto dejarlo en el aire, sobre todo si, al tiempo que le había ayudado, su descendiente le había permitido algunos momentos de entretenimiento.

Sin embargo ambos tuvieron que dejar de lado sus pensamientos, ya que en esos instantes los jovenes sintieron una perturbación que provenía desde afuera de la barrera mágica.

"Oye, Li…" mencionó Eriol extrañado.

"Si, lo se. Presencias desconocidas" afirmó Syaoran mientras volteaba sospechosamente en la dirección de la cual emanaba la energía. "Era una hasta hace unos minutos pero ahora son dos. Y se están acercando" dijo él cerrando los ojos para tratar de definir su naturaleza.

"No me parece que sean hostiles o que estén asociados con Ikiryō, pero me preocupa el hecho de que puedan resistir mi barrera mágica" confesó calmadamente Eriol.

"Se supone que si alguien entra en ella se quedará dormido, ¿no es cierto?".

"Exactamente. Sin embargo, esto confirma la sospecha que he tenido desde hace tiempo de que, aparte de nosotros y del espíritu contra el que estamos luchando, existe un tercer grupo involucrado en este asunto".

"¿A que te refieres?" exigió Syaoran cayendo en cuenta de que Eriol había estado reteniendo información como de costumbre.

"Yo puedo aclarar esa duda si me lo permites, joven Li" anunció una voz de mujer entre las sombras. "Buenas noches. Veo que nuestra llegada no es inesperada" continuó Akina apareciendo en medio del claro separada por unos cuantos metros de los dos muchachos.

Syaoran volteó inmediatamente apuntando a la intrusa con su arma mientras que Eriol, tras mirarla de reojo, continuó en guardia frente a la entrada de la cueva.

"Si no me equivoco ustedes deben ser la descendencia sobreviviente de la misma isla que la familia Nanashiro. Esa interesante magia de manipulación de los espíritus de las plantas debe ser la especialidad de su clan, Profesora Hōjō, seguramente la actual Protectora de la Cima, y joven Hōjō. Entiendo que sus antepasados hicieron contacto con Tomohiro Nanashiro para obligarlo a regresar a la isla y enfrentar al demonio. Sin embargo, les molestaría explicarme ¿cómo han sobrevivido durante todas estas generaciones sin ser consumidos por los poderes de Ikiryō?" infirió Eriol cerciorándose una vez más de que la situación dentro de la cueva no había cambiado antes de encarar a la mujer.

"Precisamente lo que esperaría de la Reencarnación de Clow o, mejor dicho, heredero de la mitad del poder de Clow, si no me equivoco" intervino Shūji materializándose de entre una pila de hojas y obligando a Syaoran a dividir su atención entre él y su prima.

"Te confesaré que no ha sido nada fácil evitar la influencia de Ikiryō. De no ser por la benéfica posesión del pergamino sagrado, gracias al cual el demonio no se ha percatado de nuestra existencia, hace generaciones que hubiéramos compartido el destino de los otros seis clanes" explicó Akina extrayendo de entre sus ropas dicho objeto. "Nuestra familia, la única sobreviviente de la calamidad ocurrida en la Isla de Siete Casas, ha vivido conminada a pagar con sangre con tal de sobrellevar la maldición" continuó paseándose lentamente a una distancia segura de los dos muchachos mientras jugaba a manera de bastón de porrista con el delgado portapergaminos que Eriol había visto en sus visiones.

"Con que ustedes tenían el encantamiento para derrotar al monstruo" cayó en cuenta Eriol.

"¿Por qué fue ahora que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto?" cuestionó Syaoran.

"Tras recuperar el pergamino que contiene la canción de Nanashiro, la líder de nuestra casa utilizó un sello de sangre para extender sus poderes protectores esperando pacientemente el retorno del enviado de Nanashiro. Es obvio que él nunca regresó. Ahora, con cada generación la sangre se vuelve menos efectiva, y no tardará en dejar de hacer efecto. Cuando esto ocurra, no habrá nada que nos defienda contra la influencia del demonio que aún contamina a la descendencia de la isla" dijo Shūji.

"Llevamos siglos vigilando a de cerca a los Daidōji" elaboró Akina. "Al igual que las consciencias adormecidas de las sacerdotisas, nosotros esperábamos que una mujer de linaje Nanashiro apareciera de nuevo en éste mundo, ya que la opción menos…" la joven hizo un pausa midiendo sus palabras "… inconveniente… es permitir que las sacerdotisas se encarguen de la criatura".

"¿Te refieres a que existe otro método para deshacerse de Ikiryō?" dijo Syaoran con escepticismo.

"Digamos que..." pensó un poco la joven "la familia Hōjō ha otorgado, de buena fe, una oportunidad a la familia Nanashiro para redimir sus faltas" contestó Akina.

"Detesto a la gente que se anda con rodeos" Syaoran reclamó al no poder entender respuesta.

"Es un sacrificio, Li" aclaró Shūji también irritado por el modo en que Akina jugaba con la situación.

"Pero por supuesto. Al eliminar por completo la descendencia de los Nanashiro, Ikiryō pensará que su misión ha sido completada y perderá su razón de existir, por lo que también desaparecerá" dedujo Eriol.

"Exacto" afirmó Akina, suspirando al tener que contestar directamente. "Desde un principio el tal Norikaze Daidōji debió ser aniquilado para ahorrarnos a todos tantas molestias. Pero, por culpa de los trucos de las sacerdotisas fue imposible que nuestra familia interviniera. De no ser por la magia extraña que utilizaron para proteger a los Daidōji desde hace mucho que hubiéramos resuelto el problema" proclamó indiferente.

"Entonces el otro método para que el demonio desaparezca es…" entendió Syaoran.

"Si el ritual de la cueva falla y ustedes no pueden subyugar a Ikiryō, nuestro deber es cerciorarnos de que la Heredera de los Nanashiro pague el tributo final y apacigüe al espíritu maligno" declaró Shūji con frialdad.

"Malditos. No se los permi…" espetó Syaoran con una mirada encendida con ira.

"Espera un poco Li" pronunció Eriol sujetando a Syaoran por el hombro tratando de calmarlo.

Por unos instantes las auras de Shūji y Syaoran chocaron y la tensión creció a su alrededor. Un movimiento en falso de uno podría ocasionar que el otro iniciara un ataque.

"Shumi. No hay por que exaltarse. Estoy segura que los descendientes de Clow tienen lo que se requiere para completar la misión sin obligarnos a llegar a tales extremos" dijo Akina mientras caminaba hacia su primo. "Por el momento observaremos la situación sin molestar desde allá" señalando un conjunto de árboles. "Así que tómenselo con calma y hagan su mejor esfuerzo en derrotar a Ikiryō" dijo con una sonrisa la joven tomando por el brazo a su primo para emprender la retirada.

"Si acaso…" exclamó Eriol haciendo que se detuvieran. "Si fuera el caso que durante la batalla nos juzgaran en aparente desventaja ¿cómo sabemos que no tratarán de dañar a la señorita Daidōji? En estos momentos tenemos tiempo. Sería muy fácil para nosotros dos hacernos cargo de que ustedes no nos molesten nunca más" estableció Eriol poniéndose en guardia igual que Syaoran.

"Me gustaba pretender que no te habías percatado de la diferencia de poderes, joven Hiiragizawa" dijo Akina al quedar al descubierto su engaño.

"No te conviene dañarnos, si es que quieres ver a Yamazaki de nuevo" amenazó Shūji, un tanto molesto por la confesión de debilidad tan abierta de su prima. Ella aún no se convertía en la legítima Protectora de la Cima, y ni hablar de él y sus poderes. Realmente le disgustaba admitir que no podía derrotar al demonio o a la pareja de jóvenes frente a él por su propia mano.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué has hecho con Yamazaki?" cuestionó Syaoran perdiendo el control y abalanzándose en contra los Hōjō.

Eriol apenas pudo detenerlo.

"Bueno" admitió Akina, "usar la palabra 'rehenes' es un tanto crudo…además es en defensa propia" dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo creer que tuvieran que llegar a ese extremo" bufó Syaoran colérico.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para terminar de una vez por todas con ésta maldición. Cualquier cosa; no importan los medios" enfatizó Shūji.

En ese instante el bolsillo de Eriol comenzó a brillar, sorprendiendo al muchacho. Al introducir su mano el joven recuperó el trozo de medallón, complemento del collar que le había dado a Tomoyo, y volteó en dirección a la cueva.

"Su intervención no será necesaria. Nosotros eliminaremos a Ikiryō. Pase lo que pase" aseguró.

"Lo ves Shumi. No hay de que preocuparse. Anda. Vamos. Dejemos a estos jóvenes para que se preparen. Parece que las sacerdotisas han tenido éxito dentro de la cueva y la batalla pronto cambiará de escenario" apuró Akina al tiempo que observaba la entrada a espaldas de Eriol y Syaoran.

El muro luminoso que se había materializado con la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado a parpadear como si se disolviera.

"Está bien" respondió Shūji. "Aquí tienen" dijo a los otros dos haciendo que el bulto que había estado sosteniendo desapareciera de sus manos y reapareciera sobre una pila de hojas a unos pasos de Eriol y Syaoran.

"Cierto," recordó Akina, "para que vean que estamos de su lado. Les aconsejo que se lo entreguen a las Guardianas. Ellas sabrán que hacer" sonrió nerviosa mientras extendía una hoja de maple frente a ella y, tras hacer un par de movimientos, desapareció entre las sombras junto con su primo.

Una vez que la presencia de los Hōjō se confundió con la de los espíritus del bosque, Syaoran se aproximó a la mochila que había aterrizado cerca de ellos y, recogiéndola, examinó el contenido.

De repente el parpadeo dentro de la cueva se detuvo.

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron mientras que los dos muchachos observaban atentamente por cualquier indicio de que el grupo emergiera y, en ese momento, una luz cegadora iluminó todos los alrededores.

Las cinco mujeres, tal y como habían entrado, se materializaron a las afueras de la Cueva de Azul. En el firmamento brillaron los últimos destellos de la lluvia de estrellas.

Syaoran quiso adelantarse para recibirlas pero la sacerdotisa en el cuerpo de Rika lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

"¡No bajéis la guardia!" ordenó Chika, al tiempo que ella y las otras tres Guardianas dispersaban su formación hacia la periferia de Sakura, quien aún se encontraba concentrada en mantener a Ikiryō prisionero con los poderes de la Carta Escudo.

"No podré sostenerlo por mucho tiempo" advirtió la Dueña de las Cartas con gran esfuerzo.

"Deja que te asista Sakura" intervino Eriol al tiempo que desplegaba su báculo mágico y conjuraba una serie de vendajes, los cuales se entretejieron envolviendo la esfera.

Cuando el Escudo regresó a Sakura en su forma de Carta, liberándose la energía que había estado contenida, rayos de luz roja escaparon por entre los orificios de la red tejida por Eriol.

El joven con los Poderes de Clow apretó la mano y los orificios se cerraron uno a uno, quedando solo un haz de luz en la parte superior de la esfera.

Sakura conjuró a la Carta Salto, alejándose rápidamente y aterrizando cerca de Eriol cuando, de pronto, se escuchó una carcajada proveniente del recien formado capullo.

Al escuchar la voz familiar, Tomoyo se estremeció en su sitio involuntariamente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Syaoran, quien se encontraba más cercano a ella y había notado su perturbación.

"Esta presencia…" murmuró la joven sin apartar su atención de la fuente de la aguda risa.

"Las Guardianas de los elementos intentan una vez más destruirme usando sus patéticos poderes" chilló la voz creando una atmósfera lúgubre. "Y, ¡cuán grande es mi desilusión! ¿Tuvieron que convocar no uno, sino tres hechiceros más para tratar de aniquilarme? Ja, ja, ja… Pero no me malentiendan, siento que es un halago que me tengan tanto temor… ja, ja, ja…" se burló macabramente, disolviéndose sus risotadas hasta que todo quedó completamente enmudecido.

Mientras tanto, cada uno de los jóvenes podía sentir la energía del Espíritu Viviente expandirse a través del aire.

"¡LO QUE NO PUEDO CREER," imprecó Ikiryō haciendo que se sobresaltaran, "es que haya sido un grupo de mujeres tan débiles, de humanas pusilánimes, la causa de mi encierro en esa maldita cueva por tanto tiempo!".

El reclamo resonó en los oídos de todos los miembros del grupo.

"…débiles… débiles… Débiles… DÉBILES… ¡DÉBILES!" gritó con fuerza mientras el último rayo de luz roja proveniente de su prisión aumentaba rompiendo uno a uno los vendajes que había conjurado Eriol.

El joven intentó forzarlo para que cerrara de nuevo.

"Dejad que venga" irrumpió Chika. "Estamos listas para combatir".

Eriol miró a su alrededor observando a las Guardianas en posición de batalla y, cruzando miradas con Syaoran para asegurarse que vigilaba de cerca a Tomoyo, asintió.

"¡Espera! Necesitarán esto" exclamó Syaoran llamando la atención de las mujeres. Extrayendo uno por uno los cuatro artefactos mágicos de las Guardianas. Su sorpresa y confusión respecto a cómo habían llegado a manos de Syaoran los artefactos tendría que esperar a una explicación posterior. Simplemente el joven hizo llegar por turnos cada una de las reliquias respondiendo al llamado de sus respectivas dueñas.

Chika atrapó el rosario de barro hábilmente enroscándose este en su mano izquierda.

Por su parte, al entrar en contacto con la mano de Enko, la antigua lámpara se encendió en un rojo vibrante y la cadena ajustada en la parte superior se estiró formando una circunferencia alrededor de la sacerdotisa.

Miharu sujetó el espejo y, al tacto de la Guardiana, éste aumentó al triple de su tamaño normal, alargándose hasta transformarse en una filosa espada reflejante.

Finalmente Tomoyo recibió dudosa la flauta de la mano de Syaoran.

"Al parecer esto te pertenece. Pero parece tener mucho poder" declaró él.

Sin embargo, al hacer contacto con los delgados dedos de Tomoyo, la flauta comenzó a succionar aire y a producir todo tipo de melodías al tiempo que crecía y tomaba la forma de un estilizado arco.

Ambos se miraron admirados y asintieron el uno a la otra con decisión.

Fue entonces que Eriol liberó al espíritu de sus ataduras.

Dos protuberancias rojas desgarraron por la mitad el atado y de la abertura emergió la gigantesca figura enmascarada que Tomoyo conocía de sus pesadillas.

Los penetrantes ojos rojos de Ikiryō brillaban amenazantes mientras el espíritu volteaba en todas direcciones encarando a cada uno de sus enemigos.

"¡Maldito monstruo!" exclamó Enko al tiempo que atizaba con su poder las fogatas que rodeaban el campo de batalla y arremetía ferozmente contra la gran masa maligna. Con un movimiento circular del brazo envió volando por los cielos a la lámpara colgante, la cual escupía llamas en todas direcciones.

El monstruo, que aún estaba desenredandose indolente de las vendas conjuradas por Eriol, recibió de lleno la furia de la Sacerdotisa del Fuego y cayendo al suelo con un sonoro estruendo quedó atrapado en un mar de lumbre.

"Justo lo que necesitaba" se burló Ikiryō deshaciéndose de los trozos quemados de vendas aparentemente ileso.

Sin tiempo que perder las cuatro sacerdotisas, haciendo uso de los poderes de los elementos, liberaron su furia contra el espíritu maligno. Chika, expandió su rosario de barro, atando fuertemente a Ikiryō y sujetándolo en su sitio. La espada de Miharu se desvaneció en un millar de agujas de hielo, las cuales salieron disparadas contra la criatura perforándola y dándole apariencia de alfiletero.

De igual manera Tomoyo, siguiendo el institnto de la Sacerdotisa del Viento dentro de ella, conjuró los poderes del arco de flauta y generó flechas de aire las cuales disparó en dirección al monstruo perforándolo en varios lugares.

Sacudiéndose violentamente, el ser maldito se liberó lo suficiente del agarre del rosario y se escurrió acercándose a las mujeres. Una sustancia negra emanaba de las heridas ocasionadas por los ataques de las Sacerdotisas del Agua y Viento.

Ikiryō se expandió entonces, como si fuera una sustancia derretida en el suelo, y estiró su cuerpo tratando de atrapar a los jóvenes con extremidades que emanaban por todos lados.

Los magos y las sacerdotisas se retiraron fuera del círculo de fogatas para evitar el ataque del monstruo y éste, al intentar seguirlos, se vio limitado por una barrera mágica que lo confinaba solamente al área dentro de las mismas.

"Excelente trabajo Heredero de Clow" felicitó Chika a Eriol al tiempo que observaba el efectivo encantamiento que había conjurado.

"Reforzaré su poder" contestó él a la sacerdotisa al tiempo que concentraba sus energías.

"Aquí voy" se adelantó Sakura, conjurando al Salto y la Flecha y bañando toda el área dentro del círculo con dardos mágicos.

Syaoran la siguió. "Raitei Shourai**†**" conjuró, dejando caer una lluvia de rayos que, amplificada por las flechas, formó una red eléctrica que vapuleó a Ikiryō.

No obstante el espíritu se reincorporó, despojándose de las partes de sí mismo que se encontraban clavadas al suelo por las felchas y encogiendo el volumen restante hasta ocupar el espacio de una persona normal. Su máscara de media luna aún reluciente como si no hubiera recibido ataque alguno.

"Tendremos que acercarnos" indicó Chika, penetrando el círculo junto con las otras tres sacerdotisas.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen ésta vez?" preguntó retadoramente el monstruo dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su careta.

"¡Verás que esto no es nada!" gritó Enko iniciando la carrera para arremeter contra él.

"¡Espera Enko!" advirtió Chika mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La Sacerdotisa del Fuego pisó uno de los charcos negros que rodeaban al monstruo. Entonces los pedazos de la criatura que habían quedado desperdigados dentro del círculo se convirtieron en una sustancia viscosa como arenas movedizas, atrapándola y haciéndola caer sobre la pegajosa pasta.

"Tu serás la primera" declaró Ikiryō deslizándose ágilmente en dirección al cuerpo de Naoko.

"¡Maldito!" espetó Enko luchando por liberarse.

"Eso no lo puedo permitir" exclamó una voz y de la nada apareció Shūji defendiendo a la sacerdotisa caída como un escudo humano.

Ésta distracción dio tiempo para que Chika levantara una barrera de roca entre ellos y el monstruo mientras que Miharu, Syaoran y Sakura, ahora equipada con la Carta Espada, lo embestían con fuerza.

Mutilado de nuevo el monstruo se retiró, reabsorbiendo parte de la sustancia en el suelo.

Mientras la batalla continuaba Tomoyo acudió al auxilio de Shūji, quien trataba de liberar a Enko.

"Joven Hōjō. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" preguntó la muchacha encontrando una superficie libre de pegamento en la que pudiera pararse.

"No tengo tiempo de explicarlo" declaró Shūji. "Primero debemos liberar a Naoko" urgió con una mirada de preocupación.

"¡Pues hazlo de una vez! Solo las manos, yo me encargaré del resto" ordenó la sacerdotisa.

"Entendido" pronunció el joven un tanto sorprendido por el tono de la muchacha y, descubriendo la daga de entre sus ropas, cortó la sustancia que adhería los brazos de Enko al suelo.

"Ese cuchillo. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?" preguntó ella.

"Estaba junto con los artefactos de las sacerdotisas. Mi prima me ordenó que lo trajera" exclamó liberando el brazo de la joven.

Una vez que recuperó la movilidad, la sacerdotisa conjuró el poder del fuego y quemó un cuadro alrededor de sí misma con las puntas de sus dedos.

"Dentro de la daga se encuentran los poderes de Tomohiro Nanashiro. Entrégasela a Tomoyo de inmediato; y sal de aquí, no podrás defenderte de Ikiryō con esos insignificantes poderes" exhortó Enko mientras que, ayudada por su compañera, removía los pegajosos trozos del monstruo de su cuerpo.

Shūji, perplejo por la dureza de la joven que parecía no reconocerlo, entregó la daga según lo indicado.

En ese instante, el muro de roca que los separaba de los combatientes se desmoronó y a través de éste aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran, quienes habían sido rechazados por Ikiryō.

Aterrizando de pie con la Dueña de las Cartas en sus brazos, Syaoran preguntó si ella se encontraba bien.

"Un poco aturdida por ese ataque, pero bien" fue la respuesta de Sakura.

"¡Es hora de llevarlo al siguiente nivel!" declaró el monstruo recogiendo trozos del destruido muro de roca con extensiones de su cuerpo a manera de tentáculos y lanzándolos contra sus contrincantes.

Shūji, instintivamente apartó a Enko del camino, cargándola y llevándola hasta un sitio fuera del círculo de fogatas.

"¡Qué haces!..." se sonrojó ella "… metiéndote en lo que no te incumbe" protestó la sacerdotisa.

Por su parte Tomoyo, usando la velocidad del viento, esquivaba las rocas en todas direcciones tratando de distraer a la criatura.

Uno de los pedruscos golpeó la fogata más cercana a Eriol causando que esta explotara lloviendo madera y flamas en todas direcciones. El joven la esquivó alejándose un par de metros pero el daño causó que la barrera de fuego que limitaba y confinaba la movilidad del monstruo se rompiera.

Tomando la oportunidad Ikiryō lanzó una de sus extremidades tratando de atacar a Shūji, pero su ataque se encontró con el lanzallamas proveniente de la linterna de Enko, la cual protegía al joven Hōjō con determinación.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate de aquí!" gritó Enko lanzándole una mirada fiera.

Shūji entró en razón y tan rápido como había aparecido se esfumó del área de combate.

Detrás de los arbustos Akina lo regañó.

"Dijimos que no interferiríamos" reclamó la muchacha.

"Lo se" exclamó cabizbajo el joven, aún aturdido por haber recibido la ira de la sacerdotisa a través de la voz y la apariencia de su querida Naoko.

"No importa. Al menos hiciste entrega de la daga a la señorita Daidōji" suspiró Akina.

El monstruo, una vez capaz de moverse libremente sin el encierro de la barrera mágica reunió los trozos faltantes de su cuerpo recuperando su tamaño original.

Los jóvenes se reagruparon para encararlo.

Antes de que pudiera atacarlos, Tomoyo y Enko combinaron sus poderes y crearon un torbellino de fuego que envolvió a la criatura por completo.

Gimiendo y en llamas, Ikiryō lanzó sus protuberantes extremidades a lo largo y ancho del claro, extendiéndose y arremetiendo contra arbustos y árboles, los cuales se incendiaban al hacer contacto con el monstruo.

Los jóvenes saltaron en todas direcciones para evitar el ataque al tiempo que Miharu y Syaoran conjuraban la magia del agua para extinguir las llamas y embestir al monstruo, el cual se estrelló contra el muro de roca sobre la entrada de la Cueva de Azul.

Eriol conjuró un hechizo de oscuridad, creando una segunda barrera más allá del área de combate a manera de caja negra, dentro de la cual quedaron partes del bosque, la entrada de la cueva, y todos los combatientes.

"Bien hecho Eriol" animó Sakura acercándose a él.

"No es tan duradera como la anterior, pero bastará. Me parece que el enemigo ya está lo suficientemente debilitado para que se realice el conjuro" explicó Eriol.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Heredero de Clow. Proseguiremos con el encantamiento entonces" ordenó Chika reuniendo a las sacerdotisas a su lado.

"Por fin ha llegado el momento en que se terminará tu existencia, malvado espíritu. Estad preparado" declaró la sacerdotisa.

"No me hagas reír…" se mofó Ikiryō. "Todo esto es sólo un juego. ¿Por qué no admiten que no pueden destruirme? Entreguen los poderes de los elementos y prometo darles una muerte rápida" ofreció altanero.

"¡Libérate!" gritó Sakura.

-/-

_Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido._

_Expandiéndose de nuevo, Ikiryō se volvió cada vez más grande hasta cubrir como una carpa el área dentro de la barrera, y explotó con ira lanzando proyecciones de su manto desde arriba hacia sus atacantes, derribando a las tres sacerdotisas y a la Dueña de las Cartas._

_"Eres mía" amenazó reduciéndose de nuevo y lanzándose en picada serpenteando con velocidad para arremeter contra la Heredera de los Nanashiro y causarle la muerte._

_"¡No lo permitiré!" increpó Syaoran embistiendo de lleno contra la bestia._

_Pero su ataque fue rechazado por el espíritu, enviando al guerrero por los aires a varios metros de distancia._

_Ikiryō alcanzó a Tomoyo en un parpadeo y un chorro caliente de sangre escarlata la bañó mientras, frente a ella, Eriol colgaba suspendido de la puntiaguda extremidad del monstruo._

_"… señorita Daidōji…" murmuró el muchacho con los ojos borrosos mirándo a la joven._

_"Hombre ingenuo" observó el monstruo lanzando al herido por los aires._

_"¡NO!" Tomoyo cayó al suelo abatida por la escena, sollozando y tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo inmóvil de Eriol._

_"¡Los poderes de los elementos son míos al fin!" rió el espíritu malvado._

_Estirándose alcanzó a Tomoyo y la sujetó por el cuello levantándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo._

_La muchacha tras forcejear cerró los ojos al tiempo que palidecía por asfixia._

_"Tus últimas palabras Tomoyo de Siete Casas…" se burló Ikiryō mientras apretaba su garganta._

_Tomoyo no respondía; parecía estar muerta._

_De pronto, el collar que llevaba puesto comenzó a brillar. Como si fuera una autómata, sus ojos se abrieron lanzando una mirada enérgica y fría al tiempo que remolinos de aire se formaban atrapando en el vórtice al monstruo con ella. De su flauta, comenzaba a escucharse una melodía._

-/-

Fue entonces que el efecto del poder de las Cartas Tiempo e Ilusión concluyó y el monstruo regresó a la realidad.

Sometido por la Carta Bosque, los talismanes de Syaoran y los vendajes mágicos de Eriol, Ikiryō se encontró rodeado por las cuatro sacerdotisas.

Al escucharse los últimos acordes de la canción entonada en el lenguaje del viento, Tomoyo conjuró la luz que sería la perdición del espíritu.

"_Seguramente más allá del viento brillan con luz trémula,_

_aun sin ser vistas, las respuestas del amor y la esperanza._

_El necesario perdón tiene el propósito de liberate._

_No continuar con la maldición seguramente es lo que debes hacer"._

"¡La daga, señorita Daidōji!" gritó Akina apareciendo frente a ella en una estela de hojas.

Tomoyo recordó las palabras de su sueño "_purificará de una tajada al mal_", por lo que tomó el cuchillo de Tomohiro y con éste atestó una puñalada en medio de la aterradora máscara del endemoniado Ikiryō.

El monstruo produjo un gemido ensordecedor, se agitó y comenzó a vibrar para intentar liberarse del cautiverio en que se encontraba.

"Ha llegado mi turno" declaró la profesora Hōjō. Abriendo el pergamino sagrado que Eriol había reconocido, el de la Protectora de los Siete, e invocando un poder antiguo, absorbió el cuerpo de Ikiryō hasta que trozo a trozo el monstruo desapareció por completo quedando al fin sellado.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

YAY! Por fin han capturado al maligno espiritiru que los acosaba! Woohoo! Que emocion!

Espero les haya gustado la conclusion de la pelea contra el monstruo.

De verdad no se ni como surgio en mi mente la idea de esto. Recuerdo que lo pensaba y lo pensaba y sentia que era no iba a poder escribirlo... pero despues de considerarlo mucho creo que han habido partes que me costaron mas trabajo.

Ahora si para la conclusion de este capitulo y de la historia esperen por favor la proxima entrega.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Cartas Sakura**: canalizan los poderes de Sakura realizando diferentes funciones

En este episodio: Salto "THE JUMP" (»_chou_); Flecha "THE ARROW" (»_ya_); Bosque "THE WOOD" (»_ki_); Ilusión "THE ILLUSION" (»_maboroshi_); Tiempo "THE TIME" (»_toki_).

**- Raitei Shourai**: conjuro de Syaoran para invocar al amo del trueno. En la traducción de la serie animada frecuentemente se hizo el doblaje como "Ven a mi dios del trueno".


	23. Capítulo 6: Catarsis,p4

**Capítulo VI: Catarsis, parte 4**

* * *

Al término de la batalla Akina y Shūji desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Sus presencias se habían confundido en el bosque y, a pesar de que Syaoran tenía la oportunidad y el ánimo de ir tras ellos, los cuatro amigos decidieron que ese no era el momento.

Con sus poderes, Sakura y los muchachos limpiaron el lugar borrando todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido.

Más tarde, cuando por fin retiraron la barrera mágica que los rodeaba, sintieron las presencias de Yamazaki y el profesor Terada muy cerca. Por medio de sus poderes Eriol reclutó a ambos como marionetas para que les ayudaran a llevar a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, -quienes habían quedado inconcientes frente a la cueva- hasta la mansión, liberándolos del hechizo una vez completada la tarea.

Al verlos llegar junto con el profesor Terada, el personal de guardia que vigilaba las instalaciones no los cuestionó más de lo necesario, permitiendo que los jóvenes entraran a descansar.

Cerca del medio día cada uno despertó en su respectiva habitación, pero solo las tres amigas estaban un tanto confundidas en cuanto a cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

Tenían recuerdos parchados sobre los acontecimientos experimentados bajo influencia de las mentes de las sacerdotisas. Sin embargo, la noticia de que el equipo de Yamazaki y Shūji había logrado la victoria y la expectativa del baile que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas horas sirvió como distracción para convencerlas de que nada extraño había ocurrido.

* * *

Después del almuerzo Sakura y Tomoyo se escabulleron para regresar los artefactos sagrados que los Hōjō les habían entregado para ayudarlas a derrotar al demonio.

Por instrucciones de la Sacerdotisa del Viento la flauta que en otra vida le había servido de herramienta pasaría a Tomoyo hasta su muerte, por lo que la joven conservó el artículo asumiendo que si el templo era su propiedad, los objetos dentro del mismo también lo eran. Además de ésta también conservó la daga de los Nanashiro.

Al llegar a la habitación que Sakura descubriera el primer día de su estancia en la mansión, la Dueña de las Cartas aprovechó la ocasión de estar a solas con su prima para conversar sobre la reciente conquista.

"Entonces…" comenzó a decir Sakura al tiempo que cerraba la vitrina con cuidado, "Eriol y tú ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?" exclamó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Lo se…" suspiró Tomoyo un poco apenada. "Definitivamente la vida está llena de sorpresas" contestó con un gesto apacible.

"Demasiadas. En tan sólo una semana hemos descubierto que eres la heredera de un templo sagrado, que posees habilidades para controlar el viento, que tus ancestros realizaban exorcismos y estaban protegidos por los poderes de los elementos…" enumeraba la chica de ojos verdes con entusiasmo. "No puedo esperar a contárselo a Kero. No me va a creer".

"Me gustaría ser yo la que le dijera todo si no te molesta" pidió Tomoyo anticipándose a los pensamientos de su amiga.

"Claro. Si quieres puedes pasar a mi casa cuando regresemos el domingo para que le cuentes todo. Podemos hornear algo" propuso Sakura.

"Si. Me parece una idea excelente" estuvo de acuerdo Tomoyo.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga. Tienes todo mi apoyo" declaró Sakura entusiasmada mientras que sostenía las manos de su amiga.

"Gracias" Tomoyo devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Sabes? Antes de ésta semana, siempre había temido realmente enamorarme de alguien. Le tenía miedo a la idea de dar amor con la esperanza de ser correspondida con la misma intención… de sólo pertenecerle a una persona. Pensaba que no podía ceder mi corazón más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor es un sentimiento que se expande y de que siempre hay lugar para mucho más. Por eso me siento muy agradecida y quiero que sepas que nunca dejarás de ser alguien especial para mi" confesó la joven con sinceridad.

"Y tú siempre serás especial para mi, Tomoyo" respondió Sakura dando un apretón a sus manos.

Una ligera brisa las rodeo en ese momento, activada por las emociones de Tomoyo.

"Ups... Creo que debo aprender a controlar eso" exclamó.

"Estoy segura que lo conseguirás" sonrió Sakura. "Vamos. Se nos hará tarde. Aún tenemos que arreglarnos para el baile" apresuró, y las dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Esa tarde todos los preparativos habían concluido y el gran dōjō de la mansión estaba adornado espléndidamente para la fiesta. Una mesa con exquisitos manjares dispuestos para los presentes, así como una serie de mesas y sillas acomodadas en forma que permitían amplio espacio para la pista de baile habían sido colocadas dentro del edificio.

En el área de recepción afuera del salón Syaoran y Eriol, vestidos el primero con un traje de dos botones color café oscuro y el otro con un elegante traje cruzado de color negro, habían estado esperando, no por sus doncellas, sino por Shūji y por la profesora Hōjō quienes misteriosamente los habían evadido hasta ese momento.

Al verlos aproximarse hacia la entrada en ropa de gala, siendo el vestido de Akina de un tono capuchino y el de su acompañante un atavío en gris oscuro con _chalkstripes_ blancas, les indicaron que los siguieran hacia el exterior del edificio.

Los primos no se opusieron a ello y caminaron con los dos magos hasta un área ligeramente alejada de la multitud.

"Disculpen que no les haya ofrecido felicitaciones por un trabajo bien hecho antes" comenzó a decir Akina, "si me permiten decirlo ahora, nunca dudé de sus habilidades" continuó apresuradamente tratando de relajar la obviamente tensa atmósfera que se percibía. "Ahora que hemos capturado al monstruo no hay necesidad de agresión entre nosotros…" endulzaba la mujer mostrándose cordial y abierta.

"No estamos aquí para escuchar su palabrería" espetó Syaoran molesto interrumpiéndola. No se sentía con ánimos de escuchar a la joven explicarle nada en ese momento.

"Iremos directo al punto. Profesora, joven Hōjō…" irrumpió Eriol para concretar la conversación. "Queremos asegurarnos que, al haber contenido al demonio, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ustedes y que no intentarán hacer alguna otra cosa en contra de la señorita Daidōji" aclaró Eriol con seriedad.

"Como les dijo Akina. No planeamos ningún atentado. Esa parte del asunto se ha resuelto" contestó Shūji.

"Tenga su conciencia tranquila, joven Hiiragizawa. Fue suficiente trabajo infiltrarse en el sistema educativo, manipular al comité de selección de estudiantes para traerlos a todos aquí y cerciorarnos de que tuvieran una situación controlada para llevar a cabo la misión. Realmente lo que menos queremos es causarles a ustedes aún mayores molestias de las que ya han tenido" respondió avivada Akina.

"Eso espero" amenazó Syaoran todavía inconforme.

"¡Ah! Con que aquí estaban" intervino una voz.

Naoko se asomó desde un pasillo de la mansión, impresionando a los cuatro interlocutores con una visión de belleza en su vestido de chiffon color fuego de un solo tirante. "La fiesta está a punto de comenzar, ¿qué es lo que hacen afuera?" preguntó un tanto despistada ella interrumpiendo la conversación y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos.

Shūji se acercó tratando de pensar en una respuesta apropiada, pero Akina le cortó el camino con una mirada significativa.

"Buenas noches señorita Yanagisawa. Mi nombre es Akina Hōjō. Yo soy la prima de Shumi y él me estaba presentando a sus adorables nuevos amigos" explicó la maestra al tiempo que tomaba a Naoko por el brazo y la arrastraba con ella de vuelta al edificio. "Venga conmigo, me gustaría que me presentara también a sus otros amigos si no le molesta. Aunque ya conozco al joven Yamazaki, y estoy enterada de que acaba de comprometerse con una de las muchachas en su grupo…" continuó Akina.

"Claro… ¿quién es Shumi?" contestó Naoko un tanto confundida lanzando una mirada a Shūji mientras la profesora la conducía contra su voluntad hacia el interior de la mansión.

"Ese es el otro asunto que queríamos aclarar contigo, Hōjō" incitó Syaoran con una expresión seria.

Las auras de combate de Syaoran y Eriol comenzaron a intensificarse al tiempo que ambos caminaban alrededor de Shūji.

"¿Con qué intención te has involucrado con la señorita Yanagisawa?" preguntó Eriol en un tono frío.

"Mis intenciones para con Naoko no son de su incumbencia" replicó el muchacho.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo saber que no la estabas engañando para llegar a nosotros?" acusó Syaoran.

"No tengo que explicarles nada" Shūji trató de confrontarlos pero los dos jóvenes lo miraban con ojos amenazadores.

"Lo mejor será que no te acerques más a ella" advirtió Syaoran.

"Si sólo la estabas usando, cosa que la señorita Yanagisawa no merece, será mejor que te disculpes con ella y la dejes en paz" exhortó Eriol.

"Yo jamás traicionaría a Naoko. Y ustedes no están en posición de interponerse" Shūji mantuvo firme en su lugar a pesar de que la atmósfera mágica creada por los otros dos lo presionaba con una fuerza abrumadora.

"¿Con que no lo estamos?" se burló Eriol. "Al parecer no recuerdas que tenemos los medios para convencerte de que no vuelvas a molestarla".

"¿Cómo podemos creer que no eres un oportunista que sólo la busca para usarla a conveniencia? Por lo que sabemos de ti, no eres de fiar" dijo Syaoran.

Para esos momentos las auras de Syaoran y Eriol estaban ejerciendo tal presión en el cuerpo de Shūji que el joven cayó arrodillado.

"Entonces ¿qué dices, Hōjō? ¿Dejarás a Yanagisawa en paz? O es que quieres obligarnos a tomar medidas más drásticas…" indicó Syaoran.

"¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?" preguntó finalmente Eriol.

"YO NUNCA DEJARÉ A NAOKO. NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN" confesó Shūji utilizando su propio poder para liberarse un poco de la influencia de los otros dos. "Desde el día en que la conocí siempre he pensado en ella. Pase lo que pase, ahora que la he encontrado, no dejaré que nada se interponga entre nosotros. No me importa lo que piensen de mí. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y tuve mis razones. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento. Y sé que mientras ella me acepte yo quiero estar a su lado. Así que ni se les ocurra pensar que sus amenazas van a disuadirme" el muchacho comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo de enfrentarse a Eriol y Syaoran y, sin poderse mantener en pie, cayó de rodillas de nuevo.

"Bueno entonces" Eriol cambió completamente su actitud y retiró su influencia mágica al tiempo que se reacomodaba el saco y sacaba un pañuelo entregándoselo a Shūji.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza aceptando el trozo de tela y vio como los dos muchachos le daban la espalda.

"Estás advertido. Te estaremos vigilando" añadió Syaoran. "Pero no puedo quedarme con las ganas" y, tomándolo por el hombro le atestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que Shūji terminara con las manos en la tierra para recuperar el aliento.

Eriol y Syaoran se alejaron dejando a Shūji solo en el claroscuro.

"-Supongo que lo merecía-" pensó para si el joven Hōjō.

Al entrar de nuevo a la sala de espera los dos jóvenes encontraron al grupo de chicas vestidas exquisitamente en sus trajes de gala y escoltadas por Yamazaki.

Rika mostraba su tímida personalidad usando un vestido largo de encaje verde botella que cubría sus brazos y torso y culminaba en una larga y falda de chiffon.

Chiharu había optado por combinar su fluido vestido azul turquesa con el look retro del traje azul marino de Yamazaki.

"¿Dónde estaban los dos?" preguntó Sakura acercándose a Syaoran en su flamante vestido strapless color rosa peonía y tomándolo de la mano. "Los esperábamos para entrar" expresó ligeramente alarmada al haber sentido las presencias mágicas de ambos hacía tan solo unos instantes.

"Disculpen. Tan sólo conversábamos en el fresco. Pero no hay por que esperar más, aquí llega el joven Hōjō" contestó cortésmente Eriol mientras ocupaba su lugar como escolta de Tomoyo.

Después de secar el sudor en su frente y desempolvarse el traje, Shūji se apresuró en alcanzar al grupo y todos continuaron hacia el interior del salón.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora...**

Sigh! Que me paso? no se... esto fue dificil. Tenía ganas de que fuera genial. Pero al momento de escribir la última parte del capitulo me di cuenta de todo lo que me faltaba.

Termine por escribir este y el principio del capitulo 7 como encimados.

Asi que sin mas preambulos invito cordialemente a continuar con la siguiente parte...


	24. Capítulo 7: Redencion,p1

**Capítulo VII: Redención, parte 1**

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol esperaban juntos el amanecer sobre el techo del gran salón donde se había llevado a cabo el baile de gala. Envuelta en un largo abrigo de piel de color gris plateado que hacía un bello contraste con su atuendo, un exquisito vestido morado de corte sesgado que delineaba su figura hasta la cintura y se abría en holanes de chiffon color violeta, la joven estaba recostada plácidamente apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del Heredero de Clow. Entre tanto él, también envuelto en un abrigo de lana largo de color negro, se distraía removiendo una a una las horquillas que sujetaban el cabello de su acompañante dirigiéndole un ocasional vistazo.

Tomoyo, sin percatarse de las observaciones de Eriol, miraba detenidamente el collar plateado que había recibido hacia poco más de un día, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos mientras recordaba su encuentro final con las Guardianas de los elementos.

-/-

_Akina cayó de pie junto a Tomoyo y conjuró la magia de las Siete Casas para sellar al fin los poderes de Ikiryō. Cuando el último fragmento del malvado espíritu fue absorbido dentro del pergamino de la profesora, ella lo enrolló nuevamente guardándolo con prontitud dentro de su estuche y desapareciendo del campo de batalla._

_En ese momento la daga, que aún se encontraba en manos de Tomoyo, comenzó a brillar con una luz verdosa, la cual cubrió todo el volumen de la caja negra que Eriol había conjurado. Como si Sakura hubiese convocado a la Carta Tiempo, una vez más todo y todos quedaron inmóviles, con excepción de Tomoyo._

.

Entonces el collar de la muchacha despidió un brillo que se convirtió en una esfera y, dentro de ese espacio, se manifestó frente a ella su predecesor, Tomohiro, cuya figura semitransparente se mostraba a su descendiente no con la apariencia de guerrero salvaje sino con un semblante calmado y unos ojos llenos de compasión.

"Tomoyo Daidōji, hija y heredera de dos grandes casas, hoy has logrado al fin liberar a nuestra familia de una terrible maldición y por eso te ofrezco mi eterna gratitud" exclamó el hombre haciendo una profunda reverencia.

"Mi mayor deseo" le contestó ella, "era que pudieran estar juntos otra vez. Y creo que ha llegado la hora" terminó de decir y una aura brilló a su alrededor apareciendo de ese modo a su lado la Sacerdotisa del Viento.

Refulgiendo con una luz blanca que fluía con su ropaje acostumbrado, Fūyo también en espíritu se mostró ante Tomohiro. Los dos amantes se miraron por unos instantes, tras lo cual él se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y besar el borde de su túnica.

"Habéis salvado mi alma a un costo muy elevado" le dijo sin poder siquiera mirarla a los ojos y con un tono de arrepentimiento en la voz.

"Y lo haría de nuevo por ti, Tomohiro. Una y otra vez, pues nuestros corazones están unidos con un lazo que nada ni nadie podrá destruir" explicó ella levantando con el roce de las puntas de sus dedos la barbilla del hombre para que se encontraran sus miradas. Sus ojos llenos de misericordia calmaron al alma del guerrero.

"He esperado tanto poder contemplarle de nuevo, Excelencia" le sonrió poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

"Lamento que vuestra espera haya sido tan prolongada, querida hermana, guerrero, pero el tiempo juntos dentro de este espacio tendrá que servir por ahora" se escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

De repente, los cuerpos de Chiharu, Naoko y Rika comenzaron a emanar luz igual que Tomoyo antes de que se mostrara Fūyo; e igual que ella, las otras tres Guardianas se presentaron en espíritu.

"Este espacio casi ha llegado a su límite. Es hora de que por fin acudamos a nuestro eterno descanso hermanas" continuó Chika.

"¿A que se refiere Excelencia?" cuestionó Tomoyo desconcertada.

"Al momento de sellar los poderes de Norikaze Daidōji en esa daga las tres decidimos que cuando se rompiera la maldición dichos poderes serían liberados y con eso nuestra misión habría terminado" explicó Miharu.

"Pero si existía la oportunidad de reencontrarse, no íbamos a permitir que Fūyo estuviera tan cerca de él sin poder verlo aunque fuera un segundo. No somos tan crueles" agregó Enko.

"¿Entonces Tomohiro no irá con ustedes?" preguntó la joven de ojos amatista con una mirada de tristeza.

"No. Yo debo quedarme por un tiempo más. Sin embargo agradezco su generosidad, Excelencias. La alegría en mi alma por estos preciosos instantes cerca de la Sacerdotisa del Viento ha sido más que suficiente, hasta nuestro próximo encuentro" aceptó Tomohiro.

"Mis hermanas…" murmuró Fūyo y lágrimas de alegría llenaron sus ojos.

Las tres se acercaron al verla llorar, cada una mostrando a su manera su preocupación.

"Tontita, es lo menos que te debemos" reconvino Enko tratando de ocultar sus emociones. "Y qué es eso de 'una y otra vez', ¿eh? Primero tienen que reencontrarse del otro lado y ojala entonces no nos metan en tantos aprietos" musitó a manera de queja.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo Fūyo… de verte libre…" balbuceó Miharu quien también había sucumbido al llanto y gimoteaba abrazando a la Guardiana.

"Secad vuestras lágrimas hermana. La espera que os aguarda no será más que un suspiro. Ya veréis" aseguró Chika acariciando el cabello de la Sacerdotisa del Viento. "Pero ya casi es tiempo de partir. Señorita Tomoyo Daidōji, al igual que Tomohiro Nanashiro, nosotras deseamos expresar eterna gratitud. Vuestra valentía y determinación han sido dignas de la heredera de nuestro templo" complementó mirando a la joven.

"Sin mis queridos amigos… y sin ustedes, yo nunca podría haber sobrevivido esto. Todos han sido mi fortaleza" respondió Tomoyo con humildad.

"Por supuesto, a ellos también debemos agradecimiento" indicó la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra barriendo con la mirada el área y observando a todos los que las habían ayudado. "Haga favor de transmitirles nuestro mensaje. Las Guardianas del Templo de la Gran Sabiduría están en deuda con vosotros" expresó Chika finalmente.

La atmósfera que los rodeaba comenzó a desvanecerse como si avisara que el encantamiento estaba a punto de expirar.

"Entonces me retiro, Excelencias, hasta el momento en que mi alma tenga derecho a encontrar la paz" declaró Tomohiro y, besando una mano de Fūyo, se desvaneció hasta convertirse en una esfera de luz que, flotando, se concentró esta vez en la daga que sostenía Tomoyo.

La joven sobrecogida por todo lo ocurrido miró por última vez a las cuatro Guardianas de los Elementos, con toda su belleza, en su cálida despedida. Una a una comenzaron a desvanecerse, primero Chika seguida por Enko; Miharu tardó un tanto más.

Por fin Fūyo se acercó justo antes de desaparecer y susurró al oído de Tomoyo.

"El viento, una vez mi amigo, está ahora bajo tu cuidado. Usando la herramienta en tu mano podrás manipular su poder y realizar grandes proezas. Su espíritu te acompañará hasta el final de tus días y yo estaré también cerca para guiarte si lo requieres. No tengas miedo de vivir y encontrar la felicidad, querida Tomoyo, hija de los Daidōji… adiós…" sus últimas palabras eran el eco de las ondas que emanaban de los destellos finales de su figura evanescente.

.

_El conjuro que había detenido todo y había aislado a Tomoyo dentro de una dimensión separada había desaparecido. Los integrantes del grupo estaban en sus puestos, igual que antes de la visión, con la excepción de Chiharu, Naoko y Rika quienes yacían desvanecidas en el suelo._

_"Se han marchado" sollozó Tomoyo venciéndose la fuerza de sus piernas haciendo que ella también cayera de rodillas en su sitio abrazando contra su pecho la flauta y la daga._

-/-

Tomoyo suspiró pensativa atrayendo la atención de Eriol.

"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Aún piensas en Tomohiro Nanashiro?" adivinó, habiéndose enterado por ella de lo sucedido y tras observar que todo el rato había estado empuñando con melancolía la joya en sus manos.

"Pienso en muchas cosas…" contestó vagamente la joven. "Todavía hay algo que me inquieta… siento que esto aún no ha acabado".

"Y es lo más probable" admitió Eriol. "Si mis sospechas son ciertas, tendrás que realizar el último viaje a la Isla de los Siete en representación de tu antepasado y establecer la paz entre las familias afectadas" dedujo con un tono imperioso que molestó a la joven.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo y con este movimiento su elaborado peinado perdió forma dejando a sus espaldas hileras de rizado cabello negro.

"Es de acostumbrarse este tono tuyo de 'sabelotodo', ¿no es cierto joven Hiiragizawa?" afirmó más que preguntar mientras se distanciaba un poco de él de modo reprobatorio. "Me hace sentir como Emma Woodhouse tras una reprimenda del Señor Knightley**†** y es un sentimiento que verdaderamente no me satisface. Tal vez deba reevaluar mis decisiones del último par de días con respecto a ciertas cosas…" continuó con seriedad.

Sin embargo sus ojos amables traicionaron el gesto, por lo que Eriol, que se había sentado también, no dudó en tomarla por el brazo y, dando un suave tirón, la aprisionó en los suyos.

"Lo lamento, señorita Daidōji. Pero al igual que su alusión literaria, no puedo evitarlo puesto que nuestra diferencia en edad es bastante mayor que la de esos personajes. Además, ésta decisión no tiene póliza de devolución".

Tomoyo lo abrazó también suavemente dejando que el calor la envolviera y pensando en lo feliz que se sentía al estar al lado de un hombre maravilloso al que podía respetar y admirar, pero sobre todo, al que podía amar.

Levantando la mirada se encontró con el profundo azul de los ojos de Eriol e hipnotizada por ellos creció en ella la necesidad de estar más y más cerca de él. Olvidando temporalmente sus reflexiones, alzó la mano y acarició el rostro del muchacho removiendo con gentileza algunos cabellos que caían descuidadamente sobre su frente.

Eriol cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia de ella y se sorprendió cuando la muchacha de nuevo acercara su cara para besarlo. Pero esta vez él estaba preparado. Lentamente ambos se exploraron mutuamente. Sus manos ya no vacilaban al tratar de encontrar alguna parte de la cual asirse al otro.

Tomoyo enroscaba sus dedos en los bucles negros acercando sus labios al joven mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras rozaba su desnuda espalda por debajo del abrigo de piel.

Ni siquiera la falta de aliento hubiese hecho que quisieran separarse.

Tras unos minutos de agitación Tomoyo se abrazó de Eriol colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras escuchaba su respiración suavizarse. Entonces dejó salir un suspiro.

"¿En qué piensas ahora?" la interrogó susurrándole al oído.

"En lo delicioso que eres por la mañana…" le dijo ella con picardía.

"Gracias. Tu también eres una delicia" agregó él besándole el cuello. "Y tengo suficientes datos de varios amaneceres para sustentarlo. Pero, ¿además de eso?" continuó sabiendo que los pensamientos de la chica habían regresado a sus anteriores cavilaciones.

"Necesito hablar con los Hōjō" confesó finalmente ella tras unos instantes.

Era obvio que la situación con los miembros del clan de la Isla de las Siete Casas aún estaba inconclusa y, como miembro de la familia Daidōji era imposible para ella dejar cualquier asunto flotando en el aire.

"Iré contigo" ofreció Eriol apoyando la moción.

"Gracias" murmuró Tomoyo separándose un poco del abrazo en busca de sus ojos. Al encontrarlos sonriéndole en un gesto lleno de cariño tan diferente a la mirada calculadora de siempre, sintió un calor que la invadía.

A pesar de que quería contestar con una sonrisa, frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suave bufido.

"Por lo tanto supongo que es hora de bajar, ¿verdad?..." pronunció Tomoyo renuente.

"Desafortunadamente" afirmó él, también un poco desilusionado, poniéndose de pie junto con ella y caminando hasta quedar cerca del borde del tejado.

"Señorita Daidōji, ¿te gustaría hacer los honores?" ofreció Eriol asomándose para ver el lugar potencial de su aterrizaje, un cuadro de concreto libre de árboles y plantas ubicado en la parte trasera del edificio.

"¿Estás seguro, joven Hiiragizawa? Casi no sé qué estoy haciendo…" dudó unos instantes ella.

"Sé que este es solamente uno más de tus tantos talentos; ya lo has hecho y es como andar en bicicleta, una vez que se aprende jamás se olvida" indicó Eriol sujetándola de la cintura delante de él al tiempo que se inclinaba para dar un paso al vacío.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó cerrando los ojos al sentir su cuerpo caer brevemente, tras lo cual percibió a su alrededor el girar de una corriente de viento que la transportó, junto con su acompañante, hasta el suelo sana y salva.

"Como una bicicleta, eh…" rió ella un tanto emocionada volteando a ver a Eriol.

"Desde ahora quiero descubrir todos tus talentos, señorita Daidōji" declaró el hechicero.

"Mmm...… y hay unos cuantos que nadie conoce" sugirió ella, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el pecho del muchacho subiendo hasta enrollarse en su cuello.

"De eso precisamente es de lo que estoy hablando" contestó él acercándola por la espalda mientras se inclinaba para besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

"¿Entonces estabas ayudándoles a ambos?" preguntó extrañada Sakura. "Mi querido Syaoran, eres demasiado noble" sonrió la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Gracias a las relaciones tan estrechas que se habían formado entre la Dueña de las Cartas y el comité organizador, la joven se había ofrecido para ayudar a limpiar el gran salón la mañana después del evento en preparación para la ceremonia de despedida. Como consecuencia Syaoran había quedado en calidad de voluntario involuntario para dicha operación. Y, ya que sus demás amigos no se encontraban en los alrededores, decidió, tras un pequeño interrogatorio de la muchacha, contarle acerca de su participación en el complot entre Eriol y Tomoyo.

"Hice lo que pude…" gruñó un tanto desconcertado, "… todo para que ellos mismos tuvieran el asunto resuelto".

"Y que lo digas" continuó Sakura mientras despegaba los adornos del techo al tiempo que el joven guerrero sostenía la escalera en que estaba subida. "Y por si quedaba alguna duda el tremendo beso que se dieron al terminar el baile lo confirma" se emocionó la joven.

"Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, joven Li. Trabajando arduamente aún después de la celebración" saludó la profesora Hōjō, quien acababa de entrar junto con otros profesores trayendo cajas donde se guardarían los adornos.

"Buen día profesora" contestó Sakura automáticamente.

Syaoran por su parte se resistió mirándola con sospecha.

"Joven Li, ¿qué ojos de desconfianza son esos? Si todos estamos del mismo lado" se defendió Akina acercándose para recoger los adornos que se encontraban regados en el suelo cerca de ellos.

"Está equivocada si cree que confiamos en usted. No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos" dijo Syaoran en tono sombrío. "Además sabemos que no ha terminado. Tomoyo nos dijo que aún falta liberar al hombre Nanashiro…" exclamó de modo acusatorio.

"Ah… eso…" respondió pretendiéndose despistada. "Se resolverá fácil… es más, les diré como va a estar todo. Pero en otro momento, joven Li, por ahora los dejo para que continúen con sus arduas labores" sonrió a ambos. "¿Qué les parece si nos encontramos después de la ceremonia de premiación, una vez que se hayan cambiado a su ropa, en el lugar donde le di su primera clase, señorita Kinomoto?" propuso Akina.

"De acuerdo" aceptó Sakura, tras lo cual la profesora se retiró.

"Podría ser una trampa" reclamó Syaoran.

"No creo que vaya a hacernos daño. Desde la primera vez que la vi no pude sentir en ningún peligro" explicó Sakura. "Entiendo que seas cuidadoso, pero estoy segura que nada malo ocurrirá".

"De lo que si puedo estar seguro es que, más que a nadie, es a ellos a quienes les interesa tener el favor de Daidōji, y el nuestro por consiguiente" aclaró él haciéndose a un lado para permitir a Sakura bajar de la escalera.

"Ya acabamos" declaró la muchacha. "Será mejor que vayamos a alistarnos para la ceremonia de premiación. Hay que aplaudir extra fuerte por nuestros amigos que ganaron" sonrió animada tratando de cambiar el tema.

Syaoran percibió sus intenciones y la siguió en silencio sabiendo que cuando ella deseaba dar una discusión por terminada ese era el momento de hacerlo.

* * *

Shūji esperaba encontrarse con Naoko antes de la ceremonia de premiación en el corredor donde se vieran por primera vez, frente a una de las galerías, tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

Era tal su ansiedad por tener la oportunidad de conversar con la muchacha a solas que había arribado demasiado temprano y la esperaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared mientras repasaba en su mente como manejaría la situación de su separación.

"-Decirle la verdad no serviría de nada. Existen cosas que es mejor no recordarle…-" pensó para si. "-Pero a pesar de que la maldición está por terminar, si quiero que sea parte de mi mundo debe reconocerme por quien soy. Aún cuando ya no deba preocuparle un futuro maldito-" continuó su diálogo mental. "-Akina tenía razón al oponerse a que yo viniera-" recordando cuanto había suplicado por la oportunidad de acompañar a su prima tras haberse enterado de que Naoko Yanagizawa era una de las tres candidatas para producir resonancia con las sacerdotisas de Daidōji.

Había deseado verla y tenerla cerca de nuevo, y para poder hacerlo quería asegurarse que el espíritu maligno ya no sería un obstáculo entre ellos.

Tan profundos eran los pensamientos de Shūji que, cuando Naoko se aproximó sigilosamente por el pasillo a un costado del muchacho él no se percató de su presencia.

"Yo sé todo así que no me mientas más" exclamó repentinamente ella sorprendiendo a Shūji.

El sobresaltado muchacho se había apartado de su lugar inicial unos cuantos metros acuclillándose en posición defensiva.

"No es para tanto tontito" Naoko se rió acercándose y arrodillándose frente a él.

"Menudo susto me has pegado, princesa" respiró profundo para calmar sus sentidos tomando una posición más relajada sobre la duela. "¿Cuál era el asunto que deseabas tratar con tanta urgencia?" decidió adelantarse para apresurar el desarrollo de los tan esperados acontecimientos.

"Que directos estamos hoy. Está bien" Naoko lo miró con extrañeza comenzando su relato. "Me parece extraño confesar esto pero casi no recuerdo nada sobre el reto de supervivencia de ayer, ¿sabes? Es como si las imágenes del trayecto hasta el momento en que las chicas y yo llegamos al claro donde nos encontraron fueran parte de una película que yo hubiera visto desde la butaca trasera de un cine viejo" explicó la muchacha. "Lo que si recuerdo vívidamente es un sentimiento de estar protegida y de desear más que nada proteger algo o alguien, y también recordé y vi en mi mano una hoja de cuatro colores y la cara sonriente de un niño. Ese eras tú ¿no es cierto?" cuestionó finalmente.

"No cabe duda que eres especial, Naoko" exclamó el muchacho atrayéndola hacia él. Tras besar su frente la abrazó con suavidad. "Creí que no me recordarías. He pensado en ti todos estos largos años y me preguntaba si podría volver a verte. Y cuando el cielo me sonrió con este encuentro no sabía qué había sido de ti. Si aún guardabas en tus recuerdos una memoria de nuestras vivencias… y si estas imágenes eran tan preciosas para ti cómo lo eran para mí… pero tú rápidamente abriste tu corazón al mío y supe que lo realmente importante no estaba en el pasado, sino en el hoy, y en el mañana. No obstante me alegro mucho que me hayas recordado" declaró Shūji conmovido por sus propios sentimientos.

"Nunca olvidé a mi querido mago de las plantas. Y siempre esperé por tu prometido regreso" declaró Naoko, cuyas mejillas estaban ahora mojadas con lágrimas de alegría. "Fue gracias a ti que pude creer en las cosas sobrenaturales y entiendo que fue por mi bien que no regresabas" continuó la joven cuyas manos ahora se aferraban al chaleco del muchacho. "Cuando me di cuenta de quién eras comencé a tener un poco de miedo, porque tal vez todavía no debemos estar juntos, tal vez nuestros sentimientos aún están prohibidos… tal vez te irás otra vez y no podré verte y en esta ocasión estaré más triste…" sollozó.

Shūji removió cuidadosamente los anteojos de la muchacha y secó con un pañuelo su cara, besando sus ojos y sonriéndole como si la animara a que dejara de llorar.

"Quiero que sepas que la razón por la que me separé de ti está a punto de ser erradicada" afirmó Shūji. "Y ahora puedo responderte: yo también te quiero Naoko" murmuró al oído de la muchacha. "No sabes cuanto… hoy más que nunca. Eres la respuesta a todo lo que siempre he anhelado. Ya nunca permitiré que algo se interponga entre nosotros" declaró.

La mirada de Naoko se iluminó. "¡Que bueno! No sabes cuánto esperé por esas palabras" exclamó sorpresivamente abrazando al muchacho y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un tierno beso.

Shūji regresó el gesto apretándola fuertemente contra él.

Sus sentimientos los sobrecogieron como aquella noche en que mágicamente se habían explorado por completo. Atesorando los recuerdos de su intimidad cada uno trató de expresar al otro el deseo y amor que habían confirmado en ese momento a través de este beso.

Retirándose lentamente el negro oscuro de los ojos del muchacho se perdió dentro de los ojos color avellana de ella.

"¿Qué tal si planeamos de una vez nuestra primera cita?" propuso el muchacho besando la frente de Naoko. "Tendrá que ser en Navidad. Visitaré a mi tía en Tokio e iremos a donde tú quieras".

"De acuerdo" aceptó ella levantando la cabeza y apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano. "Pero tendrás que mandarme mensajes de texto todos los días hasta las vacaciones de invierno, aunque sean exámenes" condicionó Naoko.

"Por supuesto. Y además podemos chatear en línea" negoció Shūji acariciando las mejillas de la chica.

"Trato hecho" aceptó la joven atrapando el meñique de Shūji con el suyo haciendo un yubikiri**†**.

"Será mejor que vayamos a la ceremonia" admitió Shūji quien todavía estaba tendido en el suelo con la muchacha sobre de él.

"Claro, para que recibas tu honorable premio" dijo ella.

El cuerpo de Naoko sobre del de Shūji parecía el de una pequeña muñeca por lo que, al levantarse el muchacho con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella hizo que quedara suspendida en el aire como un trapo.

"Esta bien, pero bájame. Necesito ir a lavar mi cara. No puedo llegar viéndome así" apresuró.

Shūji obediente la depositó de pie sobre el suelo y juntos caminaron en dirección a la cede del último evento.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

YAY! esto explica taaanto. Me siento un poquito más satisfecha.

A partir de ahora me estoy dando a la tarea de hacer el wrap up de la historia. Como ven en este capitulo hay un momento en que Shuji y Naoko admiten conocerse de antes. Explorar esa parte terminó tomando mucho, mucho tiempo y espacio, y he decidido ponerlo como un side story.

Pero primero quiero terminar con este fic. Agradezco su comprension.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. De ser posible dejenme un Review.

m(_ _)m onegaishimasu.

XXOO

Ciao.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título de los capítulos**.

_Redención_: _(Del lat. redditĭo, -ōnis)_. f. Producto o utilidad que rinde o da algo.

- **Emma Woodhouse… Señor Knightley**: con este comentario Tomoyo hace referencia a la novela Emma de Jane Austen para denotar que Eriol, al igual que George Knightley, es mucho mayor que su contraparte y, al igual que en la novela, tiende a imponer dicha ventaja de edad en sus argumentos.

**- Yubikiri**: entrelazar el meñique es un juego común de niños en Japón cuando prometen algo. Se hace la promesa recitando la frase (_Yubikiri Genman Uzotsuitara Harizenbon no…masu Yubikitta_"; en el doblaje mexicano de la serie la traducción es "_Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo_".


	25. Capítulo 7: Redención,p2

**Capítulo VII: Redención, parte 2**

* * *

Dentro de la oficina administrativa Yoshiyuki Terada cerró la última caja con documentos colocándola sobre una columna de cajas marcadas 'Archivo de la Generación 18'.

Tras dar instrucción a otro de los profesores de que los paquetes deberían ser llevados al almacén desconectó su computadora personal, la guardó y salió del edificio dirigiéndose, no al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de clausura, sino al jardín de crisantemos donde Rika lo esperaba sentada en una banca.

Al verlo la mirada de la joven se iluminó y ella le sonrió con timidez.

"¿Tus labores han concluido?" preguntó ella al verlo aproximarse por el sendero.

"Sólo me queda ser copiloto de uno de los transportes que llevará de regreso a los estudiantes. Desafortunadamente no podré acompañarte, pues me asignaron a otro grupo" dijo un tanto renuente sentándose a su lado.

"Es inevitable. Siempre habrá ocasiones en que tengas que ser de ese modo. Lo entiendo" aceptó la muchacha

"Pero si prefieres podemos encontrarnos cerca de la estación hoy por la noche. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?" ofreció para compensarla.

Poniéndose de pie ella contestó "Me parece bien" y tomó la mano del profesor.

"¿Qué sucede Rika? Algo te preocupa" cuestionó el profesor Terada.

"Es sólo que… quiero decirte que pensé en lo que me pediste hace unos días y mi respuesta es: Si" pronunció Rika en una voz callada y decorosa con la mirada en las puntas de sus pies.

Yoshiyuki le dio un apretón suave a la mano de la muchacha mientras que con la otra levantó su cara. Ella volteó a mirarlo sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias. Te esperaba a ti, ¿sabes?" declaró al fin el profesor acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

"Disculpa la tardanza" sonrió aún sonrojada Rika colocando su mano sobre la del profesor Terada y cerrando los ojos.

Por fin alcanzaban aquello que tanto habían perseguido.

* * *

Durante la ceremonia de premiación el hombre de traje y la señora de hermoso ropaje tradicional pronunciaron discursos para felicitar a los participantes y celebrar el final exitoso de una jornada más del Seminario de Estudiantes Preuniversitarios.

Acto seguido pasaron al frente, escoltados por Akina y el profesor Terada, los alumnos ganadores del reto de supervivencia.

El tercer y segundo lugar recibieron cada uno una mención especial y un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo, junto con boletos para un parque de diversiones y un viaje por un fin de semana a un Resort en la playa, respectivamente. Por su parte Yamazaki y Shūji obtuvieron una placa conmemorativa y los codiciados boletos familiares para una estancia de siete días y seis noches en Rayatawa Ryokan**†**, en Kyoto, con todos los gastos de la semana pagados.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia se indicó a todos los participantes que acudieran a los respectivos vestidores a recuperar sus pertenencias para poder alistarse y partir en cuanto los transportes estuviesen disponibles.

Tan pronto como permitieron que a los jóvenes salir del salón Chiharu acudió a la bodega donde recuperaría su celular y de inmediato envió por mensaje de texto a su prima, con quien vivía en Tokio, la noticia de que había recibido la propuesta de Yamazaki junto con varias animadas fotos del anillo y de ella con el anillo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, y la joven recibió un mensaje con instrucciones de encontrarse tan pronto llegaran los vehículos a la estación para platicar sobre sus siguientes pasos.

"Haruna está muy emocionada" le dijo a Yamazaki, quien también se había adelantado antes de ir al cambiador para recuperar su teléfono y para escoltar a su prometida.

"Pensé en notificar a mi familia pero creo que será mejor que lo platiquemos con Haruna primero, ya que es tu tutora legal en estos momentos. Ella sabrá como manejarlo con tus padres y los demás miembros de la familia" detalló Yamazaki. "Tendremos que iniciar el trámite frente al registro civil tan pronto como sea posible para que puedas sacar tu nuevo pasaporte y puedas inscribirte a alguna institución en el extranjero. Mi beca permite llevar a familia inmediata pagando costos de clases o actividades. Pueden conseguirte un empleo si prefieres, pero a mi me gustaría que estudiaras para que no te retrases" sugirió él.

La muchacha sonrió sorprendida de lo bien que Yamazaki tenía trazados sus siguientes diez pasos.

"Estoy segura de que tienes todo un plan por escrito…" dijo Chiharu de manera sospechosa.

"Tengo varios, de hecho, empezando por el que ya está descartado, nombre clave _¿qué hacer en_ _caso de que dijeras que no?_" aceptó el muchacho.

"¡Ah! Y ¿qué pensabas hacer entonces?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno. Había toda una serie de variaciones incluyendo, como último recurso, suplicar y rogar. Pero en el fondo sabía que no te negarías" afirmó seguro de su poder de convencimiento.

"Lo dice alguien que se tardó más de dos años en proponerme matrimonio. No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada por lo bien que dices conocerme" respondió Chiharu con un gesto de inconformidad. "Y ¿dónde viviremos hasta que nos vayamos, señor Tengo un Plan para Todo?" le preguntó de forma retadora.

Yamazaki puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

"Tal vez existen dos o tres detalles que afinar en mis casi perfectos ardides" consintió el muchacho. "Pero ya tengo el viaje de luna de miel resuelto" sonrió abanicando frente a él los boletos del ryokan.

"Eres insoportable" decidió Chiharu y le mostró la lengua a manera de broma para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse al cambiador de mujeres.

* * *

Cuando Sakura alcanzó a Tomoyo cerca de la puerta de salida de los vestidores ambas se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con los primos Hōjō.

"Espero que todo salga bien" dijo ligeramente preocupada la Dueña de las Cartas.

"Siempre que Syaoran se mantenga tranquilo, no creo haya mayores problemas" admitió Tomoyo con una sonrisa amena.

"Por cierto, después de esto será la despedida, ¿verdad? Me sentiré muy triste de no poder volver junto con Eriol" mencionó Sakura cabizbaja. "-Me pregunto en qué términos se dirán adiós-" pensó para si.

"Si gustas puedes acompañarnos a nuestra primera cita" propuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa. "Será el próximo domingo. Una visita a la actual casa del joven Hiiragizawa. Ven con Syaoran. Estoy segura de que Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun estarán contentos de verte. Es más, invitemos a Kero también…" continuó la muchacha sorprendiendo a Sakura cada vez más.

"-Será que está nerviosa después de todo?-" se preguntó.

Tomoyo se atrapó a si misma balbuceando y al ver la mirada de Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos para recuperar la compostura.

"Lo se… debe haber algo mal conmigo" dijo admitiendo su intranquilidad y suspirando.

"Más bien" agregó Sakura, "hay algo muy bueno" expresó con una de sus brillantes y convincentes sonrisas

Las amigas se toparon con Syaoran y Eriol a medio camino y juntos los cuatro hechiceros se apresuraron para poder asistir a la cita pendiente con los Hōjō. Se sorprendieron al encontrarlos ya listos para partir aguardando junto a la campana ceremonial dentro del kiosco.

"Señorita Daidōji y compañía, no saben cuánta alegría trae a nosotros que su misión haya sido un éxito" declaró Akina adelantándose a su primo para recibirlos.

"No estamos aquí para recibir adulaciones vacías" bufó Syaoran.

"Ciertamente queremos que nos aclaren algunas cosas antes de que los dejemos marchar" complementó Eriol en un tono más conciliador.

"Está bien. Todo lo que quieran preguntarme pueden proceder sin reservas. En cuanto a las respuestas… ya veremos" declaró Akina encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo se las arreglaron para orquestar todo esto y traernos a todos aquí?" preguntó entonces el joven de cabello negro.

"Esa es fácil" afirmó Akina, "aunque no lo crean la señora del hermoso kimono y el señor de traje negro que hicieron la presentación son tíos nuestros. Es decir, nuestra familia administra el templo en representación de la familia de Daidōji, y ha estado encargada de esta propiedad desde el nacimiento de la señorita Tomoyo" explicó. "Sabíamos que el fin estaba cerca, pues una mujer era la nueva sucesora. Así que nuestra familia movió todas y cada una de sus influencias y pudo presentar frente al anterior cabeza de los Daidōji un plan para mantener la propiedad en funcionamiento y autosuficiente sin que ellos tuvieran que hacer nada. La primera generación de estudiantes que acudió a este seminario lo hizo hace dieciocho años. Desde entonces lo hemos continuado en espera de que la señorita Daidōji tuviera la oportunidad de asistir".

"¿Cómo pretendían terminar con el espíritu?" dudó Sakura.

"La idea inicial era reunir a la heredera del templo con tres mujeres que resonaran con los espíritus de las sacerdotisas y aliarnos con ellas en batalla. Muchos jóvenes de nuestra isla habían sido entrenados para ayudar. Sin embargo, gracias a sus poderosas presencias no tuvimos que extender nuestros propios recursos humanos" Akina atinó a decir con una sonrisa a la Dueña de las Cartas quien le respondió de igual manera.

"Un momento, ¿y cómo supieron acerca de nosotros? ¿Desde cuando dieron por hecho que ayudaríamos?" continúo Syaoran con el interrogatorio.

"Fue hace unos ocho años, cuando todos esos sucesos extraños ocurrieron en la ciudad de Tomoeda" recordó Akina, "que nuestra familia investigó la naturaleza de todos ustedes. En ese instante supimos que la oportunidad perfecta se acercaba y que finalmente podríamos terminar con la maldición" contestó.

"Pero no todo estaba dicho. No sabíamos como afectaría su participación al desarrollo de los eventos que sucedieron ayer. Algunos miembros de la familia se rehusaban a permitirles participar apelando por el plan original. Pero Akina se encargó de convencer a la Protectora de la Cima que bajo su supervisión todo estaría bien. Es por eso que estamos aquí" interpuso Shūji.

"Hablando de estar aquí. Si ustedes tenían el pergamino de los Nanashiro, ¿porqué no se lo hicieron llegar a la señorita Daidōji antes?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Es por que cada minuto que este pergamino permanezca alejado de la Protectora de la Cima incrementa el riesgo de que nuestra familia vuelva a sucumbir a la maldición de Ikiryō. Hasta hace una semana éste artefacto no había dejado el templo de los Hōjō desde hace más de cuatrocientos años, cuando fue llevado por uno de los agentes de la Protectora" confirmó Shūji.

"En mi visión un agente de la Isla de Siete Casas obtuvo ese pergamino, en que la profesora capturó al monstruo, de manos del señor Tomohiro Nanashiro" agregó Eriol para reafirmar las palabras de muchacho.

"Precisamente, joven Hiiragizawa" volteó extrañada Akina. "Por varias generaciones cada miembro de la familia ha tenido que pagar un tributo de sangre para seguir con vida y además…" titubeo la mujer.

"Además una vez que le han profesado su amor a alguien, a causa de la maldición, la pareja de cualquiera de los Hōjō estaba destinada a morir prematuramente en accidentes o por enfermedades incurables sin haber algo que pudiéramos hacer para evitar la desgracia" completó Shūji al notar la duda en la voz de Akina. "Ese fue un precio muy bajo, pues sin la presencia del pergamino toda nuestra estirpe hubiera sido eliminada".

"Entonces… sus padres…" musitó Sakura exteriorizando lo que los otros tenían en mente. Por supuesto que tanto Shūji como Akina eran huérfanos de padre a causa de la maldición.

"Y ahora que todo ha terminado ¿qué es lo que debe hacerse?" preguntó finalmente Tomoyo para cambiar la atmósfera lúgubre de la conversación. Todo el pasado estaba suficientemente claro para ella y deseaba conocer más acerca de su futuro. "Estoy consciente que el espíritu de mi antepasado aún no descansa en paz. Por lo que asumo que hay un último paso para eliminar esta maldición" introdujo para dar pauta a la respuesta.

"Efectivamente, señorita Daidōji. Necesitaremos molestarla con una última petición: que asista a una ceremonia en la Isla de Siete Casas y, una vez que reciba el título de Protectora de los Siete, coopere conmigo para liberar las almas de todos los caídos por la maldición" dijo finalmente la profesora.

"No me parece una solicitud demasiado difícil de conceder" contestó Tomoyo.

"Pero nosotros iremos contigo" Sakura intervino dirigiéndose a su amiga.

"Cierto. No podemos dejarte ir sola después de que uno de sus planes era eliminarte" declaró Syaoran.

"Imposible" declaró Akina con seriedad, a lo cual los cuatro voltearon extrañados.

"No se encuentran en posición de negociar" amonestó Eriol. "Nuestra decisión de ir es unilateral".

"Deben entender…" trató de explicar la profesora.

"Nuestro clan" la interrumpió Shūji, "es una sociedad muy cerrada que no confía en que magia ajena entre en nuestro territorio. De por sí será una gran conmoción el llevar a la Heredera de Nanashiro a la isla. Es impensable que nos permitan entrar con otros tres seres tan poderosos. Se vería como una amenaza por parte de la señorita Daidōji; un intento de invadir y derrocar el actual régimen".

"Pero no podemos dejarla ir sola. Al menos uno de nosotros debe ir" insistió Sakura preocupada.

"Entonces deseo pedir que sea el joven Hiiragizawa quien me acompañe durante el viaje" decidió Tomoyo mirándolo con ojos insistentes.

"Si no hay mayor problema yo puedo acompañarla" declaró Eriol.

"Es perfecto" exclamó exaltada Akina al notar esto y mirando expresivamente a Shūji.

"De... acuerdo..." comento vacilante el primo de Akina tratando de hacer la suma en su mente. "AH! por supuesto. Hiiragizawa será entonces" acepto Shūji cayendo en cuenta de lo que su prima estaba insinuándole.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron unos a otros un tanto sorprendidos por la facilidad con que se aceptaba la propuesta. Sin embargo el tiempo de su entrevista ya casi terminaba puesto que, cerca de la entrada, estudiantes y personal del seminario estaban organizándose para abordar los transportes.

Akina se dirigió a Tomoyo y estrechó su mano.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar tan cordialmente nuestra invitación. Mi madre será nuestro contacto. Ella es jefa de guardaespaldas de la señora Daidōji después de todo..."

"¿A qué se refiere?" cuestionó la muchacha de cabello negro.

"Teníamos que mantenerlas vigiladas, ¿no es cierto? Por eso nuestra casa siempre ha tenido un guardaespaldas escoltando a los Daidōji. Además su maestra de ikebana**†** es la madre de Shūji... y creo que nuestra otra tía es su maestra de baile tradicional... en fin, se sorprendería cuantos Hōjō se encuentran trabajando para ustedes, señorita Daidōji" bromeó la profesora con su típica actitud simplona.

"¡Ah!" exclamó la joven con sorpresa. "Se refiere a la profesora Miyū… y la profesora Niina… y a la señora Nami… Hōjō. Si las recuerdo, se apellidan así…" cayó en cuenta Tomoyo sorprendida y haciendo una nota mental para revisar los registros de empleo familiares.

"Sin más entonces nos retiramos" declaró Akina y los dos primos desaparecieron de su presencia dejando una estela de hojas verdes detrás de ellos.

"Será mejor que también vayamos" sugirió Sakura y, tomando la mano de Syaoran, se adelantó hacia la entrada del templo.

Tomoyo se quedó en su lugar un instante pensativa y se sorprendió por el abrazo de Eriol que la envolvió súbitamente por detrás.

"Al parecer he recibido la oportunidad de visitar una isla exótica en compañía de la señorita Daidōji. Qué afortunado" dijo Eriol.

"No son vacaciones, joven Hiiragizawa. Es un viaje de negocios y tú serás mi guardaespaldas, que no se te olvide" lo amonestó Tomoyo con una mirada juguetona.

"¿En serio piensas dejarme en esa nota, cortando mis ilusiones?" cuestionó.

"Definitivamente sacarlas de raíz. Aún es muy pronto para que quieras tomarte esas libertades. Sobre todo a sabiendas de que no podré verte todos los días. Recuerda que el día que falle tu llamada…" dijo ella amenazadoramente.  
"Lo se. Aceptarás la primera oferta de matrimonio que te entregue tu madre" concluyó la idea Eriol al tiempo que le tomaba las manos besándolas. "Eso no pasará. Pero por cualquier imprevisto creo que deberé asegurarme que la señora Sonomi Daidōji tenga la propuesta de un solo candidato en la mesa a toda hora".

"¡Eriol Hiiragizawa!," dijo un poco mortificada la muchacha, "no lo digas en broma. Sabes lo importante que es esto para nuestras familias".

"No es en broma, Tomoyo. Lo digo muy en serio" pronunció suavemente Eriol y cuando la miró a los ojos, ella pudo percibir que no mentía.

El corazón de la joven brincó de alegría al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre. Se alejó un paso concentrando su mirada en los dedos de él entrelazados con los suyos y una onda cálida la sobrevino. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido.

"Tomoyo…" la llamó de nuevo e interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Sé que te sientes feliz pero si continuamos de esta manera comenzaremos a volar por los aires" señaló el joven.

Efectivamente los poderes de Tomoyo se manifestaban causando que se sostuvieran a unos centímetros del suelo.

Al darse cuenta la joven de lo que pasaba se detuvo y ambos regresaron a tierra suavemente.

"Le pediré ayuda a Sakura y a Syaoran con esto" miró hacia arriba dejando salir aire de un resoplido.

"Ya quiero que sea domingo de nuevo" Eriol la abrazó. "Te estaré esperando".

"Acudiré sin falta, Eriol" prometió ella regresando el gesto tratando de impregnar cada uno de sus sentidos con la esencia del muchacho.

"Ah… una última cosa," se separó ligeramente Eriol encontrándose su mirada con la de Tomoyo, "necesitaré que me des un beso cada vez que te despidas de mi".

Ella lo miró un tanto incrédula pero después sonrió a su infantil petición.  
"Siempre que, cada vez que me saludes, tú me des uno a mi" negoció Tomoyo acariciando la mejilla del joven.

Eriol se inclinó hacia ella cerrando la distancia entre sus caras. "De acuerdo" asintió capturando los labios de Tomoyo en su tierna despedida.

Minutos más tarde ambos alcanzaron al grupo de amigos, quienes dijeron adiós a Eriol y a Shūji y entraron en el transporte indicado para su regreso a casa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

AH!

Mejor tarde que nunca. Aqui esta el update y segunda parte del capitulo de despedida!.

Estare agregando un cierre para la historia que espero les guste mucho.

Gracias por leer y los veo para el final de esta historia.

XXOO.

Ciao.

**- Haruna Mihara**: _Tres praderas; verdor de primavera_.

Prima y tutora de Chiharu. Estudia universidad al tiempo que vive con su prima y cuida su casa bajo encargo de los padres de ella.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Rayatawa Ryokan**: nombre modificado que hace alusión un hotel tradicional japonés con tres siglos de antigüedad ubicado en el corazón de Kyoto; es uno de los más lujosos del mundo.

**- Ikebana**: escuela y arte japonés de arreglos florales. Significa _flor viva colocada_.


	26. Capítulo 8: Renovación,p1

**Capítulo VIII: Renovación, parte 1**

* * *

Pasaron varios meses después del seminario para que llegara la fecha de la esperada ceremonia.

Escuchando el rítmico sonido de olas que rompían contra la proa de la embarcación, Tomoyo Daidōji aspiró profundamente. La joven observaba tranquila en dirección del horizonte, ordenando sus pensamientos al tiempo que disfrutaba del hálito de brisa impregnada de sal que le hacía compañía y parecía rodearla con un tierno abrazo de bienvenida.

La isla de Siete Casas, prominente entre el universo azul a las afueras de la bahía de Osaka, se hacía cada vez más grande con el pasar de los minutos al tiempo que el sol dibujaba con sus cálidos rayos las sombras de un atardecer dorado en la superficie del agua.

El viaje de cuatro horas en tren bala, y tres más en auto hasta el lugar donde embarcaran, había gastado el día casi por completo, por lo que la joven estaba más que lista para un merecido descanso.

"Muy pronto llegaremos" escuchó decir detrás de sí y, mirando por encima de su hombro, Tomoyo encontró a Shūji Hōjō quien se había detenido a unos metros de ella dirigiendo la mirada al creciente verdor frente a ambos.

Al detectar cierta ansiedad en el tono del muchacho Tomoyo se preguntó si su llegada a la isla causaría alguna conmoción.

El regreso de la descendiente perdida de la familia Nanashiro, la casa que había traído desgracia a sus tierras. El propósito de su visita sería retornar con la daga de su antepasado, Tomohiro Nanashiro, la cual desde hacía cientos de años había permanecido en el templo Daidōji, y restaurar la alianza de las dos familias sobre quienes descansaba el legado de Siete Casas.

"Lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera" comentó el joven tras un corto silencio. "En verdad le agradezco que haya tomado esta oportunidad para venir".

"No es necesario disculparse," replicó calmadamente Tomoyo al tiempo que encaraba a su recientemente descubierto pariente lejano. "Por el contrario, me disculpo porque haya sido hasta estas vacaciones de primavera y no antes. Pero con los exámenes de admisión, y el final del tercer semestre, entre otras tantas ocupaciones, me era imposible acudir antes. Además, es un placer poder ayudarles durante la ceremonia de purificación de la daga y el pergamino" añadió mirando dentro de la bolsa de viaje que descansaba en el suelo junto a ella, donde un pañuelo azul celeste envolvía los artefactos en cuestión.

"Tanto Akina como yo entendemos perfectamente sus motivos" se permitió el muchacho.

Tomoyo no tuvo que pesar mucho para ver a través del significado oculto en esas palabras.

Durante todos los meses desde el seminario ella se había dedicado, con la ayuda de sus amigos, a tratar de controlar mejor los poderes que hacía poco había adquirido. Era importante que tuviera un entendimiento general de ellos si quería presentarse ante la familia Hōjō como una contendiente fuerte y no como alguien fácilmente manipulable.

"Lo que podría complicarse…" se permitió continuar Shūji, "… es la presencia de su acompañante" suspiró con un aire de agobio al tiempo que volteaba la mirada a la cabina de pasajeros del ferry donde su prima, Akina Hōjō, y Eriol Hiiragizawa conversaban de manera aparentemente amena.

"Entiendo que estar en contacto con el joven Hiiragizawa puede ser un poco desgastante para algunas personas" sonrió Tomoyo con la idea de que, para Shūji, la sola presencia de alguien como Akina era un problema.

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Akina tenga que decirle a él," mintió Shūji para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, "pero me preocupa la reacción que la presencia de un individuo con esos poderes pueda ocasionar entre los miembros más antiguos de la familia. Entre ellos mismos existe un grupo distintivamente cerrado y lleno de prejuicios. Estoy seguro que la juzgarán tanto por usted misma como por su acompañante" aclaró. "Es por eso que abogamos por que la señorita Kinomoto y al joven Li no vinieran… Era demasiado riesgoso".

"No se mortifique, joven Hōjō" expresó en voz sedante Tomoyo. "Sé que es imperativo mostrar a su familia que mis intenciones son buenas. Pero también quiero dejar la impresión de que el pasado, fuera la que fuese la jerarquía de nuestras familias, no se verá de ninguna manera reflejado en el presente. Es mi propósito puntualizar claramente que no me impondré, pero que tampoco me subordinaré ante nadie" complementó siendo algo tajante y viéndolo de reojo.

El muchacho la miró de lleno por unos segundos, confundido y a la vez admirado por la fortaleza espiritual de la Heredera de Nanashiro.

Ésta mujer muy pronto se enfrentaría con una tarea que apenas hace un año ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Sin embargo, no sólo se encontraba a la altura del desafío, sino que tenía la determinación para llegar a éste bajo sus propios términos.

"Tiene mi apoyo, señorita Daidōji. Y el de Akina. Pero debo advertirle sobre los miembros del consejo…" trató de disuadir Shūji.

"Citando a mi mejor amiga…" lo interrumpió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, "me permito decirle que, pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien".

* * *

El muelle se encontraba libre de sus acostumbrados pescadores y mercaderes debido a la hora. Todas las tiendas que rodeaban el embarcadero estaban cerradas y no se podía percibir la presencia de personas en los alrededores.

Eriol y Akina alcanzaron a Tomoyo y Shūji en cubierta a tiempo para desembarcar.

Las otras personas que venían en el transporte se ocuparon rápidamente de recoger sus bultos y se escabulleron silenciosamente en varias direcciones, desapareciendo de la vista de los cuatro jóvenes.

"Pensé que habría un gran comité de bienvenida" aventuró Eriol al tiempo que ofrecía ayudar a Tomoyo con su velís rodante.

"Y allá lo tienen" señaló Akina al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia un extremo del muelle.

"Bienvenidos sean a casa, futura Protectora de la Cima, joven Shūji" exclamó un coro de cuatro hombres vestidos con yukatas largas de color negro, quienes se encontraban cerca de un lujoso ELAN 35**†**.

"Por favor adelante" invitó el primero de ellos, un caballero maduro que seguramente era el jefe y que se distinguía por portar una banda de color azul en un brazo con el símbolo de la familia de la Cima.

El grupo encabezado por Akina abordó el yate y, una vez que todos los tripulantes estuvieron listos, zarparon de nuevo. Tras salir de la bahía rodearon hacia el sur de la isla hasta una playa ubicada en la orilla al oeste de la misma.

Allí, debajo de un torii**†** de madera de color rojo, había un grupo de al menos dos docenas de individuos, entre ancianos, jóvenes y niños, vestidos con ropa ceremonial y sosteniendo en las manos diversos artefactos como antorchas, banderas, rosarios, coronas hechas con ramas y canastas llenas de flores.

Al tocar la embarcación el pequeño muelle flotante, un miembro de la tripulación aseguró las amarras al tiempo que ayudaba a Akina a bajar.

Dos niñas se acercaron tímidas, mostrando una respetuosa reverencia al estar en presencia de la joven, y luego se retiraron lentamente lanzando pétalos blancos encima del muelle para preceder cada paso de la recién arribada Heredera de la Cima.

Akina se presentó con respeto frente al grupo de ancianos bajo la puerta de madera, permitiendo que éstos la golpearan suavemente con guirnaldas hechas de hierbas medicinales.

Shūji bajó de la embarcación en seguida, se aproximó al grupo sin tanta ceremonia, y el mismo proceso ocurrió, pero él no sólo se había inclinado con reverencia, sino que se encontraba de rodillas frente a esas importantes figuras.

"Ya sabemos quien es la súper estrella y quién no tiene tanto favor aquí" comentó Eriol al oído de Tomoyo, mientras la ayudaba a descender del yate.

En ese momento los ojos de todos se dirigieron a ellos.

Akina les indicó que se acercaran.

"Familia, presento ante ustedes a la verdadera descendiente de la familia Nanashiro, y única Heredera de los Siete, la señorita Tomoyo Daidōji. Y su acompañante, el joven Eriol Hiiragizawa" anunció la muchacha tratando, al tiempo que daba su lugar correcto a Tomoyo, de disimular la importancia e imponente presencia del hechicero.

No obstante hubo unos instantes mudos en que cada uno de los presentes pudo sentir la influencia mágica que rodeaba a la pareja.

Rompiendo el silencio uno de los ancianos habló.

"Bienvenidos. Al fin ha llegado la paz a nuestra isla. Querida Heredera de la Cima, al cumplir tu misión nos entregas a la última de los Nanashiro, y nos procuras una vida libre de temores, para así concluir con esta terrible maldición" proclamó apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de la joven.

"Hoy quedará en la historia de nuestro clan como un día de júbilo, el día de Otoño en Primavera será festejado por siempre" añadió otro de los miembros prominentes del grupo.

"Es hora que me presente al consejo" continuó Akina. "Iré a ponerme el atuendo apropiado para visitar a la Protectora. Asegúrense que nuestros acompañantes tengan lo necesario" ordenó a los asistentes al tiempo que se retiraba en compañía del grupo de ancianos y ancianas.

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban un poco confundidos por la situación, pero Shūji tuvo oportunidad de explicarles, durante su breve caminata hasta el asentamiento.

La familia Hōjō habitaba la isla desde los tiempos en que la maldición original de Ikiryō había caído sobre ella.

No obstante, con los cambios de la civilización moderna, se habían abierto un poco a la colonización proveniente de islas y regiones vecinas, con la población fluctuando alrededor de quinientas personas dependiendo de la época. Esto debido a que en la familia eran muy pocos los que permanecían en casa toda su vida. Se había vuelto costumbre que, durante los años de vida productiva, mujeres y hombres podrían vivir en el exterior, procurando así el sustento de todos.

Cada ceremonia importante, desde nacimientos hasta bodas y sepelios, se llevaba a cabo en la isla, y todos los niños estaban obligados a asistir por un mínimo de seis años, ya fuesen de primaria y/o secundaria, a la escuela local, para recibir simultáneamente entrenamiento espiritual por parte de los miembros veteranos del clan.

* * *

Los jóvenes se instalaron en la que era la casa de la familia de Shūji, la cual estaba habitada en esos momentos por su prima Naomi**ψ**, hija de la otra tía del joven y estudiante en la secundaria local. Con ojos grandes como los de Akina y cabello largo del color de Shūji la más joven de los Hōjō podría pasar por la hermana menor de cualquiera de los dos. Sobre todo porque al igual que elloa, y a pesar de su edad, la estatura tan alta que tenía sobrepasaba a la altura promedio. La jovencita estaba bajo el cuidado de dos señoras, vecinas cercanas de edad madura, quienes se encargaban del aseo y la cocina.

La casa era un edificio que combinaba la transición de las épocas, siendo el lado antiguo de una planta y el más nuevo de dos.

La parte vieja contaba con un jardín central que proporcionaba acceso a varias habitaciones de estar, un aula de usos múltiples, la cocina y los baños, mientras que en el edificio más nuevo se habían acondicionado las habitaciones con control de clima tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo y baños más modernos en ambos.

Estaba rodeada por un amplio jardín que contaba con un estanque y un camino que llevaba al océano.

Una vez que los muchachos se acomodaron en los cuartos de arriba, quedando Tomoyo en uno de los de la planta baja, recibieron noticia de tardaría aun una hora en estar lista la cena. Esto les daba algo de tiempo para disfrutar de un relajante baño en el rotenburo**†** privado ubicado en la parte antigua de la casa.

"Naomi. Encárgate de acompañar a la señorita Daidōji" dejó por instrucción Shūji escoltando personalmente a Eriol hacia el interior del baño.

Las instalaciones eran de gran calidad y habían recibido excelente mantenimiento. El espacio contaba con una barda de bambú que rodeaba la sección del jardín para las termas y las separaba para permitir acceso simultáneo de hombres y mujeres.

Tomoyo admiraba el detalle de la decoración mientras se tallaba con la esponja enjabonándose frente a uno de los varios espejos individuales cuando notó que la jovencita que la acompañaba miraba su espalda como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

"Señorita Hōjō" se dirigió a su anfitriona con una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. ¿Estaría bien si en agradecimiento me permite frotar su espalda?" ofreció Tomoyo envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla y acercándose a Naomi.

La niña se sorprendió pero trató de disimularlo asintiendo con un poco de timidez. La señorita Daidōji, la muchacha que había causado tanta conmoción en la familia y había llevado a sus primos a una misión especial, aparentaba ser gentil y abierta. Y si Akina confiaba en ella entonces Naomi estaba segura de que no existía ningún peligro.

"Nos comentó el joven Hōjō que usted la única habitante de esta casa" de nuevo le habló Tomoyo regresándola del mundo de sus pensamientos.

"Si. Primero se fue Akina a la universidad; un año más tarde Shuji también se fue. Yo me quedé a cargo. Aunque… las señoras Mito y Ume**ψ** me cuidan… pero casi nunca estoy aquí. Paso mucho tiempo entrenando o en el templo con mi abuela" conversó Naomi tratando de justificarse. No le gustaba que pensaran que era débil o que la compadecieran por su situación.

"Y ¿las señoras que te cuidan también son tus parientes?" continuó el sutil interrogatorio la chica del cabello negro mientras enjuagaba con una cubeta el jabón de la espalda de la jovencita.

"No. Ellas no son parte de los Hōjō" aclaró la chica poniéndose de pie al ver que ya estaba bien limpia e invitando a Tomoyo a que la acompañara en su chapuzón dentro del rotenburo.

"Me parece interesante que haya gente de fuera en la isla" comentó Tomoyo sumergiéndose cómodamente en el agua caliente.

"Dice Akina que era necesario. Que si nos tuviéramos que casar entre primos nos habríamos acabado unos a otros" bromeó Naomi citando a su prima mayor. "Me contó que al principio se salía exclusivamente a buscar pareja, pero que luego se consideró más conveniente que entraran extranjeros… por eso de diversificar el material genético…" explicó tratando de sonar inteligente.

"Me parece una formidable manera de preservar a la especie" complementó Tomoyo.

"Hablando de extranjeros…" ponderó Naomi después de unos minutos de silencio. "El joven Hiiragizawa es su novio ¿verdad?" la curiosidad de la jovencita le ganó y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta aclaratoria.

"Lo es" contestó con compostura Tomoyo.

"Y ¿están muy, muy enamorados?" se emocionó la jovencita mirándola con ojos de expectativa.

"Si. Eso es lo que me gusta pensar" respondió de nuevo algo extrañada.

"Que bueno…" dejó escapar Naomi con alivio.

Tomoyo se confundió aún más con la reacción de la chica.  
"¿Porqué tan aliviada?".

"Eh…" dudó Naomi al darse cuenta de su desliz, "… pues… por nada…" trató de eludirla. "Es muy apuesto" agregó finalmente para girar la conversación en otra dirección.

"Pienso lo mismo" dijo Tomoyo permitiendo la salida fácil a la niña.

En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de una campana.

"¡AH! Ya está lista la cena" anunció Naomi. "Será mejor que salgamos".

* * *

Al encontrarse fuera del baño Shūji y Eriol vestían simples yukatas negras, mientras que Tomoyo lucía una en blanco. Naomi traía puesto un traje similar a rayas, y todos llevaban abrigos de color marrón debido a la ligera brisa que, por la noche, causaba que refrescara en la isla.

"Y ¿a dónde vas a ir?" le preguntó su primo al verla salir.

"Recibí una nota de la abuela; me pidió que vaya a pasar la noche al templo con Akina y con ella. Tiene una tarea especial para mi" declaró pavoneándose un poco. "Pero primero voy a cenar".

Los cuatro llegaron entonces a una de las salas de estar donde los alimentos les fueron servidos de una manera muy profesional.

Durante la comida tanto Eriol como Tomoyo realizaron una serie de preguntas a los primos acerca de la historia de la isla y de sus antepasados. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Shuji por responder con reserva Naomi, con la edad y las ganas de mostrar su amplio conocimiento, explicaba con detalle la historia de los Hōjō.

Sin embargo al terminar la cena Naomi fue a alistarse y una vez que terminaron los deberes de Mito y Ume las dos mujeres se retiraron junto con su protegida, a quien acompañarían hasta el templo de camino a casa.

Al reducirse el número de interlocutores en la plática también se redujo la cantidad de información que obtenían los visitantes de parte de su anfitrión.

"Como ya les dije, el ritual de mañana será ampliamente explicado por Akina y los agentes de la Protectora de la Cima" evadía por décima vez la pregunta el muchacho. "Además…" soltó un bostezo, "me siento cansado y mañana será un día largo. Así que con su permiso" se disculpó finalmente declarando que se iba a la cama.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol lo despidieron con civilidad y esperaron hasta que los pasos del muchacho se perdieron en lo que parecían las escaleras para asegurarse de que podían hablar en privado.

"¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora nuestro viaje Tomoyo?" rompió el silencio el hechicero.

"Suficientemente pacífico. Pero me interesa saber más al respecto de los Hōjō. Ellos han estado observándome… y a mi familia, por tanto tiempo, y yo apenas estoy descubriendo de qué se trata todo" razonó ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el marco de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín exterior.

"Cierto. Mientras más sepamos de ellos mejor preparados estaremos en caso de que algo extraño llegara a ocurrir" le dio la razón Eriol. "Aunque hoy y mañana pasen sin mayor alarma, el hecho de que estén tan cerca y tan involucrados contigo es suficiente para que tomarles la medida se convierta en una prioridad" afirmó pensativo mientras calculaba y pronosticaba el trabajo que requeriría dicho esfuerzo.

Tomoyo escuchó la inflexión de seriedad en el tono de voz de Eriol y sonrió para si. En verdad estaba preocupado. Al voltear a verlo quedó cautiva con la imagen frente a ella.

Sentado descuidadamente sobre el zabuton**†**, estaba recargado en una mano mientras sorbía su té con la otra; la yukata dejaba ver un poco de su pecho desnudo y su cabello todavía estaba ligeramente húmedo por el baño.

No era su típica apariencia.

La muchacha consideraba que su novio irradiaba estilo y elegancia, y en sus encuentros desde el viaje de noviembre él no había traicionado dicho juicio. Su caballerosidad exagerada pero sincera había dado a Tomoyo un sentido de seguridad que aumentaban su respeto hacia él y le permitía acercarse y descubrirlo poco a poco. Además, había impresionado tanto a su madre, que Sonomi Daidōji le había tomado la palabra a Eriol de colocar el archivo con su propuesta de matrimonio con su hija hasta arriba de la creciente pila de candidatos.

Pero hoy era diferente. Eriol Hiiragizawa exudaba un aire de sensualidad puro y salvaje, que era irresistible hasta para la voluntariosa y correcta heredera de los Daidōji.

En contra de sus más firmes creencias Tomoyo se encontró acercándose a Eriol con intenciones predadoras. Lentamente se arrodilló detrás del muchacho retirando los lentes de su cara.

"Sabes Eriol…" comenzó ella en un tono dulce. "Has recibido la oportunidad de visitar una isla exótica en compañía de alguien especial. Y, para prescindir de los argumentos que seguramente tenías previamente ensayados, te pregunto ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?" la interrogante fue entregada como un murmullo al oído del joven.

Eriol sin inmutarse dirigió su mirada azul nocturno hacia Tomoyo y con calma colocó el té sobre la mesa.

"No es lo que pienso hacer, sino lo que estoy haciendo" declaró el muchacho y con un ágil movimiento capturó la cintura de Tomoyo con uno de sus brazos haciendo que ella aterrizara suavemente en su regazo.

"Interesante técnica de seducción" declaró ella colocando los espejuelos también sobre la mesa mientras una de sus manos recorría el borde de la bata que descuidadamente cubría el pecho del muchacho.

Los ojos amatista de Tomoyo se encendieron con un brillo descomunal al observar la figura cálida de Eriol. Era solamente un hombre, un humano, pero para ella en ese instante la cercanía con él significaba mucho más que todo el mundo.

Era una posibilidad más infinita que el universo.

Respondiendo a la mirada de deseo el joven se acercó y besó los labios rosa pálido que lo tentaban con una sonrisa. Eran dulces y delicados, como miel.

Mientras era besada, Tomoyo desenredaba los bucles negros del hechicero con su mano izquierda respondiendo con igual intensidad a los besos.

Así se sostuvieron unos momentos dando y recibiendo con ternura.

Pero en la mente de ambos el silogismo donde las premisas eran tiempo y lugar los había llevado a la misma conclusión.

Como si estuvieran brazo con brazo sobre orillas opuestas de un precipicio, con el peso del uno sosteniendo al otro, intercambiaban miradas e insinuaciones esperando a ver quién los llevaría a descubrir si volaban o si caían hacia el fondo.

Así se sucedió una serie de minutos eternos hasta que finalmente Tomoyo decidió tomar acción y continuar con su estrategia de elección: un ataque frontal a base de fuerza bruta.

Podría atribuírsele a la inexperiencia, la juventud, o al irremediable y apasionado deseo por lo desconocido, pero en un acto completamente contrario a su usual conducta, la muchacha deslizó su mano derecha hacia el interior de la yukata de Eriol, descubriendo el pecho y parte del hombro del joven mientras lo empujaba hacia el suelo.

Eso fue todo; el semáforo estaba en verde.

¿En qué momento se habían dado el tiempo para reubicarse?

¿Cómo habían hecho para no dejar caer las prendas en su camino hasta la habitación de Tomoyo?

¿Quién había apagado la luz?

Lo único en la mente de Eriol era la suave y blanca piel que se ajustaba perfectamente a la figura de Tomoyo. Con las yemas de sus dedos podía recorrerla y explorar con caricias a la mujer más hermosa de la creación; los rizos del largo cabello negro resbalaban sobre sus hombros despidiendo un inconfundible olor a lavanda.

Por su parte, Tomoyo se tomaba su tiempo delineando músculo a músculo cada uno de los recovecos del cuerpo de Eriol cubriéndolo con electrizantes besos. Su masculino cuerpo era tibio y sensual y su aroma la mantenía hipnotizada.

Lentamente se llenaron y vaciaron tantas veces los sentimientos de pasión, que los dos amantes agonizaban y se sentían en completo éxtasis.

Por fin consumando el anhelo que por tanto tiempo guardaran el uno por el otro, disfrutaron de la calma que llegó cuando el latido de sus corazones finalmente consiguió volver a un estado más cercano a lo normal.

Acurrucados bajo los cobertores sus cuerpos entrelazados quedaron inmóviles.

"Te amo, Tomoyo Daidōji" murmuró el joven al oído de ella.

"Y yo te amo a ti Eriol Hiiragizawa" respondió permitiendo que ese sentimiento tan incomprensible e inimaginablemente puro que la invadía se transformara en palabras.

Tal vez su estancia en la isla de las Siete Casas no serviría solo para romper la maldición de los Nanashiro, sino también para que al fin una de los Daidōji alcanzara a descubrir la felicidad al poder amar y ser correspondida.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Uff! Que cerca estuve de excluir esto. Pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas me emocionaba incluirlo. Asi que no me siento mal por haber realizado la modificacion.

Se que no es lo maximo, pero trate de conservarlo lo mas alejado de lo explicito posible.

Proximamente la entrega final de esta historia.  
Agradezco de nuevo su continuo apoyo y sus reviews.

XXOO.

Ciao.

**ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Otros personajes mencionados:**

**Naomi Hōjō**: _Palacio de la cima; Nara, cordón, verdad._

Prima, hija de la tía más joven de la familia directa de Akina y Shūji.

**Mito y Ume**: _Puerta del agua_ y _Albaricoque._

Personas al servicio de la familia Hōjō en casa de Naomi. Ellas no forman parte del clan sino que llegaron cada una por su cuenta a la isla. Los kanji de "Mito" son los de la ciudad de ese nombre, en la prefectura de Ibaraki, famosa por sus "Ume", árboles de albaricoque.

**† ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Significado del título de los capítulos**.

_Renovación_: _(Del lat. redemptĭo, -ōnis)._ f. Rescate del que está cautivo pagando una cantidad por ello.

**- ELAN**: Marca de fabricantes de yates de motor.

**- Torii**: tradicionalmente, puerta de entrada a un templo Shinto. Simboliza la transición de lo profano a lo sagrado.

**- Rotenburo**: baños de aguas termales ubicados en el exterior de un edificio. Pueden ser artificiales o naturales (de origen volcanico).

**- Zabuton:** cojinete o almohadilla cuadrada utilizada para sentarse sobre el suelo de tatami.


	27. Capítulo 8: Renovación,p2

**Capítulo VIII: Renovación, parte 2**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana abierta y el sonido de las olas del mar llenaba con su apacible arrullo la habitación cuando Tomoyo sintió una serie de pequeñas pulsaciones de energía en el ambiente que hicieron que se despertara.

Al abrir los ojos quedó quieta unos segundos tratando de discernir dónde estaba, si aun estaba soñando o si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era ya parte de la realidad.

Efectivamente ya no estaba en la tierra de Morfeo, pero como si lo hubiera estado suspiró con alivio al percatarse de la silueta que, acostada a su lado, la observaba con ojos llenos de ternura.

"Buenos días Eriol" se espabiló la muchacha girando hacia él al tiempo que colocaba un pequeño beso en la nariz del joven.

Él sonrió por el gesto y apoyándose en su antebrazo izquierdo utilizó su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Tomoyo.

"Muy buenos días mi diosa divina" se permitió decir Eriol. "Imagino que te han despertado nuestros anfitriones con su entrenamiento. En verdad es sorprendente que exista un lugar donde se concentren tantos individuos con control de este tipo de magia" agregó desviando su mirada ligeramente hacia el exterior.

"Con que eso era" cayó en cuenta Tomoyo.

Indudablemente, junto con los nuevos poderes que la señorita Daidōji había adquirido había llegado la habilidad de percibir otras energías. Los primeros días y semanas había tenido problemas reconociendo a todo lo que la rodeaba desde el punto de vista mágico. Mascotas, personas, los mismos elementos. Todo estaba conectado por una barrera invisible cuya existencia hasta entonces ella reconocía pero no entendía.

Ahora estaba alerta e inevitablemente se había sorprendido al percibir a los alumnos de la isla mientras realizaban sus entrenamientos matutinos.

"Un pequeño examen" mencionó el muchacho plasmando en su cara una traviesa sonrisa. "¿Qué percibes de las presencias a nuestro alrededor?" la cuestionó.

"Humm…" respondió ella lanzándole una mirada recelosa para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse tal y como Syaoran le había enseñado. "Cerca de aquí hay unos doce individuos, jóvenes y niños, saltan de arriba abajo entre la maleza como si estuvieran en una carrera…" describió Tomoyo mientras que en su mente se dibujaban patrones de energía que se movían y desaparecían. "Se confunden con las plantas… pero hay algo extraño en ellos… como si todos evitaran acercarse demasiado... están evitando una barrera mágica…" cayó en cuenta la muchacha.

"Muy bien. Una vez más demostrando tu talento natural" felicitó Eriol impresionado por el desarrollo tan rápido de los poderes de Tomoyo.

"¿La colocaste a propósito para ahuyentarlos?" lo cuestionó sin titubeos.

"Simplemente una prueba" se sonrió él aceptando la responsabilidad. "Me parece lo suficientemente inofensivo" aclaró.

"No me digas…" lo encaró inquisitiva. "Y medir sus habilidades ostentando tu superioridad no va en contra de lo que la profesora Hōjō y su primo nos pidieron, ¿o si?" expresó con una inflexión de regaño.

"Ellos pueden hacer cuanta petición quieran. Pero mi prioridad es tomarles la medida por encima de sus exigencias" la miró un tanto divertido.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de saber en su corazón que todo eso era para protegerla y decidió recompensarlo con un tierno beso.

"Solo no los asustes demasiado…" concedió ella.

"¿Te he dicho antes que eres una delicia por la mañana?" preguntó Eriol para cambiar el tema mientras la rodeaba por la espalda con uno de sus brazos.

"Algo he escuchado de eso. Pero si me lo repites de cuando en cuando tal vez me convenza de seguir despertando a tu lado" declaró la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano libre del Eriol y aceptando de buena gana un beso que él colocaba con cuidado sobre sus labios.

* * *

Después del desayuno el grupo en casa de la familia de Shūji recibió la visita de Akina. La Heredera era escoltada por dos miembros del consejo, una anciana de baja estatura y complexión robusta que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera tallada, y un hombre maduro de cabello cano, delgado y sólo un poco más bajo que Shūji.

"Señorita Daidōji, una vez más agradecemos su venida. En este momento le pediré que me acompañe para darle instrucciones y comenzar el ritual de purificación" indicó Akina con deferencia. "Primo, estarás a cargo de los preparativos de la daga y el pergamino" ordenó y salió de la casa seguida por sus dos acompañantes y por Tomoyo.

Eriol, quien hasta ese momento había observado la situación con reserva tuvo el impulso de seguirlos, pero Shūji le cortó el paso.

"No podemos ir. Akina y yo queremos apoyarlos pero sabemos que los jefes desconfían de nosotros por haberle permitido venir, joven Hiiragizawa. Es imperativo que la Heredera de Nanashiro muestre su fuerza ante la Protectora de la Cima por su propia cuenta" aclaró el muchacho.

"Entiendo" asintió estoicamente Eriol.

Tomoyo volteó al sentir que su novio no la acompañaba. Era para ella un gran apoyo contar con su presencia, y le preocupaba que estas personas tuvieran algún truco bajo la manga.

No obstante, Eriol la calmó con la mirada y, levantando la manga de su túnica, le mostró el pedazo de metal que se había desprendido del collar que ella usaba, el cual él había incorporado a una esclava plateada.

La joven se llevó la mano al cuello sintiendo bajo la ropa la reliquia de su amado y, con una sonrisa tranquila, le envió un beso al aire y continuó su camino.

* * *

Más allá de la arboleda que flanqueaba el complejo residencial del clan Hōjō se alzaba la majestuosa arquitectura de un templo Shingu**†**, con sus prodigiosas estatuas y hermosos monumentos tallados en madera y cubiertos de losa.

Al llegar a lo alto de la escalinata, que era la entrada al santuario, Akina saludó respetuosamente a una mujer sexagenaria en ropajes color azul y dorado, que estaba acompañada por varios jóvenes acólitos. Acto seguido presentó a Tomoyo.

"Protectora de la Cima, ante su eminencia se encuentra la legítima heredera del templo Daidōji y última descendiente de la familia Nanashiro. Su estadía en la Isla de Siete Casas tiene como propósito la consumación del ritual de purificación de la daga y el pergamino que será el final de la maldición de Ikiryō" declaró Akina deslizándose a un lado y dejando a Tomoyo cara a cara con la vetusta mujer.

La joven de ojos amatista se inclinó en reverencial saludo y la anciana respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El grupo caminó hacia el interior del recinto, donde los acólitos y los dos ancianos acompañantes encendieron incienso e indicaron a Tomoyo se sentara en el centro del cuarto para después desaparecer tras cortinas hechas de lienzo pintado, quedando la Protectora de la Cima, Akina y Tomoyo solas en la habitación oscurecida.

"Es un honor y una bendición que hoy, Heredera de la Cima, pueda pronunciarte como legítima sucesora de nuestra tradición" la anciana habló dirigiéndose a Akina. "En éste día serás bautizada junto con la Heredera de los Siete para convertirte en Protectora y recaerá en tus hombros la responsabilidad de continuar con la tradición de nuestra familia. Ya no será necesario recibir sacrificios de sangre. No habrá más confinamiento. Delego en ti mis obligaciones no sólo para que seas la primera Protectora libre de castigo en más de cuatrocientos años, sino porque confío en que tu alianza con la nueva Protectora de los Siete traerá paz finalmente a esta casa".

Akina se mostraba serena al escuchar estas palabras, pero Tomoyo, con su implacable sexto sentido, podía adivinar que por ser ésta la recompensa por toda la determinación y sacrificio de la muchacha, le provocaba alegría incontenible.

Dichas esas palabras la mujer se dirigió a Tomoyo.

"Usted, señorita Daidōji, ¿está preparada entonces para tomar su legítimo lugar como la Protectora de los Siete? ¿Está dispuesta a realizar, en comunión con la nueva líder de nuestro clan, el ritual que traerá armonía a nuestra tierra?" preguntó con seriedad.

"La saludo humildemente, Protectora de la Cima" exclamó Tomoyo suavemente. "_Tomo_, significa sabiduría; es el nombre que, desde Tomohiro Nanashiro, ha pasado hasta mí. Bajo el nombre de mi padre, y de sus padres antes que él, he venido a dar testimonio de todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra familia a causa de la maldición que compartíamos. Tras aprender que los Nanashiro fueron causa de toda esta desgracia, y dando fe del sacrificio que ambas partes han tenido que sobrellevar por tantos años, por única ocasión pondré mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, a disposición del clan Hōjō, entendiendo que con esto lograremos el bien común. Sin embargo, deseo expresar que tras purificar los objetos me dirigiré de nuevo a atender los intereses de la familia Daidōji, y que a pesar de que no puedo dejar de ser hija del último sobreviviente del clan Nanashiro, después de esto no tomaré parte de las actividades y obligaciones que sean conferidas a mi al convertirme en Protectora de los Siete. No me retiro enemiga de los Hōjō pero, si hemos de terminar con nuestro calvario, las anteriores son mis condiciones" concluyó la joven.

"¿Es esto algo que ya habían decidido, Heredera de la Cima?" cuestionó con un ligero aire de insatisfacción la anciana, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Akina.

"Es correcto, Protectora. La señorita Daidōji ya tiene responsabilidades que atender bajo ese otro nombre. Y si la decisión descansa en mis hombros, sus deseos serán incuestionablemente respetados" proclamó la joven Hōjō.

"De acuerdo entonces" aceptó la autoritaria mujer de azul, poniéndose de pie. "La señorita Daidōji será preparada para la ceremonia. Akina, acompáñame" concluyó y salió de la habitación al tiempo que dos jóvenes acolitas aparecieron silenciosamente, escoltando a Tomoyo a otra parte del edificio.

* * *

La Protectora de la Cima se detuvo frente al estanque en la parte trasera del templo y junto a ella se paró Akina contemplando la claridad del agua frente a ambas.

"Tiene un espíritu poderoso. "¿En verdad podemos encomendarnos a su buena voluntad y a que ella no causará otra desgracia para nosotros?" comentó la anciana.

"Abuela" explicó la joven, "mi experiencia con esta doncella ha sido tan profunda que la siento como una hermana. Es mi hermana en el deber y es por eso que comprendo que nuestra alianza, bajo los términos que ella ha establecido, será un acuerdo que complacerá a todos. ¿Confiarás en ésta como mi primera decisión oficial?" cuestionó finalmente.

"La mejor de mis aprendices, hija de mi propia hija, por supuesto que confío en ti. Tendrás todo mi apoyo. Creo en que la mayoría, sino todos los demás miembros del consejo estarán complacidos, y confío que no permitirás que la cercanía en que has vivido con la señorita Daidōji se convierta en un punto vulnerable de tu juicio" advirtió la anciana.

"Gracias" contestó Akina y, con una breve reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta del templo. "También he tomado medidas sobre el otro asunto. Desde hace mucho tiempo me he preocupado por resolverlo de manera que Shumi no se viera afectado. Pero al fin todo ha quedado resuelto. Espero no te moleste" confesó la joven.

"Y lo considero un proceder astuto. De no ser así mi nieto hubiera sufrido mucho al tener que realizar una unión no deseada por ninguna de las dos partes. Aunque quisiera oponerme al candidato seleccionado, esta decisión ya no es algo en lo que pueda intervenir" declaró la anciana al tiempo que daba la media vuelta y regresaba al interior del templo.

* * *

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Eriol observando a Shūji entrar en un claro donde se podía distinguir los restos de un edificio acabado por el tiempo.

"Aquí fue donde la Protectora de los Siete creo a Ikiryō, y es donde se dará fin a la maldición" contestó su acompañante.

Una caminata de algunos minutos hacia el interior del bosque había conducido a los dos muchachos, acompañados por una procesión de jóvenes, varios adultos y algunos ancianos, a la puerta del recinto que fuera la casa de los Nanashiro. Un marcador de piedra y el torii eran lo único que parecía haber recibido algún tipo de cuidado y reparación.

Shūji conversó con sus parientes y fue guiado hasta el lugar entre los escombros que había sido reconocido como el antiguo aposento de la Protectora.

Atendiendo a sus indicaciones y las de los miembros más veteranos del grupo las preparaciones comenzaron. Se erigió una plataforma de madera, colocando círculos de ceniza y cal alrededor del lugar, así como antorchas altas con listones de colores en cada esquina.

Eriol observó el desarrollo de la tarea con curiosidad por algún tiempo, pero no pudo detectar peligro alguno en los esfuerzos que realizaban, y se tomó la libertad de explorar los alrededores.

Al llegar a un pozo que se encontraba tapado se sentó en la orilla del mismo y fue entonces que pudo percibir la figura que se escondía entre el follaje detrás de él.

"Señorita Hōjō" pronunció en tono calmado, "la invito a tomar asiento. Si desea evitar sus deberes apoyando a su primo podemos observarlo trabajar juntos" invitó.

"Así que en verdad eres un individuo con poderes. Lo sospechaba pero esto lo confirma" declaró Naomi al tiempo que bajaba de un árbol cercano perdiendo su floral camuflaje. "Mis demás primos no me creyeron cuando les dije que eras tuya presencia poderosa. Dijeron que lo estaba inventando".

"Ya veo que posees una naturaleza más sutil que la del joven Hōjō. ¿Puedo preguntar tu edad señorita Naomi?" conversó Eriol.

"Tengo catorce y estoy en segundo año de secundaria" exclamó orgullosa la chica dando pasos cortos hacia él pero manteniendo su distancia. "Tengo primer lugar en la clase y soy la mejor alumna de la Protectora en esta isla. Hasta me dejarán participar en la ceremonia" se jactó.

"Y ¿en qué consiste tu participación?" indagó Eriol.

"Es muy importante. Cuando lleguen las Protectoras, traerán con ellas el fuego que se usará durante su unción. Es mi responsabilidad tomar esa llama, dibujar un camino y encender las antorchas al mismo tiempo. Utilizaré la técnica especial que me enseñó mi abuela, ya verás" sonrió la niña.

"Una obligación de gran peso. Y con ese fuego guiarán a los espíritus de todos sus antepasados al más allá… Interesante. Es un encantamiento antiguo pero efectivo" comentó Eriol poniéndose de pie.

"¡Lo entiendes! ¿Cómo?" exclamó la niña un tanto sorprendida.

"Yo sé cosas. Muchas más de las que las personas comunes conocen" declaró el joven con su expresión típica de ligera condescendencia.

Su acompañante se sintió un tanto recelosa de la actitud de Eriol.

"Piensas que sabes mucho pero apuesto a que no te dijeron nada del Juramento de los Corazones Verdaderos**†**…" comenzó a rebatir la niña pero guardó silencio cayendo en cuenta que había dicho demasiado.

"Eso, en la mitología griega, es una promesa en forma de canción elaborada por los sátiros para declarar amor espiritual. ¿Es acaso algo parecido a ésta leyenda extranjera?" cuestionó Eriol.

"Pues… es… algo así… en realidad es necesario que toda Protectora reciba el juramento. Se designa a un hombre que guardará la integridad de la doncella elegida como Protectora y él debe jurarle lealtad eterna a más tardar el día de su unción para asegurar la continuidad de la tradición de Siete Casas. Mi prima Akina ya realizó el ritual… y yo supuse que por eso te habían traído aquí. Antes estaba planeado que mi primo se lo dijera a la Heredera de Nanashiro. Pero me enteré de que él ya no tiene esa obligación. Así que otra persona… con grandes poderes… y apropiado para ser contraparte de alguien con el rango de la señorita Daidōji debe declamarlo" explicó tratando hacer ver su desliz informativo en algo premeditado.

"Ya veo. Estoy advertido entonces. Gracias" sonrió para sí Eriol, entendiendo las intenciones ocultas de Akina al haberlo invitado a la isla.

Hubiera sido más lógico que Sakura escoltara a Tomoyo, considerando que la naturaleza amable de la Dueña de las Cartas no despertaría alarma o sospecha alguna en la familia Hōjō. Pero su preocupación era asegurarse de que la señorita Daidōji tuviera alguien a su lado que jugara el papel de 'contraparte'. Y viendo que el joven Hōjō y la señorita Yanigizawa se habían vuelto más que inseparables, era lógico que tanto él como su prima se alegraran de tener a Eriol como chivo expiatorio para disculpar a Hōjō de sus obligaciones de alocución.

Por más que quisiera verse a sí mismo como víctima propiciatoria, Eriol no podía estar molesto con la Heredera de la Cima. Pero tendría que actuar rápidamente si deseaba ser fiel a su compromiso.

"¡Naomi! Deberías estar ayudando a alistar todo para esta noche. Ve y se útil en algo" ordenó Shūji acercándose e interrumpiendo la conversación entre Eriol y su interlocutora.

"Me encontró… nos veremos luego" sonrió de nuevo la jovencita huyendo de su primo en forma de pétalos de flor.

"Buena suerte" musitó Eriol al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Shūji.

"Todo marcha bien" declaró el joven Hōjō con una sonrisa despreocupada.

"Así que vine a la Isla de Siete Casas con plan de vacaciones, y resulta que me van a echar el lazo… ¡vaya suerte la mía!" exclamó Eriol en tono de completa melancolía.

Shūji escuchó anonadado y respondió entre dientes "Naomi…".

"Si no querías que me enterara, no debiste permitir que alguien con tan vital información se acercase a mi, Hōjō" explicó el joven hechicero. "¿Cuándo pensabas ponerme al tanto?".

"Eventualmente… hoy… por la tarde… no puede enterarse la señorita Daidōji. No antes del ritual de purificación" Shūji explicó contrariado de que el secreto estuviera al descubierto.

"Entiendo" asintió Eriol dándole la espalda a su acompañante. "No obstante, debido a que gracias a mi conveniente aparición en el panorama has quedado exento de tus obligaciones, asegurando así tu felicidad al lado de la señorita Yanagizawa, tendrás que concederme un favor especial".

Shūji lo miró con sospecha cayendo en cuenta que, fuera la que fuese la petición del Hechicero con los poderes de Clow, tendría que llevarla a cabo.

* * *

Un caldo de miso y té verde fue el único refrigerio que le permitieron a Tomoyo a pesar de que había estado preparándose por más de ocho horas para su unción.

Tras obligarla a meditar dentro de un pozo sagrado y de mostrarle las herramientas básicas que utilizaría con Akina para el ritual le pidieron se cambiara de ropa a un traje morado y marfil similar al de la otra futura Protectora quien ahora vestía ropas espléndidas de brillante color esmeralda y usaba adornos para el cabello y maquillaje elegante.

La hora de la ceremonia se acercaba cuando las dos, escoltadas por los jóvenes acólitos y los tres ancianos emprendieron el viaje hacia la antigua casa de los Nanashiro. Allí encontraron un ambiente sombrío y solemne. Todos los miembros del clan, incluyendo a jóvenes y adultos que habían llegado a la isla durante el día estaban en el lugar. Vestidos en ropa ceremonial se postraban en dirección de la estructura construida por Shūji y sus ayudantes horas antes.

Frente a la multitud, justo afuera del círculo, distinguieron dos figuras. Eran los primos de Akina, uno cargando los dos artefactos a purificar, y la otra portaba una canasta llena de pétalos de flores blancas.

La Protectora de la Cima se adelantó al grupo indicando a sus demás acompañantes que ocuparan su lugar entre la multitud y conduciendo a Tomoyo y Akina, quienes caminaban lado a lado compartiendo su carga, una gran canasta tejida, hasta el frente de todos. Al llegar se encontraron cara a cara con los primos Hōjō.

Entonces la Protectora habló en tono solemne.

"Hágase escuchar a través de mi voz a todos los miembros del clan Hōjō, presentes para ser refrendarios de que hoy, Akina Hōjō, hija de Nami**ψ**, hija de Yona**ψ**, ocupará el cargo de Protectora de la Cima, y que Tomoyo Daidōji, descendiente de Tomohiro Nanashiro, vuelve a renovar la alianza de Siete Casas como la nueva Protectora de los Siete. Dejemos pues que sus votos sean confirmados por los miembros del consejo, y que reciban la bendición de todos para que puedan desarrollar su obligación de librarnos al fin de la maldición" exclamó encendiendo la antorcha que portaba en una mano.

Uno a uno los miembros más antiguos de la familia se acercaron a las mujeres presentando una vela encendida, un ramo de flores frescas, otro de flores secas, un cascabel, una guirnalda y una caja hecha de concha y perlas.

Entonces Naomi avanzó hasta su abuela y, tomando la antorcha con una mano lanzó al aire la canasta llena de pétalos haciéndolos arder y esparcirse en diferentes direcciones encendiendo el camino hasta el círculo mágico, así como los hachones de madera envueltos con listones multicolores.

Las dos jóvenes colocaron cada uno de los objetos recibidos en el lugar que les correspondía alrededor del círculo, activando uno a uno los puntos del mismo. Por último cada Protectora recibió de Shūji el objeto correspondiente a su familia: el pergamino que desde hacía siglos se convirtiera en posesión de los Hōjō para Akina, y la daga de los Nanashiro para Tomoyo.

El muchacho se retiró con la canasta vacía en mano para dar espacio y que iniciara la ceremonia.

"Es hora" murmuró Akina tomando con su mano libre la de Tomoyo.

"Estoy contigo" respondió Tomoyo.

Al entrar ambas en el círculo mágico éste comenzó a resplandecer, iluminando la noche con una luz azul brillante que cegó por unos instantes a los observadores.

Un silencio solemne cayó sobre todo el claro que rodeaba a los participantes del ritual.

De repente un llanto como un susurro se percibió desde la fuente luminosa. El murmullo creció más y más hasta que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

"ACASO ERES TÚ… ¿HAS REGRESADO HERMANO?" prorrumpió la voz de una mujer en pena. La radiante silueta emergió de la tierra. Sus rasgos estaban nublados y de ella se podía reconocer el fluido ropaje, la larga cabellera y en su rostro una expresión sombría.

"Estoy aquí" dijo Tomoyo y, en el eco de su voz, la joven reconoció la de Tomohiro Nanashiro quien apareció a un lado suyo sosteniendo la daga simultáneamente. Su silueta estaba más clara, brillando en una luz verdosa, y permitiendo que la joven Daidōji reconociera a su antepasado.

"¿Quién es esa que viene contigo? ¿Es acaso la presencia de mi rival la que percibo?" cuestionó a continuación la radiante silueta frente a ellos.

"Si soy yo" contestó una tercera aparición, la cual surgió junto a Akina con un poderoso fulgor rojizo y sosteniendo el pergamino. "La antigua Protectora de la Cima y tu prima, Yūna**ψ**, está aquí" declaró el espíritu de la segunda mujer.

"Respetable Hermana Hiromi**ψ**" pronunció Tomohiro, "por fin he encontrado a un poder capaz de terminar con la maldición que ha perpetuado el sufrimiento en nuestra amada isla, y con su ayuda se ha logrado la hazaña. Ahora, frente a ti se encuentran las Herederas de la Isla de Siete Casas, quienes están dispuestas a purificar para siempre las almas atormentadas de nuestras familias. Por favor dime que sientes en tu corazón penitente la voluntad para ayudarlas a llevar a cabo este ritual. Sin ti nunca podremos terminarlo" suplicó el hombre.

"El error ha sido mío, así como la responsabilidad. Querida Yūna, nunca debí culparte por el mal de otro. Jamás debí jugar con poderes más allá de mi alcance. Eres tú quien debe perdonarme. Y Tomohiro, tuviste que sufrir desventura y dolor por mi causa. De ti también debo recibir absolución. El arrepentimiento es lo único que me ata a este mundo. Si están dispuestos a perdonarme, la maldición que hay en mi desaparecerá, y con ella todo rastro de rencor que, convertido en avenencia, guiará a los espíritus de todos a la luz" pronunció Hiromi y la silueta de la mujer fantasma se postró a los pies de las dos Protectoras y sus acompañantes.

"Adelante entonces" indicó Akina.

Posicionándose en el extremo norte del círculo y con Tomoyo en el sur, ambas extendieron sus artefactos antiguos y exclamaron de nuevo en unísono la canción escrita en el pergamino que tantos siglos atrás fuera entregado a Tomohiro al iniciar su viaje.

Al terminar el encantamiento la figura de la antigua Protectora de los Siete, Hiromi Nanashiro, resplandeció y se disolvió en un millón de destellos azulados que formaron una columna de luz hacia el cielo.

De pronto, la tierra en la isla se iluminó del mismo color y las almas de los miembros caídos de todas las familias surgieron de la tierra flotando en dirección a la estela.

Cientos de fantasmas, que aparecían inicialmente como cuerpos radiantes se transformaron en esferas luminosas y se dirigieron hasta el haz de luz elevándose en paz al fin.

El desfile de espíritus llenó de calidez a todos los asistentes, y duró un largo rato.

"Ahora es nuestro turno" declaró finalmente Yūna tomando la mano de su primo y acariciando suavemente por última vez el pergamino comenzó a desaparecer.

"Conmigo queda sellada la familia Nanashiro, pequeña adorada. Ya no es tu obligación continuar con ese nombre, pues tienes otro que honrar. Gracias por ser la mujer sabia que pudo derrotar el mal y liberarnos a todos, hermosa Tomoyo. Por fin descanso en paz y me reúno con mi amada…" le habló el espíritu.

"Ella te espera con paciencia" alcanzó a contestarle la joven. "Dile de mi parte… para todas… muchas gracias".

"Lo haré. Y recuerda que la oportunidad de ser feliz depende de tus propias decisiones. Vive con alegría… " dijo Tomohiro despidiéndose de ella.

Tomoyo sonrió sinceramente al hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que el último resplandor verde dejó de brillar en la noche.

Todo regresó a la oscuridad con excepción de las estacas cuyo ardor alrededor de las dos mujeres había palidecido a causa del fulgor del ritual. Un chasquido resonó y tanto el pergamino como la daga se partieron en dos cayendo los pedazos que hasta hacia unos segundos habían sostenido los espíritus con un golpe sordo en el suelo. De la daga emanó una sustancia gaseosa y brillante que como el aire penetró por la nariz de Tomoyo y por unos instantes una pulsación mágica la poseyó, restaurando los poderes de los Nanashiro a la legítima heredera.

Akina, al ver lo ocurrido, volteó hacia la multitud y declaró "¡la purificación ha concluido!".

Seguido de unos instantes de silencio un gran júbilo explotó entre los presentes.

Como por arte de magia se encendieron una serie de lámparas que colgaban de los árboles circundantes, dejando al descubierto un festín que había sido preparado con anterioridad para celebrar el dichoso suceso.

"Que bueno que todo salió bien" dijo alegremente Tomoyo tomando ambas manos de Akina.

"Si. Muchas gracias señorita Daidōji. No lo hubiera podido hacer sin usted" la nueva Protectora de la Cima retornó la felicitación con un abrazo efusivo. "No obstante queda una última cosa que necesitamos llevar a cabo" sonrió pícaramente la dama de verde haciéndose a un lado y dejando a una desconcertada Tomoyo sola en el centro del círculo mágico.

"Ya es hora… casi media noche, aprisa" exclamó Shūji y desde la audiencia comenzaron a sonar los cascabeles con fuerza rítmica al principio, diluyéndose la melodía gradualmente.

Frente a Tomoyo, al pie del la escalinata, apareció Eriol vestido con una adornada hakama**†**.

La joven lo miró fijamente y con el momentáneo intercambio ocular ella leyó la mente de Eriol. Tan increíble como pudiera parecer, algo maravilloso estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El sonido de los cascabeles se redujo hasta que, junto con el distante oleaje del cercano mar parecía formar la armonía de una canción.

Cuando Eriol dio el último paso, alcanzando al fin el lugar donde Tomoyo se encontraba, un segundo círculo blanco resplandeció alrededor de la pareja iluminándolos como si fueran reflectores desde la base del altar.

El muchacho tomó lentamente las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Subió ambas hasta sus labios y las beso una por una con gentileza.

Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida y en silencio, concentrándose en sus movimientos y tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaría.

Eriol alzó la mirada capturando con sus ojos azules los de la joven frente a él. Con ésta señal los cascabeles finalmente se detuvieron y todo el lugar se sumió en un silencio relativo, excepto por el del calmado vaivén del océano.

Sin otro aviso, Eriol realizó su juramento.

_"Que la luna y las estrellas sean testigos mientras te declaro mi amor. Te tendré en mi corazón con la pasión de mil soles. Aunque me vaya lejos, siempre regresaré a ti y nunca nadie me quitará tu recuerdo. Eres mi amor verdadero y seguirás siéndolo, no importa donde me lleve mi destino"._**†**

La voz de Eriol penetró cada rincón de la isla y, a oídos de Tomoyo, pareció el más dulce pronunciamiento que jamás se hubiese escuchado.

Al terminar su declaración, el joven soltó lentamente las manos de la chica se arrodilló frente a ella. Acto seguido extrajo desde el interior de su atuendo un pequeño cuaderno negro, similar al que Tomoyo cargaba para sus anotaciones.

Al abrirlo Eriol descubrió un anillo de oro, adornado en toda su circunferencia por pequeñas rocas de zafiro y amatista, y coronado al centro con un enorme y brillante diamante, el cual ofreció a Tomoyo.

En la página del cuaderno estaba escrito:

**~~Por ti, en mí corazón, la única opción que queda es la entrega total.~~**

Y fue entonces que la joven escuchó las palabras más esperadas de su vida.

"¿Tomoyo, te casas conmigo?" declaró Eriol con ternura.

Tomoyo Daidōji sonrió aceptando la gema en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda exclamando con un suspiro "Si, mi querido Eriol".

Eriol se puso de pie lentamente y fue sorprendido por su ahora prometida, quien lo envolvió entre sus brazos entregándose en un beso apasionado, el cual él reciprocó con gentileza.

Como si esta acción fuera una señal más, se desplegaron en el cielo enormes y coloridos fuegos artificiales. Toda la concurrencia se tornó alegre por el resultado y observó el festivo espectáculo pirotécnico entre vítores y aplausos.

Una fuerte y tibia briza envolvió a la pareja creando remolinos a su alrededor.

Pero ni Tomoyo ni Eriol parecían percatarse de lo que ocurría pues estaban perdidamente enamorados y en el mundo cálido del abrazo que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

* * *

_Por fin te has resignado a la vida estable._

_Ya que, a pesar del transcurso de los días_

_Que para otros difieren en circunstancias,_

_Tu realidad sola acontece inmutable._

**_Como si tu vida estuviera descrita_**

**_En el párrafo final de un libro viejo_**

**_Que, con su desenlace anticlimático,_**

**_Sin leerlo, cualquiera lo pronostica_**_._

_Pero algo sucede inesperadamente._

_Tú corazón, que estaba inmóvil y en calma,_

_Palpita vívidamente y se transforma_

_En una brisa intangible, tibia y suave._

**_Hoy que la cálida brisa te envuelve,_**

**_Repara el daño con cada latido._**

**_Nunca más tu corazón detenido_**

**_Se mostrará, en su impaciencia, imberbe._**

_Ya no será predecible tu historia,_

_Y el final lleno estará de misterio._

_Ningún oráculo dictará augurio,_

_De lo que en tu vida se avecina._

**_Así, permite en tu nueva realidad_**

**_Que las circunstancias sean cambiantes,_**

**_Transcurriendo tus días incesantes,_**

**_Sin resignarte, vive en felicidad._**

* * *

_**FIN de Brizna de Aire**_.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

** ACERCA DE NOMBRES**

**- Otros personajes mencionados:**

**Miyū**: _tercer atardecer._ Madre de Naomi.

**Niina**: _virtud, Nara._ Madre de Shūji**.**

**Nami**: _vasto verdor. _Madre de Akina.

**Yona**: _verdor nocturno. _Abuela de Akina, Shūji y Naomi.

**Yūna**: _verdor de atardecer. _Antigua Protectora de la Cima

** † ACERCA DE REFERENCIAS**

** - Shingu**: Nombre que se le da a un templo Shinto que ha integrado la práctica del Budismo al construir un edificio para observar dicha religión.

**- Juramento de los Corazones Verdaderos**: doy crédito de éste concepto y del texto que pronuncia Eriol al sitio Libro de Linaje: Sátiros, _Capítulo Dos: Pasión_, moderado por Magus (usar terminos clave en su buscador favorito), con una ligera modificación para dar mayor sentido con la historia.

**- Hakama**: prenda de vestir tradicional usada por los hombres en ocasiones especiales o muy formales.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

Espero les haya gustado.

**Agregaré tres side-stories que narran antecedentes y etc para Rika y Naoko. Y por supuesto la "primera cita" de T&E.** Estas las pensé a medio escribir esta historia. Espero que les gusten.

Próximamente estaré publicando una historia corta sobre el viaje de bodas de Chiharu y Yamazaki. Sobre todo para explorar la parte de la apuesta entre los chicos y un par de otros asuntos que por motivos de espacio y falta de relevancia dentro del marco de la historia no consideré necesario incluir aquí.

Otra vez MILLONES de GRACIAS por su continuo apoyo y por haber leido hasta el final. BdA es producto de esmero y cuidado (el más posible). A pesar de todo no es perfecta. Asi la amo y estoy agradecida por saber que otros disfrutaron leyendola.

Gracias a **ISHA, tommy. eriol, eimy, Anittaa, **a **sweet cerulean **y** HINAGIkU** por hacerla favorita y seguirla, y a todos los demás que a lo largo de la publicación dejaron reviews y comentarios. A todos los que en el futuro puedan leer esta historia, muchas gracias! Compartanla, disfrútenla.

Por último dejo palabras sabias de Jiro Osaragi, de su libro THE JOURNEY, que a falta de verdadera experiencia me han dado cierto entendimiento que he usado en esta historia:

_"Enamorarse… verás el amor no es algo que pueda ser emprendido por cualquiera. En primer lugar uno debe estar preparado para ello. Y mientras que ames a alguien, debes perderte de ti mismo. Debes estar dispuesto a sacrificarte completamente. Si el amor es así, eleva el espíritu del ser humano. Después de eso, si el amor llega a fallar en algun modo, no habrá jamás causa para el arrepentimiento."_

XXOO


End file.
